Harry Potter: The Rebellion Begins
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!
1. Magical and Muggle Worlds Collide

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_So Voldemort has returned; while the Ministry tries to defuse the situation and reassure the Magical community that Charlie, Harry and Cedric are merely attention-seeking students of Hogwarts! But while Voldemort quietly bides his time on the outside, the friends have much more to deal with as a new sardistic DADA professor is appointed by the Ministry. Also relationship wise, is Marcus and Charlie's relationship strong enough to withstand the distance between them? Lets find out. I would like to thank everyone who has made it possible for this to be one of the best series of Harry Potter that I have ever written; and I hope you enjoy this one as much as you have enjoyed the last four years...without further ado, I present to you the fifth installment of the __**Muggleborn Withches series**__: 'Harry Potter: The Rebellion Begins'._

* * *

**Magical and Muggle Worlds Collide**

* * *

"_Do you Chad Young take thee Nikki O'Donald to be your wife?"_

_"I do!"_

_"And do you Nikki O'Donald take thee Chad Young to be your husband?"_

_"I do!"_

_"I pronouce thee Husband and Wife!"_

_"I've missed you!"_

_"It's only been three weeks since end of term,"_

_"Given then circumstances it feels longer...I hate this look!"_

_"Its for precautions; can't risk you getting caught"_

_"Promise me you'll visit, I can't stand the thought of going all summer and all year without seeing you"_

_"I'll do my best, I promise"_

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Bye Dad," Riley waved as she stood on the doorstep over-looking her father's garden in the small estate of Privet Drive. Her father was just heading out for his evening shift at the shopping centre and he was leaving his eldest daughter in charge of things while he was gone. He knew that his younges, Rebecca would be out with her friends until around 9:00pm and therefore didnt have to worry about World War III ensuring between Rebecca and Riley's best friend Charlie, who was also staying round for the majority of the summer. Riley had agreed to come stay with him if and only if he allowed Charlie to come too, he had reluctantly agreed; the Hunter kid wasnt exactly someone he enjoyed having around and when he was living with Riley's mother sometimes often stopped Carol from allowing the hyperactive child around to his home. She was a bad influence on his daughter...at least that's what he thought.

Dean Spirit waved from his car, the few ties he had left with his eldest daughter after finding out she was a witch were slowly but surely starting to reform as he learned that he couldnt control everything that happened in her life, if she was destined to be a witch then he was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it; Riley seemed very pleased with the fact that she was different and all he wanted was for her to be happy. Clearly she was "Be nice to Becca when she comes home, Rils" he called, as he turned out of the drive "I'll see you when you wake up" and he drove off down the street, disappearing around the corner and out of sight.

"Is he gone?" Charlie Hunter's voice asked in Riley's ear, and the Gryffindor jumped almost a foot in the air in surprise "Your tense! That's why you scare easily"

The Gryffindor glared "Don't sneak up on people!" she scolded "and im not tense!"

"So, is he gone?" Charlie repeated

"Yes!" Riley nodded "Come on..." and she grabbed the keys from the table in the hallway, stuck a note to the door telling her sister -if she happened to come home early- that they would be down at the abandoned park, locked up the house and the two friends were off. They didnt know Privet Drive like they did Spinner's End and River Terrace but after exploring around yesterday they knew pretty much how to get to the park and home without getting lost. Reaching the abandoned strip of path that led out of a street called Magnolia Crescent and towards the park at the end of it, Charlie and Riley broke into a run and vaulted over the fence of the park landing on the otherside without falling over.

"And they stick the landing!" Charlie grinned happily, punching the air in triumph "Race you to the swings!" she challenged her best friend

Riley nodded "Your on!" she grinned and the two took off, passing other children who were playing on various items, but had stopped to watch the two new comers. Charlie reached the swing sets first, and hopped up onto the seat, caught onto the metal chains and swung upwards as her momentum pushed her forwards. She laughed happily as she came back down, bent her knees and swung up again. "You can be so childish at times," Riley pointed out, once the Slytherin had jumped off and sat on the swing and started swinging normally back and forth

Charlie frowned "No im not," she pouted "Im just not serious, all the time. Life is boring otherwise"

The Gryffindor couldnt help but agree, averting her gaze and glancing around the playground as many kids started to leave "Is that Harry?" she asked, pointing at a single person entering the park. "It is! Harry!" she waved "Over here"

Harry Potter, a tall but skinny boy frowned at the sound of his name and scanned the park; his gaze settled on two familiar girls on the swing set and his eyes widened as he recognized them. Approaching cautiously he spoke "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, after Charlie pounced on him in a hug

"My dad lives here," Riley answered, prying Charlie off of him and hugging him herself "He wanted me to visit and I asked if Charlie could come"

"Who's your dad?" Harry asked

"Dean Spirit!"

Harry rolled his eyes "So your Rebecca is your sister?" he asked

Riley nodded with a frown, "Why?"

"She's my cousin's girlfriend," Harry answered, snagging the swing from Charlie and causing the Slytherin to glare at him before she clambered up onto the bar that was placed between the two structures of the swing set "She likes to pick on me, every chance she gets. She's a real piece of work"

Charlie quirked a curious eyebrow "When she left Spinner's End, Rebecca was a push over" she pointed out "how do you go from pushover to bully?"

Harry shrugged, as Riley pondered the thought of her sister being a bully. Her thoughts were, however interrupted when a voice reached her senses and she looked up to see Rebecca enter the park, she was hanging off the arm of stocky boy with short brown hair; and there was a group of four other boys behind them.

Harry sighed "Here we go," he grumbled "I've been doing my best to avoid him all day!" he told the two girls

"Who is that?" Charlie asked

"Dudley Dursely," Harry answered "My cousin. The others are his friends...his gang!"

Charlie smirked "Gang?" she asked "That's not a gang! SESG is a gang, they -" she pointed at the boys "are just a couple of kids who think their tough!"

Riley rolled her eyes "Please, don't start anything Charlie" she begged

"I wont," the Slytherin promised, as the group grew closer.

"He squealed like a pig, didnt he?" one of the boys asked, he had short dark brown hair and was rather skinny. He wore grey jeans and a green stripe top with black trainers on his feet.

"Yeah, brilliant punch, Big D." another boy, with shaggy blonde hair cackled, patting the boy Harry pointed out as his cousin Dudly on the shoulder "Did you see his face?"

Charlie clenched her hands tightly around the bars as she caught the jift of their conversation, they had just beaten up some poor kid and were laughing about it as if it was an everyday thing. As if it were funny _they remind me of Harley_ she sneered wistfully.

"Hey, Big D!" Harry's voice sounded, snapping Charlie out of her thoughts and causing Riley to glance sideways at him "Beat up another 10-year-old?"

The boys fell quiet as Harry spoke; Dudley smirked "This one deserved it" he responded, calmly as possible

"Yeah" the boys agreed

Charlie scoffed "Wow," she spoke, her voice cynical "Five against one," she nodded "very brave" she shot Dudley and the boys a look that clearly stated that she was not impressed

"Im sorry, but who are you? asked the short brown haired boy

Rebecca looked across at him "Her name's Charlie Hunter," she spoke "the one sitting down's Riley...my sister, unfortunately"

"This is your sister?" asked a boy in a baseball cap, as he leered at Riley

"Don't think about it!" Charlie warned "Don't even look at her!"

"Or what?" Dudley asked "What could you possibly do?"

Charlie smirked "I'll tell you one thing, I could take each of you on my own! "

The group laughed loudly at the prospect of someone as small as Charlie fighting them off without back up.

"Whatever Charlie," Rebecca sneered "You may have been something once, but you've turned into a bit of a coward. Can't even handle a couple of nightmares!"

The Slytherin paused, looking horrified.

Rebecca smirked "Yeah, I hear you, nearly every night! '_He's gonna kill us, Harry!"_

Harry perked up at the mention of his name and cast a look around at Charlie, his friend was glowering in Rebecca's direction, her eyes hard and her features dark "Rils," he nudged his fellow Gryffindor and nodded in Charlie's direction

"Shut up, Becca" Riley snapped at her younger sister

"No!" Rebecca argued "Charlie, here caused enough trouble for me back in River Terrace! Her and her stupid little gang! What were they called again, oh yeah, SESG..." she scoffed "Please, half of them couldnt even fight their way out of a wet paper bag..."

Charlie's hands tightened once more on the bar on which she sat.

Dudley wrapped his arm around Rebecca "You should hear, Potter!" he smirked "_'He's going to kill me, Mum!'_" he sneered, turning his gaze onto Harry "Where is your mum?" his friends chuckled behind him "Where is your mum, Potter?" he repeated "She dead?" the boys and Rebecca laughed "Is she dead?" Dudley repeated louder this time.

Finally had enough, Harry pushed himself off the swing and strode towards his cousin, removing his wand from his back pocket and holding it under Dudley's chin threatingly.

"Harry!" Riley exclaimed, as she jumped to her feet and Charlie jumped down from the bar "Harry, don't! He's not worth it!" she told her fellow Gryffindor, tugging his arm away from his cousin. The gang of boys laughed at the sight of the wand, while Rebecca and Dudely stood stone still, Dudley because unlike his friends knew the truth about his cousin, and Rebecca...well, because she too now knew the truth.

Suddenly above them the sky started to grow dark as heavy storm clouds rolled over, extinguising the hot sun from the sky.

"Dudley," the shaggy blonde haired boy spoke, his voice nervous

The boy with short brown hair also looked remotely nervous "Dudley, let's go" he urged, as a strong wind rose all around them.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked, looking at her sister expectantly

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked his cousin

Charlie, Riley and Harry exchanged looks; the two girls shook their heads to indicate they had no clue as to what was happening. "Im not doing anything!" Harry responded to Dudley's question

"We're getting out of here, Dudley!" one of the boys stated, before they all took off. Leaving Harry, Dudley, Riley, Rebecca and Charlie behind; turning their gazes skyward the group of five watched as the sky turned darker, before each bolting for the fence surrounding the park and tearing across the path as the high winds pick up all around them.

Reaching the alley first, Charlie turned "Come on!" she urged the others, grabbing Riley and Harry and pulling them to a complete stop under the tunnel; soaked to the sky having been caught out in the storm which had taken place as the clouds parted and the rain lashed down. While Dudley catches his breath, Rebecca slid down onto the floor as the lights over head started to flicker throwing an eerie yellow light across the tunnel, as her breath became visible in the icy air.

"Look," Riley whispered, breathing out her own breath rising infront of her "I've only seen that happen when -" she cut off

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks "But they cant be," the Slytherin shook her head "Not here!" but she reached for her wand nonetheless. Harry and Riley followed her lead, as the one thing they hadnt heard in nearly 2 years issued from somewhere behind them. It was a long, hoarse rattling breath.

"What was that?" Rebecca asked, her head snapping up

Dudley frowned "What was what?" he asked

"That noise," the youngest Spirit answered "It sounded like a rattle...oh you don't think its a snake do you? I hate snakes!"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Will you shut up?" she asked "Im trying to list -"

"DON'T TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" Dudley yelled, springing to his feet quickly and slamming Charlie against the wall of the tunnel behind her. The Slytherin gasped as she slid to the ground and her wand slipping from her hand.

Riley and Harry gasped, Dudley had crossed the line.

"Dudley, you moron!" Harry yelled, shoving his cousin away from his friend.

Riley stooped to help her friend "Are you alright?" she asked

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, her eyes watering as she scrambled back to her feet "Son of a -" she cut off at the disapproving look on Riley's face "I lost my wand!" she scrowled.

"W-wand?" Dudley stuttered, his eyes bugging "Your one of them!" he cried "You're a freak! Like him!" he pointed at Harry "That's it! We're getting out of here...come on Bec," he grabbed at his girlfriend and pulled her off down the tunnel

Riley spun around "Dudley wait!" she called desperately "Your running right at it!"

"Running right at -" Rebecca started, before she cut off and a piercing scream cut through the darkness.

"REBECCA!" Riley screamed, reaching for her wand and racing forward.

Charlie gave a start "Riley! Wait!" she yelled, fumbling around in the dark to look for her wand "_**Lumos!"**_ she muttered, hoping it would work. She smiled in satisfaction as the tip of her wand ignited and she grabbed it off the ground, spinning around and pointing it towards the end of the tunnel; there at the bottom hovering over the bodies of Dudley, Rebecca and Riley was a Dementor, but that wasnt all; gliding towards her and Harry was another one. The towering, hooded figure glided smoothly towards them. Exchanging looks the Slytherin and Gryffindor nodded and pointed their wands at the creature:

"_**Expecto Patronum!"**_

Two powerful bright lights exploded from the tips of their wands and hurled the Dementor backwards, out of the tunnel as behind them the two Spirit sisters and Dudley lay helpless. The dementor hovering over Dudley's motionless body as the two sisters clutched one another as their worst memories replayed over and over again in their minds. Charlie turned, and spotted the three before pointing her wand at the ball of energy floating behind her and throwing it towards the second Dementor watching as it collided with his side and propelled it away from Harry's cousin; as above them traffic roared past oblivious to everything and anything that had just happened.

"Rils!" Charlie cried, running forward and skidding to a halt in front of her friend; she dropped her wand and catches the Gryffindors hands shaking her "Come on, Rils, think happy thoughts! Think of Fred! Fred Weasley...the infamous prankster of Hogwarts and the only person who holds the key to your heart!" she smirked

Riley groaned and shook her head "I hate you!" she grumbled

Charlie laughed a little before pulling her best friend into a hug "Love you too, Spaz" she mumured as Riley hugged back

"What was that?" Rebecca asked curiously "It looked like -"

Charlie and Riley turned to her sharply "What?" they both asked

"It looked like a something from a Halloween movie," Rebecca finished her sentance "Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked

Harry, had looked up at this point "Because only Witches and Wizards can see Dementors," Riley answered her sister "Bec, how long have you...uh...have you received any letters?"

Rebecca looked down ashamed. Riley, Harry and Charlie exchanged looks, was it possible that Rebecca Spirt it was one of them? But before they could question her further, footsteps sounded behind them and an elderly woman wearing a plastic coat and a rain hat entered the tunnel, pulling a shopping trolley behind her. Harry, Charlie and Riley hastily moved to hide their wands.

"Mrs. Figg," Harry stated, as the older woman stopped a few feet in front of the group of five.

She looked nervous and shook her head "Don't put away your wands," she told the three friends "They might come back"

Charlie and Riley frowned in confusion as they sent glances towards Harry, who looked equally confused "They?" they asked, trying to feign confusion on what she was talking about.

"The Dementors," the woman, known as Mrs. Figg answered "Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!" she seethed

"What?" Harry asked, blankly

Mrs. Figg looked down at him "He left!" she stated "Let to see someone about a batch of cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom! I told him I'd flay him alive if he went, and now look! Dementors! Its just lucky I put Mr. Tibbles on the case..." she continued to ramble on as the three friends exchanged even more confused looks over their shoulders.

"Uh, not to be rude" Charlie spoke "But who are you?"

"Im Mrs. Figg, dear" the woman answered "Harry's neighbour"

"But I don't understand," Charlie started again "How did you -"

Mrs. Figg cut her off "Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on Harry," she explained "He didnt know you would be here this summer; contacted me the moment he knew, asked if I would keep an eye out for you"

"Dumbledore?" Harry questioned "You know Dumbledore?"

"Uh-huh," Mrs. Figg nodded "After what happened last year, did you expect him to let you both go wandering around on your own? Good Lord, they told me you were intelligent!" she shook her head "But there's no time to talk, at least not here...come on, lets get you somewhere safe and dry" she turned to look at Dudley who was still whimpering on the ground "Get up, you useless lump, get up!"

Harry sighed and turned to his cousin "I'll get him," and he took Dudley's arm and heaved. With an enormous effort he managed to hoist him to his feet, pulled his massive arm around his neck and started to drag him to the end of the tunnel. The girls following behind him. Finally they made it to the street separating Privet Drive and Magnolia Crescent and started the long walk down Privet Drive, before coming to a stop outside both number 4 and number 9.

"Now, get inside and stay there," Mrs. Figg told the five of them "I expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house!" and she pushed Harry and Dudley towards their house, as Riley, Charlie and Rebecca scurried up the drive to number 9. Unlocking the door Riley let them in, and slammed the door behind them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The night drew on, and Charlie, Riley and Rebecca had taken Mrs. Figg's words to heart and not left the house for anything. They made themselves something to eat before settling down in the living room to watch TV, but neither of them could concentrate on what was playing on the screens and therefore switched it off. A heavy silence hung around them.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Riley asked, breaking the silence, she turned to Rebecca "Why didnt you tell me that you had recieved your Hogwarts letter?"

Rebecca didnnt answer straight away "Because..."

"Because...?" Charlie asked "Its nothing to be a shamed of, you know? Being a Witch."

"Have you told, dad?" Riley asked

Rebecca shook her head "He's been trying so hard to be good," she whispered "but he's still the same...I know he tries to show you that he can behave himself and control his temper but he can't," she hugged her knees close to her "I've seen the way he looks at you; like he is trying _so_ hard not to retaliate! He still thinks your his freaky daughter!" she glanced up at her sister "When you go home to River Terrace, he'll take your freakiness out on me"

Riley and Charlie paused; they knew Dean Spirit had a temper but they really didnt think he was the type to raise a finger to his children.

"Why don't you come home?" Riley asked "Mum will be happy to take you back"

"Then maybe you can come to Hogwarts," Charlie suggested "If you wanted too...obviously"

Rebecca shook her head "I can't," she mumbled "I have to be the normal one in the family! Dad is happy that im normal!"

"Being magical isnt an abnormality..." Riley explained "It means your different. Unique. You'd be blown away, by what we learn at Hogwarts" she smiled "Its amazing"

But Rebecca merely shook her head "No!" she snapped, looking up and glaring at her sister "I wont join you, at that school! Im not like you! Im normal!" and jumping to her feet she run from the room, up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Riley sighed and glanced at her best friend, who was staring out of the window.

"We can't force her," Charlie mumured "if she doesnt want to be a witch...then we can't force her to be one"

"I know," Riley nodded "But it would be nice if she just gave a chance..." she got up and dropped down onto the couch beside Charlie "What you looking at?" she inquired

Charlie pointed through the window "Is that an owl?" she asked

Something dark was swooping towards the house, one diverted and disappeared behind Harry's home while the other continued towards theirs. "Get the window!" Riley stated, jumping up and opening the window quickly. The owl swooped in, dropped a letter onto the coffee table and then took off once more. The letter, marked confidential floated into the air and turned towards the two girls, and transformed into a face as a female's voice echoed from it.

"_Dear Miss. Hunter,_

_The Ministry has recieved intelligence that at 6:23 this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

Charlie's breathing hitched as she stared wide-eyed at the letter, no she couldnt be! They couldnt expel her, it was self-defence.

"_...hoping you are well,_" the letter continued "_Mafalda Hopkirk!"_

The letter then fell limplessly onto the floor, as Charlie and Riley sat in silence mulling over what had happened. One fact broke the icy numbness which had settled after the letter had been read, it penetrated the air like a paralysing dart -

Charlie had been expelled from Hogwarts...

...It was all over...

...She was _never_ going back!

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! That can't be good!**

**Now, I know what your all thinking *Why did she follow the book/DVD instead of adding her own original twist* well truth be told, I **_**needed**_** to add this bit so that Riley and Charlie could find out that Rebecca was a witch! Seeing as she refuses to return to River Terrace. Anyway, with that out of the way I bid you a goodnight.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of **_**Harry Potter: The Rebellion Begins**_** and will stick around for this as you did the last.**

**Review (pretty please, with cherries on top)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 25/02/2011 at 04:05am_


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Argh! Oh My God! Its that time again; the chapter dedications, and here they are: _**ItKevin97, Carolina, Forever Dreaming Grace, Razmend, DJScales** _and_ **Aileen Autarkeia** _It is so good to hear from you guys, even though it was only yesterday that I finished the fourth year and last night I updated 5th. That just goes to show how much you guys and Charlie and Riley mean to me._

* * *

**The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

At least two hours after Charlie had recieved her letter from the Ministry of Magic, both the Slytherin and Riley sat on the sofa of number 9 staring out onto the street of Privet Drive, from where their sat in complete darkness they could see the door to number 4 open and the Dursleys, smuggling their overly large son in the back of their car covering his face with a blanket; just as the older man, who the two girls could only guess was Harry's uncle closed the door to his car the front door of Number 9 opened and seconds later Rebecca Spirit was dashing down the drive and across the road.

"Becca!" Riley cried, dashing for the door and running out "Becca, get back here!"

Charlie followed after her friend and stood on the doorsteop, by now Rebecca was standing in front of Vernon Dursley as Riley stood at the end of her father's drive "Riley..." she called out, to the Gryffindor before movement in the upstairs window of the Dursley's house caught her eye. Harry was peeking around his bedroom curtains and looking out onto the road to see what was going on.

"He's just not feeling well, Becca" Vernon Dursley explained "We're just going to take him to the hospital, he'll be back tomorrow morning"

His wife nodded "We'll send him over as soon as we get home," she smiled "Promise"

Rebecca nodded "Okay," she smiled "Wish him well from me," and she turned and returned to where her sister was standing. The two Spirit sisters, and Charlie watched as the Dursley's pulled out from their drive and disappear down the road and out of the estate.

"Guys..." Charlie called again "We should get back inside! Im already in trouble!"

"Charlie's right," Riley nodded, leading her sister back into the house. Harry had disappeared from his bedroom window. Once back inside the three girls stand in silence, each acknowledging the others presence "We should try and get some sleep," the Gryffindor suggested

Rebecca nodded and headed back upstairs, and the sound of her door closing echoed seconds later. Charlie turned to her best friend "Tired?" she asked

"Not really," Riley answered "But we're not doing anyone any good, staying around waiting for someone to turn up and snap your wand"

Charlie shook her head "No one is snapping my wand!" she stated determinedly "I won't let them!"

"Spoken like a true Slytherin," Riley grinned

Charlie smirked "You go on up, i'll be up in a minute"

The Gryffindor nodded and headed up to bed as Charlie returned to the living room and dropped down onto the couch, the letter from the Ministry still lay on the floor in front of her. She needed to talk to someone, someone outside of Riley and Harry; what she needed was Nikki or Marcus...hell, right now she'd taken even Adrian. Glancing at the letter the young Slytherin jumped up and snatched the small notebook from the hallway near the phone, and grabbed a pen as she scribbled out a note; folded it and grabbed her jacket from the bottom of the stairs.

_I'll be back Rils,_ she promised, before opening the front door and running across the street to number 4. Quickly and carefully she climbed up onto the roof over the bay window and tapped on the glass that she had seen Harry peek out of earlier; she waited a few moments before her friend appeared, frowning in the window.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, opening the window

Charlie held up the letter "Can I borrow Hedwig?" she asked

"Sure," the Gryffindor nodded, as he opened the window wider and stepped back allowing Charlie to climb through into his bedroom, he opened the cage and held his arm out for the snow white owl. "Who you writing too?" he asked

"Marcus..." Charlie answered, "Nikki..." she shrugged "...hell, even now I'll go for Adrian! I just really need to talk to someone, and Im not saying that I don't enjoy talking to you and Riley but..." she sighed

Harry smiled "I understand, Charlie" he nodded "Riley and I can only do so much; your around us 27/7 nearly. Its okay to miss your pureblood friends"

Charlie smiled "Thanks Harry," she nodded, before handing over her letter and watching as he tied it to Hedwigs leg and the owl took off through the window.

"Where is Riley?"

"Sleeping," the Slytherin answered "I think..." she looked across at nunber 9 and saw one of the upstairs lights on "Thanks for letting me use Hedwig. If she comes back with a note send it across, please?"

Harry nodded "Will do"

"See ya," the Slytherin waved, before climbing back through the window, and down onto the ground. "Night Harry," she called softly as not to disrupt the neighbours before rushing back across the road and disappearing into number 9, pausing only to wave to her friend before she closed the door.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"__**Avada Kedavra!"**_

_"No!"_

_"Look out!"_

_A green light soared over head, as Cedric hit the ground._

_**"Stupefy!"**_

_A jet of red light flew out of the tip of her wand, and headed towards Malcolm_

_**"Pretego!"**_

_"You inscolent, meddling fool! Move aside!"_

_"No!"_

_"Leave him!" a cold voice rasped..._

_Voldemort's white eyes stared out through his boney fingers -_

**CRASH!**

Charlie gave a start as she bolted upright on the couch, it would seem she had fallen asleep after returning from across the road. A streak of moonlight crossed the cushion on which she was resting; she froze as she listened for any sound that followed the crash or did it really happen? Was she just dreaming? Still fully dressed, Charlie reached for her wand which lay on the floor beneath her, she grabbed it and pushed herself to her feet as she moved towards the adjoining door separating the living room and the conservatory. Her breathing hitched as she reached for the door handle, ready to pull it open and curse whoever was on the otherside, what did underage magic matter now? She was already expelled! _Okay, just breathe Charlie_ she coached herself _You can do this! Just pull open the door, point and yell! If that doesnt work...run like hell!_ with a small nod the Slytherin grasped the door hand and pulled it down before pulling it back towards her and the door opened _**"Stupefy!"**_ she muttered, a jet of red shot out of the tip of her wand

"_**Pretego!"**_ came a familiar voice and a barrier appeared blocking her Stunning spell "Geeze Hunter, you ask for help and when we show up, you curse us?"

Charlie frowned "Adrian?" she questioned

"_**Lumos!"**_

A bright light illuminated the whole conservatory and there standing in front of the 15-year-old Slytherin was none other than Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint. Both had their wands out, Adrian's seemed to be the one who had cast the past to spells, seeing as his wand was lit with the blinding light.

"No its the Dark Lord," Adrian joked, earning a knock to the head from Marcus

Charlie smirked "You actually came," she mumured, lowering her wand and throwing her arms around Marcus, as he approached her.

"Of course we came," Marcus answered "Im not gonna leave you alone after a Dementor attack! Are you okay?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, except for the fact that i've been expelled!"

"Where's Riley?" Adrian asked, looking around

"Upstairs," Charlie answered "I think she's asleep. I mean, she did go to bed hours ago so did her sister"

"Sister?" Adrian frowned "Riley has a sister? Is she a witch?"

"She's had the letters to go to Hogwarts," Charlie answered "She keeps ignoring them; she doesnt want to be a witch, she wants to be normal. But I think there's more too it than that" she turned back to Marcus "I don't get it," she frowned "How can they expell me? Everything I did was in self-defence, its not like I got up this morning and decided I was gonna cast the Patronus Charm in front of Harry's cousin!"

"I know," Marcus nodded "But now's not the time nor place to talk about that! We need to get you and Riley out of here! It's not safe anymore"

Charlie frowned "What do you mean?"

"Malcolm has the Minister at his beck and call," Adrian explained "Anything that happens, he'll know about it! He knows you've used underage magic and its only a matter of time before he comes for you"

The younger Slytherin panicked "Where am I gonna go?" she asked

"We got everything worked it," Marcus promised "Just go wake Riley, and then come back down. The others should he arriving soon"

Charlie swallowed and nodded before taking off through the dark living room and up the stairs, she crashed into her's and Rileys bedroom and roughly shook the Gryffindor awake "Come on, get up!" she cried

"Whats going on?" Riley frowned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes "Charlie, what are you -"

"Marcus and Adrian are downstairs!" Charlie stated "We have to get out of here!"

Riley, still trying to come to her senses paused "Adrian and Marcus?" she asked "Why are they here?"

"I sent them a letter saying we'd been attacked by Dementors," the Slytherin explained "I said I needed to talk! I wanted to know what was happening in the Wizarding world and why no one found it important enough to tell us what was going on; and they've just told me that Malcolm or Voldemort could be on their way here! We have to go, now!"

The Gryffindor -now wide awake- shot up in bed and stared at her best friend "What about Rebecca?"

"We'll have to take her with us," Charlie shrugged "We cant leave her here, if their on their way!"

"She's gonna hate us," Riley pointed out, grabbing her jeans from the floor and pulling them on her over her bed shorts. She then reached for her trainers and pulled them on.

Charlie glanced back at Riley "Well, she can hate us _after_ she is safe!" she paused in packing the rest of the little clothes she had with her, and turned to Riley once more "Best go wake the wicked witch from the west up!"

And grabbing her wand, Riley stumbled into her sisters room to arouse her; while Charlie headed back downstairs. Marcus and Adrian were waiting for her at the bottom...but they werent alone. Two more people stood in the hallway, still illuminated by the light of Adrian's wand, Charlie recognized one of them "You know, its not illegal to turn the light on" she told her friends, pointing to the light switch behind them

"We want to be as conspicuous as possible," Jenn Carmichael stated "You never know who is watching"

"But I don't want to go!" came the complaining voice of Rebecca Spirit, as she trudged down the stairs pulling on a jacket as Riley followed her "Why cant I just stay here?"

Riley growled "Because your in danger, Bec!" she stated for what felt like the millionth time that night "Please, just come with me for tonight. And I'll get you back to dad in the morning!" she paused noticing the people downstairs "Oh, hi" she smiled

"Who are they?" Rebecca asked, looking around at everyone "Mrs. Carmichael?" she frowned her gaze settling on Jenn; before turning to Charlie and then back to Riley "What's going on?" she demanded

Charlie rolled her eyes "Their witches and wizards, Rebecca!" she informed the youngest Spirit "Their like us"

Rebecca let out a hollow laugh "Im not like you," she responded, her tone nasty as she responded "Im nothing like you, Charlie! Im normal"

"Normal?" Charlie asked "Really? Because _normal_ witches go to a magic school to learn to control said magic! You've been ignoring your letter for the past 3 years!"

"Maybe because I don't want to go to some freaky school, to learn Magic!" Rebecca retaliated "There is no such thing as _MAGIC_!" she yelled, causing the foundation of the house to shake and everything and anything came crashing the ground.

Charlie and Riley screamed, as glass splintered everywhere as picture frames and china ornaments hit the ground and shattered upon impact. "What the hell was that?" Riley demanded, looking down at her sister who was the step beneath her looking terrified.

"Untrained magic," Jenn answered "Her magic is unstable, if she had gone to Hogwarts the day she had her letter then this wouldnt be happening. It happens to every magical child," she explained "When 'wild', typically with young and untrained witches or wizards, their magic will manifest itself subconsciously in moments of strong apprehension, fear or anger"

Rebecca looked confused

"So when Rebecca got angry at me," Charlie said, slowly trying to comprehend what she had just been told "her magic took control, and she caused this..." she motioned around to the destroyed house.

Jennifer nodded "And that will continue to happen unless she is trained," she responded looking up at Rebecca "Riley's told me that you don't want to go to Hogwarts, that you want to forget that you have the magical gene; but you cant! You think that if you ignore your magic it will go away, but it wont!" she shook her head "Your magic will always be apart of you, and until you realize it and learn to control it, you're always going to be having these magical mishaps"

Rebecca lowered her gaze; she didnt want to go to a magical school!

"Who are you?" Charlie questioned, her expression curious and confused as she finally noticed the last remaining wizard, the one she didnt recognize. He was a tall bald black wizard with broad shouders, and wore a single gold hoop earring.

When he was addressed he turned in the Slytherins direction "Im Kingsley Shacklebolt," he spoke, his voice slow and deep "I see what you mean about her, Jennifer"

Charlie frowned and shook her head, before glancing up at Riley as the Gryffindor spoke "Are we leaving?" she asked "Or did Charlie wake me up for no reason?"

"No, we're leaving" Jenn confirmed "We're just waiting for the all-clear"

"What about Harry?" Charlie asked

"Moody and the others are collecting him," Kingsley answered, as Jenn moved towards the front door and pulled it open.

Adrian frowned "You sleep with the door unlocked?" he asked

"Forgot to lock it," Charlie answered

"Your a danger to yourself," Marcus stated, shaking his head

"Going?" Rebecca asked "Going where?"

Jenn looked up at the youngest Spirit "Headquarters," she answered "Its taken a while, but we've finally managed to find a place worthy enough!"

"How are we getting there?" Riley asked

Marcus grinned, as Charlie's face fell "Oh no..." she complained "At night, is that even safe?"

"What?" Riley and Rebecca asked

"We're getting there by Brooms," Charlie answered, not taking her eyes off of Marcus

Both sisters squeaked, neither of them had ever been on a broom before. Rebecca because she was desperate to stay 'normal' and she had never been to Hogwarts; and Riley because...well...she was afraid of heights and she just never enjoyed flying, even when they were learning it back in first year.

"There's the signal," Jenn confirmed returning to the hallway "Rebecca you'll ride with me since your not used to our world, Adrian to take Riley, Marcus you got Charlie!"

The two boys nodded and Marcus pulled Charlie closer to him as Riley made her way towards Adrian and pushed her sister towards Jenn. Once the three girls had been paired up they filed out of number 9 and filed out onto the road, opposite them the door to number 4 opened and Harry, led my Mad-Eye Moody exited his aunt and uncle's house.

"But where are we going?" Harry asked "The letter said I've been expelled from Hogwarts..."

Charlie frowned as she looked across at Harry "You too?" she asked "Why didnt you tell me?"

"Why didnt you tell me?" Harry asked

Moody growled "Well neither of you have been expelled!" he stated "Not yet. Kingsley you take point"

The tall wizard behind the girls spoke, his deep voice rumbling in the darkness "Dumbledore's persuaded the minister to suspend your explusion's pending a formal hearing"

"A hearing?" Harry asked

"Uh-huh," Kingsley nodded

A woman with a heart-shaped face and violet coloured hair turned in Harry's direction "Don't worry about a thing," she said "We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters!"

"Shh!" Moody hissed "Not here, Nymphadora"

"Don't call me, Nymphadora," the woman responded, her hair turning from its violet colour to an angry shade of red.

Charlie, Riley and Rebecca gasped "Woah," Rebecca breathed "Now, that's kinda cool"

"See," Riley grinned "I told you you'd be blown away by what Magic can do!"

"How did you do that?" Charlie asked

The woman, Nymphadora as she was address smiled "Im a Metamorphmagus," she explained "It means I can change my appearance at will. I was born one. I got top marks in Concealment and Disguise during my Auror training at the Ministry without any study at all, it was great"

"Sweet!" the Slytherin grinned

Riley nodded in agreement as Rebecca stared at the woman in confusion "What's an Auror?" she asked

"Are you a Muggle?" Nymphadora asked

"No," Riley interrupted "She's my sister, an untrained witch!"

"Oh," Nymphadora nodded "An Auror is a Dark Wizard catcher...I'll explain more about it all later" she added, catching the dark look Moody was sending her "Okay?" she winked at Rebecca, who looked surprised.

Jenn rolled her eyes at the opposite team "Mount your brooms," she instructed "We can kill each other when we get back to Headquarters. Lets just get these four to safety first!"

Everyone mounted their brooms as Marcus placed his arms tightly around Charlie's waist and grasped the broom handle beneath them. The 15-year-old Slytherin slid back into her boyfriend's arms as she too grasped the broom, tightly. Beside her she watched as Adrain awkwardly wrapped his arms around Riley before exchanging a look with Marcus over her shoulder, it was clear now that Adrian liked Riley as more than a friend and this pair up was making it difficult for him to control his feelings around her. As fro Rebecca she was looking terrified, as Jenn reassured her that everything was going to be okay.

"Stay in formation, everyone" Moody instructed them "Don't break ranks if one of us is killed"

Rebecca stiffened in fear and Jenn glared at Moody from across the road "No one is getting killed!" the professor snapped "No one is going to die!"

From the living room of her home, Mrs. Figg watched as they soared into the air, high above Privet Drive.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The twinkling lights of Central London were spread out below. Kingsley, flew close to Jenn and Rebecca checking to make sure the untrained witch was okay as the group of them followed the River Thames as it wound its way through the city, they dipped closer to the water, the cloaks of the older witches and wizards flying behind them like a group of huge bats skimming the water's surface. Charlie glanced to her right to see Riley pressed against Adrian her eyes shut tight against the rush of the night's air, as Rebecca kept shaking her head on the far right and muttering under her breath, her lips moving. Turning her head to the left, Charlie caught Harry's eye and grinned as he became level with her and Marcus, she winked at him and was happy to see relief and happiness on his face; he hadnt been on a broom since the first task of the Triwizard Tournament last year, so this must have been sheer bliss for him. As for her, she didnt really pay much attention to the fact that she was on a broomstick all she cared about was being near Marcus agan, after several weeks of being away from him. She remembered the Wedding clearly and the promise he had made about trying to see her over the holidays. Too bad she had to be attacked for that to happen.

A pleasure boat on the nighttime cruise floated towards them, as Adrian and Riley steered hard to the left and Charlie, Marcus and Harry steered to the right to avoid colliding with it. The flew under the bridge and on the opposite side arrived outside the flooded lit windows of the Houses of Parliment "Wow..." Charlie breathed, looking up at the millions of lights that reflected in the shimmering water beneath her, it was mesmerising

"Time to start the descent!" came Jenn's voice from somewhere to the left "Follow Tonks, Harry" she instructed the Gryffindor seeker. "Marcus, Adrian, follow my lead"

The two nodded and dipped their brooms forward, out of the corner of her eye Charlie noticed Riley grip the broom handle tightly her hands turning white with the pressure she was using to hold on. Glancing back to the ground in front of her, Charlie noticed that they were heading for the largest collection of lights, they flew lower, until eventually the individual headlights and streetlamps, chimneys and television aerials were seen.

"Here we go," Jenn told Rebecca as she touched down a few seconds later and dismounted her broom. Rebecca following her as Riley and Adrian, Marcus and Charlie touched down beside them, Harry was already head of them carrying his broomstick and following Moody from the garden they had touched down in and out onto the street in front of several unwelcoming looking homes.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, as his friends became level with him.

Moody, however, wasnt listening "Come on," he said gruffy stopping outside a particular house. He struck the pavement with his walking stick as one of the houses in front of them moved to the left as an extra house slid into its place, its windows and balconeys slotting into position.

"Now that's not normal," Rebecca pointed out

Riley shook her head "No," she answered, turning to her sister with a grin "Its Magic!"

Charlie laughed loudly.

Once the house had appeared fully, Moody ushered the four underage kids in through the gate, up the steps and into the house

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A damp smell filled the air, along with dust and a sweetish rotting smell; a long dark corridor opened up in front of them along with paintings were hung dark and dingy looking, Charlie walked behind Marcus her hand gripped tightly in his own as her free one reached behind her back and caught Riley who in turn caught her younger sister. There was a soft hissing sound and suddenly the lights flickered to life as the door slammed behind them. Hushed voices were heard from the bottom of the corridor, some just visible for them to hear.

"There've been no sightings!" said a familiar voice

"That's Mr. Weasley," Riley mumured, as the group moved further down the hallway

Charlie nodded

"No deaths. No proof!" Mr. Weasley's voice continued

"He almost killed Harry, Charlie and that Diggory boy!" came another familiar voice "If that isnt proof enough..."

"Snuffles!" Charlie grinned

Riley rolled her eyes

"Yes, but guarding you-know-what is the most important..." Mr. Weasley's voice retaliated

Moody pushed his way to the front impaitently knocking the underaged kids, Marcus and Adrian into the wall; as he led the adults down the hall and towards a door at the end.

"We must trust Dumbledore on this!" Mr. Weasley's voice finished

"Was he able to protect them last year?" Sirius questioned, his voice louder this time as the door was opened "Well, tonight I ay it's time to take action!"

Tonks, ungracefully tripped over an umbrella stand that was stationed outside the door, Charlie, Riley and Rebecca chewed their lower lips to keep from laughing out.

"Cornelius Fudge is a politician first and a wizard second," Mr. Weasley stated "His instinct would be to ignore it -"

A new familiar voice joined the ruckus "Shh. Keep your voices down!"

It was Mrs. Weasley

"But he's getting stronger and stronger by the minute," Sirius argued "We have to act now!"

Through the open door, Harry spotted Mr. Weasley, Sirius and Lupin sitting at a table; hurrying towards the Gryffindor Charlie peeked over his shoulder and grinned as another familiar face came into view "Nikki!" she grinned, side-stepping around Harry and into the arms of the older woman who hugged her back happily

"Charlie!" Nikki smiled "Its good to see you! Been getting into trouble I see?"

The younger Slytherin sighed "It was accidental magic!" she defended "Self-defence, right Harry?"

The Gryffindor nodded in agreement as Mrs. Weasley appeared in the hallway, closed the door behind her and held her arms open to Harry. "Heavens, you all right!" the older red head smiled, moving onto Charlie and Riley in turn, before stopping on Rebecca "and who are you?"

"Rebecca Spirit," the younger teenager answered

"Relation?" Nikki asked, turning to Riley

Riley nodded "Sister," she answered

"Ah," Nikki nodded

"You're all looking a bit peaky," Mrs. Weasley chuckled "but i'm afraid dinner will wait until after the meetings finished" she patted Harry's cheek. Harry started to speak. "Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on the left" she motioned for the two Spirit sisters and Charlie to follow him, before directing Marcus, Adrian and Nikki back towards the closed door. Charlie gazed after Marcus longingly, before he disappeared.

The Slytherin sighed, as she climbed the gloomy stairs behind the others; before muttering was heard on the first floor.

"Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors, thieves..." a voice was saying "If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher?" he asked himself "Oh, the shame" the stairs creaked, as the two Gryffindors, one Slytherin and the untrained witch stopped short of the house-elf in front of them.

Rebecca caught Riley's wrist "What's that?" she asked fearfully

"I'll explain later," her sister answered

The elf glared spitefully at the four of them, as the edged around him and continued up another flight of stairs

"_**Freaks**_" muttered a woman's voice, from behind a curtain that was drawn over a picture frame.

"There, there, mistress" the house-elf reassured "Kreacher is here..."

_**"Scum of the earth. Not like it was in the days of my father"**_

Reaching the second landing, Harry pushed open the designated door that Mrs. Weasley had specified in her instructions of them down in the hallway, and his nearly knocked off his feet as Hermione flew into his arms, hugging him tightly. Edging in behind him, Charlie stumbled backwards as William Carmichael, jumped off the bed and into her arms. The kid looked totally different to what the Slytherin remembered of him at the beginning of the summer, his hair was slightly longer and lot more shaggier than normal; he had grown a little taller reaching the bottom of her rib cage, and now he was 11-years-old; the rightful age to join her at Hogwarts.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried "Charlie! Riley!" she added, hugging her two female best friends before spotting Rebecca.

"Quick introductions," Riley said "Rebecca this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasleys and you know William" she pointed at each of them "guys, this is my sister. Rebecca"

Ron waved in greeting as Hermione smiled, and William pulled Charlie back towards the bed he had been sitting on, playing with the small object that Charlie recognized as Drakon. Her mini dragon from the first task last year. "Are you all right?" Hermione asked "We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything"

Harry frowned "How did you know about that?" he asked

"Flint came and told us the moment he recieved your owl," Ron pointed out "What you doing writing to him and not us?"

Charlie looked sheepish "Harry didnt write to Marcus," she pointed out "I did! I just used Hedwig, because I wasnt at Spinners End to use Tabby"

"And this hearing at the Ministry," Hermione continued "It's just outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply can't expel you. It's completely unfair"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, walking further into the room, as Riley closed the door "There's alot of that going round at the moment"

Riley looked around "So what is this place?" she asked

"Its Headquarters," William answered "Of the Order of the Phoenix"

Charlie frowned "The what?"

"It's a secret society," Hermione explained "Dumbledore formed it back when they first fought You-Know-Who"

Harry turned back to them "You couldnt have put any of this in a letter, I suppose?" he asked "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news!"

"Yeah!" Charlie nodded "and Riley and I saw Nikki at the beginning of the summer, for her wedding. But she didnt tell us anything! There's been nothing in the Daily Prophet, or on the news! So come on, what's been going on?"

Ron shared a look with Hermione "We wanted to write," he told them "Really, we did. Only -"

"Only what?" Harry asked

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione said quickly

Harry, Charlie and Riley paused as they stared at their friends in disbelief. Silence fell and Harry was the first to break it "Dumbledore said that?" he asked "But why would he want to keep us in the dark? Maybe we could help! After all, Charlie, Cedric and I were he ones who saw Voldemort return, Charlie and I were the ones who fought him!" his voice was raising drastically by now

"Harry!" Fred's voice sounded, as he and George popped into the room. Rebecca jumped a foot in the air and stumbled backwards as Riley sighed.

"Fred!" she groaned "George!"

George looked up and smiled "Little Gem!" he grinned, hurrying around the bed and embracing Riley "and who are you?" he peered at Rebecca.

"Later!" Charlie said impaitently

"The Snake's right," Fred smirked "We thought we heard your dulcet tones," he added to Harry "Don't bottle it up though, mate. Let it out."

"Anyway, if your all done shouting..." George added, his arm still slung around Riley

"...Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked

Charlie, Harry and Riley exchanged looks before they were lead out of the room by the Weasley twins, and stopped at the top of the stairs; as Fred and George lowered a magical ear over the banisters and hovered it in the air just outside the door of where the meeting was taking place. Sirius's voice could be heard loud and clear over the ear in Fred's hand.

"_**If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry and Charlie!"**_ he was saying _**"If it wasnt for them, we wouldnt even know Voldemort was back. Their not children, Molly!"**_

Mrs. Weasley's voice retaliated instantly _**"Their not adults either!"**_ she argued _**"Harry is not James, Sirius."**_

_**"Well, he's not your son"**_ Sirius muttered

_**"He's as good as**_" Molly retorted _**"Who else has he got?"**_

Movement beside them caused Riley to look up "Hey, Ginny" she smiled as the youngest Weasley joined them at the stairs

_**"He's got me!"**_ Sirius answered

_**"How touchingly paternal, Black"**_ spoke a soft, yet snide cruel voice

Charlie smiled "Snape!" she mumured "Marcus didnt tell me he was here!"

"Marcus didnt tell us anything," Riley pointed out "Didnt really have a chance. Moody wouldnt let him or anyone for that matter"

_**"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus"**_ Sirius snarled

Hermione shook her head "They really don't like each other do they?" she asked

Charlie and Riley shook their heads "No, they don't" they answered

_**" I don't care what Dumbledore says, im still not sure about your supposed reformation!"**_ Sirius growled

On the bottom step, beneath the magical ear was Crookshanks

_**"I know better!"**_ Sirius had said something, but the friends had missed it

_**"So why don't you tell him?" **_Snape asked

_**"Enough, you two!" **_Jenn's voice broke up the arguement _**"Fight the enemy! Not each other!"**_

Crookshanks seized the ear, pulling it to the ground and biting at it

"Get off it!" Fred whispered urgently, tugging at the string to try and pull the ear back up.

George's eyes widened "Quick! Get it up!"

"Crookshanks!" Hermione called quietly down to her cat

"Get off, you bloody cat!" Fred snapped

Hermione leaned forwards "Crookshanks. Leave it alone!"

"Get it up!" George whispered frantically

But the cat won the battle, snagged the ear and run off with it. Charlie sighed "Hermione, I hate your cat" she commented

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded, but the cat had already gone. The door beneath them opened, and the group darted back to the room as not to be caught snooping on something that was supposed to be confedential.

Footsteps were heard on the stairs, and next moment the door to the bedroom opened as Nikki walked in. "The meetings over now," she told them "You can come down! Oh, be careful in the hall..."

"Why?" Rebecca asked

But before Nikki could answer, there was a loud crash from downstairs, followed by a horrible, blood-curdling screech. The curtains covering the picture that Harry, Charlie, Riley and Rebecca had passed on their way up flew open and the picture of a woman came into view, although the picture was terrifying. The woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, her yellow skin stretched against her face as she screamed and all along the wall the other portraits were awoken and started to yell too.

Rebecca screamed in fright and covered her ears to block out the sound, as Riley threw her arms around her sister and shielded her, screwing up her own eyes at the noise as she attempted to block out the noise, without covering her ears. Meanwhile, Charlie had pulled William into her as the two covered their own ears against the noise.

Jennifer and Snape darted up the stairs and tried to pull the curtains shut over the old woman.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"

On the ground level Mrs. Weasley was stunning pictures all along the wall with her wand, when a man with long black hair came charging out of the door, up the stairs and stopped in front of the picture.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain from Snape

The old woman's face blanched "YOOOOOU!" she screeched "BLOOD TRAITOR! ABOMINATION! SHAME OF MY FLESH"

Finally getting irritated of the noise, Charlie spun around and fixed the portrait with a dark glare "SHUT UP!" she screamed, and much to everyone's surprise the old woman fell silent; her gaze on the young Slytherin.

"It cannot be..." the portrait breathed "...Serenity Riddle has returned!"

Charlie stood her ground and glared at the mention of 'Serenity Riddle', she was not that name! She was not Voldemort's daughter! She was a Muggleborn witch with a murky past. But she was not related to the Dark Lord.

"My dear child," the portrait continued "why do you align yourself with such filth? You are destined for bigger things! Better things -" the rest of her words were drowned out as Sirius and Jenn managed to close the curtains on her once more, causing an eerie silence to fall.

Panting slightly and sweeping his long black hair out of his eyes; Sirius turned to the children "Hello, Harry" he smiled at his godson "I see you've met my mother!"

Harry smiled and embraced his godfather "Sirius!"

Chuckling, Sirius held him close as Charlie and Riley watch them from behind, both adorning smiles.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After dinner, Mr. Weasley had started discussing the hearing that Charlie and Harry were going to have to attend in August "This is very, very peculiar" he was saying, as Riley, Hermione, Ginny and Rebecca were being entertained by Tonks who was transforming her face into several different features like a pigs snout, a ducks beak and many other things. Nikki was sitting at the table with her new husband Chad, deep in discussion about something as Adrian sat beside her listening to Mr. Weasley; while opposite him sat Charlie and Marcus; the latter had pulled Charlie onto his lap and was whispering something in her ear causing her to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "It seems your hearing's at the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot"

"But I don't understand," Harry spoke "What has the Ministry of Magic got against me and Charlie?" he turned to the Slytherin and reached across, slapping his hand across her leg.

"Ow!" Charlie cried, and turned her glare onto her friend "What you do that for?" she asked

"Show them!" Moody growled "They'll find out soon enough!"

Opposite them Chad shook open a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and passed it across the table to Charlie, who slid off of Marcus's lap and dropped into an empty chair beside Harry as Riley appeared behind them, peering over their shoulder to stare at the headline; it read **ATTENTION-SEEKING TEENAGERS** and a picture of Harry, Charlie and Cedric was underneath.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius informed them, as Charlie's hands started to curl angrily into fists around the paper.

The picture and headline changed, so now it read **FUDGE: ALL IS WELL!** and a picture of the Minister appeared beneath it.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the_ Daily Prophet_ to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned" Sirius continued

Harry looked up at his godfather "Why?" he asked

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job," Lupin answered

Riley looked furious "But that's insane!" she exclaimed "No one in their right mind could believe that -"

"Exactly the point," Lupin interrupted "Fudge isnt in his right mind. Its been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear" he explained "Now he's returned, and i'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth"

Charlie looked down at the paper "Even to the point where he'd expell us from school," she stated

Lupin nodded

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius started again, drawing attention back to him "Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same..." he paused "But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in"

Moody cleared his throat in warning

"We believe..." Sirius continued, anyway "Voldemort may be after something"

"Sirius," Moody growled

Sirius ignored him, and looked directly at Harry and Charlie "...something he didnt have last time," he told them

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Molly cut him off "No. That's enough!" she snapped, appearing behind the three friends, and taking the paper from them "Their just children! You say more and you might as well induct them into the Order, straight away!"

"Good," Charlie looked up "I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight!"

Harry and Riley nodded in agreement "Us too!" they confirmed

"No!"

It was not Mrs. Weasley who had spoken this time, but Nikki. Charlie frowned in her direction "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," she stated "Wizards who have left school!" she added to Fred and George "There are danger involved in which you can have no idea, any of you...I think Mrs. Weasley's right, Sirius. We've said enough!"

Sirius shrugged and slouched down in his chair, winking at Harry and Charlie.

With that out of the way Mrs. Weasley ushered her children, Hermione and Rebecca out of the room, and recognizing defeat Harry, Riley and Charlie followed them. "I want you all to go straight to bed! And no talking!" she turned to Charlie, Riley and Rebecca "your room is on the second floor. Right hand side"

"We'll show them, Mrs. Weasley" Chad Young reassured the older red head, as he, Nikki, Marcus and Adrian appeared from the kitchen and headed upstairs. Charlie stopped and waited for Marcus as he slung his arm around her shoulders and they headed upstairs together.

Mrs. Weasley watched them go; a look of cautiousness adorning her features.

* * *

**A/N: So it took alot of thinking and deciding on whether I should have had Nikki, Marcus and Adrian as apart of the Order of the Phoenix; but it was the only way I could think of that would get Marcus and Charlie together for the Summer. Plus as you all should have noticed by now, my story follows the plot to the extent but as MAJOR twists and turns in it. I would also like to point out that this chapter is the LONGEST one I have ever written since I started this story. It is 7,905 words long.**

**Now onto the serious bit; Hogwarts prefects.**

**Gryffindor first: Ron and Hermione or Ron and Riley?**

**Slytherin: Pansy and Draco; Daphne and Nathan; Millicent and Blaise or Charlie and ? You choose.**

**That is all**

**Review (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 26/02/2011 at 04:10am_


	3. The Hearing

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_ **DJScales, ItzKevin97, Aileen Autarkeia, Forever Dreaming Grace, Carolina, Razmend** _and newcomers to the story_ **Kathy, Purple Sunshin56** _and_ **Van Khanh**. _Hope you like it._

**Author's Note Two: **_As for the votes that I asked on the Prefects; they stand as thus:-_

_Ron/Riley: 3 votes_

_Ron/Hermione: 6 votes (Gryffindor stays the same)_

_Draco/Charlie: 5 votes_

_Nathan/Charlie: 1 vote_

_Blaise/Charlie: 2 votes._

_But people also put out the point where Harry and Charlie are similar to one another and will probably have alot going on this year, so that they wont have time to be prefects. I was thinking along those lines, but I don't want to write Charlie has being exactly like Harry. Anyway, onto the next chapter._

* * *

**The Hearing**

* * *

Charlie frowned as she entered the bedroom which she would be using while staying at Headquarters, Riley and Rebecca seemed to have already claimed which beds they would be sleeping in and sadly enough there were only two beds in the room. Obviously no one of the Order expected Rebecca to be with the two friends when they were picked up over the Summer "No fair!" the Slytherin pouted "Were am I supposed to sleep?"

"You're gonna have to share," Riley pointed out

"In a single bed?" Charlie asked "Not bloody likely" she smirked "I got an idea...you go ask Fred if you can share with him, im sure he'll oblige"

Riley glared darkly "Why don't you share with Marcus?" she countered

"Because Nikki would kill us," Marcus answered "Although that doesnt sound like a bad idea" he added to Charlie

Charlie rolled her eyes "I value my life, thank you!"

Marcus smirked and turned back to the door which he closed with a sharp snap, and the bolted. Rebecca frowned "Why are you doing that?" she asked

"Kreacher," the former Quidditch captain answered "Trust me, you don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and find him prowling around in here"

"Even more reason for me to have a bed to sleep in," Charlie complained again "Riley why cant you share with Rebecca? I mean, she is your sister"

Riley looked up "Well, techincally so are you"

"Clearly who ever made up these rooms, only made them for pairs" Rebecca pointed out "Don't worry Charlie, I'll be gone tomorrow morning and you two can go back to whatever it is you do, when your alone"

"In the meantime," Adrian spoke "you can have my bed"

Charlie flipped on the bedroom light and glanced across at her friend "Im not gonna kick you out of your bed Adrian," she told him "its not fair! You've been here longer than I have!"

"Besides where would you sleep?" Riley asked him

"There's a sofa bed in our room," Adrian answered, pointing to himself and Marcus "I'll take that"

Charlie perked up "Well, why don't you keep your bed and I'll take the sofa bed? Its only fair"

"There sorted," Rebecca chirped "Can I got to sleep now?"

Riley shook her head and turned to Charlie "How much do you want to bet Harry, Ron, Fred and George are still awake discussing what just happened downstairs?" she asked

"More than a million," the Slytherin answered "How about we lock in here," she nodded towards Rebecca "and go find out?"

Riley nodded and turned to Rebecca "Do not leave the room!" she warned "Understand?"

"Yes, mum!" Rebecca snapped, as Charlie, Adrian, Marcus and Riley moved out of the room, closed the door behind them and headed towards Harry and Ron's room on the opposite side of the landing.

"OUCH!" Ron's voice cried from the otherside, followed by two similar voices of Fred and George telling him to shut up.

Pushing open the door, Charlie switched on the light to find Fred and George sitting on Ron's legs while the latter lay in bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Ron asked, pushing his brothers off the bed and pulling the blankets over him "Shouldnt you be in bed?"

Riley smirked as she dropped down onto the bed beside him "Shouldnt you be sleeping?" she countered, Fred and George sat down either side of her, leaving Marcus, Adrian and Charlie to take up residence on the side of Harry's bed, Marcus pulling Charlie down onto his lap as she placed her arm around his shoulders to converse with the Gryffindors.

"Anyone got there yet?" Fred asked, "Minus you two..." he pointed at Marcus and Adrian

"The weapon Sirius mentioned?" Harry asked

"Let slip, more like," responded George

Charlie frowned "What do you think he meant?" she asked "Do you know?" she added to Marcus and Adrian.

Adrian shook his head "That's probably the only thing we don't know about," he answered "Sorry, Charlie!"

"Worth a shot," the teen shrugged "So...what kind of weapon would Voldemort need? I mean, arent the unforgiveables enough?"

Ron nodded "What could be worse than the Killing Curse?" he asked "Is there anything worse than death?"

"Having your soul sucked out?" Charlie suggested, earning glares from everyone

"Maybe it's something that can kill loads of people at once," George suggested

Ron shrugged "What about pain? Torture..."

"Cruciatus Curse," Harry pointed out, glancing at Charlie who had lowered her gaze. That curse still affected her even three years later. "Thats torture enough!"

There was a pause "Where would you hide something that's valuable to Voldemort?" Riley asked

"I guess that depends on who's got it," Charlie answered "If its Dumbledore, it could be at Hogwarts, I mean he kept the Philosopher's Stone there"

Ron glanced her way "But a weapon's gotta be alot larger than a stone, doesnt it?"

"Not necessarily," Adrian pointed out "Its the power people fear, not the size"

"He's right," Riley nodded "I mean look at Charlie; she probably doesnt look like much but she sure has hell packs a punch"

The Slytherin glared, before falling silent as footsteps were heard outside the door. Mrs. Weasley had seemingly come upstairs to make sure that everyone was sleeping and not awake talking. As her footsteps died away and headed up another flight of stairs, Fred and George disappared with a _crack_ as Marcus and Adrian did the same, taking Charlie and Riley with them. They deposited Riley off in her room before Apparating upstairs to their own room; Charlie alongside Marcus. After changing into her pyjama's -with the light off- the three Slytherins settled down for the night, Adrian and Marcus in their own beds and Charlie on the sofa bed under the window, neither had a chance to even bade one another goodnight before darkness over took them and sleep came slightly easy.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"Serenity..."_

_"You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

_"Before the entire Wizengamot..."_

"STAINS OF DISHONOUR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH..."

Charlie awoke with a start the next morning, as she bolted up right and glanced around; somehow she had been moved from the sofa bed on which she had fallen asleep on the previous night and into the bed closest to the door; the sounds of Sirius's mum echoed up the stairs disrupting the disturbed sleep she had been having. Movement on the opposite side of the room caught her attention and she glanced up to see Marcus closing the door to the wardrobe "What's going on?" she asked, as her boyfriend pulled on a shirt before reaching for the cloak that had been discarded on Adrian's bed, next to a neatly laid out pile of clothes.

"Morning Charlie," Marcus smirked glancing over his shoulder "Enjoy the show?"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Didnt see much," she retorted "Only just woke up. Who set _her_ off?"

"Tonks," Marcus answered returning to his bed, and dropping down beside his girlfriend "No matter how many times we warn her not to ring the doorbell, she still does it"

The Muggleborn nodded and flopped back down onto the pillow's "How did I wind up in your bed?" she asked

"Well, if I remember correctly," Marcus started "You woke me up last night moaning in your sleep; when I woke you up, you said something about a nightmare before curling up next to me, in my bed"

Charlie smirked "Huh-uh..." she nodded "So how come I didnt wake Adrian up?"

"He's a heavy sleeper," Marcus answered "I wouldnt go back to sleep, breakfast is ready and then Mr. Weasley is taking you and Harry to your hearing today"

Charlie groaned and rolled over pulling the covers over her head in the process. Marcus chuckled and pulled back on the covers before pressing his lips to her shoulder "Marcus, don't..." the teenager complained, her eyes closed "I don't want to get up!"

"You want to go back to school, don't you?"

And so with a low groan, Charlie rolled out of bed; and proceeded to get dressed, shoving Marcus from the room in the process.

"It's my room!" he protested

Charlie shrugged as she moved to close the door "Im dressing!"

Marcus smirked "You watched me..." he pointed out

"Men!" Charlie scoffed, as she slammed the door and bolted it. Marcus chuckled as he headed downstairs for breakfast leaving Charlie alone to dress in the clothes which had been set out for her, which consisted of the usual leggings, skirt and daps. Once she was dressed she pulled on her jacket and hurried down to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, there she found everyone else to be awake.

"Doesnt it ever lay flat?" Mrs. Weasley was asking Harry, as she tried to comb his hair.

The Gryffindor shook his head

Mr. Weasley checked his watch "I think we'll go now," he told both Charlie and Harry

"Okay," they both answered automatically

"You'll be alright," Nikki promised them "Remember, you didnt do anything wrong"

Jenn smiled up at Charlie "Just keep your cool, and don't lose your temper"

Charlie nodded, her stomach in knots; Marcus kissed her good luck before she hugged Riley and William, and proceeded to follow Harry and Mr. Weasley out of the room. The older gentleman unbolted the front door and the three of them stepped out into the crisp morning air.

"You don't normally walk to work, do you?" Harry asked, Mr. Weasley as they set off around the square.

Mr. Weasley shook his head "No, I usually Apparate" he answered "but obviously, neither of you can do that, and I think its bes we arrive in a thoroughly non-magical fashion..makes a better impression, given what you're being disciplined for"

Soon they reached the miserabe looking run-down train station, and unlike the streets which had been deserted, the train station was bustling with Muggles going about their usual business and morning routines., they bought their tickets from a sleepy looking guard and five minutes later were on board the underground train that rattled off towards the centre of London.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

At least what felt like hours later, Charlie and Harry stood side-by-side on the down escalator in the London Underground they had just de-boarded the train and were now heading out of the station with Mr. Weasley who was standing as stiff as a board in front of them holding on, before stepping off unsteadily near the bottom.

"Trains," the older red head muttered to himself "Underground. Ingenious, these Muggles"

At the barrier, Mr. Weasley brushed his hand over the automatic reader pad to pass through, like many others around him. Unfortunately the gates did not open, he frowned and tried again.

"Mr. Weasley," Charlie mumured, "Like this"

Harry placed a ticket into the slot and the gates opened to allow Mr. Weasley to pass through, the Gryffindor mimicked the same action for Charlie before following them on his turn. Mr. Weasley grinned delightfully. Once they were street level the eldest Weasley led the two students down a side street as the buildings started to become smaller and less important "Here we are," he smiled, stopping outisde a red telephone box "I've never used the visitors' entrance before. Should be fun"

Exchanging a look with Harry, Charlie couldnt help but smile at how much fun Mr. Weasley was having, while her insides tore one another apart nervously. They stepped inside.

"Right. Good. I'll just get my Muggle money..." he slotted his money into the machine and picked up the reciever "6...2...4...4...2..." he mumbled, dialling the numbers. The dial whirred smoothly back to its original settings, and a cool voice spoke.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business..."

"Arthur Weasley," Mr. Weasley responded into the reciever "Missuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, here to escort Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter, who have been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing..."

The cool voice spoke again "Thank you. Visitors, please take your badge and attach it to the front of your robes"

There was a click and two badges with Harry and Charlie's names on it appeared in the change slot; the two attached them to their jackets and with a shudder they started moving downwards, beneath the pavement, when they stopped moving Mr. Weasley opened the door and the three of them stepped out. Charlie's jaw hit the floor as she noticed they were standing in a rather long and splendid hallway with highly polished, dark wooden floors and tiled walls on either side with enourmous fireplaces, from which people were appearing in flashes of green flames.

"Terrible," a gruff voice stated, as a wizard brushed past Charlie as she clung to Harry's arm as not to get lost "Lost a lot of Galleons trading on the potions market"

"_Daily Prophet_, ladies and gentlemen. Anybody for the _Daily Prophet_?" asked a young wizard near one of the fireplaces "Dumbledore: Is he daft or is he dangerous?"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks at the headline but carried on after Mr. Weasley without a word. On the opposite side of the hall, beneath a silk banner of the Minister of Magic, Charlie, Harry and Mr. Weasley crowded into a victorian lift with metal gates. The young Slytherin smiled at the lift conductor as she slid into the lift beside Harry.

"Morning, Arthur" said an elderly wizard

Mr. Weasley nodded "Morning, Bob" he greeted in return, just as Kingsley shuffled into the lift behind him. Charlie stumbled as the wizard knocked into her. "Merlin's beard." Mr. Weasley mumured "Thank you, Kingsley" he looked down at the two students "They've changed the time of your hearing," he told them

"When is it?" Harry asked

"In five minutes!" Mr. Weasley answered, as the gates closed and the lift moved backwards before dropping downwards out of sight.

Charlie screamed in surprise.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_**"Department of Mysteries,"**_ said a woman's voice, after many rounds in the lift. Soon it was only Harry, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and the conductor left. The gates opened and the three of them stepped out into a dark corridor as the walls and floor are lined with shiny black tiles.

"...and I'm confident, minister, that you will do the right thing" whispered a familiar voice from one of the corridors which branched off from where they walked. Charlie glanced up as her blood ran cold

"...yes, but we must be -"

The Minister stood a few feet away from them talking in low whispers with none other than Lucas Malcolm, outside the courtroom. Charlie glared at the two men, before Mr. Weasley led her way before she could do or say anything she would probably regret later.

"Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to" Mr. Weasley coached them outside the courtroom "Keep calm. Like Nikki said this morning, you've done nothing wrong. As the Muggles say, truth will out..." he looked down at them "Yes?"

The students jumped and nodded

"I'm not allowed in, I'm afraid," the older Weasley sighed "Good luck"

And with that Harry and Charlie entered the courtroom together.

Charlie gasped, she couldnt help it; the courtroom in which she had entered was vaguely familiar. Harry turned to her questionably "What is it?" he asked

"I've been here before," the Slytherin answered

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, but before they could answer the sound of a gavel pounding on a wooden surface met their senses. They were ushered into two seats and looked up at Fudge who was glaring down at them.

"Disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August into offense committed by Harry James Potter, resident of Number 4 Privet Drive. And, Charlie Avalon Hunter, resident of Number 4 Spinner's End." Fudge stated "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag -"

He was cut off by the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore "Witness for the defense" there was a pause "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" he finished

Charlie bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at the length of his name.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed, did you?" the Minister asked, clearly not pleased that Dumbledore was there.

"I must have missed it" Dumbledore answered "But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early" he nodded "The charges?"

Fudge glanced at his notes "The charges against he accused are as follows: 'That they did knowingly and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions produce a Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle'" he turned his attention to the friends "Do you deny producing said Patronus's?"

"No," Charlie shook her head

Harry mimicked her actions "But -"

Fudge cut him off "And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school while under the age of 17?"

"Yes, but -" Harry tried again

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizengamot..." Fudge turned to those around him

Charlie's hands tightened around the arms of her chair, and before she could stop herself; she spoke "It was self-defence!" she yelled "We only did it because of the Dementors!"

Mumuring followed her outburst as the witches and wizards above her exchanged glances

"Dementors?" asked a red-headed woman "In Little Whinging and at Spinners End?"

"I was actually at Privet Drive," Charlie answered "Staying with my friend and her father for the weekend"

Fudge spoke "Doent matter," he snapped "Muggles can't see Dementors, can they? Highly convenient"

"We're not lying!" Harry retaliated "There were two of them, and if we hadnt -"

"Enough!" Fudge interrupted him "I'm sorry to interrupt what i'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the event!"

Charlie growled "Riley and Rebecca Spirit!" she snapped "They will testify that we aren't lying! Riley is my best friend, she is a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts. Rebecca is her younger sister and also an untrained witch -"

"They are not here!" Fudge stated

"I can get them here!" the Slytherin argued, aware that she wasnt helping her cause but Fudge was really starting to irritate her and she couldnt help herself "Your just too scared to admit that we are telling the truth, your blinded by fear and worry about what we know, that you don't want us to return to school so we can corrupt other students!" she seethed

If possible Fudge became even more angry, but before he could retort, Dumbedore spoke "There there, Miss Hunter" he reassured her "There is no need to pull Miss. Spirit into this, we do have another witness"

Fudge withdrew into his chair as Harry and Charlie are moved to the benches on the side of the court and Mrs. Figg is escorted into the courtroom and questioned by the red-headed woman, Amelia Bones. "Please describe the attack," she asked. Mrs. Figg paused "What did they look like?" Amelia asked

"Well, one of them was very large," Mrs. Figg started "the others rather skinny. Two had shoulder length brown hair and another had shoulder length black hair"

Fudge rolled his eyes "Not the children," he spoke "the Dementors"

"Oh, right, right. Well, um, big" Mrs. Figg started "Cloaked. Then everything went cold as though all the happiness had gone from the world"

"Now, look here" Fudge laughed nervously "Dementors don't just wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard. The odds are astronomical"

Charlie shook her head from beside Harry "He's terrified that we'll get off!" she mumured "Fool, he's gonna get us all killed!"

"I don't think anyone would believe the Dementors were there by coincidence, minister" Dumbledore interrupted

A woman in black robes cleared her throat from the stands "I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Professor" she spoke in a sickly sweet tone "Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on these children"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks "Wouldn't put it past them," the Slytherin muttered. Harry nodded.

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary..." Dumbledore continued "Which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban and why they mounted an attack without authorization" he paused "Of course, there is someone who might be behind the attack..." he moved closer to the Minister "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible"

Fudge bristled angrily "He is not back!" he whispered

Dumbledore sighed and stepped back "In the matter of Harry Potter and Charlie Hunter," he began "the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in life-threatening situations"

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore!" Fudge yelled angrily

_Obviously_ Charlie thought _anything to keep us out of school_

"Clearly!" Dumbledore retorted "Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?"

Mumurs flittered around the hall

"Those in favor of conviction?" Amelia Bones asked. Fudge raised his hand, with a sickly smile the undersecretary raised her as others followed suit. "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" Amelia asked again. Many more raised their hands.

Charlie clutched Harry's hand tightly.

Amelia Bones raised her own hand in favour of the students.

Fudge counted the numbers and sighed "Cleared of all charges!" he confirmed, pounding the gavel onto the wooden surface.

Charlie grinned "Yes!" she punched the air in triumph and threw her arms around Harry, who was watching Dumbledore leave the courtroom.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, punching the air "You two _always_ get away with stuff!"

They were back at Headquarters, Harry had just finished explaining to everyone that they had been cleared of all charges when both he and Charlie had been ambushed by their friends. Riley and Charlie held onto other another longer than the rest, glad that they werent be separated that year. Nikki and Adrian looked delighted and Marcus had practically lifted Charlie off her feet as she hugged him and kissed him in joy at her clearance.

"There was no way they could convict you!" Hermione stated "There was no case against you!"

"Well you all seem quite relieved," Charlie pointed out "considering you were all certain we'd get off"

Ginny, Fred and George, meanwhile, were dancing in a circle and chanting "They got off! They got off! They got off!"

"Settle down you three!" Mr. Weasley told his children

"You were right about Malcolm," Charlie stated, turning to Adrian "He was there, talking to Fudge"

Silence fell in the kitchen "What did you say, Charlie?" Jenn asked

Charlie turned in her neighbours direction "I said Malcolm was at the Ministry," she repeated "he was talking with Fudge, outside before the hearing"

Mr. Weasley nodded "He was there when they came out, went up to Fudge's office with him. Dumbledore ought to know..."

"Absolutely," Jenn nodded "Don't worry yourself, Arthur. I'll make sure he knows"

Mr. Weasley then left and returned to work.

"Come now dears," Mrs. Weasley smiled, ushering Charlie and Harry towards the table "Neither of you ate breakfast, you must be starving.

"Course once Dumbledore turned up on your side," Ron was saying, as Rebecca stabbed her mashed potatoes with her fork "there was no way they could convict you"

Harry nodded "He swung it for us," he agreed "After 'Little-Miss-Tempermental' here -" he nudged Charlie "Lost it!"

Charlie smirked "Shouldnt have kept interrupting us!" she responded "If Fudge had just listened to what we had to say, maybe I wouldnt have lost my cool!"

"What did I say before you left?" Jenn asked

"Don't lose your temper?" Charlie asked

Jenn nodded "and what did you do?"

"Lose my temper?" the Slytherin stated "Im sorry Jenn, but he was irritating me. You know I can't just sit there and let someone talk to me the way he was! It's just not the type of person I am!"

The Professor sighed and shook her head as she went back to eating her food, as Mrs. Weasley set a plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry and a plate of Pasta and mushroom sauce down in front of Charlie. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley," the Slytherin smiled

"I bet Dumbledore turns up tonight," Ron spoke once more "to celebrate with us, you know"

Charlie glanced at Harry "I wouldn't bet on it, Ron" she told her friend "He didnt seem very..." she trailed off

"What?" Riley and Hermione asked

"Put it this way," Harry sighed "He didnt say a word to us during the hearing"

Their friends looked surprised.

Charlie nodded "He didnt even _look_ at us!"

Hermione, Riley and Ron exchanged looks, but pushed aside Dumbledore's behaviour for something they could discuss later that evening. All they cared about right now was the fact that both Harry and Charlie had been cleared off all charges and would be returning to Hogwarts with them at the end of the summer.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then! So they got off...knew they would :)**

**Next chapter will be set at Headquarters, it will be when the prefects are revealed. Then it will be back to Hogwarts.**

**I would have had this up sooner, but I was dealing with problems that occurred. It would seem someone had ripped another story of mine on another part of this site; I won't say which story was stolen and who stole it, but all has been sorted and restored! The offending story has been taken down and the author has apologized. There is a reason I put the little copyright clause at the bottom of my chapters, along with the date and time it was published. But all is calm and well again...I hope.**

**Enjoyed? Tell me about it...leave a review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 27/02/2011 at 05:10am_


	4. The New Prefects

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicaed too_ **DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia, ItzKevin97, Purple Sunshin56, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Carolina**. _Thanks for all your support. Your all __**amazing**__!_

* * *

**The New Prefects**

* * *

"Ew!" Rebecca protested as she shook her hand and watched the piece of mould fall lifelessly to the floor, she had been at Headquarters for little over a week now and despite wanting to go home badly she couldnt help but admit that it was fun to be around everyone here. Although she did her best to avoid Charlie and the two older boys she was always with, Riley and the others were more then welcoming and often invited her into conversations, Q&A's and other stuff, they explained to her all about magic and what it was like at Hogwarts and even she had to admit the more she heard about Magic and Hogwart the more she wanted to experience it for herself. _But im normal..._she would always remind herself as she lay awake in bed during the night _Normal children don't have magic! Normal children go to a normal school, have a normal family and a normal life!_ but the more time she spent around the witches and wizards of the Order, the more she realized that she wasnt normal; whether she liked it or not she was a witch, and the feeling for normality was starting to slowly slide away each and every day.

Riley looked up at the sound of her sisters disgust "What?" she asked, sweeping up the mould "I know its not a very nice job, but it's needed!"

"But why do we have to do it?" Rebecca asked "Can't you just use magic?"

"Mrs. Weasley wants us to realize that despite having a magical core," Riley responded "Magic cant always fix things! It would probably take two seconds to clean this place up with Magic, but where's the fun in that?"

Rebecca frowned "I thought Magic was meant to be fun" she stated

"Not all magic," Riley shook her head "Some magic is dangerous. Some is dark..." she looked up "Why the sudden interest anyway? I thought you wanted to be _normal_!" she teased

Rebecca glared "I don't care!" she snapped "I just hate cleaning!"

Riley rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the silver that she had found in the draw of the dressing table in the room she and her sister were occupying while at Headquarters. They still had yet to get her back to the Muggle world and therefore they were still room-mates; effectively putting Charlie as a permenant room-mate with Marcus and Adrian, something Mrs. Weasley and Nikki didnt like when they had found out.

"Are Mrs. Weasley and that Nikki girl, really gonna move Charlie into a different room?" Rebecca questioned, her voice breaking the silence once more "Because, I sorta agree with them"

"Probably," Riley answered "As much as they trust Marcus and Charlie around one another, they also don't trust them! I mean, their not stupid, but you can't be too careful!"

Rebecca frowned "But Charlie's 15," she pointed out "That Marcus is what? 18? 19?"

"Second one," Riley nodded, without looking up

"He's 19," Rebecca sighed "Thats a four year age gap,"

Riley nodded in agreement "Yes, I am good at maths you know. Gryffindor Genius and everything...but what's your point?"

"Well, for the past week now Charlie has woken up in Marcus's bed, doesnt that strike you as odd?"

"No," the Gryffindor shook her head "Charlie wakes up next to Marcus on most occasions. She feels safe around him"

Rebecca glared at the side of her sisters head.

Riley sighed, put down the silver and the cloth in her hand and turned "I know what your thinking Bec," she stated "But trust me, its not like that. Marcus would never do that to Charlie, he cares to much about her! And Charlie's not stupid, she wouldnt throw her life away like that." she smiled "Trust me when I say those two wouldnt do anything stupid when they are alone, not like they could do anything anyway, Nikki is always with Charlie and Adrian's always with Marcus."

The two sisters fell silent and carried on working. Before Rebecca broke the silence once more "He likes you, you know?"

"Who?" Riley asked

"Adrian,"

The Gryffindor paused "He's my friend," she answered "I sure hope he likes me"

"No, I mean he _likes_ you likes you!"

Riley laughed "Quit fooling around Bec," she said through her laughter "No he doesnt" she got to her feet "Im finished with these, you gonna be okay on your own for a few minutes? Im gonna go find Mrs. Weasley and see what else she needs doing"

Rebecca nodded "Bring me back a drink!" she shouted

"Got it!" Riley responded, as she headed downstairs from the third floor to the second.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"I feel like an house elf," Ron complained, as he withdrew from the wardrobe of which he was supposed to be cleaning.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder "Well, now you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active on S.P.E.W!" she responded hopefully "You know, maybe it wouldnt be a bad idea to show people exactly how horrible it is to clean all the time - we could do a sponsored srub of Gryffindor common room, all procceds to S.P.E.W, it would raise awareness as well as funds..."

"Your still not going on about House-elf rights are you, Hermione?" Charlie asked, as she entered the bedroom that her friends were situated in. In her hands she carried a tray of sandwhiches which she lay on the bed "Mrs. Weasley sent these up with me, have you seen Riley?"

Harry pointed to the ceiling above him "Third floor with Becca,"

The Slytherin paused "Oh, on a nickname basis with the Ice Queen, are we?" she asked

"What you got against her?" Hermione asked "I actually think she is quite sweet, just needs encouragment and praise"

"Praise?" Charlie scoffed "She's the wicked witch from the west, Hermione! She thinks Magic is an abnormality and that we're all nutters because we believe in such trival things!"

Hermione shook her head "Just give her a chance, Charlie" she pleaded

"I'll give her a chance," the Slytherin responded "When she grows up and gives me a chance!" she turned and left the room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks

"That went well," Ron muttered, turning back and scowling at the wardrobe in front of him.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the minor blow-out with Hermione, Charlie felt immense guilt at the prospect of snapping at one of her best friends but she couldnt help it; everyone was telling her to give Rebecca a chance, but not once had she ever seen anyone tell Rebecca to give _her_ a chance! The hatred that Charlie had for the youngest Spirit was a mutal feeling because Rebecca had a hatred for Charlie; although neither seemed to know or understand where the hatred steamed from. All the Slytherin did know was that from the moment Rebecca was old enough to walk and talk she had hated Charlie with a passion, the Slytherin couldnt even remember what she had done to deserve the wrath of the Ice Queen, as she had soley dubbed her best friends sibling, she was just cold by nature. Reaching the top of the second floor landing the Slytherin Muggleborn grounded to a halt at the sound of voices beneath her

"Mrs. Weasley is not going to be pleased about this," it was Nikki "Mundungus, knows he's not supposed to bring business back to Headquarters. Unless of course its to do with You-Know-Who"

Charlie rolled her eyes, even her best Slytherin friends refused to use Voldemort's name

"Many Order members don't listen," Chad Young responded "I warned you about them when I first brought you here"

"I know," Nikki responded "And its a good thing you did too, I couldnt bare the thought of what my father would have made me do! I'd rather be here and fighting with Charlie, rather than fighting against her!"

The Muggleborn leaned over the banister as Chad spoke "He wanted you to fight against her?" he asked, his wife. They were sitting on the bottom of the stairs talking in what they believed to be hushed voices.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded "Well, my father didnt want it, personally. Malcolm did! Last year, as soon as the year had ended and everyone returned home, he came straight to my father! He demanded to know what my father was going to do now that their precious master was back. My father, he wishes that he didnt align himself with the Dark Lord in the past, now that it has come back to haunt him; he fears that my mother and I will be in danger if he makes the wrong choice"

Chad glanced sideways at his wife "What do you mean?"

"Malcolm threatened my mother," Nikki sighed "Said that if my father didnt make a choice; the Dark Lord would have her head! And if my father continued to go against his orders, then I would be next!"

Charlie gripped the banister angrily, the Dark Lord had threatened her friend! Her sister! And not only that but he had threatened her mother too; was that all it took to get someone to do what the Dark Lord needed? A few threats? If that were true, they had a proper uprising on their hands. Voldemort had many secrets on all his Death Eaters and their families more secrets than she could even imagine! Many of her friends were in danger and not just because of her, but because of what the Dark Lord could do to them and their families if they didnt co-operate. _This does not look good..._the Muggleborn thought, as she pulled back from the top of the stairs, as Nikki and Chad stood and moved off towards the first floor corridor as the doorbell clanged loudly throughout the house _for me...or my friends!_

Peeking over the banister to make sure the second floor was all clear, Charlie made her descent down and hurried to the stairs leading to the ground floor; she had just made it to the top when Riley appeared at the top of the stairs carrying to glasses of orange juice "I wouldnt reccomend going down there," the Gryffindor suggested "Mundungus has just returned with Cauldrons, I think their the ones he skipped out to collected when he was supposed to be tracking you and Harry over the summer. Mrs. Weasley is gonna blow -" the rest of her words were drowned out as there was an explosion of sound and they could hear what Mrs. Weasley was saying plain as day.

"WE ARE NOT RUNNING A HIDEOUT FOR STOLEN GOODS -"

"I love hearing Mum shouting at someone else," said a voice in Riley's ear, causing the Genius to jump. Fred and George stood behind the two friends listening to their mother scream and shout at Mundungus on the level beneath them "It makes for a nice change"

Charlie smirked and shook her head

"- COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AS IF WE HAVENT GOT ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT WITHOUT YOU DRAGGING STOLEN GOODS INTO THE HOUSE -"

"The idiots are letting her get into her stride," George muttered "You've got to head her off early otherwise she builds up a head of steam and goes on for hours. And she's been dying to have a go at Mundungus ever since he sneaked off when he ws supposed to be following Harry..."

"...and there goes Sirius's mum," Fred added after his brother had finished speaking.

Mrs. Weasley's voice was voice was lost beneath the shrieks and screams of the large portrait of a woman in the front hall.

A door to the left opened and a hand clamped itself over Charlie's mouth and pulled her backwards, the Slytherins eyes widened in response, as she grabbed ahold of Fred's arm and pulled him with her, Fred in turn grabbed his twins who grabbed Riley and the four of them were pulled into the door to the left. Once the door was closed and the noise drowned out the four friends looked up to see it had been Marcus who had got the jump on Charlie and tugged her into the bedroom they had been hiding out in. "Oh, don't do that!" Charlie cried, shoving her boyfriend off of her and looking around at Adrian "Give a girl a heart attack like that!"

"Bit young for a heart attack, Charlie" Adrian pointed out "Your only 15!"

"When you've seen what i've seen" Charlie responded "Its a wonder my heart is still beating!"

Adrian smirked "Good point," he nodded

"So what happened?" Marcus asked, pointing over his shoulder towards the door "What set them off?"

"Mundungus," Riley answered "He just turned up with an armful of stolen cauldrons!"

Marcus nodded "Yeah, can see what set your mother off" he nodded at the twins "where you been all day?" he added, turning to Charlie who had dropped down onto one of the made beds

"With William," the Slytherin answered "Been playing board games in the living room"

George frowned "You've been playing board games, while we've been cleaning?" he asked "That doesnt seem fair!"

"Not fair at all!" Fred agreed "Why couldnt we play, board games?"

"William wanted me to play," Charlie answered "so to keep him entertained, Jenn asked if I'd keep him busy!"

"Why cant he clean like the rest of us?" George asked

Fred nodded "Yeah! He's old enough!"

"He's an 11-year-old Pureblood, who is used to having everything done for him," Charlie pointed out "He doesnt know the meaning of the words 'Clean up after yourself'" she explained

The twins frowned "Still doesnt sound fair," they responded.

Charlie rolled her eyes and watched as they shuffled out of the bedroom "Where have you been all day?" she asked turning to Marcus and Adrian "Hiding out here?"

"We don't clean," Adrian answered "as you so kindly pointed out about William, we too are Purebloods who are used to having everything done for us"

The Slytherin smirked as Riley rolled her eyes "You mean your house-elf does everything for you," the Genius commented

"Same thing" Adrian shrugged

"Don't let Hermione hear you talking like that.," Charlie spoke, flopping backwards onto the bed "She is still hung up on House-elf rights and whatnot, just heard her berating Ron who was complaining of feeling like one"

Riley shook her head "When is that girl gonna realize that not all House-elf's are like Dobby?"

"What, a bit touched in the head?" the Slytherin asked. Riley glared. "What?" Charlie shrugged "Dobby's way of saving Harry and I back in second year, was finding ways of trying to kill us! He blocked Harry and Ron on the otherside of the barrier at Kingscross station, he cursed that bludger that targeted both of us...what else did he do?" she looked thoughtful "...um...I think that's about it!"

"At least his heart was in the right place," Adrian pointed out "He wanted to save you..."

Charlie tilted her head back on to the bed so she could see her friend "By nearly killing us!"

Riley and Adrian exchanged exasperated looks "Your hopeless!" the Gryffindor stated, tapping Charlie legs as she climbed up onto the bed "Shift over!"

"No!" the Slytherin smirked, "Go find your own bed to spread out on!" she pointed to the empty bed on the opposite side of the room.

"If I didnt love you so much," Riley commented as she trudged across the room and scrambled up onto the empty bed, before turning back to Charlie "I'd kill you!"

Charlie grinned "Love you Spaz,"

The Gryffindor glared. Marcus and Adrian still frowned in confusion at the nicknames.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The cleaning went on for mostly the remainder of the summer; but Charlie really didnt mind helping at all. She was used to cleaning having needed doing it often while she was back at home in Spinners End, her mother was usually always at work and whenever she was home she was catching up on her sleep every chance she got and then back out to work; when she did manage to snag a day off or a night off, she usually spent it with Charlie and Riley, or doing some productive and not thinking about the endless shift hours that were waiting for her back at the hospital, sometimes being a nurse and always on call was harder to deal with especially when you were the mother of a teenager. But Charlie was used to it and so was Riley...and even Rebecca. They were used to their parents not always being around, and sometimes cleaning was turned in a fun activity for them to enjoy, maybe not Rebecca so much since she now lived at Privet Drive but for kids of Spinners End and River Terrace you did your own little bit to make sure you got by. Which was why, Charlie and Riley didnt bat an eye-lid when they were awoken by Fred and Marcus telling them that they were needed in the downstairs study to help clean out the Doxys which were hiding in the curtains.

"Im not even gonna ask what a Doxy is," Charlie grumbled as she once again, rolled out of Marcus's bed; it had become a compulsory thing to roll out of his bed in the mornings. But last night she had stayed up waiting for him and Adrian to return from the Order meeting that had taken place and actually fallen asleep beside him once they had returned. So, half an hour later the young Slytherin was dressed in her usual leggings, skirt, t-shirt and daps and entering the drawing room alongside a bleary eyed Riley Spirit who was finishing the last of her toast from breakfast, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all crowded as Rebecca sat in a chair watching them with confused eyes.

Riley frowned "What's going on?" she asked "What's with the face masks?" she pointed at the scarfs around her friends faces blocking their nose and mouths from the open air

"Grab a cover and a bottle of spray," Mrs. Weasley instructed them pointing at a table in the middle of the room "Its Doxycide," she added noting their confused faces "I've never seen an infestation this bad - _what_ that house elf's been doing for the last ten years -"

Charlie nudged Riley and nodded discreetly in Hermione's direction, the Gryffindor bookworm's face was half concealed by a tea towel but it wasnt hard not too see the reproachful look she threw Mrs. Weasley "Kreacher's really old, he probably couldnt manage -"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage when he wants to, Hermione" said Sirius, who had just entered the room behind them carrying a bloodstained bag. Charlie pointed at it. "I've been feeding Buckbeak," he answered her, the Slytherin's face paled in comparison and she turned away from the bag. Sirius frowned "Is she okay?" he asked looking at the Gryffindors

Riley patted Charlie's shoulder "She's a vegaterian," she answered Sirius "Why do you think she eats pasta mostly, when we have dinner?"

"Oh," Sirius nodded, dropping the rats into a chair and out of sight of the young Slytherin "Sorry, Charlie"

The Slytherin waved him off and moved closer to the curtains "What exactly do we do?" she asked over her shoulder "Just spray?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Weasley answered, slightly distracted as she waited for Sirius to confirm what was in the table beside the door.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure this is a Boggart," Sirius answered "but perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty look at it before we let it out - knowing my mother, it could be something much worse"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned back to the kids around her, her eyes widened as she spotted Charlie raising her bottle of spray at the curtain "Charlie, wait, be careful!" she cried -

But Charlie had already started squirting, only to pause when Mrs. Weasley told her too "Why?"she asked, although her question was answered when a shiny beetle-like creature came soaring out of the fold in the material, its wings whirring, tiny needle-sharp teeth bared, its fairy-like body covered with thick black hair and its four tiny fists clenched with fury. Charlie screamed.

"Spray it!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

Harry raised his spray and pressed the plunger as a mist of white shot out of the nozzle and hit the creature dead in the face. It dropped to the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked Charlie, who had ducked behind Fred at the sight of the creature.

"Uh-huh," the Slytherin nodded, stooping to pick up the creature and staring at it "Ugly little things arent they?" she asked, tossing the creature in the bin behind her

Mrs. Weasley turned to the Slytherin "Are you sure your okay?" she asked "Oh, Charlie, im sorry. I should have been paying attention"

"Its my fault Mrs. Weasley" Charlie responded "I should have been more paitent and waited. So no harm, no foul"

Although Mrs. Weasley did not look happy with herself or the situation she let it drop and the group re-turned to their work. The de-Doxying of the curtains took most of the morning and it was way passed midday when they finally stopped spraying and were able to remove their protective covers "I think we'll tackle those," Mrs. Weasley spoke, eyeing some rather old cabinets in the corner "after lunch. Speaking of which...I'll bring up some sandwiches," and she turned before heading out of the room, just as Adrian, Marcus, Nikki and Chad entered.

"Having fun?" Nikki asked

"No," Ron answered, shaking his head "You know, this whole Order business isnt as fun as I thought it would be"

Riley rolled her eyes "Only because your idea of _helping_ the Order is attending their meetings! Your Mum's right, if we're gonna be living here the least we could do is making it worthy of living in!" she looked around "Do you know how many health hazards there are in just _this_ room?"

Charlie smirked "I could think of a few," she nodded, before glancing up as the door to the study was pushed open and the house-elf Kreacher shuffled in. The Elf took absolutely no notice of the friends and shuffled hunchbacked across the room, all the while muttering to himself under his breath.

"...the nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh the shame of it. Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do..."

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks as Fred spoke, addressing the house-elf "Hello, Kreacher" he said loudly, closing the door with a snap.

Kreacher froze, stopped muttering and gave a very pronounced and very unconvincing start of surprise "Kreacher did not see young master's and mistress's," he said, turning around and bowing to them "Nasty little brats!"

"Sorry?" George asked "Didnt catch that last bit"

"Kreacher said nothing," said the elf

Charlie scoffed, not knowing whether to laugh or not.

Kreacher straightened up and turned towards her and his bleary eyes widened "...There's the new girl my mistress talks about. Serenity Riddle, she calls her, but it cannot be true! Master Regulus mentioned the Riddle heir, but this cannot be her..." Charlie quirked a curious eyebrow as her friends glanced her way, she shook her head indicating for them to let the elf continue "...she would never disgrace the great Dark Lord by aligning herself with Mudbloods and traitors alike..." the young Slytherin smirked "and there's the Mudbloods standing there as bold as brass, and the blood traitors in the corner..."

Charlie and Riley turned in Marcus, Nikki, Adrian and Chad's direction and smirked "He doesnt like you," the Gryffindor told them

"Doesnt like you either, by the sound of it" Chad responded "Charlie on the other hand..."

"Don't say it!" Charlie warned "its not _me_, he likes..." she stressed "Its Serenity!"

Chad frowned "But arent you and Serenity the same person?"

"Yeah," the Slytherin nodded "but so is Tom Riddle and Voldemort"

Everyone in the room frowned

"...and there is the new boy, Harry Potter," Kreacher continued "What is he doing here? Filthy half-breed! But he's the boy who stopped the Dark Lord, the Riddle heir's father, why she is with him, Kreacher can only wonder..."

"Don't we all, Kreacher" Riley teased, smiling at both her friends. Harry and Charlie exchanged looks of amusement.

Kreacher's pale eyes widened and he muttered faster and more furiously than ever "The Mudblood is talking to Kreacher. If Kreacher's mistress saw him in such company -"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Charlie, Adrian and Fred yelled furiously together,

Hermione jumped "It's okay, isnt it Riley?" she asked her friend "He didnt mean it! He's just not right in the head, he doesnt know what he's -"

"Don't defend him!" Charlie snapped "He knows _exactly_ what he is saying" she returned her attention to Kreacher and gave him a look of dislike.

"What do you want, anyway?" Nikki asked, as Marcus hugged Charlie from behind to try and calm her down

Kreacher's huge eyes darted towards Nikki "Kreacher is cleaning," he answered

"A likely story," said a voice from behind them. Sirius had returned. At the sight of him Kreacher threw himself into a low bow "Stand up straight," Sirius ordered impaitently "Now what are you up to?"

"Kreacher is cleaning," the elf repeated "Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black..."

Sirius didnt look convinced "Go away Kreacher!" he ordered

Kreacher bowed and seemed to look like he didnt dare disobey a direct order from Sirius " - comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around, oh, my poor mistress..." and he shuffled out of the room "...and they say he was a murderer..."

"Keep muttering and I will be a murderer!" Sirius yelled after him, and he slammed the door on the elf.

Hermione jumped "Sirius, he's not right in the head" she pleaded "I don't think he realizes we can hear him"

Charlie shook her head "He knows what he is doing!" she answered "He knows we can hear him, that's why he is doing it! He knows what sets us off!"

Hermione glared at the Slytherin, a glare that Charlie was more than happy to return.

That night there was another Order meeting, but Charlie was so tired from working all day that she had no energy to stay up and spy with the others, and was already asleep when Marcus and Adrian came to bed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon it was the last day of the summer holidays, and this time tomorrow the Gryffindors and one Slytherin would be returning to Hogwarts and the friends had gathered in the living room for a day of rest and relaxation, they had given everything they had to cleaning Headquarters, and Mrs. Weasley only saw fit that they have at least one day to themselves. Jenn was over at Headquarters for the day and therefore had brought William with her who was more then thrilled to just sit around with the older students and talk about Hogwarts, it would be his first year at the school tomorrow and despite being excited he was also like every other kid on their first day of school...nervous.

"How can you be nervous?" Ron asked "You know the castle like the rest of us, just about"

William shrugged "Last year and the past few years, I have only been there for a few days or hours" he explained "tomorrow im gonna be there as a full time student!"

"And besides, every kid is nervous on their first day at a new school," Riley pointed out "You was, and you had older brothers who had already graduated Hogwarts and were already in Gryffindor!"

"Okay, point taken" Ron folded, leaning back into the chair on which he was sitting

Charlie smirked "So which house do you want to be in, Will?" she asked

"Well it's a choice between Ravenclaw," the 11-year-old spoke up "and Slytherin"

Rebecca frowned "I thought there were four houses?" she asked

"There are," Chad nodded "Why those two William?"

"My mum was in Ravenclaw," William responded "and my dad was in Slytherin...so, I figure it could go either way"

"But which house do you want to be in?" Riley asked

"Slytherin!" William grinned

The Slytherins in the room -both former and current- chuckled in response "Good choice," Adrian patted the 11-year-old on the back. The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the door behind them opened and Ginny entered carrying a couple of envelopes, "Hogwarts letters," she announced "Got one for you too, Bec" she handed the youngest Spirit her Hogwarts letter.

Rebecca stared at it, before taking it from Ginny "Thanks," she mumured

Charlie glanced up at her and then across at Riley and shrugged, they couldnt force her to be a witch "Where's Hermione?" she asked

"She said she would be down now," Ginny answered "She's looking for Crookshanks, she has her letter!"

Charlie nodded and proceeded to tear open her own Hogwarts letter.

"'Bout time," Ron complained "Thought they'd forgotten about us, they normally come earlier than this!" and he tore open his letter "Only two new ones," he frowned "_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_ and _Defensive Magical Theory_, by Wilbert Slinkhard"

Fred frowned "Defensive Magic?" he asked "Does that mean Dumbledore found a new DADA professor?"

"Seems like it," Harry nodded

"About time too," George nodded "It would seem our dear old headmaster had trouble finding a professor for this year," he shrugged "Not that I could really blame him. No one wants the job these days..."

Riley frowned "Why not?"

"They think its cursed," Adrian answered "Not surprising when you look at what happened to the last four" he pointed out

"One dead, one's memory removed, one sacked and one trapped in a trunk for nine months," Marcus said, ticking them off on his fingers "Yeah, see what you mean"

No one seemed to notice Ron and Charlie's immediate removal from the conversation "What's up with you, two?" Chad asked, finally spotting them

Neither the Gryffindor nor Slytherin answered, they were simply staring at their Hogwarts letters, mouths open wide. "Oi," Nikki said, nudging Charlie "What's up?" she glanced over her shoulder as her eyes widened "No way!" she breathed

"What?" everyone asked

Riley seized the letter from Charlie and read through it, her eyes widening response to its contents. Turning her attention to the envelope she turned it upside down, just as Fred did the same to Rons, and with a clatter onto the table fell two badges. One scarlet and gold with the Gryffindor lion superimposed onto the front along with a large 'P' and another which was silver and green with the Slytherin serpernt superimposed and wrapped around a large 'P'

"Prefects," George breathed, looking up at his brother and Charlie "They've been made...Prefects!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to go against the book and write Charlie has a prefect, we don't want her to be exactly like Harry now do we? Anyway this chapter was done completely by me jumping backwards and forwards in thebook to compose a decent chapter for you all. It has taken me all afternoon and early hours of Monday morning, so please be nice. Also, I was hoping to have it out sooner but I have once again been having trouble on another part of this site with the same author who ripped my story before, went and done it again...so I have been stressing really really badly this evening. I don't normally do this because it seems cruel, but I really don't care at the moment, Readers of my Phoenix Series on the PR part of the site, be on the look out for an update and a long rant! Because it is that story that had been ripped...TWICE!**

**But I hope this chapter suffices, given everything I have been going through.**

**Enjoy.**

**Review (Greatly Appreciate it)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 28/02/2011 at 05:37am_


	5. Contemplating Reality

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred__/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicaed too: _**Aileen Autarkeia, Purple Sunshine, Van Khanh, Razmend, DJScales** _and_ **Forever Dreaming Grace.**

* * *

**Contemplating Reality**

* * *

The silence which hung in the air after George's confession started to rise as both Ron and Charlie looked up and exchanged looks, they had been handed a whole new level of responsibility and authority within the halls of Hogwarts, thanks to their Heads of Houses and Headmaster Dumbledore they had been given the one badge that would put them in the running of possibilty becoming Head Boy and Head Girl. They had been made -

"Prefect!" Hermione's voice cut through the silence in the living room, as she pushed open the door and skidded to a halt holding the second Gryffindor Prefect badge in the palm of her hand, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was flying "Did you - did you get -?" she spotted the badge on the table, and grinned as she looked up and her gaze connected with Harry's "I knew it!" she said excitedly "Me too, Harry, me too!"

Harry shook his head "No," he said quickly "It's Ron, not me!"

"It - what?" Hermione asked, deflating slightly

Charlie frowned as she and everyone else broke out of the stupor that had set in the second the two badges hit the table, and everyone turned to look at Hermione "It's Ron's badge," the Slytherin pointed out "It came out the envelope with his name on it!"

"But...are you sure?" Hermione asked

Ron glared at her and Hermione blushed a deep crimson colour "Yes! Its my name, see..." he held up the front of the envelope "Ronald Weasley!"

"I..." Hermione stuttered, looking bewildered "I...well, wow? Well done, Ron! That's really -"

"Unexpected?" Riley offered

Charlie smirked in her direction

"No!" Hermione shook her head furiously, "no, it's not...Ron's done loads...

"Yeah, I could list a few of Ron's finest moments..." Charlie muttered to the older Slytherins and Chad behind her. The red head glared at her. Charlie merely grinned and winked in response.

The door behind them opened and Jenn entered "Ginny said your Hogwarts letters have come," she smiled as William jumped to his feet and run towards her, brandishing his letter enthusiastically "Thanks Will," she smiled taking his letter and looking over it "If the rest of you give me your lists, I'll pick up your things later this afternoon when I head over to Diagon Alley..." she paused and her gaze flickered to the table where Charlie's prefect badge still lay "Charlie? What's that?" she asked, pointing at the badge.

"Charlie's been made Prefect!" Riley grinned, grabbing the badge and jumping to her feet

"Oi," Charlie cried, snapping her head up and following her best friend around the room and back to the door "Give it here!"

Jenn held up the badge and looked positively delighted with the idea of Charlie being Prefect "Congratulations, Charlie" she smiled

"Thanks," the teen responded in a low voice

"Huge responsibility," Jenn added, tossing the badge across the room. Charlie caught it in mid-air and lowered it under her gaze as she stared at it. For some reason she wasnt feeling as excited as Hermione was about becoming a Prefect, and it seemed her friends had picked up on this. Marcus and Nikki faster than the others seeing as they were already exchanging looks. "So, who made Gryffindor prefects?" Jenn asked looking at Riley expectantly.

Riley shook her head "Ron and Hermione," she pointed

"Oh," Jenn smiled "Congratulations both," she nodded at them "Your mother will be thrilled Ron, that's everyone in the family...just about" she smiled at Ginny

Fred and George frowned "What about us?" he asked "What are we? Next door neighbours?"

Jenn chuckled "Do you want to be prefects?" she asked

"No," George shook his head "Where's the fun in that?"

Fred nodded in agreement

"Then quit complaining," Riley told them, tapping Fred on the head as she passed and dropping down onto the two seater sofa alongside Adrian "If Ginny's made prefect in her 5th year, then that would be all the Weasley's, wouldn't it?"

Charlie smirked "Jenn!" she said quickly, looking up "speaking of things...mine and Riley's stuff are still at home, and I was kinda hoping that I could see my mum before I go back to school!"

"I'll see what I can do, Charlie" the Professor winked "I promise" she nodded, before leaving the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that same day, Nikki found Charlie and Riley in the formers bedroom talking about Charlie's new profound authority within the halls of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe Maya chose me to be Prefect," Charlie cried "Me? Of all people!"

Riley frowned "I get the feeling you don't want this," she responded "and im not the only one. Nikki and Marcus picked up on it too"

"They have?"

The Gryffindor nodded "Yeah, I think their waiting for the perfect time to talk to you; but I suggested I talk to you first. Figured you might open up a little more to me, given the fact we've been friends since pre-school"

The Slytherin smirked "Its not that im not happy," she answered "Because I am...but, I just get the feeling that Maya's up to something. That she gave me the badge...to..." she trailed off "You know? I don't even know what she could have in mind! All I know is that since last year Maya Campbell has hated me with a passion!"

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that she likes Marcus, and Marcus wanted you?" Riley asked "Because, if it is, then you've got a serious problem on your hands"

Charlie frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well, during the third task last year," the Gryffindor spoke "I heard Maya talking to Alex, about how he screwed the plan up by surrendering to you the night of the Yule Ball. Something about how he was supposed to pursue you and get you to change your mind about Marcus"

"But we all knew that Alex liked me, before Maya came into the picture"

Riley nodded "Well, the way they were talking about it was like both Alex and Maya had an hidden agenda in all this. Do you think its possible that Maya had hopes of pursuing Marcus _after_ they both graduated? I mean, he's on the outside while your on the inside, it will be easy for Maya to get closer to him while your out of the picture"

"Not to mention Alex will be studying his final year, this year" Charlie pointed out, lowering her gaze "Oh God, Rils! Why do I get the sudden feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong this year?"

"Because something usually does?" a voice asked from the door. Jumping at the voice both Charlie and Riley turned to see Nikki and Marcus enter the bedroom, it had been Nikki who had spoken

Charlie made contact with Marcus's gaze before diverting her own

"If you two want to get your things from home," Nikki started again "We need to leave now. Your sister is already waiting in the kitchen," she added to Riley "She wants to go home!"

"She's not going to Hogwarts?" Riley asked

Nikki shook her head "Her need to be normal, over wins the pleasure of Magic" she explained

The Gryffindor nodded "I should have guessed she would have gone home..." Riley mumured, before turning to Charlie "I'll meet you downstairs"

"Okay," Charlie nodded and felt the bed shift as Riley slid off the end and disappeared out of the room with Nikki in tow. For a moment Charlie and Marcus stood and sat in silence, before the younger Slytherin decided to break it "How much of that did you hear?" she asked

Marcus continued to stare at her "From Malcolm and Maya having an hidden agenda onwards," he answered, dropping down onto the bed behind her "Charlie, you do realize that there is nothing between Maya and I, right?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, I know" she agreed "And you do realize that there is nothing going on between me and Alex!"

The older former Slytherin nodded "Maya just wants to get under your skin," he told her, gripping her wrist and pulling her towards him "And dwelling on things like this -" he held up the Prefects badge "- she's doing it! Don't worry about a thing, nothing is going to happen between us, never mind whether your in school or not" he searched her face for any indication that may have caused her to think he was lying, when he didnt find any...he kissed her. Hard.

Charlie weasled her wrist out of his grasp and linked her fingers through his as she kissed him back.

Once they had pulled away Marcus smirked "and for the record," he spoke, his breathing heavier than it had been before he kissed her "I reccomended you for Prefect, not -" but he never finished his sentance as Charlie cut him off by kissing him again, the last thing she wanted was for Maya Campbell to interrupt them now, even if she wasnt there at Headquarters. Just the mention of her name caused the hatred that Charlie had for her intensify on a maximum scale.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Damn it!" Serena snapped, as she dropped the china cup in her hand and watched as it smashed on the worktop beneath her, she had been attempting to make a cup of tea for the past several moments but everytime she tried to focus her mind flipped straight to Charlie, and where she was and who she was with. Was she with Riley and Rebecca? Or was it possible that the three of them had been split? _No_, she scolded herself _don't think like that Serena. Charlie is strong, she is independant! And she is protective! Where ever she, Riley and Rebecca are you know they are together!_ the Muggle mother nodded in agreement with her thoughts, she had to believe that wherever her daughter was that Riley and Rebecca was too; Charlie, despite her hatred for her best friends younger sister wouldnt allow any harm to come to her! Charlie was like an alpha female and very protective over those she considered apart of her life, and as much as she tried to ignore it, Rebecca Spirit became apart of her life the day she met Riley.

Ignoring the mess of China, Serena turned to the sink beside her and run the cold water tap as she run the palm of her hand under the cool water and watched as it turned scarlet from the blood which was oozing from the cut on her palm. Her hand had shook the moment she lifted the china cup and it had slipped from her grip shattered and she had then proceeded to pick up the pieces, but her nerves got the better of her and she had slipped and cut herself with the sharp edge. While she was running her hand clean of blood, the fire in the living room gave a whirl but the mother paid no attention to it, and only looked up when a voice reached her senses...a voice that caused her heart rate to increase to 180/50

"Mum?" It was Charlie.

Grabbing a dish towel, Serena wrapped it around her hand and headed into the living room "Charlie?" she called, pulling back the adjoining door and stopping in her tracks as her daughter turned in a full circle near the door to the stairs and turned back to her "Oh, Charlie!" she cried

"Mum!" the Slytherin grinned, jumping over the couch and into her mother's arms "Mum, what happened?" she asked, noticing the dish towel around her mother's hand.

Serena shook her head "Minor injury," she smiled; pressing her uninjured hand to her daughter's face "Where have you been?" she asked "Dean called, said he came home from work and found you, Riley and Rebecca missing! Carol and I have been going crazy with worry! We thought -" she looked up "Where's Riley?"

"At her house," Charlie answered "We just dropped her off, Carol reacted exactly the same way you are now." she smiled "But we're safe mum, we were attacked by Dementors; then Harry and I used magic to protect us. We got expelled from Hogwarts, then the Order of the Phoenix turned to at Privet Drive to save us...we've been at Headquarters for most of the summer. Im sorry I didnt write, I know I should have, but I figured Jenn or Professor Snape would have let you know that we were safe."

Serena hugged her daughter again "I havent seen Jenn or Severus for weeks!" she told her daughter "Oh, wait until I get my hands on them!"

Marcus whistled under his breath as Charlie smirked "Yeah, you get 'em, mum" she encouraged "In fact, why don't you come back Headquarters tonight? I head back to school tomorrow, and I was hoping to spend the last night of the holidays with you," she paused "That is if you don't have to work..."

"No," Serena smiled, tears in her eyes "I don't. I'll come with you, baby"

Charlie grinned "Sweet!" and she wrapped her arms around her mothers neck as she hugged her tightly "You go the nurse that you are and patch up your hand, Marcus and I will pack my trunk and I'll get your overnight bag ready"

"Okay," Serena nodded "Hello Marcus," she added to her daughter's boyfriend, having only just acknowledge him because of the relevation of her daughter being safe.

Marcus nodded back "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Hunter" he responded

"Call me Serena, dear" she smiled "Mrs. Hunter makes me feel older, than I actually am" she turned an headed back into the kitchen.

Charlie spun around "Yeah, and my mum is anything, but old!" she grinned, before she pulled him upstairs and into her bedroom, which was in the exact same state she had left it at the beginning of the summer.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Mum!" Rebecca cried, prying her mother off of her "Mum! Please, get a grip!"

Carol stepped back from her youngest daughter and turned to hug Riley again "Oh, my girls!" she cried "I thought something terrible had happened to you and Charlie. When your father called me and told me that he couldnt find you, my blood ran cold! I started calling all your friends to see if they had seen you! The Grangers mentioned something about Headquarters for some Order, I couldnt get in touch with the Weasleys, Harry's aunt and uncle didnt seem concerned that their nephew was missing...you have no idea how crazy Serena and I have been!"

"Mum," Riley smiled patting her mother's arm "We're fine. Safe and sound...besides if we had been kidnapped, they would have brought us back after 12 hours" she pointed at Rebecca "she and Charlie did nothing but argue at the beginning of the summer and shoot one another death glares whenever they are within one anothers presence. I think the kidnappers would have have enough of them, and taken us back to dad!"

Carol chuckled "I still don't understand what you have against Charlie, Bec" she shook her head "she is a lovely girl. Very protective. Headstrong. A little stubborn -"

"Tempramental?" Nikki suggested "Opinionated? Troublesome? The list is endless"

Riley smirked "She's all those things," she pointed out "but we still love her!"

Nikki and Carol nodded "Yes we do," they agreed

"So, Riley, why don't you and Nikki go pack your trunk and prepare my over-night bag," Carol suggested "While I phone Dean and tell him Rebecca is safe, and here with us?"

Riley nodded "Okay," she agreed, before turning to her sister and offered her a longing look, before disappearing upstairs with Nikki, Charlie's words echoing in her mind _We can't force her to be a witch if she doesnt want to be one_.

Once Riley and Nikki had disappeared upstairs, Rebecca turned to her mother "When you said you contacted the Dursleys, did they mention me?" she asked

"No," Carol answered "Why, should they have?" she asked, heading into the hall and picking up the reciever as she dialled her soon-to-be ex-husbands number.

Rebecca glanced up "Huh? Oh, no," she answered, shaking her head "No; I just thought...given im friends with their son...I just thought they'd..." she shrugged "You know what? Never mind. Im gonna go see if Riley and Nikki need help packing" she with a sprint she took off upstairs, barging into her sisters room just as Riley was putting Isaac away in his cage.

Carol frowned as she watched her youngest daughter disappear upsatirs, she was holding something back a mother could tell. But before she could dwell on it further Dean picked up the reciever on the other head "Yeah, Dean? Its me. I've got them..." she sighed, a smile in her tone "Riley and Rebecca. They're safe. They're here with me, come pick Becca up when you feel like it. But do it today. Im out tonight" she put the phone down and glanced up the stairs where both her daughters were, was it just her or did she get the feeling that both Riley and Rebecca were keeping something from her?

Something important.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that night, after bidding goodbye to Rebecca and Dean the last two Spirits, the two Hunters, Nikki and Marcus returned to Headquarters to find Jenn and Mrs. Weasley in the process of setting the table for dinner, above which hung a huge banner with the words: **CONGRATULATIONS RON, HERMIONE AND CHARLIE - NEW PREFECTS!** Before the older woman directed the two students upstairs and out of the kitchen while they finished preparing everything, Marcus and Nikki followed them unshrinking the students trunks in the hallway of Headquarters before the four of them headed upstairs to look for their friends. "Wonder what Ron had for his present?" Riley asked "Did he say everyone in his family who was made Prefect had a present from their parents?"

"Knowing Ron," Charlie answered "He asked for a new broom! He's been wanting one ever since Harry told him Draco's father got me one"

Nikki nudged the teen's shoulder "You still havent used that," she pointed out "From what I heard, you flew over with him" she pointed at Marcus

"He has a name," Charlie pointed out "You'd think one of his best friends would know it by now"

Marcus and Riley smirked as Nikki glared. Charlie grinned innocently "Not exactly had time to learn to fly on my own, im terrified of just thinking about being on a broom by myself"

"Its just like riding a bike," Riley answered "Im guessing here..." she added "I mean, you don't just know how to ride a bike! You've got to learn. Remember my dad trying to teach us?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, he used to old the underside of the seat and push us along, before leaving us go once we've built momentum!" she smiled at the memory "Then when we'd stop, he encourage us to keep going alone, while he watched from the garden"

Riley smiled "I miss those days," she mumured "When he and Rebecca were actually around, now my mum is filing for divorce it seems like a life time ago"

"You're still a family," Charlie answered "You may not live together but he's still your dad, and she is still you sister. No matter how annoying she can be!"

The Gryffindor grinned and glanced up "And I got you and Auntie Serena,"

"You'll always have me and Auntie Serena," the Slytherin responded. Riley smiled and nodded. Charlie paused "You're not gonna hug me now, are you?" she asked

"God no," Riley teased, reaching for the handle leading to Ron and Harry's room and pushing it open. Inside the four found the rest of their friends waiting for them and once again William had Drakon on his shoulder. "I think you've lost Drakon, Charlie"

Charlie smiled at Will "If he promises to look after him then he can keep him!"

"Really?" Will asked. Charlie nodded. "Cool! This so makes up for mum not getting me a familiar this year!"

The others smiled at his enthusiasm; before the conversation turned to what was happening downstairs. While Nikki crossed the room and dropped down beside Chad on the sofa bed, she explained what Mrs. Weasley and Jenn were planning for the three new Prefects.

"Hang on," Harry interrupted "If there's supposed to be two Prefects from each house, who's the second one for Slytherin?" he asked

His friends exchanged looks, before Charlie shrugged "Dunno, guess we'll find out tomorrow" she responded.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning had started off very hectic, but everything was running smoothly once more as Harry, Charlie and the rest of their friends had finally made it to Kings Cross Station with seconds to spare. Charlie and Harry walked ahead of the rest of the group with their own personal guard that was there to make sure that they were safe and no one would jump out and attack them. As she walked alongside the Gryffindor, Charlie couldnt help but let out an irritated sigh this was not how she pictured her returning to school. While Harry walked on her right, her mother walked on her left patting her shoulder every few minutes to make sure she was alright.

Feeling something brush between her leg and push its way between her and Harry, Charlie looked down to see a huge bear-like black dog appear "Snuffles!" she grinned, causing Mad-Eye to look over his shoulder at her and then down at the dog. He growled slightly turning to look back at the students.

"Padfoot!" he whispered "Are you barking mad? You'll blow the entire operation!"

Harry frowned "If he's a free man," he whispered to Charlie "Why is he in dog form?"

The Slytherin shrugged "Ask him," she mumured, pointing to a waiting room where Snuffles had disappeared. Harry nodded and headed in after him, as Marcus and Nikki appeared and escorted Charlie towards Platform 9 and 3/4 while Mad-Eye and Tonks waited on Harry.

Upon reaching the barrier, Charlie grabbed her mother's hand and touched the wall as it became solid as if knowing a Muggle wanted to pass through "I, Charlie Hunter give my mother Serena, permission to pass through the barrier onto Platform 9 and 3/4!" she stated, and right beneath her fingertips the seal disappeared and she was able to slide through along with her mum. Once on the otherside, Marcus quickly loaded Charlie's trunk into a compartment as Adrian appeared with Riley's things and loaded them in too as the two Muggleborns looked around for their other friends. Soon Daphne appeared, followed by Pansy, Millicent and Blaise; instantly upon setting eyes on one another the five girls embraced.

"What's wrong Daph?" Riley asked, as the five broke apart "Your looking very flushed...everything okay?"

"No," she answered "I wish it was, Rils."

Charlie looked curious "Well, come on, spill!"

"My sister is starting Hogwarts this year," Daphne answered

"You have a sister?" Charlie asked "I didnt know that, how come I didnt know that?"

Daphne nodded "Her name's Astoria, she's around here somewhere. But I'd watch your back Charlie, she's out to get you already..."

"Isnt everyone," Charlie muttered

"Hey Charlie," shouted a familiar voice, and the five friends looked up and around, too see Alex Malcolm making his way through the crowd towards them.

Riley turned to her best friend "Oh no," she mumured "Did you and Marcus -"

"Talk?" Charlie finished, before nodding "Yeah. He promised nothing and no one would come between us, and I made the same promise. Im gonna make sure Alex knows we're just friends and leave it at that!"

The Gryffindor nodded as Alex finally became level with them "Hey," he smiled "Have a good summer?"

"Brilliant" Charlie responded "yours?"

"Boring," Alex shrugged "I just so Potter and the Gryffindors boarding the train, how come you aint with them?"

"Because, she's with me!" said a voice from behind. Marcus and Adrian had returned "Malcolm!" the former nodded stiffly as he descended back onto the platform, moving up behind Charlie "Have a nice Summer?"

Alex nodded "Flint!" he responded, before casting a look down at Charlie "I'll see you at School," he told her before walking away.

"I already can't wait for this year to be over!" Marcus half growled, as he watched Alex send a fleeting glance back at Charlie. As much as Alex knew she was off limits and despite what he sad last year at the Yule Ball, everyone could see that he still had a thing for Charlie, and any and every Slytherin wanted what they couldnt have.

* * *

**A/N: Im going to have to end it there, if I want to get a chapter out tonight! Reason being, I have an exam first thing in the morning and I am up extremely early. Half term is over and its time to head back to studying hard and early nights. But I promise the next part of this will be out tomorrow night. Normally I would have taken this chapter as far as the end of the feast in the Great Hall, but since the time is getting on a bit and its already passed 2:00am im gonna have to draw the line. Promise, the second part of this will come tomorrow night.**

**Oh, that reminds me; after some well hard thinking I have decided to change the pairing of this story. Instead of Fred/OC it is now a Adrian/OC. Do I really need to tell you who the OC is?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 01/03/2011 at 02:10am_


	6. Fifth Year Begins

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred__/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Purple Sunshine56, Razmend, ItzKevin97, Aillen Autarkeia, Carolina, Forever Dreaming Grace**_ and_ **Krasni**. _Well, I survived my exams...plural! Four maths exams in one day! Im dragging tonight. But here is the chapter I promised._

**Author's Note Two: **_To_** Forever Dreaming Grace**_. To answer your questions, there is no special reason behind why Nikki went with Riley and Rebecca as opposed to Charlie. Sorry, if you were expecting a proper reason. I really don't have one for that team-up._

* * *

**Fifth Year Begins**

* * *

"Its her!"

"No its not!"

"Yes, it is!"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she looked back up at her friends as returning and new students of Hogwarts shuffled past them, whispering non-stop and glancing back at the Muggleborn Slytherin, once or twice a few new students pointed her out to their friends only to have their hands slapped down and a scold from their parents who had been within the vicinity when it had happened. Once or twice Charlie had to refrain Marcus from attacking a 6th year Ravenclaw as he strode past and sneered in Charlie's direction muttering about attention-craving filth, before she burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Millicent asked "They're talking about you!"

"I know," Charlie grinned "Its kinda funny really"

Adrian frowned "How is it funny?" he asked

"Because their willing to believe everything that is printed in the _Daily Prophet_," the Muggleborn answered "The _Daily Prophet_ could say the world is gonna end tomorrow and they would believe it! Its kinda sad to watch, but also rather funny when you think about it"

As the Purebloods stared at their friend in confusion, Riley grinned "Well, they don't know the truth" she spoke "We do. Obviously they're gonna believe the _Daily Prophet_ because their scared of what's really out there, they want to believe that everything is safe, that Voldemort hasnt returned and that their families aren't gonna be torn apart like they were before..."

Daphne, Millicent, Pansy, Marcus and Adrian nodded "Why didnt you just say that?" Pansy asked, turning to Charlie

"I did," Charlie pointed out

"No, you didnt" Millicent responded

The Muggleborn frowned and turned to Riley "I did, didnt I?" she asked

"In your own special way," the Gryffindor nodded "The Charlie way!"

The Slytherin grinned "See, the Charlie way!" she told her pureblood friends. All of whom smirked in response.

More and more students passed, each still whispering and casting double glances at Charlie as they boarded the train.

"Why are you all standing around for?" asked a voice, as Blaise finally arrived pushing his trolley with his school things on it towards his friends "Where is Nathan and Draco?"

"Not here yet," Pansy answered, checking her watch "And their gonna miss the train if they don't hurry," she tapped the glass on her wrist watch

Charlie glanced around the train station "They'll make it," she mumured

"Hey, that reminds me," Daphne spoke up "Who got the Prefects badge this year?"

Riley grinned, as she, Marcus and Adrian turned in Charlie's direction "I did..." the Muggleborn said, raising her hand slightly in the air.

"Oh no," Daphne frowned "They've given her power! The end of Hogwarts is near..."

The small group of friends chuckled in response, before all eyes turned to Blaise and questioning glances rippled around the 5th year girls.

"Don't look at me," the boy held up his hands "I didnt get the badge"

"Then that means its either Nathan or Draco," Charlie piped up

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Riley asked

The Slytherins stared at her "Crabbe and Goyle?" Adrian asked "Their more 'in the background', type kids," he answered "You give them an order and they'll follow through with it. Not really Prefect material"

The Gryffindor shrugged "So, Draco or Nathan?" she asked "My bet's on Draco..."

"An mine," Charlie nodded

Pansy shook her head "Nah, Nathan..." she answered "Hogwarts really will come to an end with her and Draco in power!" she pointed at Charlie

"Hey!" the Muggleborn protested "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, everyone knows you and Draco are like the Alpha male and female of our group," Pansy replied

"Nuh-huh," Charlie shook her head

Daphne frowned "We have an alpha male?" she questioned "I know Charlie's got the Alpha female position covered an everything, but we've never had an alpha male!"

"Hello..." Charlie waved her hand "Standing right here!" she pointed to the spot in which she stood.

Her friends paid her no attention

Millicent nodded "Daphne makes a good point," she told Pansy "Charlie, pretty much makes the decisions for us Slytherin 5th years...I mean, who'd be stupid enough to challenge her position?"

Looking over her shoulder Charlie frowned at Marcus and Adrian "Do I make decision for them?" she asked

"Sometimes," Adrian nodded "You kind of do act like the leader of the pack"

"But everyone needs a leader," Marcus smirked "You have the quality of a leader,"

Riley, who had torn herself away from the 'alpha male and female' conversation turned in Marcus and Charlie's direction "Ew, if you two are quite finished grossing us out with this love-making," she spoke, causing the other Slytherins to turn in their friends direction "maybe we shoould finish saying goodbye, its coming up to 11:00am. The train will be leaving soon"

"With an attitude like that," Charlie pointed "Its a wonder your didnt get the badge!" the Muggleborn then shook her head and looked around "Mum!" she yelled, running off towards her mother to finish saying goodbye. Riley followed her to say goodbye to her own mother as the Purebloods boarded the trains, their parents having left minutes ago. Soon it was time to say her final goodbye to Marcus, something that Charlie found more difficult to do as oppposed to saying goodbye to her mother. Normally, for the past three years she had boarded the train alongside Marcus, Adrian and Nikki and this year the three of them wre not going to be there within the castle if she needed them, given the fact that Nikki hadnt actually been there the remainder of the year last year, but Marcus and Adrian had! "Its gonna be strange not having you guys there, beside us" the young Slytherin pointed out as Marcus walked her back to the train after she had bid Adrian and Nikki goodbye "Im so used to turning to you guys when I need you! What am I gonna do now?"

Marcus leaned down and rested his forehead against her's -kinda like he did before the first task last year- "Now's then time to see if you can stand on your own," he answered her "Not that you havent in the past, but like you said I've always been there behind you. You'll be fine. Just look after yourself, and Riley! I'll seen you soon, I expect"

A warning whistle sounded, the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train

"Charlie!" Riley's voice sounded from the train door "Come on!"

Charlie glanced over her shoulder "Im coming!" she shouted, before turning to Marcus "Im going to see if I can come home for Christmas! I can't go a whole year without seeing you!"

"Go!" Marcus smirked, turning her around and pushing her towards the train "If you don't come home, Adrian and I will try and come to the castle!"

The Muggleborn nodded as she jumped onto the train beside Riley just as the door closed behind her, leaning out of the window both Gryffindor and Slytherin muggleborn waved to their group on the platform, as Sirius run alongside the train in his dog form "Bye Snuffles!" both Charlie and Riley shouted, as the dog barked in response. They rounded a corner and Marcus, Adrian, Serena, Carol, Sirius and the rest of the order who had turned up disappeared. The train was still gathering more speed, as Charlie and Riley remained rooted to the stop near the door of the train watching as the houses opposite them flashed past, and they swayed where they stood, neither of them could shake the foreboding feeling that had swept over them the moment the door of the train closed behind Charlie as she climbed aboard. "Everything's gonna be fine, right?" the Slytherin asked, turning to face her best friend "Just like it always is"

"Right!" Riley nodded "and if something does go wrong...it always works out for the best!"

The Slytherin nodded and turned as the two headed back to their compartment they had only just reached the door when it slid open and Draco Malfoy walked straight into them "Oof!" the three of them cried, stumbling backwards Draco back into his seat and Charlie and Riley into the train wall behind them.

"Charlie!" Draco grumbled "Riley...where' have you been?"

"Sorry," Charlie answered "My fault. Was saying goodbye to Marcus..."

The platnium Blonde shook his head and stood up "Well, we're needed in the Prefects compartment! We're the only ones probably not there" and he grabbed her wrist "Come on!"

Riley smirked "So your the second Prefect for Slytherin?" she asked "Well, have fun..both of you, don't stay away too long"

"We wont," Charlie stated, as Riley entered the compartment and she and Draco headed off down the train towards the back where the Prefects compartment was allocated.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

With Charlie and Draco off in the Prefects compartment, this left Riley and the rest of the Slytherin 5th years in their compartment with Will who was sitting in the corner staring out of the window. Curled up on his shoulder was none other than the French De-Nuit mini dragon, the one Charlie had given him over the summer. The 11-year-old clearly loved the dragon to bits because no matter where he had gone during the summer -not that they left Headquarters- the dragon went with him. But how he had gotten it during Charlie's fourth year at Hogwarts was still a mystery given the mini dragon was often locked up in the Slytherin dorm rooms down in the dungeons and William was never in the dorm rooms during the year, one could only wonder how he had managed to obtain it and Riley had a sneaky suspicion that Charlie's familiar Scamp had something to do with it. It was blantly obvious that the cat was jealous of the dragon _hopefully now Scamp will have nothing to be jealous about_ Riley thought as the dragon breathed out a small ball of flames as it snoozed happily on William's shoulder.

"Which house do you want to be in William?" Nathan asked, turning to look at the boy and hopefully pull him into a conversation "The brainiacs that are the Ravenclaws, the shy Hufflepuffs, the brave Gryffindors or the best house within the castle, the slippery Slytherins?"

Riley smirked "Best house within the castle?" she asked "Going a bit over the top don't you think?"

"No," Nathan shook his head "Everyone knows Slytherin's are the best! Well, we've been the best since us -" he motioned to three girls opposite him and Blaise "and Charlie and Draco joined back in first year. Without us, its a good chance the castle would fall apart"

"Or we'd have a Slytherin/Gryffindor uprising on our hands," Blaise inputted "If it hadnt been for yours and Charlie's close friendship, Rils, our two houses would be at one another's throats"

Riley nodded "And yet we can't seem to bring our two houses to unit as one?" she asked "Although Charlie does try every year!"

"She could try forever," Daphne said, slliding into the conversation "Slytherin and Gryffindor were never meant to be friends. The fued between Headmaster Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor happened for a reason, or our houses would probably be best of friends these days"

"You know what I think?" Riley asked "Both Headmaster Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were exact opposites. One wanted what he couldnt have and threw a temper tantrum...Charlie's words," she added quickly "And left the school. But Headmaster Slytherin seems to have accepted Charlie into the house of Slytherin; so he couldnt have wanted house purity _that_ bad"

The Slytherins frowned. She made a valid point.

Soon the train had picked up enough speed and was blasting past the fields and towns outside the window; around 12:00pm the lunch trolley came past and the friends ordered as much food as they could carry and shared it out between them, and at least an hour after Draco and Charlie returned, looking exhausted.

"Does he ever shut up?" the Muggleborn asked "I swear if he didnt tell us our duties once he told us a _thousand_ times!"

Draco nodded in agreement "I still can't believe Weasley was made a prefect! Granger I can understand, I mean she's a know-it-all! But Weasley? What's he done to deserve the badge?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head "Ron's done quite a few things since he started Hogwarts! But I also think Dumbledore has some hidden agenda for not giving Harry the badge!"

"But then why did he give you the badge?" Pansy asked "Your sorta on the same league table as Potter, arent you? You're both equally as troublesome as the next..."

The Muggleborn smirked "Well, Marcus reccommend me to be prefect; I guess Snape made the final decision and presented it forward to Dumbledore" she shrugged

"What makes you think Flint reccommended you?" Blaise asked "It could have been Campbell!"

Charlie growled at the name "That bitch, wouldn't have made me a prefect even if I was the last Slytherin on earth!" she told her friend "Besides, Marcus told me face-to-face that he had reccommended me"

"Yeah, before they were lip-locked for a good half an hour after!" Riley teased

A dull blush rose in Charlie's face and her friends laughed at her expense.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When darkness fell and the lamps flickered to life inside the compartments, William had fallen asleep with his head resting against Charlie's arm as the new Prefect was sitting in silence staring out of the window as the train sped further north. Rain splattered the window, half-heartedly as the sun peaked out from behind the storm clouds. At around 6:00pm, Draco made the suggestion that they had better change into their uniforms that they would be arriving soon at Hogsmeade station and so waking William, Charlie climbed up onto her seat and pulled out her uniform from her trunk before claiming Williams. Once they were dressed, Charlie and Draco pinned their Prefect badges carefully to their chests and finally, at last the train started to slow down and the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled.

"We'll see you up at the castle," Charlie told her friends "We're supposed to supervise everyone getting off the train, and make sure they know where they are going. Come on Will, I'll take you to Hagrid"

William jumped up as he slipped Drakon into the small pocket on his chest; the small dragon's head popping out of the top as his new owner started moving. This left, Daphne, Nathan, Pansy, Blaise, Millicent and Riley in the compartment to make their own way down onto the platform. Meanwhile, on the outside of the train Charlie held firmly onto William's shoulder as she looked around in the dim-light for the familiar lantern and Hagrid's voice shouting for first years. She didnt hear it. "Where's Hagrid?" she questioned, Draco who stood beside her

"Dunno," he shrugged "Oi! You there!" he pointed to a small strawberry blonde girl "First years, are to go this way!" he pointed to the end of the platform

Charlie glanced back at the girl "Come on," she smiled "We'll show you where to go. William's a first year too."

"Are you a Muggleborn too?" the girl asked, looking at William

"No," he answered "Im a Pureblood!"

Charlie looked the girl over "Im a Muggleborn," she smiled "Don't worry, this will get easier. Its always nerve-wracking the first time of a new school."

"First years, this way, please!" shouted a familiar voice from the end of the platform "First years!"

"Mum!" William shouted, looking up as Jenn's face loomed into view

Jenn smiled as she became level with her son "Hello Will," she grinned "Enjoy your trip in?"

"Yes," Will nodded "Are you crossing the lake, now?" he asked

"Let me round up the rest of the first years, and we'll go. Okay?"

William nodded and turned to the girl beside him "What's your name?" he asked

"April," she answered "April Mason"

"Im William Carmichael," he held out his hand. She shook it "Come on, April...just follow me and my mum" and he took her by the hand, and pulled her across the platform towards his mother "See you later, Charlie!"

Charlie waved "Bye William!" she shouted "You'll be fine April," she added "I'll see you both up at the castle!" she then turned to Draco "I think that's everyone," she spoke, glancing around "Come on, lets find the others and get out of this rain!"

"Yeah," Draco nodded and together hurried towards the carriages that would take them up the castle.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The entrance hall of Hogwarts was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right which lead into the Great Hall, many students had already arrived and taking their places upon four long tables which sat beyond the double doors; each one represented one of four houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. Slytherin. Riley waved to her Slytherin friends and joined Harry who entered the Hall behind her as they approached the Gryffindor table on the far left of the Great Hall, as Charlie and Draco drifted towards the far right to the Slytherins, many students glanced up as Charlie passed but she held her head high and ignored the whispers she recieved and the double glances of those around her, they wanted to believe Fudge and the _Daily Prophet_ then she wasnt going to stop them! The time would soon come where they had to make a choice, and the truth would be revealed; and she would be standing there with a smug look on her face that would clearly read '_I-Told-You-So_'.

Taking her usual seat beside Daphne at the Slytherin table, Charlie jumped in surprise as a deep voice echoed in her ear "Who is that?" the voice had said, causing the Muggleborn to turn and glare up at Graham Montague who had sat behind her

"Damn it, Montague!" she snapped "You trying to kill me, before the school year even starts?"

Graham stared at her perplexed "I didnt even think you knew my name, Hunter" he smirked

Charlie rolled her eyes "Who's who?" she asked

Graham pointed at the Staff table, sitting in the seat next to Professor Snape was a short squat woman, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she was wearing over her robes; staring at her closely, Charlie was shocked to see the familiar toadlike features and prominent, pouchy eyes _No way..._ she gasped mentally _what's she doing here?_ but before she could voice her concerns to any of her friends, Jenn slid into the Great Hall through the door leading off to the trophy room and seconds later the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall was leading the first years in to be sorted.

The Sorting Hat was placed in front of the trembling first years, and the rest of the school waited with bated breaths. Then a rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:-

_**In times of old, when I was new,**_

_**And Hogwarts barely started,**_

_**The founders of our noble school**_

_**Thought never to be parted.**_

_**United by a common goal,**_

_**They made the selfsame yearning**_

_**To make the world's best magic school**_

_**And pass along their learning.**_

_**"Together we will build and teach"**_

_**The four good friends decided.**_

_**And never did they dream that they**_

_**Might some day be divided.**_

_**For were there such friends anywhere**_

_**As Slytherin and Gryffindor?**_

_**Unless it was the second pair**_

_**Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,**_

_**So how could it have gone so wrong?**_

_**How could such friendship fail?**_

_**Why, I was there, so I can tell**_

_**The whole sad, sorry tale...**_

_**Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those**_

_**Whose ancestry's purest"**_

_**Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose**_

_**Intelligence is surest"**_

_**Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those**_

_**With brave deeds to their name"**_

_**Said Hufflepuff "I'll teach the lot**_

_**And treat them just the same"**_

_**These differences caused little strife**_

_**When first they came to light**_

_**For each of the four founders had**_

_**A house in which they might**_

_**Take only those they wanted, so,**_

_**For instance, Slytherin**_

_**Took only pureblood wizards**_

_**Of great cunning just like him**_

_**And only those of sharpest mind**_

_**Were taught by Ravenclaw**_

_**While the bravest and the boldest**_

_**Went to daring Gryffindor**_

_**Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest**_

_**and taught them all she knew,**_

_**Thus, the houses and their founders**_

_**Maintained friendships firm and true.**_

_**So Hogwarts worked in harmony**_

_**for several happy years,**_

_**but then discord crept among us**_

_**feeding on our faults and fears.**_

_**The Houses that, like pillars four**_

_**had once held up our school**_

_**now turned upon each other and**_

_**divided, sought to rule.**_

_**And for a while it seemed the school**_

_**must meet an early end**_

_**what with dueling and with fighting**_

_**and the clash of friend on friend**_

_**And at last there came a morning**_

_**when old Slytherin departed**_

_**and though the fighting then died out**_

_**he left us quite downhearted**_

_**And never since the founders four**_

_**were whittled down to three**_

_**have the Houses been united**_

_**as they once were meant to be.**_

_**And now the Sorting Hat is here**_

_**and you all know the score:**_

_**I sort you into Houses**_

_**because that is what I'm for**_

_**But this year I'll go further,**_

_**listen closely to my song:**_

_**though condemned I am to split you**_

_**still I worry that it's wrong,**_

_**Thought I must fulfill my duty**_

_**and must quarter every year**_

_**still I wonder whether sorting**_

_**may not bring the end I fear.**_

_**Oh, know the perils, read the signs,**_

_**the warning history shows,**_

_**for our Hogwarts is in danger**_

_**from external, deadly foes**_

_**And we must unite inside her**_

_**or we'll crumble from within**_

_**I have told you, I have warned you...**_

_**let the Sorting now begin!"**_

The Hat fell silent and became motionless as an applause broke out through the Hall, although it was punctured by whispers and muttering. Charlie, meanwhile was staring at the Hat, ever since she had started Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin she had been high on house unity and was determiend to bring the four houses together on a united front, for four years she had been trying to get everyone to see that Slytherins were not as cold as everyone claimed them too be, obviously they didnt care too much about blood purity or they all would have turned on her back in her first year; she was after all a Muggleborn, despite the secrets that had been revealed last year, but only a selected few knew about that secret. Glancing across at Draco, the Muggleborn's expression turned firm that clearly told her friend that she was even more determined to bring House unity within Hogwarts now that Voldemort had returned and the castle was under attack from external foes.

_Either we stand a fight together..._she thought, as Professor McGonagall started calling th first years names from her list at the front _or death will claim us all, and Hogwarts will be no more._

Casting a glance across at the Gryffindor table, Charlie caught Harry's eye and offered him a weak smile and a small nod of her head. The boy returned the guesture and returned his attention to Ron who had whispered something to him. The Slytherin then caught Riley's eye and nodded, as a secret message was passed between the two friends. It was now or never! This year the houses would be united as one, rather than four separate individuals; if the students of Hogwarts wanted to survive the up-coming war then they needed to realize that the only differences that they had within the halls of Hogwarts was that of the colour upon their ties. Everything else was exactly the same! Like Dumbledore had said at the end of last year '_**We may come from different places, and speak in different tongues...our hearts beat has one!"**_ they were exactly the same on the inside, they were all humans, they all had desires, hopes and dreams, and they all had fears that held them back from their truest potential. But the time to pick a side was drawing closer, and soon everyone within the vicnity of Hogwarts would have to choose a side! Be it the light side or the dark side! Either way, once that choice had been made...there was no going back.

"Cutter, Sabrina"

Professor McGonagall's voice cut through Charlie's thoughts and the young Slytherin blinked as she returned to reality. Up on the stage, a terrified looking little girl was sat on the stool with the hat over head eyes. The Hat was silent for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened and the hat shouted -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers, as Sabrina scurried off to join them

"Carmichael, William!"

Professor McGonagall called, and Charlie pushed herself up slightly in her seat as she watched William pull away from April and hurried up towards the stool, his gaze connected with her's and she offered him an encouraging smile just before the hat dropped over his eyes and considered itself for a moment. The brim opened after a brief pause and shouted -

"SLYTHERIN!"

Charlie clapped loudly with the rest of the Slytherins as William whipped off the Hat, and just about sprinted down off the stage towards the Slytherin table. He made his way towards Charlie and squeezed in between her and Daphne as the older Slytherins congratulated him on making their house. Charlie gave him a side hug and beamed up at Jenn who looked positively delighted that her son had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Greengrass, Astoria!"

McGonagall had reached the 'G's in no time at all. The girl, whom Charlie could only guess was her Slytherin best friends sister held her head high as she made her way towards the stool. The hat was placed on her blonde head and seconds later shouted -

"SLYTHERIN!"

Astoria joined her new house-mates, as they cheered. As for Daphne, she looked torn between being happy that her sister was sorted in to Slytherin and horrified, that the brat was already spitting out pureblood supremacy nonsense; and casting Charlie deadly glares down the table. The only Muggleborn snake, ignored her, much to the youngest Greengrass's displeasure.

_She has much to learn,_ Charlie thought _first thing she should know, is I don't care what people think. Im a Slytherin! True and proud!_

The Sorting continued, and slowly the line of first-years thinned. When they reached the 'M's, William straightened and stared at April who was visibly shaking amongst those who were left "What's the chances that she'll be in Slytherin?" he asked "I mean, a Muggleborn in Slytherin is rare...but not completely impossible" he pointed out

"I doubt she will make a Slytherin, Will" Charlie mumured "She looks more like Hufflepuff material," she told him

"Mason, April!"

McGonagall called, and the Muggleborn from the platform nervously approached the stool. The Hat was placed over her head and seconds later it shouted out -

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"See," Charlie nodded. William frowned. "Just because your in different houses, doesnt mean you still can't be friends" she added "Look at me and Riley, we're in different houses and we're still joint at the hip"

William grinned and nodded "I know, it would have been nice having a friend that I already knew in the same house. You know, besides you" he added

"You'll make friends," Charlie smiled "and anyone who doesnt want to be you friend...well, thats their loss" she winked at him, and turned her attention back to the front as the Sorting ended and Dumbledore was standing to speak with them.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate. The food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegtables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice -and Butterbeer if you were lucky enough to be in Slytherin-, but all too soon the dishes disappeared and were replaced by pudding, cakes and an assortment of ice-cream.

"Good evening, Children" Dumbledore's voice echoed once more as all chatter within the hall died down, but people continued eating "Now, we have a few changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to annouce that Professor Carmichael will be re-taking her full role as Care of Magical Creatures professor now that her son has joined us at Hogwarts," he turned his glittering gaze towards the Slytherin table, where Will sat between Charlie and Daphne "while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave..."

There was a soft mumur around the hall, as people started to notice Hagrid's disappearence. Not that it was difficult, Hagrid's sheer size caused him to stand out from the rest of the professors so it was pretty hard not to notice he was missing.

"We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher..." Dumbledore continued "Professor Dolores Umbridge. And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck..."

Charlie and her friends exchanged looks from across the table

"Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you -" Dumbledore started again, but was cut off as Professor Umbridge, rises from her seat, smiling her sweet sickly smile for all to see.

Charlie leaned in towards her friends "She was at my hearing," she told them, having all ready explained on the train that she had been temporarily expelled from Hogwarts at the beginning of the summer of underage magic "She works for Fudge!"

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" Umbridge spoke from the front of the room, as she made her way towards Dumbledore and turned to face the students "And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. Im sure we're all going to be very good friends"

From across the hall, Charlie heard Fred and George's voices as they carried in silence "That's likely," the both had stated. And just like the twins, Charlie was not convinced that she was going to like Umbridge, anymore than she liked Quirrell, Lockhart, or even the imposter who had posed as Mad-Eye Moody last year.

"The Ministry of Magic," Umbridge continued "has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school..." she nodded sweetly in Dumbledore's direction "progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us perserve what must be perserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited"

She giggled girlishly, before returning to her seat

There was a few scattered applauses from around the hall, as many students looked confused

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore nodded "That really was most illuminating"

Daphne frowned "Illuminating?" she questioned, turning to look at Charlie and the others "That was a load of nonsense!"

"What's it mean?" Charlie asked

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts" Alex Malcolm supplied her with the answer she was looking for.

There was a clattering and scraping of wooden chairs on the stone floors as students started to leave the Great Hall. The first years following their prefects, Charlie clapped her hand down on Will's shoulder and lead him towards the head of the table while Draco directed the rest of the first years to follow her "Come on now," the blonde shouted to the Slytherin first years. The first thing Charlie noted was of how small they looked, surely to God she and her friends werent that small when they had joined, as the crossed the Entrance Hall they descended down into the dungeons, as Charlie could hear Astoria Greengrass complaining loudly behind her about a Muggleborn being given the responsibility of Prefect of such a pureblood houses.

"Daphne's told my parents all about her _best friend_, within Slytherin" Astoria was saying "Its such a shame; I always thought she had better class than this. Associating with _mudbloods_, and then classing them as friends! Also, apparently the Muggleborn Slytherin is opted to the rules within Hogwarts, she doesnt have to abide by the cross-friendship rule! Its been lifted for her!"

"Why?" asked another Slytherin first year, who was listening intently to Astoria

"She's friends with a _Gryffindor!"_ Astoria sneered "They have a close friendship, and have access to one another's common rooms, unlike the rest of the students"

A small boy beside William frowned "So a Gryffindor can access our Common room, and she -" he pointed at Charlie "can access the Gryffindor common room. But we can't?"

"Yes," Astoria nodded

"That's not fair!" the boy cried "How is that fair?"

Charlie smirked as she cast a glance at Draco, this was going to be fun. Finally they reached the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who beamed when he saw them "Oh, I see you two are the new prefects!" he nodded "Congratulations. Couldnt disagree with the choice, the house of Slytherin is in very good hands"

"You agree to _her_ being a prefect?" Astoria asked "But she's a -"

"Good witch!" Headmaster Slytherin answered "A true Slytherin, if I do say so myself" he smiled down at Charlie, as if he knew a secret that no one else did.

Charlie frowned and shook her head, she would ponder this later when she was in bed "_Forever Strong_"

The portrait swung forward and Draco turned to the first years "It would do you best to remember the password. It changes at the end of every month. If you don't remember it then you get locked out" he told them, before leading the way into the Common room. Charlie directed the First years to follow him, before she and William brought up the rear.

Ten minutes into returning with the first years, the whole house was assembled in the common room and Professor Snape had swept into the room and taken up his usual armchair near the fire. The room was silent, until he broke it "While you are here at Hogwarts, this house is like your family! You will look out for one another and stand by one another, respect is the key word here. despite Blood and social statuses. We have a war on our hands, and I will not deny that. Part of that war may find its way into the halls of our school, and regardless to whichever side you stand on, you are all in danger. Treating your housemates and classmates with respect will give them a reason to help you in future years, if you need it. The time has come to choose!" he glanced around at them all "We must all choose a side upon which we stand; there is no neutral stance upon this war! Either you fight or you die! Neither side likes fence sitters"

Students nodded. After the little speech, Snape went on to introduce the new first years, he introduced their new fifth year prefects and introduced them to the infamous Muggleborn of Slytherin. After which, he left the room and Draco and Charlie ushered the first years out of the common room and up to bed, leaving students from second year onwards to settle down and chat with friends, and catch up from the summer. Finally the time began to get late and many older students began to wander off to their dorm rooms, Charlie and her friends werent that far behind them, bidding goodnight to the boys; Charlie, Daphne, Millicent and Pansy climbed the stairs to the fifth year girls dormitories and hurried into the darkened room, changed into their bed clothes in silence and climbed into bed. They bid one another goodnight and that was it, all lights were extinguished and silence fell as sleep started to come easily.

As she lay, staring at the top of her canopy bed; Charlie's mind wandered back to Headmaster Slytherin and his comment about her being a 'true Slytherin' the smile on his face held many answers, answers to questions she probably didnt even know she had. But was it possible that he knew something about her, that she would find vital or incompetent? She sighed, and rolled onto her side, reaching up a hand to pet Scamp soothingly as he curled up beside her on her pillow, fifth year had only just begun and already she could tell it was going to be a long year, although one thing remained clear. This year was going to take its toll on her and her friends, Harry included...but they would manage, as long as they were together, standing strong and united as one on the front line. Voldemort and his Death Eaters didnt stand a chance, while they were prepared to fight for Hogwarts and the lives of the students within.

Fifth year had started...but the future of Hogwarts, was still unclear.

* * *

**A/N: There we go. The second part of the last chapter. Did you enjoy? I hope you did, I had to force myself to stay awake to write this. Im off now to bed. Night.**

**Oh, thank you to everyone who wished me luck on my exams. 4 maths exams in one day! But their over with now. See you all tomorrow night. Goodnight.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 02/03/2011 at 02:06am_


	7. First Day Explosions

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred__/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note:** _Chapter dedicated too _**Forever Dreaming Grace, DJScales, Van Khanh, Purple Sunshine56, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ **Razmend.**_ Thank you for your support, I really enjoy reading your reviews. I check my emails every morning and you make my day seeing your awesome comments._

* * *

**First Day Explosions**

* * *

"And Harry had it right last night," Ron's voice carried as he entered the Entrance Hall at the same time that Charlie ascended from the Dungeons with Daphne and Draco "If that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins - _fat chance_!"

Charlie, who had just heard the conversation rolled her eyes "Oh thanks alot Ronald!" she said, from between Draco and Daphne "We're not _that_ bad you know! Its people like you that make it near impossible for me to get a word in edge wise on House unity!"

"Sorry, Charlie," Ron responded "But its not all Slytherins I was talking about" he glared in Draco's direction

Riley rolled her eyes

"Feelings mutal Weasel!" Draco retorted, before turning to Charlie and Daphne "I'll meet you inside"

The girls nodded and the blonde sneered at the Gryffindors -save for Riley- before crossing the Entrance Hall and disappearing into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I agree with Ron," Harry nodded "I have no desire to make friends with Malfoy, thank you!"

Daphne, Charlie and Riley exchanged small shakes of the head; "You know, you and Draco are more alike than you think" Riley pointed out "I bet if you both were able to look past your differences, you could possibly be the best of friends"

Harry looked outraged at the idea of being best friends with Draco Malfoy "Uh, no thanks!" he retorted, a little angrily

"Oi," Charlie pointed at her friend "Don't take that attitude, Riley was simply stating a fact. And I for one agree with her, what do you think Daph? Looking at Draco and Harry now wouldn't they make good friends?

"Oh, yeah" Daphne nodded "I've grown up with Draco, so I know what he is like. He can be a total pompous ass when he wants to be! But underneath he does actually have heart of gold. You and he would get on well, Potter." she explained "He hates the Death Eaters as much as you do, and he hates the fact that the Dark Lord has returned. He and Nathan are not very happy with the arrangements that have been made with the Dark Lord having room and board at Malfoy Manor"

The Gryffindors looked surprised at the answer "Its a trick," Ron sneered "Don't listen to her Harry, why would Malfoy and Lestrange worry about their Death Eater friends being in close contact with them? Both their fathers are in ranks with the Dark Lord! Hell, Lestranges parents are both in Azkaban for their crimes."

Charlie glared at the red head "That's enough, Ronald!" she snapped

"Come on, lets get some breakfast before we start ripping each other's throats out," Hermione suggested "Not the best way to start the school year"

Riley nodded in agreement and the two Gryffindor's led the way across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall, Harry and Ron followed behind them as they made a bee-line for the Gryffindor table, while Charlie and Daphne turned left and headed towards their usual seats at the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Charlie" Alex smiled

"Hi, Alex" Charlie nodded back, settling down beside Daphne and her new seating mate Montague. "Snape hasnt brought around the times tables, yet has he?" she asked

Montague shook his head "Not yet," he pointed to towards the Staff table "But he could do any moment, breakfast is coming to an end. Why?"

"Just curious as to when we have that old toad!" she sneered in Umbridge's direction "I don't like her, and I havent even seen her teaching technique yet"

Alex smirked "But how many DADA professors, have you actually gotten on with?"

Charlie looked thoughtful "One," she answered. The older students looked confused. "Professor Lupin," she elaborated. It was common knowledge throught out Slytherin and all of Hogwarts, that Charlie had a reputation of not seeing eye-to-eye with the DADA professors as they changed each year, and she always had something to say about them! People could only guess that this deep hatred for different professors of one subject came from her first year, when her teacher/student trust with Professor Qurriell was severed as he proceeded to use the torture curse on her.

With a whoosh and a clatter hundreds of owls came soaring over the four long tables from the upper windows, they descended over the students bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering everyone with droplets of water, during which time Professor Snape took this as his opportunity to sweep between his students and hand out timestables "Thanks Professor Snape," Charlie smiled, she flipped over the card and gazed at the column labelled 'Monday' her gaze scanned down the column and she groaned inwardly "History of Magic, Potions, Divination and Defence Against the Dark Arts..."

"Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge," Draco nodded "Should be an interesting day..."

Charlie snorted "'Should be', being the appropriate words," she responded "History of Magic and Divination I can suffer through, Potions..." she shrugged "...if nothing happens to go boom, I should be fine! And Defence Against the Dark Arts...well, at least we can see the toad's teaching technique then I can make a positive statement of whether I hate her or not"

"It sounds like you've already made a positive statement of whether you like her or not," Nathan pointed out "The 'old Toad'?" he asked

Charlie shrugged "She looks like a toad," she answered simply, reaching for a pitcher of orange juice and drunk deeply from her goblet before the food started to disappear "Shall we go then?" she asked

Her friends nodded and after making sure that Will knew where he was going for his first lesson, the fifth years headed off for the only class at Hogwarts that was taught by the most boring ghost in the _whole_ school! And Hogwats was a _large_ school.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_This subject should __**never**__ be given to students who are straight out of bed!_ Charlie scribbled these words onto a piece of parchment and slid it across the table towards Riley who sat beside her, the Gryffindor, startled by the intrusion of the note on her class notes, glanced down and rolled her eyes as she paused in her note taking and scribbled back a reply.

_He only seems to affect you,_ the Gryffindor wrote _you should try an take notes at the very least! This is OWL year!_

Charlie frowned when she read the reply _Why should I take notes? You're practically doing it for me!_ she grinned as she passed the note back.

Riley sighed as she replied _These are my notes!_

_You have an EDIETIC memory!_

_So?_

_You don't need notes! Everything, everyone says is process and stored in your brain vault! So why do you need notes? You could recite what Binns told us last year without looking at your notes, and possibly do it word for word._

Riley smirked and glanced up at Charlie _Probably could,_ she scribbled _but I like being prepared_

_Come on now, Spaz. Help a friend out, please!_ Charlie practically begged, as she furiously scribbled her reply. Thankfully enough, she could never get into trouble for talking between notes in this class, because Binns never looked up from the text in front of him, let alone paused to breathe. This left the students to do whatever pleased them for the hours that they spent in his classroom.

_Fine. You can copy my notes later._

_Sweet. Love you, Rils._

The Gryffindor rolled her eyes, as the scrap of parchment landed in front of her once more. _Love you too, Hobbit._ she scribbled, before shoving the scrap of parchment back towards the Slytherin who read it, glared up at her friend, before ripping up the conversation and resting her head in her arms.

"...If you want that on your conscience, Hermione" Ron's voice sounded from behind the table on which Charlie and Riley were sitting. The Slytherin's head snapped up and she peeked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ron playing Hangman on a piece of paper while Hermione threw them filthy looks as she too took notes.

The bookworm glared "Well, you'd deserve it," she retorted "You don't even try to listen to him, do you?

"We do try," Ron responded "We just havent got your brains or concentration,"

Harry nodded "What about memory?" he asked

"Riley has the memory," Charlie responded, turning around on her chair and coming into the conversation "Remember, Edietic memory?"

Harry and Ron nodded "Oh yeah," they agreed.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin "and I suppose your not gonna bother with your notes either?"

"Got everything covered with Rils," Charlie answered "The perks of having a close knit friendship with a genius,"

"So Riley is taking your notes for you?" Ron asked

Charlie nodded "Like I told her, she doest really need the notes anyway; she could tell you what Dumbledore said back in first year and remember his exact words, and recite them word for word, if she wanted too" she smirked "So she is gonna remember everything Binns says in the lesson and pass her exams that way, as for me, I'll forget what he says by the time I get out of this classroom. So I actually need notes to copy off"

Ron and Harry grinned and nodded "We'll use her notes," Harry told Hermione "So, we won't really fail. Charlie's not gonna push us aside, are you?"

"No," the Slytherin responded "What kind of friend would I be, if I did that?"

Hermione sighed in aggravtion "You three are impossible!" she shook her head, and returned to her notes.

"What's the clue?" Ron asked, pointing at the new hangman game, Harry had just started

The Gryffindor looked up "Umbridge..." he answered

Charlie looked at the parchment and smirked "Toad," she told her friends, before spinning around in her chair and leaving Harry and Ron to stare at the back of her head, their jaws hitting the table simultaneously.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Finally at the end of the hour the Slytherins and Gryffindors, scrambled to get out of the History of Magic classroom as quick as they could and made their way downstairs to the dungeons where Potions was to take place. Potions was two hours long, and unlike the Gryffindors, the Slytherins actually enjoyed the lesson; it was with their Head of House, their favourite professor and they were in their home territory. It was common throughout Hogwarts that Snape detested every student except his own, but there was only one student outside his Slytherins that he seemed to treat like a Slytherin even though she wasnt and that was Riley. As much as Snape treated Charlie as if she was his own daughter, which had proved because he worried about her safety at Hogwarts and had done since first year when he showed the first signs of fear when he found her in the chamber under the school where the Philosophers Stone had been situated, he had gone with Dumbledore and McGonagall to rescue Harry and his snake and found Charlie in the corner showing signs of the Torture curse. He had immediately scooped her up and practically held her close, in fear of her reaction when she woke up.

There was a deeper meaning between student and teacher when it came to Charlie and Snape, and it was the same relationship that Charlie had with the Care of Magical Creatures professor Jennifer Carmichael too. They were more than teacher/students, they were practically family, and family took care of one another. And people believed it was through this relationship that Snape tolerated Riley and treated her exactly the same as he treated the Slytherins and Charlie, as one of his own and not just a student but a daughter as well. The door to the Potions classroom creaked open and the students filed in taking up their usual seats. "Settle down," Snape's cold voice issued from the back of the room as he closed the door behind them, all this order was not really needed as the moment the door had closed everyone fell silent and all fidgeting ceased "Before we begin today's lesson," the potions master continued, making his way to the front of the class "I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'Acceptable' in your OWL, or suffer my...discipline" he gazed around the room at them all "After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye..."

He glared at Harry from the front of the room, Charlie glanced over her shoulder to see her friend return the glare with his own.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment or farewell," Snape said softly "so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students...Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned; if you are too heavy-handed with the ingriedients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingriedients are on the blackboard -" he flicked his wand " - you will find everything you need in the store cupboard -" the door at the back of the room sprang open "- you have an hour and a half, begin!" he snapped "Miss. Spirit, Miss Hunter, I would like a word with each of you!" he added, motioning them both forward.

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks as they got to their feet and rounded their desk, each of their houses watching them closely as they approached the front of the room, but after a glare from Snape the rest of the class scrambled off to collect the ingriedients they would need for their potion and left Snape to speak with the two students before him in peace "I have spoken before hand with Professor Dumbledore on the matter of you two," Snape told the Slytherin and Gryffindor "and he has agreed, that due to the high risk of explosive potions that we use in fifth year, he is allowing you two to work together during these lessons. We do not need another repeat of first year," he glanced at Charlie, who subconsciously reached up and touched the scar on her face, a gift from someone who thought it would be funny to cause her to explode her potion back in first year "Of course, like many years that have passed there will be an advigilator in the class with you during exams, Miss. Hunter, but leading up to the exam during lesson time you and Miss. Spirit may work together to create any potions that had prepared for you. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor Snape" the two girls nodded

"Good, now go!" he motioned for them to get on with their work as the two friends returned to their desk. Ever since first year, both Charlie and Riley had been subjected to different rules within the castle. Like the fact that they had access to one another's common room's and no one else did, it was their close friendship that had given them this privilage, and many had seen what would happen when one was without the other for too long. Riley had been attacked by the monster of Slytherin back in second year and Charlie had practically derailed without her best friend by her side; also they were the only inter-house students within the 5th year to be paired together in any Gryffindor/Slytherin lesson. So while, Charlie set up the cauldron that she and Riley would be using while the Gryffindor scampered off to the store cupboard to collect the ingriedients.

Hermione frowned as she watched Charlie set up one cauldron "What are you doing?" she asked "We're supposed to be working on these individually,"

"Riley and I have had clearance from Dumbledore to work together on any potions that are set for us to prepare, this year" the Slytherin explained "they don't want another repeat of first year," she finished, touching her scar again

"But that's not fair," Hermione protested "its like there's one rule for you and Riley, and a completely different one for everyone else!"

Charlie shrugged "Do you want to complain to Professor Snape and Dumbledore?" she asked

Hermione huffed and spun around to face her own potion, Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to Riley as she returned "Hermione hates us," she pointed out

"Why?" Riley asked

"Because there's one rule for us," Charlie explained "and a completely different one for everyone else"

Riley chuckled "Well, that's for a simple reason, really" she pointed out

"And that would be?" Hermione asked, turning around again

"They want to stop her getting herself killed," Riley answered, pointing at Charlie "and I seem to be the only person who had prevent that from happening"

Charlie frowned "Hey," she protested "Im not that bad!"

Riley give her a _Are-you-serious-look_

"Okay, fine!" the Slytherin caved "I can be that bad,"

The Gryffindor smirked and then commenced with their potion. The half an hour passed quickly, and althought they didnt have as much time to prepare everything as the rest of the class; Charlie would be the first to admit that Riley had a knack for catching up quickly. She was already on line 8 of the instructions while most of the class was still on line 4.

"A light silver vapour should now be rising from your potion," Snape's voice called, when there was ten minutes left on the clock

Snape swept between his students to check their potions, lingering mostly on the Gryffindors as he tried to find something wrong with their potions. He sneered when he passed Hermione's and looked down his crooked nose but found nothing to comment on, however, when he looked at Harry's his lips curled into a nasty smirk. "Potter," he snapped "what is this supposed to be?" he asked

"The Draught of Peace," Harry said tensely, he really hated Snape.

"Tel me, Potter," said Snape softely "can you read?"

"Yes, I can," said Harry

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter"

Charlie and Riley looked up as Harry tried to see through the vapours coming off of his potion to see the board "'Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore -" he cut off.

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape asked

"No," Harry responded, quietly

"I beg your pardon?"

"No!" Harry said louder this time "I forgot the hellebore"

"I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _**Evanesco**_" Snape flicked his wand and Harry's potion disappeared. "Those of you who _have_ managed to read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing," he added to the rest of the class "Homework. Twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday"

While Riley bottled up their potion, labelled it and headed up to the front of the class to hand it in to Snape; Charlie packed away their things and flicked her wand like she had seen Snape do to Harry's, muttering _**"Evanesco**_" under her breath and watching as the potion inside the cauldron disappeared. She grinned "Sweet,"

"Nice," Riley complimented as she returned to the table, just in time to see Charlie clear the cauldron of potion up "So you do know some spells, looks like your magic is not as defunked as thought" she grinned

Charlie smirked "So it would seem," she joked, before handing over Riley's backpack, and they led the way out of the dungeons, up to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall for lunch. Like every year the friends took it in turns to sit at one another's table for Lunch, and for the first time this year Charlie joined the Gryffindors waving to Daphne, Nathan and Draco to indicate she would see them in Divination. The three nodded and headed across to the Slytherin table.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After lunch, Riley joined Hermione as they headed off Ancient Runes and Charlie followed Ron off to Divination; Harry had left early having gotten fed up of Hermione and Ron's constant bickering with one another "You are annoying, though" Charlie pointed out "You and Hermione, you're like an old married couple when you fight. I can see where Harry is coming from"

"But he doesnt have to take it out on us!" Ron argued "Its not our fault people don't agree with you guys!"

The Slytherin glared "I never said it was," she argued back "and Im not saying anyone is right. You both have valid reasons, you and Hermione just have to understand what Harry is going through, he witnessed Voldemort's return -" Ron winced "- he fought him last year, and the only thing on his mind was to get back here and tell Dumbledore and everyone else what had happened, he thought he was warning everyone of the threat that has returned, but no one believes him! So that's a huge blow to him!" she explained "but Harry also has to understand that, people are afraid to admit the truth because they don't want to think of the possiblities that could happen now that Voldemort is back"

Again Ron winced at the name "Do you have to say his name?"

"Yes!" Charlie nodded "He wants people to fear him Ron, and not saying his name is giving him that satisfaction. I refuse to give him that satisfaction, hence forth...I say his name!"

The red head, shook his head "So, what should I tell Harry?"

"Well, tell him the truth" Charlie answered "tell him exactly how you feel. Don't be scared of him, he's your best friend. Honesty is the best thing in any relationship, and that includes a friendship. Why do you think Riley and I are so close?" she asked "Its because we don't keep secrets from one another! Riley knows everything that happens with me, and I know everything that happens with her. We have a very open relationship"

Ron looked perplexed "What if he doesnt listen?" he asked "You know what Harry is like,"

By now they were reaching the Divination classroom.

Charlie stopped just outside the door and turned to Ron "If he doesnt listen to you, then I'll have a talk with him," she smiled "He should listen to me, we're on the same wavelength and I understand what he is going through. I can see this arguement from both ends, because where I am dead centre along with Harry, I also refuse to believe what everyone is saying about me" she shrugged "either people hate me or believe me, either way I dont care!" she grinned, before pushing open the door to the Divination classroom and entering, she quickly located Daphne and made a bee-line for their table and sat down; as Ron did the same to with Harry, from the corner of her eye she watched as Ron spoke with his best friend and Harry turned to glance in her direction, but she avoided eye contact with him; this was for him and Ron to work through, nothing to do with her, unless of course it came to the point where she had to intervene to set the record straight again, but other than than she was sitting this arguement out.

"Good-day," Trelawney's voice echoed through the misty feeling of the Divination classroom "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely - as of course, I knew you would. You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle_ by Inigo Imago. Dream interpertations is a most impotent means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWLs,"

Charlie yawned as she sunk down in her chair, she never enjoyed Divination, it was one of the most boring of all subjects. But it was an easy pass; which was the only reason she still continued to do the subject all the way through to fifth year. Trelawney was a quack job of a teacher, and believed anything you told her, as long as it meant death and destruction or something gloomy then she passed you without questions; Trelawney also enjoyed predicting either Charlie's or Harry's death each and every year, and therefore it was an easy subject for them both to pass because when it came to essay writing or handing in work all they had to say was they were going to die an horrific death and Trelawney believed them. Although Trelawney liked to switch between them each year; if Charlie remembered correctly it was Harry's turn to die this year, the young Slytherin snickered at the idea, and shared her thoughts with Daphne when the blonde frowned at her friends behaviour.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpertation," Trelawney's voice broke through the stupor Charlie was falling into, clearly telling the Slytherin she had zoned out of most of the conversation "the divide into pairs. Use _The Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on..."

Daphne and Charlie exchanged looks "The best thing about this lesson," Charlie mumured, as she flipped over the page of her book "is its only an hour long!"

"Yeah, I agree" Daphne nodded "So, what did you dream about last night?" she asked

"Um..." Charlie looked thoughtful "actually, I went to bed last night thinking over Headmaster Slytherins words to me, outside the portrait"

Daphne frowned "Which where?"

"He said I was a great witch, and a true Slytherin" Charle answered "that was his own personal opinion, but the smile on his face gave the message that he knew something about me, that I didnt"

"Other than the fact that your -"

Charlie nodded "Yeah, other than that!" she cut her friend off "Do you think I should ask him, what he meant?"

"You could," Daphne agreed "Doesnt mean he's gonna say anything, but you could ask him. We'll leave Dinner early if you want"

"We?" the Muggleborn asked

Daphne glared across the table "You didnt think I'd let you go alone, did you?" she asked "There's been talk in Common room, especially this morning when Draco and I were waiting for you..."

"Talk?" Charlie asked "About?"

"Alex Malcolm,"

The Muggleborn huffed "Oh, and let me guess...I was brought up?"

Daphne nodded "Apparently the rumour that's going round now, is that because Marcus has left Hogwarts, Alex is gonna try his luck with you. He may have agreed last year at the Yule Ball that you wanted to be friends, but he is determined for you to see him as more than a friend," she explained "and he's got a reputation Charlie, he maybe all sweet and kind to you but that's just a cover up, he's really manipulative. So, Draco and I agreed that you shouldnt go anywhere on your own, especially while Alex is still at school"

"Oh," Charlie nodded "Well, thanks" she smiled tensely.

"No problem," Daphne nodded, going back to her work.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Finally the end of the day came around, and Defence Against the Dark Arts was on the top of the agenda for the Slytherin and Gryffindors; and the came from everywhere. Draco, Nathan, Daphne and Charlie came down from Diviniation with Harry, Ron and a few other Gryffindors and Hermione and Riley came from Anicent Runes with Pansy, Millicent and Blaise. Each of them met up outside the Defence classroom and entered together, the Slytherins and Gryffindors splitting up almost instantly, as Charlie and Riley took a desk in the middle of the classroom, so that they were both sitting near each other but also alongside their houses. _I will get house unity!_ Charlie thought as she watched the Slytherins and Gryffindors segment themselves _Even if it kills me!_

As the students waited on Professor Umbridge to turn up, the students mingled amongst themselves chattering with their friends; but never once crossiing invisible boundry lines; the Gryffindors stayed on one side of the classroom, while the Slytherins remained on the other. Padma Patil, sat beside her loyal friend Lavender Brown and had just launched a paper aeroplane into the air and watched as it transfigured into a bird, beat its wings and flew around the room. Callum Thompson sat beside his best friend Connor Andrews, encouraging him to hit it, which Connor was more than happy to do. He jumped from his seat and hit the bird as it looped over head, the bird soared out of reach as it passed over the Slytherin's part of the classroom, and Crabbe aimed his hand held catapult, pulling back the rubber band and launching something at he paper bird. Hitting it directly. The bird hovered just above Charlie and Riley's table before bursting into flames, and crumbling into ash down on their table.

Umbridge had arrived, and was lowering her wand to her side as she moved down the isle separating the Slytherins and Gryffindors "Good afternoon, children" she greeted them in her sickly voice.

A few people mumbled good afternoon in response

"Tut, tut," Umbridge shook her head "Good Afternoon, children!" she repeated

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" the class chanted back

Umbridge flicked he wand as writing appeared on the board "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations," she spoke, in her sickly sweet voice "O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs," the way she spoke to them was like they were a couple of pre-school children and not teenagers "Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe" she gave a small giggle, before addressing them once more "Now before we begin, you can put away your wands, and write this down please..." she flicked her wand towards the board where words started to appear once more.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

_Return to Basics?_ Charlie thought, exchaning a look with Riley as she stuffed her wand back into her robe pocket

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven," Umbridge was saying "But you'll be pleased to know from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

By now more words had appeared on the board:

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use_

Riley frowned, as she read over the three points on the board before raising her hand, there had to be a mistake. Umbridge had clearly made a mistake...or maybe she was seeing things

"Yes?" Umbridge smiled in her direction

"I've got a query about the course aims," Riley responded, pointing at the board

Umbrige quirked an eyebrow, as all attention was diverted to Riley "What is your name?"

"Riley Spirit," the Gryffindor answered

"Well, Miss. Spirit, I think the course aims are prefectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge replied

Riley shook her head "Well, I don't," she responded bluntly "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells"

"Using spells?" Umbridge asked, laughing slightly "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom"

An uneasy silence fell over both Gryffindor and Slytherin as they frowned in Umbridge's direction.

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron asked

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge answered him

"What use is that?" Harry asked "If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free!"

Umbridge turned away from him "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class,"

Charlie glared at the back of Umbridge, her first instinct to not like this woman had been proven true.

"It is the view of the Ministry," Umbridge was talking again "that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all is what school is all about"

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Charlie asked

Umbridge shook her head "There is nothing out here, dear" she said sweetly "Who do think would want to attack Children, like yourself?"

"Voldemort!" both Harry and Charlie stated, their voices echoing in the silent classroom. All around the room students lowered their gazes and whispers spread.

Searching for words, Umbridge glanced around her classroom, before settling back on Harry and Charlie "Now, let me make this quite plain," she whispered "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie."

"It's not a lie," Harry argued back "Charlie and I saw him. We fought him!"

Umbridge glared "Detention, Mr. Potter!" she snapped, angrily

"Your blinded by fear!" Charlie snapped "Everyone single person who doesnt believe what we witnessed last year, is scared, because you know deep down that something is wrong! That we may just possibly be telling the truth!" she stated "The Minister is too afraid to admit he has made a mistake of not believing us..."

"Sit down, Miss. Hunter," Umbridge retorted "Before I give you a detention too!"

Charlie shook her head "Go ahead," she stated "You'd be surprised how hard it is to shut me up, especially when im speaking the truth. You and the Ministry are gonna get us all killed because you don't know what your doing!" she all but yelled, as her temper reached tipping point.

"Enough!" Umbridge screeched "Enough! Im incredibly disappointed that this is the behaviour shown by a Slytherin prefect," she shook her head at Charlie "One more word from you, and I'll have that badge of yours revoked. Understand?"

Riley reached up and tugged on Charlie's hand as she pulled her back down into her seat "Calm down, Charlie" she whispered "Your not doing yourself any favours by arguing with her"

_But I was telling the truth!_ Charlie scribbled out onto a piece of parchment, as Umbridge set them to work _Voldemort is back! Harry knows it! Cedric knows it!_

_Charlie!_ Riley responded _this isnt about truth or lies! This is about you keeping your head down and temper in check._

Charlie shook her head in response; and scribbled her final reply -

_No! This is about her and the Ministry interfereing here at Hogwarts!_

And with that the two friends ended the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is out late. I didnt start writing until late, I been sleeping mostly all afternoon. Been having dizzy spells all day and my grandmother suggested taking a nap. Its wonders what sleep can do for you, but now im sleep deprieved again. Hope this one suffices. Had a little trouble with the arguement between Harry and Umbridge, because as we all know Cedric didnt die at the end of last year. But I worked something in, I hope it all works out for the best.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03/03/2011 at 04:15am_


	8. Charlie Gets A Stalker

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_ **Itzkevin97, Purple Sunshine56, Carolina, Razmend, DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Aileen Autarkeia.**

* * *

**Charlie Gets A Stalker**

* * *

"There she is..."

"Did you hear what she said to Professor Umbridge..."

"She and Potter claim to have duelled with You-Know-Who..."

"Come off it..."

"Who do they think they are kidding?"

"Pur-_lease_..."

Charlie growled under her breath as her hands clenched tightly around the utensils in her hands, she had been sitting at the Slytherin table eating her way through dinner, all around her she could hear the whisperings from other houses, the shouting match between her, Harry and Umbridge which had happened a few hours ago had spread like wildfire around Hogwarts -not that she wasnt expecting it too- but it had spread exceptionally fast, faster than Hogwarts was used too. But that didnt make it any less easier for Harry and Charlie who were once again subjected to stares and whispers of their classmates. Glancing around, the young Slytherin glared at the onlookers who were stupid enough to stare to long at her, she sighed "I don't get it!" she spoke, turning to her friends "They were quick to believe Dumbledore 2 months ago; and now everyone thinks Harry and I are crazy..."

"Well, this is you we're talking about," Blaise teased

"Oi," Charlie pouted, lifting her goblet to her lips and taking a draught "I may be alot of things, but im not crazy"

"Really?" Blaise asked "You have your own outlook on things; your own _way_!"

The Muggleborn frowned "You mean 'The Charlie-Way'?" she asked "That's just my way of understanding situations that I find complicated," she waved him off

"You like to complicate the simplest situations, Charlie"

Charlie smiled and shook her head "Back on topic," she responded "Why is everyone acting like what Dumbledore said 2 months ago is a total and complete lie, when its actually the truth?"

"Because not _everyone_ believed Dumbledore, two months about" Montague answered

Charlie turned to the new Slytherin Captain "What do you mean?" she asked

"Firstly you have to understand this whole situation from our point of view," Montague responded "None of us know what happened in the maze, at the end of last year. All we know is you, Potter and Diggory came out after hours of being secluded from one another, the other champions and the rest of the school. We just had to go on the word of Dumbledore, that You-Know-Who had returned and tried to kill Potter and Diggory; which reminds me, why didnt he try to kill you?"

"He did," Charlie answered quickly, not daring herself to look back her friends. Only a select few of Slytherin knew the true reason behind why Voldemort didnt try to kill her, everyone else was starting to believe the lie that she was telling them, that he had tried to kill her, but he wanted to torture her first by making her watch her friends die. Punishment for being a Muggleborn. "But him coming back, and trying to kill us is the truth!"

Montague nodded "We know," he responded "It's just that before the truth could sink in, everyone went home for the summer, where they spent two months reading about how you, Potter and Diggory are attention-seeking teenagers and Dumbledore's senile. Everyone started to believe that you created the illusion that You-Know-Who had returned to get attention, and make yourselves seem bigger than you are."

Charlie opened her mouth to argue

"But we know the truth!" Montague went on "Trust me, when I say that the whole of Slytherin is behind you. Even those who _don't_ support the Dark Lord's cause, and don't have alligences with him, believe that he has returned. Everyone knew that he would someday; but its just taking a while for everyone to accept the truth that it has in fact happened earlier that expected. You were right to accuse Umbridge of being scared, everyone is scared, even the professors and the Ministry; which is why they are running these articles against you, trying to tear you down" he smirked "But I think they've met their match with you," he glanced her way "Flint always said he liked you for your stubborness and high opinionated ways"

Charlie smirked, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex's hand tighten around his fork as he tried to eat his food. The conversation with Daphne earlier in Divination flashed across Charlie's mind and she felt a wave of panic as she wondered how far Alex was willing to go, to make her his!

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"_The properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion-making!"_ Ron muttered as he wrote, he was sat in one of the comfy armchairs of the Gryffindor Common room, and was just about to start his Potion's homework when the portrait hole opened behind him and Charlie hurried down the steps, looking flustered and clutching her backpack close to her chest, and acting as if it was going to be stolen from her at any given moment.

Riley glanced up from her runes essay and frowned at her best friend's behaviour "What's up with you?" she asked

"Huh?" Charlie frowned "Oh, nothing..." she breathed

"You sound like you have been running," Hermione pointed out "You didnt run all the way up from the dungeons did you?"

The Slytherin shook her head "No, only from the library up," she answered

"Why were you running in the first place?" Ron asked

Charlie shook her head "No reason," she answered "I just passed Harry heading down to Umbridge's office, I offered to wait for him outside but he brushed me off"

"Yeah, we all offered to go wait for him," Riley nodded "But you know Harry"

"Well, I think it was a right choice" Hermione responded "How could we possibly do our homework outside Umbridge's office?"

Ron, Charlie and Riley glanced her way "The same way we do it here," Ron pointed out, "sitting on the floor and counting on each other?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "That would be inappropriate!"

"Just because you have never sat outside a classroom and done your homework," Charlie pointed out "Doesnt mean its inappropriate. Riley and I always used to sit outside our next class and start or finish homework, back in primary school, didnt we?" she asked her friend

Riley nodded "Yeah. Mostly because the other kids didnt like us, and it was the only place we actually had privacy" she added "Oh, and it stopped her from getting into fights left, right and centre"

"Yeah, well, if those kids hadnt decided they were going to tease you about your IQ and Eidetic Memory, and pure genius brains," Charlie listed "Maybe I would get into fights" she smirked

Riley shook her head "Not that I don't appreciate the help" she added

"I didnt say anything," Charlie frowned

"I know," Riley nodded "But incase you felt that I did appreciate the help you provide for me"

The Slytherin chuckled and shook her head "Nah, I know you do." she dropped down onto the couch, her bag at her feet and she leaned foward "What we working on first?"

"Potions," Ron answered "So, Hermione...what's the properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion-making..." he glanced up at the bookworm. But she wasnt listening. "Hermione?" he called again.

Glancing up, Charlie and Riley found Hermione staring across the room, to a far corner of the Gryffindor common room where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were sitting at the centre of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding. "No, I'm sorry, they've got too far!" the Bookworm shook her head, getting to her feet and looking positively furious "Come on, Ron, you too Charlie"

"Uh?" the Slytherin frowned, glancing up and over her shoulder "Did she just order me to follow her?"

Riley nodded

"Im not going anywhere," Charlie answered "Besides, I can't take house points from Gryffindors. Only you and Ron can," she told Hermione

"No, but you can give detention" Hermione retorted

Charlie shrugged "Detention for what?" she asked "They arent doing anything dangerous!"

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or...or Puking Pastilles...or..."

"Fainting Fancies?" Riley suggested quietly

One by one, as if hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the first years fell to the floor, others merely hung over their chairs, their tongue lolling out. While most of the Gryffindors surrounding the first years laughed, Hermione marched up to the twins, who were both holding clipboards and scribbling things down. Charlie, rolled her eyes and followed while Ron sunk back into his arm chair.

"Arent you going to help?" Riley asked

"They seem to have it undercontrol," Ron answered "I say leave them too it!"

The Gryffindor genius rolled her eyes and shook her head "You have got to learn to stand up to them, Ron" she murmured, going back to her essay "So they make fun of you, their your brothers, that's their job."

"That's enough!" Hermione said, as she became level with the twins, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you're right" Fred nodded "This dosage looks strong enough, doesnt it?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips "I told you this morning," she glared at them "You can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them," Fred responded

"I don't care!" Hermione shook her head "it could be dangerous..."

Fred and George exchanged looks "Rubbish!" they responded together

"Calm down, Hermione" Charlie sighed, pointing at the first years "They're fine!"

A few of the first years were starting to come around, their eyes opened and blinked several times before frowns adorned their features and they pushed themselves up; "Feel alright?" George asked, kneeling down in front of a small dark-haired girl.

"I think so," she nodded, her voice a little shaky

"Excellent," George grinned

"It is _not_ excellent!" Hermione cried, her voice rising slightly

"'Course it is, they're alive, arent they?" Fred asked, but the next second Hermione had snatched the clipboard out of his hands, along with the bag of Fainting Fancies.

"You can't do this!" she told them forcefully "What if you make them seriously ill?"

George rolled his eyes "We're not going to make them ill!" he retorted "we've already tested them on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same way -"

Hermione growled, unnaturally "If you don't stop doing this, I'm going to -"

"What?" Fred interrupted "Give us detention?"

"Make us write lines?" George teased

On lookers all over the Common room laughed, Hermione drew herself up to her full height and her eyes narrowed at the twins "I'll write to your mother!" she stated

Silence fell, before it was broken as George drew in a gasp of horror "You wouldnt" he breathed

"Oh, yes I would" Hermione retorted "I can't stop you from eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not going to give them to the first years"

Fred and George looked thunderstruck, and as Hermione thrust Fred's clipboard back at him along with the bag of Fainting Fancies before turning and storming back towards the fireplace. Charlie turned to the on lookers "All right folks, show's over...go back to whatever it is you were doing" she turned to the first years "Homework or bed," she told them "Your choice" she turned to Fred and George "as for your two, normally I'd say well done on perfecting those -" she pointed at the badge "But - I can't believe im saying this - Hermione is right, you can use them on yourselves and Jordan, but no first years, and that includes, first years from any house" she warned "Even Slytherin!"

"Yes, ma'am," George smirked, giving her a small bow

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends, as she dropped down behind Riley once more "You handled that well, 'Mione"

"Yeah, no thanks to you and Ron," she spat acidly

"Oi, I just told them that they cant use first years as test subjects," Charlie responded "Ron's the one who chickened out, blame him, not me!"

The portrait hole opened behind them and Harry stepped through "Your not still arguing are you?" he asked, dropping his bag down beside Charlie and sitting down

"No," Riley answered "But Hermione did just go all Miss-Prefect on Fred and George,"

Hermione huffed in her seat "They deserve it!"

"Here we go again," Charlie groaned, falling sideways and resting her head against Harry's shoulder, as she kicked her legs up and draped them over the arm of the sofa; glancing towards the fire the young Slytherin frowned as something caught her eye on the back of Harry's hand which caused her to look down "What's wrong with your hand?" she asked

Harry shifted "Nothing," he answered, trying to hide it from reach.

Charlie was quicker and sat up, gripped his wrist and held his hand in place _'I must not tell lies_' was written across the back of it "Where did that come from?" she asked. Harry didnt answer. "It was that old toad wasnt it?" the Slytherin questioned, dropping Harry's hand and looking up at him "What did she make you do?"

And for the next half an hour, Harry explained what had happened in Umbridge's office, during his detention.

"The old toad!" Charlie said, letting go of Harry's hand "She's sick, she's twisted...she's...she's..." the Slytherin shook in anger as she tried to find the right word that she could use to describe how Umbridge was making her feel at this moment in time

Hermione cut across her "You've got to tell Dumbledore!" she stated firmly

"No," Harry shook his head "Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. Anyway, I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction"

"Bloody hell, Harry" Ron intervened "The woman's torturing you. If the parents know about this -"

"Well, I havent got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry asked, angrily

Charlie slapped him across the back of his head, for his attitude. Riley, who had turned in her seat frowned up at her friends "Harry, you've got to report this" she told him "Its perfectly simple. You're being -"

"No, it's not" Harry retaliated "Riley, whatever this is, it's not simple" he reached to grab his backpack from the floor "You don't understand..."

"Then help us to," Hermione pleaded

But Harry shook his head, got to his feet and walked away. Charlie watched him go for a few minutes, before getting to her feet and following him up to the boys dormitories.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Harry..." Charlie started, her voice low as she pushed open the door to the 5th year boys dorms and stepped inside, she closed the door behind her and turned her friends. Harry was standing beside the bed, she figured was his and his back was turned to her, he made no movement to show he had heard her and he didnt even acknowledge her until she had reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder "Harry, listen to me" the Slytherin spoke once more, her voice still low "You can't keep blowing up at people like that," she sighed "Ron, Riley and Hermione are only trying to help. They're really the only people who believe you, so snapping at them like that isnt doing you any justice, because your just going to push them away"

Harry shook his head "They don't understand Charlie," he sighed "They werent there last year, they didnt see Voldemort return, hear what he had to say. They dont realize how hard it is to know the truth and yet have people shun you away, and telling you to sit down and shut up, like your some kid trying to get attention for a make believe story!"

"That's exactly the point, Harry" Charlie responded "They don't know what it was like, because they werent there. They didnt see what we saw, they don't know the truth because it didnt play out before their eyes, they've gotta take our word for it" she sighed "Put yourself in their position, if you hadnt entered the Tournament last year, and I had; what would your reaction be if I came out of the Maze blabbering about Voldemort returning?"

Harry frowned "I'd believe you,"

"No, you wouldnt," the Slytherin pointed out "Its easy for you to say that now, because you witnessed it, but imagine that you didnt! You'd think that I was a nutcase, blabbering nonesense about the most feared wizard in the whole wizarding world; the one person everyone is more afraid of than death itself. Voldemort murdered hundreds of people 14 years ago, Harry; and no one wants to believe that he is back. It's like I told Umbridge, everyone is scared, they know on some level that we are telling the truth, because this would be a sick joke if we werent, playing on people's fears like this. Its not nice, Harry. But because people are quick to believe the Minister and what the _Daily Prophet_ have said, then their looking at us like we're crazy"

Harry sighed heavily "But why are they believing everything the Ministry says?" he asked "Why, do they believe people that didnt see what we have seen!"

"Because the Minister is supposed to protect them from things like this," Charlie responded "The Ministry is there to protect this country, if they cant protect us from Voldemort them people are gonna turn against them. Fudge can't let that happen! He needs to be in people's good books, if he's to keep his position as Minister; and then we come along and challenge him by saying Voldemort has returned." she breathed in, "Do you see where I am coming from? This is all a politicion's act of a desperate cry for help! But he cant ask for help, because that will mean admitting that he was wrong about the return of Voldemort. Understand?"

"I think so," Harry nodded "People believe us; and the Ministry is conspiring against us and Dumbledore?"

Charlie grinned "Exactly!"

"But what's this got to do with Hermione, Ron and Riley?" the Gryffindor asked

The Slytherin sighed "Well, they're the only ones who have stood by us out of loyalty all these years! And im pretty sure they will always be there long after the truth has come out about all this, but arguing with them isnt going to help the cause. There is only so much they will take, before they decide to walk away..." she glanced up at him "They're really trying to understand all this, Harry, but it's hard. I'll admit that, and I witnessed the return! You've just got to see all this from both perspectives not just your own." she returned her gaze back to her lap "Because this is exactly how Voldemort wants us to feel..."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"Well, Dumbledore's speech at the end of last year," Charlie responded "Remember what he said about Voldemort spreading doubt amongst us?"

Harry nodded

"Well, Voldemort wants us to feel cut off from everyone else," the Slytherin continued "because if it's just us alone, we're not that much of a threat..." she smiled, and jumped to her feet "so dont give him that satisfaction, okay?" she leaned over and kissed his forehead in a sisterly manner, before leaving the dormitory and returning downstairs to the common room, to finish her Potions essay.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The following morning dawned; the rain from the previous day had stopped but the cold, unsettling weather continued to drift in from the North. Winter was definitely on its way; "So, what we got today?" Daphne asked, scanning her timetable "Double Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Charms and a Free Period at the end of the day"

"Perfect!" Pansy nodded "I can finish this stupid Anicent Runes essay then, you think Riley will help me?" she asked, looking at Charlie

The Muggleborn shrugged as she swallowed her toast "You could ask," she responded "Im meeting her in the library later anyway, she's going to help me with my History of Magic essay"

"So, you're not going to watch the Gryffindor tryouts then?" Montague asked

Charlie shook her head "No, I have no desire to watch Ron humilate himself on the pitch," she answered "Besides, it gets colder as the nights go on"

"Malfoy," Montague responded, turning away from Charlie and looking across the table at Draco "Practice. 6:00 o'clock. Tonight. After Gryffindor tryouts!" he told the 5th year "Get there early, we maybe able to catch the tryouts" he smirked

Charlie shook her head "Whatever, your planning count me out" she told him, and she reached for the pitcher of orange juice on the table "While your, doing whatever down on the pitch, I'll be the good student and finish her homework"

"You do that," Montague nodded, going back to his own breakfast.

"Shall we go?" Charlie asked, after a few more minutes of eating and looking around at her friends. They nodded and quickly hurried off to Transfiguration.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

For the first fifteen minutes of Transfiguration, McGonagall spent the time lecturing her class on the importance of the OWL examinations "You cannot pass an OWL," Professor McGonagall said gimly "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why eveybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration. So today, we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL"

"She wasnt kidding," Charlie muttered, as she flicked her wand, muttered the Vanishing spell and pointed it at the snail in front of her. It quivered but didnt disappear "this is a difficult piece of magic,"

Riley smiled from beside her and flicked her and as her snail disappeared instantly.

Charlie frowned "Show off!" she muttered

Finally at the end of the double lesson, the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed out of the Transfiguration's classroom and headed out of the classroom for Care of Magical Creatures, and were greeted by Jenn Carmichael who was standing on the steps of Hagrid's hut waiting for them. In front of her stood a trestle table ladened with twigs; as Charlie and the others reached her, the Muggleborn Slytherin realized that they werent twigs at all; she had read about these in her Care of Magical Creatures book from last year.

"Everyone here?" Jenn asked, looking around at them all "Good! Who can tell me what these things are called?" she pointed to the table in front of her.

Instantly Hermione's hand shot into the air, along with Charlie's; meanwhile, on the table one of the twigs leapt into the air and revealed itself to be what looked like tiny pixieish creature made of wood, it had knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Oooooh!" Parvati and Lavander gushed

Charlie turned in their directions "Hush!" she snapped, as Jenn scattered what looked like brown rice among the stick creatures on the table "Their Bowtruckles," the Slytherin went on to explain, after dark looks from both Gryffindor girls "Their tree guardians, usualy live in wand-trees"

Hermione lowered her hand in disappointment

"Well done," Jenn nodded "Five points to Slytherin" she winked at Charlie "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Charlie right says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat?"

Charlie opened her mouth to answer, but the answer came from her left

"Woodlice," Hermione spoke, promptly

"But they will also eat fairy eggs if they can get them," Charlie added, glaring in Hermione's direction. Hermione may have been one of her best friends, but she acted like she had to be better than everyone at everything!

Jenn nodded, "Good girls. Five points to Gryffindor and another five points to Slytherin" she turned back to the class "So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or palacate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which as you can see are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you would like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson"

With that the class, split into teams of three; Hermione, Harry and Ron, while Charlie and Riley teamed up with Daphne. Charlie grabbed them some woodlice and a Bowtruckle and the three girls moved away from the table and towards a secluded place between their Gryffindor friends and the rest of the Slytherins' "Here, I'll hold it," Charlie offered "You guys draw it, I'll copy one of yours then. We can label it together"

Daphne and Riley nodded, and while Charlie held out a handful of woodlice to the Bowtruckle while keeping a firm grip on the creature with her other hand she allowed her friends to draw it carefully, while around them everyone else within class seemed to be having trouble keeping the creatures under control long enough for them to draw what they saw.

"I wonder where Hagrid is?" Riley asked, as she drew the stick creature

Charlie shrugged "I dunno, but im sure he is alright," she responded "Dumbledore would know if something had happened to him. Besides, Hagrid is a big boy, he can take of himself"

Daphne smirked "Besides, I know he is your friend and everything," she spoke "but Professor Carmichael, is the Care of Magical Creature's professor here at Hogwarts. The main one, and im pretty sure have the things Hagrid have showed us, havent been on her agenda"

"Probably," Charlie agreed

"Don't let Harry hear you saying that," Riley pointed out "You know what he is like"

Charlie nodded "I know," she agreed "But Daphen is right. This class is officially Jenn's class! She only needed help in third year and last year, because William was in school outside of Hogwarts grounds; now he his here at Hogwarts she can keep a better eye on him, than she could back then"

Riley nodded, she couldnt help but agree.

When the bell echoed distantly across the grounds, an hour later, Jenn collected in the tree guardians and dismissed her class. Their homework was to finish their drawings of the Bowtruckles and she wanted them in by next lesson. She waved Charlie and Riley off and watched as they split up half-way back to the castle. Riley headed off with the Gryffindors to Herbology, while Charlie and the Slytherins headed inside for double Charms.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Just like Professor McGonagall; Flitwick spent the first 15 minutes of his Charm's lesson explaining about the OWL examinations and the importance of them "What you must remember," the little professor squeaked, as he was perched on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk "is that examinations ay influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thoughts to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afriad, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you will all do yourselves justice!"

Charlie and Daphne exchanged looks as they sat side-by-side at their desk.

"Today, we will be going over all spells we have learnt over the years," Flitwick explained "Leading up to this moment. We will start with the Summoning Charm! They will, come up in your OWLs, there is no doubt about it! It has happened in past examinations, and I want each and every one of you able to scrape at least an 'Exceed Expectations' in your Charms practical. So let's get to work"

"_**Accio!"**_ Charlie mumured, swishing her wand and pointing it at the cushion on the opposite side of the room, she flicked her wand and the cushion soared towards her. She smirked as she caught it. "If t hadnt been for the Tournament last year, half of these spells this year would be really difficult" she grinned

Daphne smirked, as she pointed her own wand ahead of her and flicked it "_**Accio!"**_ and just like Charlie her own pillow soared towards her.

"Well done, Miss Hunter. Miss Greengrass." Flitwick praised them "10 points each to Slytherin"

The two girls grinned in one another's direction and went back to practicsing.

At the end of the double lesson, Flitwick rounded the lesson off by presenting them with the largest ever amount of homework, they had ever receieved in his lesson.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, while the Gryffindors headed down to the pitch to start their tryouts Charlie headed upstairs to the library. Riley was going to the try outs to cheer Ron on, and Charlie was more than happy to let her "Are you sure?" the Gryffindor genius asked "I'll come with you, if you want me too?"

"No, go on" Charlie smiled "I'll finish my Care of Magical Creatures picture off while I wait for you"

Riley smiled "Oh here!" and she pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment "My picture. Copy it and we'll label it later"

"Got it!" Charlie grinned, rolling up the picture and placing it in her bag along with the rest of her homework "I'll see you later," and with that the two friends turned and headed in different direction. Riley hurried to catch up with the Gryffindor team, as Charlie hurried up to the Library. Unknown to her...she wasnt alone.

Rounding the corner the young Slytherin pushed open the doors to the library, and stepped inside "Good evening, Madam Pince" she nodded at the librarian

"Good evening, Miss. Hunter," the librarian responded "Homework?"

"Yes," Charlie smiled "I have Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Divination, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration"

"Oh, quite a bit then?"

The Slytherin nodded "Riley should be up soon," she smiled "and the rest of my Slytherins. Im just going to get a head start, because I know I won't do it otherwise"

"Fair enough," Madam Pince nodded "Well, I am here if you need help. Do not be afraid to ask"

"Thank you," Charlie nodded again, before turning and approaching the back of the library and dropping her backpack onto an empty table. She pulled out a chair and sat down, as she started mulling through her homework. She finished her Care of Magical Creatures picture quicker than expected, and decided to start her Potions while she awaited her friends. Writing out the title, Charlie searched the contents of her bag before realizing she had left her Potions book down in the Slytherin common room, she sighed heavily and glanced up "I wonder if they have a spare book here..." she mumured to herself, putting down her quill and getting to her feet as she moved off across the library towards the Potions section. She made her way to the card catalog that she remembered using back in first year and skipped through to the M section, intent on finding something to do with Moonstone and its properties, she smiled as she found one book that was listed under Moonstone, she searched for shelf it was labelled as being stacked on, before putting the card catalog away and going in search of the book she needed. Upon reaching the desired section the Muggleborn let out a small sigh of frustration as she realized the shelf upon which the book she needed was on a shelf she couldnt reach, despite having grown a few inches over the summer she was still to short for a few things.

Looking around, the Slytherin spotted a footstool nearby and snagged it as she set in down in front of the shelves, climbed onto it and reached up for the book; her fingertips barely brushing against the bottom of the book_ come on_ she growled mentally, reaching up onto her tip toes, but still she couldnt reach the book "Damn it!" she breathed heavily, as she dropped down and jumped off the footstool, glancing around once more to see if there wasnt anything else she could use. There wasnt. There was no ladder, only the footstool "Stupid growth spurt!" she complained, under her breath as she placed the footstool back to where she had gotten it from and glanced up at the book, she had a few possible ideas at this point: 1) she could go back to her table and finish another essay, 2) she could go and ask Madam Pince to help her or 3) she could climb up onto the side and get the book herself. The third one was looking like the brightest option right now, because she knew if she didnt write her Potions essay now, she would get bored later and it would never get done. Preparing herself to climb up onto the shelves, to get the book, the Muggleborn paused as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end as a voice sounded from behind her.

"Hey, Charlie,"

Glancing over her shoulder, the Muggleborn spotted Alex walking towards her "Hey, Alex" she smiled "I didnt know you where up here,"

"Yeah, got tons of Homework," he answered "Do you need help, I was heading towards the Restricted section to check out a book, and saw you struggling."

Charlie looked up "I left my potions book down in the common room," she explained "and I need to write my Moonstone essay. The only book they have on it is there -" she pointed to the book "and I cant reach it, not even with the Footstool"

"You want me to get it for you?" Alex asked

"Please?" she asked

Alex nodded "Sure thing," and he took a closer step to the bookcase, as he reached up. His body pressing against Charlie's and pushing her into the shelves, the Muggleborn squeaked as she raised her hands up to push him out of her personal space. When she found that she couldnt push him away, Charlie twisted around in an attempt to dislodge herself from between him and the shelves, she didnt like this position, he was too close and pressing down on her in a manner that made her uncomfortable. Not even Marcus pressed himself against her like this. Feeling Charlie move beneath him, Alex gave a soft chuckle as he plucked the book of the shelf and took a step back "Here you go," he said, handing her the book

"Thanks," Charlie responded, taking the book and moving around him as she walked backwards towards her table. Her eyes not leaving him. "I-I'll see you l-later..." she stuttered, cursing herself for showing weakness in front of him. It had been a mistake! He needed to get the book and she had been in the way. _But why didnt he ask you to move?_ asked a voice inside her head _He could have asked you to move, but he didnt! He pushed against you instead_. Charlie sighed, "See you Alex," she turned and headed back to her table; unfortunately he followed her and gripped her wrist spinning her around to face him "Yeah?" she asked, trying not to show how nervous she actually was, she had never been this nervous around Alex, but the look she could visibly detect in his eyes was something she had never seen before, it wasnt friendly and it scared her.

Alex shook his head "What's the rush?" he asked "Can't we talk? I mean, we are friends, right?"

_Unfortunately you want more than that_ Charlie thought "I don't know, are we?" she asked

"Of course we are," Alex smiled "How was your summer?"

"Fine"

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her quick and short answer "Are you okay?" he asked "You seem a little tense"

"Do I?" she asked, his grip tightening around her wrist "Alex, can you let go? Your hurting me!"

He didnt let go "Listen, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Oh?"

"Well, I know its a little early, but I thought I'd ask now than rather lose my cool later on in the year" Alex joked "But, since Flint isnt here at Hogwarts this year -"

_Oh no_ Charlie panicked _Here it comes_

Alex looked down at then back up "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out more, now that he's not here watching your every move! There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up next month, come with me. I bet we'd have a blast together, down in the snow covered villiage." he smirked

Charlie swallowed "Actually, my Hogsmeade is planned" she answered "Im going with Riley, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent" she turned to walk away again, but his grip on her wrist became tighter and pulled her back "Let go," she swallowed hard "Alex! Let go, your hurting me!"

"Why have you gotta be so stubborn, Charlie?" he asked

_And why have you gotta be a obsessive love struck puppy!_ Charlie retorted wistfully "Look, Alex, I told you last year! I just don't like you like that, besides im with Marcus now!"

"But why?" Alex asked "Why are you with him? What can he give you?"

Charlie frowned "I like him, thats enough!" she retorted "I've known him longer than I have known you!"

"Two years," Alex retorted "You'd probably have known me in your first year, if you had taken the time to get to know your housemates, rather than sticking with _Spirit_ and the _Gryffindors_!" he sneered

Charlie tensed "Don't talk about Riley like that," she said in a low dangerous voice, her protective nature shining through

"Or what?" Alex asked "What are you gonna do?"

"Why are you doing this, Alex?" Charlie asked "What happened to the Alex Malcolm that I know?"

Alex smirked "I am the Alex Malcolm you know," he told her "You just don't know me as well as you think you do!"

By now he was pressing her into the edge of another set of shelves, they hadnt moved out of the Potions section and Charlie had taken steps back to try and get away from him. But his hand on her wrist prevented her from going anywhere and he kept pulling her back closer towards him and had managed to steer her towards a set of shelves. He boxed her in, causing Charlie's heart rate to sky rocket and panic to set in. She was literally scared now, and she didnt like this feeling. She stiffened as he dipped his head and brought his lips to her ear "You make it so difficult, Charlie" he whispered to her, one hand on her wrist, the other on her shoulder, he brushed his hand from her shoulder down her arm and back up again "So diffiicult to resist you. Sometimes you don't realize you are doing it...but everytime I see you, I cant help myself"

Charlie gulped as she looked around for something that could help her; she didnt have her wand on her it was back in her bag which was back on her table, her one hand was clutched around her Potions book and the other was caught in his hand. So far she was stuck. _God, someone help me...please_ she pleaded mentally, afraid to open her mouth. She felt his lips press against the top of her neck and she felt her skin crawl as tears pricked her eyes.

"What's going on?" asked a voice; and Alex stepped away from Charlie as the Muggleborn spun around to see Montague standing a few feet away. Using Alex's distraction to her advantage, Charlie gripped her book and run towards the Slytherin Captain's side and hid behind him.

Alex glared "What are you doing here, Montague?" he demanded

"Its a library, Malcolm," Montague retorted "Students come here to do homework. What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, his eyes narrowing

"I was merely helping, Charlie" Alex responded

Charlie stepped closer to Marcus's replacement; Alex was really starting to freak her out this year. She didnt understand his change of attitude and demeanour

"Is that true?" Montague asked her

"He got my book from the shelf," Charlie answered "But then he wouldnt let me go, he pushed me into the shelves and then he kissed my neck" she reached up to touch the spot he had pressed his lips again. She felt sick.

Montague looked angry "We do not treat our own like this, Malcolm!" he growled "Especially those who are already taken. Be thankful Flint is not here to see you messing around with his girl!" he grabbed Charlie's shoulder and turned he away "In future, it will do you well to keep your boundaries, and stay away from Charlie. Understand?" and with that he walked her away. He returned her to her table, wher she was surprised to see Daphne, Riley, Pansy, Millicent, Draco, Nathan and Blaise sitting. They looked up when she approached and immediately got to their feet when they saw the look on her face.

"What happened?" Draco asked, as Charlie sank into her chair and buried her had in her arms

"I caught Malcolm hovering over her," Montague answered "I suggest you get whatever books you need and go finish your homework in the Slytherin Common room. At least there he can try anything, there will be too many people around" he patted Charlie's shoulder "are you okay?"

Charlie nodded "Thanks," she mumured "I don't know what would have happened if you hadnt turned up"

"Well, before he left Hogwarts last year," Montague explained "Flint not only handed over his Captain's badge, but he also asked me to keep an eye on you, especially around Malcolm. He's had his eyes on you since your third year, but I suggest you watch yourself around him, Hunter. He's got it in for you"

Charlie nodded "I'll remember that," she mumured, before looking up at her friends as Montague walked away "I'll explain later," she told them "Can we just leave? I dont feel like studying anymore"

They nodded, packed up and quickly left the Library for the Slytherin common room. Charlie still shaken from her close encounter with Alex, but one thing crossed her mind as she entered the dungeons. How many more encounters like that was she going to have to endure, before Alex got the point that she wasnt interested? _God, I hope I never encounter that again!_ she thought, as she shivered uncontrollably at the feeling of his lips pressed against her neck, she didnt like it! And it made her feel uncomfortable...and strangely enough...it made her feel vulnerable.

* * *

**A/N: So Alex has tried his luck with Charlie once; how many more times will he try? And will Marcus have to come back to the Castle to get the point across? Lets find out.**

**I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter, as punishment (i guess) for my late night updates. My DSL connection decided it was going to die on me, and my entire internet connection disappeared. :( But it is back now, after some tampering from yours truly (3 years of computers, put to good use) but now im off to bed. Night.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 04/03/2011 at 03:14am_


	9. The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Aileen Autarkeia, DJScales, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, Selena Moonshine** _and_ **Itzkevin97**_. Love hearing from each and everyone of you, glad you are enjoying the story. I had your reviews this morning before College and couldnt help but grin at how you all reacted to Alex's actions with Charlie._

**Review Replies:**

**Itzkevin97**_: Alex is already working with Maya, he has had his eye on Charlie since her third year and Maya wants Marcus (I think I explained that in a chapter before they returned to Hogwarts). I have a plan on how to show Maya's pursuits on Marcus, and it takes place around the Christmas holidays._

**Selena Moonshine**_: Hopefully Charlie can break this vulnerability she feels whenever he is around, show Alex __**why**__ it is not wise to mess with her. Writing Charlie has submissive, was rather difficult because she isnt easily intimidated. As past years have proved._

**Forever Dreaming Grace**_: I think the word you were looking for is 'Acquaintances' Charlie has many acquaintances. Although she does have a few close friends. I know there was alot of Grammar mistakes in last night's chapter, I was literally falling asleep as I was typing. Well, Hermione can't be the best in everything, COMC is Charlie's time to shine, oh yeah, Alex is your typical guy who wont take no for answer. I will be bringing Marcus back into it and Nikki, oh and we cant forget Adrian._

**Razmend**_: Mhmm...what's come over Alex? Well, he's just your average typical guy who doesnt like the word 'No'. He's a Slytherin; he wants what he can't have. Does that help?_

**DJScales**_: Yes, there will be a Quidditch Match. And yes, Marcus does think of everything. Especially when it comes to the safety of Charlie. Besides, if Marcus hadnt made necessary precautions for Charlie while he wasnt at Hogwarts then Nikki would have done so in his place._

**Aileen Autarkeia**_: Its nice to know that the Slytherins arent all evil, isnt it? I hate to think what would have happened if Montague hadnt shown up when he did too; and im the __**writer**__! But like I have said to __**Selena Moonshine**__ lets hope Charlie can break the vulnerablity she feels when Alex is around, and get her point across before Marcus does something he might regret, later._

**Purple Sunshine56:** _Charlie will always have her friends, wont she? She maybe different...and kinda like the odd Slytherin. But she's a true Slytherin at heart. As for Alex, like I have said a number of times above, maybe Marcus will come back, realize something is wrong and take matters into his own hands; or maybe Charlie will get her point across so she doesnt lose him because he has done something stupid._

* * *

**The Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

* * *

The next morning at Breakfast, Charlie found herself free of Alex Malcolm and for once in the two years she had known him the young Slytherin was more than pleased that he wasnt around; the previous night in the library still hung in her mind and she had trouble falling asleep last night because Alex's face always seemed to pop to mind as his voice echoed loudly as if he was sitting in the room with her _'You make it difficult for me to resist you!_' and her skin would crawl over again. He was such a creep!

"Come on, Charlie" Daphne coaxed "Eat up!"

The Muggleborn blinked and snapped back to attention "Huh?" she frowned, looking around at Daphne as she realized that she was still at Breakfast "Oh, sorry, zoned out there for a minute"

"Are you okay?" Millicent asked "You look a bit pale"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded "Im fine. Just can't shake last night from my mind"

Draco looked up "Well, your safe now" he reassured his friend "Malcolm's not going to do anything stupid in the Great Hall, especially with the Professors on hand"

"Draco's right," Nathan nodded "He'll wait for you to be alone"

Charlie glared "You're not helping..." she told her friends "My stomach is in knots as it is!"

"Sorry," the boys mumbled, "We were just trying to help..."

"I know," Charlie nodded "and I appreaciate it, but telling me is going to wait until im alone again to strike, isnt helping my nerves!" she shook her head, and reached for the pitcher of orange juice "I hate this feeling! I wish Marcus was here!" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone else, but her friends heard her plain as day.

Pansy looked up "Why don't you write to him?" she suggested "ask him to come to Hogsmeade when we're there. Maybe you can tell him what happened -"

"So he can storm the castle, and kill Alex?" Charlie asked "No thanks Pansy, I don't like the idea of Marcus in Azkaban for 1st degree murder, which he will be sentanced with if he knew what Alex did to me"

Daphne glanced sideways "But isnt keeping it from him, going to hurt more?" she asked "I mean, see it from his point of view, wouldn't he _want_ to know?"

"Yeah, be probably would want to know," Charlie nodded "Thats exactly the reason why I cant tell him! I know what he is like, Daph; he's got a temper that rivals mine. And I know for a fact that if I was in his position, my first reaction would be to hunt down Alex and kill him!"

The purebloods sighed; there was just no talking to Charlie.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, over at the Gryffindor table; Hermione had just paid for her morning _Daily Prophet_ and was searching the front page for anything that may have interested her and her friends, beside her sat Riley pouring over a rather thick book for Ancient Runes, while Ron sat opposite them tearing apart a sausage and reading his Slinkhard DADA book. "Ron, do you think you could eat like a normal human for once?" Riley asked, looking over her book at the red head "Its rather revoulting watching you tear apart that sausage"

"It would be nice to know if he ever stops eating," Hermione mumured, not looking up from the paper "Where's Harry?" she asked

"He said something about sending a letter," Ginny spoke up, from beside her brother "I saw him as I was coming down for breakfast. Is he okay?"

Riley nodded "He's fine," she answered "He's just confused on the current status here at Hogwarts. I think Charlie set him straight, because he hasnt bitten our heads off since the last arguement"

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked, glancing across at Hermione

The bookworm nodded "Only this," she answered, placing the paper down in front of them and pointing at the front page, where the headline read:

**TRESPASS AT MINISTRY**

_Sturgis Podmore, 39, of number two, Lanburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31st August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Benson, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban._

"Sturgis Podmore?" Ginny questioned "Why is that name familiar?"

Riley glanced up at her "Because, he works for Dumbledore" she whispered "He was with us most of the summer, remember? At You-Know-Where!"

The younges Weasley nodded "Oh yeah, he was the one who looked like his head had been thatched"

"Thats the one," Riley nodded "Six months in Azkaban, for trying to get through a door? That doesnt sound fair!"

Ron nodded

"But I guess it depends on which door he tried to get through," Hermione mumured "It said a top secrurity door, and what was he doing there at one in the morning?"

"D'you reckon he was doing something for the Order?" Ron asked, swallowing his sausage

Riley shrugged "Maybe, but why send him at one in the morning? That's just looking for trouble, the Order arent that stupid!"

"She's right," Hermione nodded "It could be a frame up," she suggested

"You think so?" Ginny asked "But who would want to frame up an Order personnel?"

Riley turned towards her "Podmore, works for Dumbledore" she whispered, dropping her voice "The Ministry suspects he is one of Dumbledore's men -"

"He is," Ginny interrupted "Sorry," she added, as Riley threw her a look that clearly read _Dont-interrupt-me_

"So, they lure him to the Ministry, and he wasnt trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him?" the Gryffindor genius suggested "You see it happen all the time, they cant get at Dumbledore personally, so they take out his men instead"

Her friends looked impressed "You know?" Hermione asked "I wouldnt be surprised if that were the case" and she folded up the paper, just as Harry joined them; having just returned from the Owlery.

He hadnt even sat down; before turning to look over his shoulder as Umbridge's voice echoed in from the Entrance Hall, causing not only the Gryffindors to look up in confusion but other students around the hall too. Now what was going on? Jumping from their seats, Riley, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione headed for the Great Hall doors, just as Charlie and her Slytherins reached them, and without a word the two groups headed into the Entrance Hall to find Professor Umbridge and Professor McGonagall arguing on the Marble staircase.

"Pardon me, Professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge questioned, facing McGonagall

"I am merey requestiing that when it comes to my students," McGonagall responded "you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices"

Glancing sideways, Charlie exchanged a look with Riley, who shrugged to indicate that she had no clue has to what was going on. But if she had to venture a guess, she would have said that someone had had detention with Umbridge and resulted in their 'lines' being engraved on the back of their hands much like Harry, hence forth they had reported to McGonagall who had decided it was time to confront Umbridge.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva" Umbridge stated, as she stepped up on the stairs, so that she was one higher than McGonagall

McGonagall mimicked her actions "Not at all, Dolores," she responded "merely your medieval methods"

"I am sorry, dear" Umbridge gasped "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman," she continued "but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty"

McGonagall stepped down one step "Disloyalty," she repeated, looking ofronted

Exchanging looks with her friends, Charlie turned back to the two professors as Umbridge stood up on the step above the transfiguration professor and faced the students who had gathered to watch the arguement betwen the two professors "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," she told them "Cornelius will want to take immediate action!" she nodded, turned and walked away.

Once Umbridge and McGonagall had both disappeared, the Gryffindors and Slytherins faced one another "This doesnt sound good," Charlie commented "What do you think she meant, by '_Cornelius will want to take immediate action!_'?"

"I don't know," Riley shrugged "But something tells me we won't have to wait too long, to find out!"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

A week later, Charlie was spooning cereal into her mouth when the usual morning mail came, and along with it copies of the _Daily Prophet_ to those who were subscribed. Not expecting any letters from anyone outside of Hogwarts the young Slytherin was startled when a golden brown barn owl landed in front of her and stared up with wide golden eyes as if studying her "Uh...hello," she mumured.

The owl hooted in response

"Strange..." Daphne muttered "Its like its trying to communicate with you"

Charlie gave her best Slytherin friend a skeptical look "Im not Dr. Dolittle," she explained "I cant talk to animals, although that would be cool"

"You can speak to snakes," Nathan pointed out

"That's different," Charlie responded

Draco frowned "How?"

"Because Snakes are not animals," the Muggleborn answered "Its a reptile"

Her friends rolled their eyes, as Charlie smirked and untied the letter that was attached to the owls leg. She then plucked up some bacon from Daphne's plate and offered it to the usual nocturnal bird and watched as it soared off into the air once more.

"Oi," Daphne cried "I was eating that!"

"Animal killer!" Charlie retorted, sticking her tongue out childishly and turning back to her letter. Her name was scrawled on the front in a handwriting she recognized "Its from Marcus!" she grinned

Pansy smirked "Ooo, Charlie's got a love letter!" she teased

"I thought you werent the 'lovey-dovey' type?" Millicent smirked

Charlie glared "Im not!" she retorted "and its not a love letter, I'd kill Marcus if he sent me one of those. Their embarrasing!"

"Yeah, that's why your face is turning the colour of a tomato," Pansy retorted

Charlie rolled her eyes and proceeded to open the letter from Marcus; while her friends returned to their breakfast, but several gasps scattered around the hall caused her to look up and frown _now what?_ she thought turning to Montague who was staring slack-jawed at the front page of his newspaper. "Montague?" she questioned, feeling strange at using his last name as opposed to his first "You all right?" when he didnt answer her, Charlie reached forward and snatched the paper off of him and placed it in the middle of the table so that everyone could see it from where they sat.

The head line read:

**NEW ERA DAWNS AT HOGWARTS**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**

**FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISSITOR**

"Umbridge is high what?" Charlie asked, reading the headline "What the hell is a 'High Inquisitor?'" she looked up at her friends questionably

Riley - who had joined the Slytherins- slid in between Charlie and Daphne and read aloud.

_"In a surprise move last night at the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard._

_"The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time," said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of"_

_This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th August, Educational Decree number Twenty-Two was passed, to ensure that, in the events of the current Headmaster being unable to select an appropriate candidate for a teaching position, the Ministry should select an appropriate person_

_"That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts" said Weasley last night "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Ministry put in Umbridge, and of course she's been an immediate success -"_

Charlie joked on her orange juice "Success?" she screeched "If you call slicing Harry's hand open success then she's doing a_ wonderful _job!" she responded sarcastically

"Wait there's more," Pansy shushed, as Riley continued

_"...having already revolutionized the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dolores Umbridge will, as high inquisitor, have powers, to address the seriously falling standards at Hogwarts School, and provide the Minister with one-the ground feedback about what is really happening within the walls of the magical school. The High Inquisitor will also have the power to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch."_

Graham, who had been listening up until this point reached through the fifth years and rescued his paper back from them.

"Oi," Charlie cried, as her friends cried in exclaimation "We were reading that!"

Graham ignored them, removed the sports section and handed what was left back to the younger students "Take it," he answered "I don't care about any High Inquisitor, I just want the sports"

"Typical male species," Charlie muttered, folding the paper back to its front page and placing it back in front of her friends.

Graham swatted the back of her head in retaliation, causing the Muggleborn to chuckle, and return her attention to the paper in front of her, she coaxed Riley to keep reading, finding it easier to understand what the article was about as opposed to reading it for herself.

'_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Surpreme Mugwump of the Internatioanl Conederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.'_

_"I think that the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence" said a Minstry insider last night_

_'Wizendagot elders, Gabriella Matthews and Tobias Orion have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquistior to Hogwarts_

_"Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Matthews "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore"_

_(For full account of Madam Matthew's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen)_

The Slytherins and Riley stared at the paper and then up at each other, "So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge," Blaise spoke, breaking the silence "She was practically forced on us!"

"And to make things worse, she's gonna be inspecting our lessons!" Charlie pointed out "Oh, this is gonna be fun!" she grinned

Daphne frowned "How is that fun?" she asked "We see enough of her in our own classes"

"Because I can not wait for McGonagall or Snape's inspection," the Muggleborn Slytherin pointed out "They both hate Umbridge as much as we do!"

Her friends thought over what she was saying before grinning "Well come on," Pansy said, grabbing her backpack "If she's inspecting our lessons, we better not be late"

But Umbridge wasnt in History of Magic, or Potions for that matter. Unfortunately she was in Divination when the Slytherins emerged through the door with several minutes to spare after lunch; Trelawney greeted them in her usual dreamy way and ushered them quickly into their seats as she drifted between them handing out _The Dream Oracle_ when the door opened and none other than Umbridge walked in. Charlie, who was in the middle of looking through her backpack for her dream diary, yelped as Daphne nudged her in the ribs and nodded descreetly in the direction of the old toad.

"Oh great," Charlie grumbled

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," Umbridge said, with a wide smile "You recieved my note, I trust? Giving the time and date of your inspection?"

Professor Trelawney nodded curtly, looking very disgruntled, she then turned her back on Umbridge and continued to give out books. Umbridge, meanwhile, grasped a near-by chair and pulled it so that it was situated just behind Trelawney's desk and still facing the front of the class. All across the room, the students exchanged looks, neither one of them looked pleased that Umbridge was there.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," Trelawney said, once she had finished handing out books, despite as hard as she tried, her voice shook nervously as Umbridge watched her from behind "Divide into -"

She cut off as Umbridge cleared her throat "Just one question, dear..." she said, looking at her clipboard "You've been in this post how long, exactly?"

"Nearly sixteen years," Trelawney answered

"Quite a period," Umbridge nodded, scribbling something down "So it was Professor Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"That's right,"

Quill met clipboard and a scratching noise escaped

"And you are the great-great-granddaught of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, are you not?"

Trelawney nodded "Yes," she stated, shortly

Another note on the clipboard.

Umbridge fell silent, and Trelawney took this as her cue to continue. But the poor Divination teacher hadnt gotten a word in edgewise with her students before she was interrupted once more.

"Could you please predict something for me?" Umbridge asked

By now the whole class had fixed their attention on Umbridge and Trelawney, and had abandoned their set task of deciphering their dreams.

"I'm sorry?" Trelawney stuttered

Charlie, the Slytherins, Harry and Ron exchanged glances from across the classroom; each and every one of them knew that Trelawney was a quack job and a fake, but no one deserved to be intimidated in their own classroom, especially by the likes of Dolores Umbridge!

"One teensy little prophecy?" Umbridge questioned

Trelawney was silent "The Inner Eye does not See upon demand," she explained

"Pity," Umbridge frowned in mock sadness, as she marked something down on her clipboard.

Gripping the book in her hands tightly, Charlie bit her tongue to keep from retorting loudly.

Turning to leave the classroom, Umbridge was stopped as Trelawney called her back "No, wait. Wait, no. I think I do see something..." she stated "Something dark!" she pointed "You, are in grave danger..."

"Lovely," Umbridge smiled, before marking something down and sweeping from the room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

But Trelawney wasnt the only person that Umbridge had the authority to interrogate during lesson times; she inspected just about every class within the walls of the magical school. McGonagall didnt seem to take kindly to the intrusion although she did try to go an hour while ignoring the old toad, but Umbridge was relentless especially in getting herself noticed. Her annoying _'Hem Hem' _whenever she cleared her throat was enough to drive anyone up the wall, and anyone meant...everyone! And if irritating students in the classroom wasnt enough for her, she patrolled the hallways with an iron fist, separating kissing couples, tucking in shirts of boys as they walked past, confiscating Fred and George's fireworks as they showed them off in the courtyard, and making life at Hogwarts a general living nightmare.

During Potions on Wednesday; the Slytherins and Gryffindors sadly found Umbridge standing behind Snape when they entered the dungeons and took their usual seats. Once everyone was seated, Snape attempted to start his lesson but Umbridge interrupted him, just as she had done Trelawney.

"You applied first for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" she asked

"Yes," Snape responded, in a monotone voice that caused the class to frown. This was not the Snape they knew.

Umbridge rounded the Potions master, and gave a small pouted grin "But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously!"

Ron snickered at the retort, which was a fatal mistake on his part as Snape heard him. A few moments later, once Umbridge had left the room, the Potions master swiped the red head across the back of his head, with a book, and this time it was Charlie, Riley and Hermione's turn to laugh.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

As the days turned into weeks, more and more decrees littered the hallway outside the Great Hall as Umbridge appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ nearly every morning. By now students had gotten bored of reading what she had been given authority over this time and were starting to abandon reading the paper all together. As more and more rules trifled through Hogwarts, Charlie and Riley felt the strain upon their friendship get heavier and heavier; Umbridge had obviously noticed the bond between Gryffindor and Slytherin and was making it more and more difficult for them to be together throughout the school. Under one of her stupid rules, Charlie was no longer permitted to sit at the Gryffindor table during lunch, and Riley was not permitted to sit with the Slytherins. It was the same with the Common room's; Riley was not permitted to enter Slytherin Common room and Charlie was not allowed access to Gryffindor's.

Also adding to this, Fred and George's inventions were banned! Proper dress and decorum were to be set in place immediately, and maintained at all times. No music was to be played. This just added to the deep loathing that the whole school seemed to share when it came to Umbridge! And it wasnt until one Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson where Charlie's temper flared and the young Slytherin exploded angrily, before storming out of class, despite Umbridge threatening her with detention. Charlie didnt care, she'd had had enough of Umbridge _and_ her stupid rules!

Enough was enough!

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The following afternoon once all lessons had ended, the whole school filed out into the courtyard. Hermione, Ron and Riley had disappeared and Harry was by himself searching for his friends, he had spotted Charlie sometime ago heading off in a different direction with her Slytherin friends but he didnt see Riley, but after Umbridge's latest rule about no inter-house friendships he didnt expect too. He knew that Charlie and Riley were both furious about this new rule, Umbridge didnt understand how close they were...and he also knew that her days were limited here at Hogwarts, either she was sacked or one of the girls was going to take matters in their own hands, and if he had to take a guess he wouldnt put anything past it being Charlie.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Charlie and Daphne pushed their way towards the front of the surrounding students to see what the whole fuss was about, what they didnt expect to find was Professor Trelawney standing in the middle of the courtyard looking devastated, and surrounded by students and her suitcases. The main doors close with a bang, as Umbridge steps out into the courtyard as students hiss in her general direction.

Professor Trelawney made it unsteadily to her feet and bumped into her suitcase as she walked forward "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here," she weeped "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this" her voice quivered.

"Actually, I can," Umbridge stated, a smug expression on her face, as she held up a decree.

Charlie felt her blood boil; as Professor McGonagall appeared out of know where and wrapped her arms around Trelawney comfortingly.

"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked, as she eyed McGonagall

"Oh. there are several things that I would like to say," McGonagall said, glaring at Umbridge "There..." she patted Trelawney's back reassuringly, as the doors leading into the Entrance Hall banged open and Dumbledore appeared. The students parted like the red sea, as the Headmaster stepped out into the courtyard, and the students watched with bated breaths.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore asked

Professor McGonagall nodded "Sybil, dear. This way" she mumured, leading her colleague back into the castle.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you, that under the terms of Educational Decree Number twenty-three as enacted by the Minister..." Umbridge started

Dumbledore cut across her "You have the right to dismiss my teachers," he recited "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the gounds! That power remains with the headmaster!"

A nasty smirk spread across Umbridge's face "For now!" she nodded.

Dumbledore turned away from her and looked around at the crowd of students "Don't you all have studying to do?" he asked, his voice echoing around the courtyard. The students took this as their turn to dispurse...and they did just that.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, ignoring the rule that said she was not allowed Access to Gryffindor common room, Charlie found herself lying with her legs kicked over the back of the couch and head near the floor as the blood rushed to her brain.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle!" Hermione ranted "We're not learning how to defend ourselves! We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school..." she turned back to her friends, as she paced in front of the fire

The radio behind Harry crackled as Fudge's voice echoed into the empty common room _**"...Secruity has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority..."**_ the Minister was saying, _**"Furthermore, we have convincing evidence, that these disappearances are the work..."**_

"Oh, Harry turn him off will you?" Charlie asked, "between him and Umbridge, their days are limited! I just need to find the right way to kill them and still get away with it" she closed her eyes "the Killing Curse is looking promising!"

Riley smirked "Your starting to sound like Voldemort..." she teased

"Well, if turning into _Daddy_..." she sneered "...is what it takes to get rid of Umbridge and Fudge! Then maybe I should look into my past more"

Ron looked scared "You're not serious? he asked

Charlie looked serious, before rolling her eyes "No!" she cried "Why would I want to be like him?" she asked "No, I'll take out Fudge and Umbridge _my_ way, not his!"

There was a roar from near the fire and a voice startled the five of them "Harry!"

Spinning around Hermione jumped as Sirius's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Sirius!" Harry whispered, dropping down onto the rug and staring at his god-father "What are you doing here?"

"Answering your letter," Sirius answered "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

Riley shook her head "Sirius, she's not letting us use magic at all!"

"Well, I'm not surprised" Sirius responded "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesnt want you trained in combat"

Charlie's eyes snapped open "Combat?" she asked "What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks," Sirius nodded "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute" he sighed "The others wouldnt want me telling you this," he continued "but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before..." he paused "Voldemort is on the move"

The friends exchanged looks

"Well, what can we do?" Harry asked

"Someone's coming," Sirius informed them "Im sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own"

The image of his face started to fade, and soon only the dying embers of the fire were left flickering before their eyes.

Breaking away from her friends and heading towards the window, Hermione folded her arms as she watched the storm rage outside "He really is out there, isnt he?" she asked, there was a flash of lightning.

Charlie flipped over backwards as she landed on her feet and joined the four Gryffindors near the window "Yeah," she mumured "For real!"

Hermione summouned every inch of her courage, and spoke once more "We've got to be able to defend ourselves! And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will"

Another strand of lightning illuminated the room, and Hermione turned to face Harry and Charlie who stood behind her. Riley and Ron, were quicker than the other two and each exchanged glances before nodding in agreement with Hermione's plan.

"No," Charlie shook her head, she knocked Harry's shoulder "She's talking about us!" she told him "No, Hermione! Who would want to learn from us? We're attention-seekers, remember?"

Harry nodded in agreement "We're not teachers!"

"We're more along the lines of rule-breakers," the Slytherin joked

Riley nudged her shoulder, throwing her a disapproving look.

Hermione sighed "Just consider it," she pleaded "and Charlie, maybe you could convince some of your Slytherin friends to join too"

"No, bloody way!" Ron exclaimed "I aint learning with Slytherins!"

Charlie glared "If we do this," she snapped "Slytherins have the right to learn too! Not just Gryffindors!"

"No, its not just the Gryffindors" Riley supported her friend "We'll take a handful of students from each house! In any year! We'll teach them the basics of Defence, and anything else you two have learned in the past four years of your Hogwats experience..." she smiled "that's _**if**_ we go through with it!"

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks and sighed "We'll think about it," the Gryffindor confirmed

"We'll let you know before the first Hogsmeade trip," Charlie finished

* * *

**A/N: Didnt exactly know which way to take this chapter. It follows the DVD mostly, because the DVDs and Books are not in the same order. The scenes in the films were split up so they could keep the DVD within the 2 hour mark and the book is much more spread out, but I decided to go with the easiest way because I do not want to me up all night typing. I am full of cold, been having dizzy spells all day, and I just really want to go to sleep. So I hope this chapter suffices.**

**Review (Thank you)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 05/03/2011 at 03:13am_


	10. The Room of Requirements

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too:_** DJScales, Forever Dreaming Grace, Purple Sunshine56, ItzKevin97, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ **Razmend.** _You know? You all make it a pleasure to enjoy writing, I love hearing your comments on the story. Your all truly gems, and without you this series would be nothing. Thank you so very much._

**Author's Note Two: **_Normally I would answer any questions you had on last chapter here, but doing 'Review Replies' but if you will forgive me, I am in terrible pain with this cold. Blocked nose, fever, sore throat and endless tiredness._

* * *

**The Room of Requirement**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Umbridge had tried to banish Trelawney from the grounds, and within that two weeks things at Hogwarts had gotten far worse. Umbridge was still throwing rules out left, right and centre, Charlie was still banned from being with the Gryffindors in the Great Hall and after a certain time of day, and the same went for Riley. The girls were finding it extremely difficult being so far away from one another but under no circumstances were they showing their anger and frustration infront of Umbridge, they were not going to give her that satisfaction, which was why one Thursday evening just before dinner Charlie was found sitting in the school library along with Harry, finishing up their Potions essay. Snape had assigned them another 12 inches on the properties of the Draught of Peace but he also wanted a list of ingriedients for them to identify and address which potion they would be most useful too. The two friends had been working in complete silence for the majority of an hour now, when Harry finally decided to break it with something that had been playing on his mind ever since it had been suggested 2 weeks ago in the Gryffindor Common room.

"What do you think about that group Hermione suggested?" Harry asked, glancing up from his essay and across the table at Charlie, who was staring furrowed brow at the list of ingriedients in front of her "Charlie?"

The Slytherin gave a start "Huh? What?" she looked up and met his gaze "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked what you thought of the DADA group, Hermione mentioned" the Gryffindor replied

"Oh," Charlie nodded "Well, to be honest with you I think its a great idea" she answered "I mean, come on, how much magic are we actually gonna learn this year with that old Toad teaching us? Especially this year, of all years!"

Harry nodded "So you think we should go through with it?"

"Probably," the Slytherin nodded, returning her gaze to her essay "But, there's also the point of who's going to want to learn under us?" she sighed "Like I said 2 weeks ago, we're more along the lines of rule-breakers than we are teachers; also everyone thinks were attention-seekers, that we've made up the return of Voldemort purely to get more attention from the Triwizard Tournament"

Harry listened to her, nodding in agreement at every pause "So...what do you think?" he asked again

Charlie sighed and looked up across the table "I'll be honest with you Harry, I don't know. It would be the perfect opportunity to prepare everyone for whats out there! To get them to understand that we _havent_ been lying about all this, and Voldemort really is back..."

"But...?" Harry questioned

"But on the other hand," the Slytherin continued "Who's to say anyone is going to want to be taught by us? Also, I fear that some people may be put off by the idea when I turn up with the Slytherins; and I refuse to agree to my Slytherins not being apart of the group"

Harry frowned, it was common knowledge that Slytherin house was a well hated house at Hogwarts, but even he would admit that since first year when Charlie was sorted into Slytherin, and was accounted to be the first Muggleborn Slytherin in 50 years, the rest of Hogwarts had seen a change within the serpent house. They werent openly verbal to other students, they didnt pick on those they believed to below their status because if they did then that just proved that one of their own was beneath them too. Charlie was a new breed of Slytherin; she had the qualities of a snake but she also had the inaqualties of one. She branched out from the traits that made one a Slytherin and had gone on to prove that just because your house colours were Green and Silver it didnt make you any less different to the rest of the students. Everyone was different, but it was what was on the inside that counted.

"It would be difficult, but we'd make it work" he told her

Charlie nodded, and Harry wasnt sure if she was nodding at him or to what she was writing "So, we're going to do it?" she asked

"What hurt could it do?"

The Slytherin looked up "Never say that," she warned him "Everytime somebody says that, someone always gets hurt"

Harry rolled his eyes and the two of them returned to their work.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon September was leaving and October had arrived, bringing with it icy winds, snow and the first ever Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione had been estatic when Charlie and Harry reported back to her with the agreement to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts to those who were willing to learn, but only under the agreement that any Slytherins who wanted to join up would be treated fairly and the spells that they learned would not be used against them, reluctantly Ron had agreed, although he wasnt completely onboard with the idea of Slytherins being apart of their little group although Charlie was one of his best friends, it didnt mean he liked her friends!

The morning of the Hogsmeade weekend dawned bright but windy. After breakfast those students old enough to leave the castle and go to the village queued up in front of Filch in the Entrance Hall, who matched their names to a long list of names who had permission from parents or guardians to visit the villiage, once the friends were given clearence they quickly occupied a carriage together and felt it lurch forward as they headed towards the gates and the path down to the trainstation on which they arrived over a month ago, "Where is this meeting taking place?" Charlie asked, as the carriage rattled on "and what time?" she added

"The Hogs Head," Hermione answered "and 12:00pm."

Ron frowned "Why?" he questioned

"Because im supposed to be meeting Nikki," Charlie answered "I need to tell her something"

"What do you need to tell her?" the red head inquired

Charlie glared "None of your business, Ronald!" she snapped, climbing out of the carriage once it had come to a complete halt.

Riley climbed out behind the Slytherin and checked her watch "Its 11:30 now," she stated "Charlie and I will go check the Three Broomsticks for Nikki, and we'll meet you guys in the Hogs Head at 12:00"

"Okay," Hermione agreed

Harry and Ron nodded too, and watched as Charlie and Riley headed off up the main street and disappearing into the crowd of students that were already flocking past them. "Do you think their up to something?" Ron asked, once the others had disappeared

"Don't be stupid, Ron" Hermione scolded "Of course their not up to something. Charlie's been acting strange for weeks, im sure something has happened, and she probably just wants to talk to Nikki about it!"

Harry nodded in agreement "When we were attacked over the summer by that Dementor," he explained "Charlie, didnt want to speak with me and Riley about it. She wanted to speak to Flint, Pucey and Nikki too."

"Of course she'd want to speak to Flint," Hermione pointed out "he is her boyfriend!"

Ron gagged "Im still not sure what she sees in him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Come on," she said, leading them down the main street, and then off the beaten track towards a run down old pub that was labelled, the Hogs Head.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

As per usual the Three Broomsticks was choc-block with customers, even at 11:45am; Charlie and Riley had just arrived and were standing near the door huddled together while looking around for any sign of Nikki O'Donald between the crowd. "Where is she?" the young Slytherin asked, rubbing her hands together as she still felt the bite of the cold air through her mittens.

"There!" Riley said, pointing through the crowd towards the back of the pub. Sitting in the corner, drinking from a bottle was none other than Nikki O'Donald, she hadnt noticed her young friends yet and was more pre-occupied with chatting with her companion. "Who is she talking too?" she asked

Charlie shrugged "Dunno, probably Chad"

"Are you willing to tell her what Alex did, with him around?"

"As long as they both promise not to go back and tell Marcus," Charlie nodded "Come on, lets get a butterbeer before we head over. Im gonna freeze otherwise"

The Gryffindor nodded and approached the bar, the ordered two Butterbeers and then, clutching one another tightly made their way towards the table where Nikki was sitting. The older female looked up as they approached and a grin adorned her features "Charlie! Riley!" she stated, sliding out of the booth and hugging the two girls "Its only been a month, but it feels like forever! How have you been?"

"That depends on what you mean," Charlie responded "Do you want a general review of how we've been, or do you want an overall feeling?"

Nikki frowned "What's wrong?" she asked, with a sigh as she motioned for the two to sit down. As the girls turned to the booth they smiled as they spotted Chad sitting in the second corner, concealed from view of anyone near the door.

"Hi Chad," Riley smiled, sliding in on his side and blocking the way out.

Charlie slid in beside Nikki and began to explain what had been happening at Hogwarts since they had returned. She told them about Umbridge, about her rules, the High Inquisitor. She told them about her medieval detentions and what had happened to Harry's hand -something both Nikki and Chad were appalled to say the least about- "What is it? the young Slytherin asked

"You said, you're friends lines were etched into the back of his hand?" Chad asked, sipping his butterbeer. Charlie nodded. "Well, it sounds like she has him using a Blood Quill"

"A Blood Quill?" Riley asked "I thought they had been banned by the Ministry years ago?"

Chad nodded "They were," he explained "Their another form of tourture. The writer would be using their own blood to write in -" Charlie and Riley grimmaced at the idea "- they were banned about a decade ago, because people were being tricked into using them to sign confidential papers in their own blood, and you can break laws if you have signed in your own blood to agree with them"

"My great-aunt was arranged to marry her husband," Nikki explained "and she was tricked into using a Blood Quill to sign the marriage certficate"

Charlie and Riley gaped "That's sick!" the Slytherin commented

Nikki nodded in agreement "Back then these things happened, Charlie" she sighed "You couldnt fight them back then"

"You can garauntee that I would have tried," Charlie responded

Chad shook his head "Then you would have been punished for miss treating the code of conduct," he pointed out "And punishments in the olden days was sometimes more severe than the punishments that are around today. You should be thankful. A lot has changed since we were kids." he motioned to himself and Nikki, who nodded once more in agreement.

"But enough of that," Nikki spoke, waving down a waitress and ordering another round of butterbeers "You said in your letter you needed to talk; and not to tell Marcus I was coming. What's wrong that you dont want Marcus to know about? I thought you'd want to see him?"

Charlie gulped down the last of her butterbeer before her second one was brought back "You have to promise me, Nik," she sighed "That you wont go back and tell Marcus about this"

Nikki frowned "Charlie! What is it?" she demanded, she already didnt like where this was going "Are you okay?"

"I am now," the young Slytherin nodded "but two weeks ago, I was cornered in the library by..." she swallowed nervously "Alex Malcolm." and she explained everything that had happened in the library with Alex, all the way up to when Montague had helped her and returned her to her friends. When she was finished, Chad and Nikki exchanged looks; this was why the three older Slytherins were nervous of Charlie returning to Hogwarts without them, after last year when Alex and Maya had decided they wanted to move in on Marcus and Charlie, things had gone south. Both Maya and Alex had struck out in getting their love interests to notice them and officially pushed Marcus and Charlie into a relationship at the Yule Ball which had taken place at Hogwarts last year, putting both recipients on the top hatred lists of those who had failed to get what they wanted. Maya hated Charlie that was no mystery and the same went for Marcus with Alex; but in all fairness Nikki didnt expect Alex to literally try and force himself into Charlie.

"You need to tell Marcus," was the first words out of Nikki's mouth once Charlie had finished speaking

Charlie looked startled "No!" she cried "I can't tell him! He'll kill Alex!"

"So instead you are going to let Alex get away with it?" Nikki demanded "Charlie, Marcus cannot help you, if you keep these things from him!"

"But if I tell him then he will hunt Alex down!" Charlie argued "I know what he is like, Nikki! I don't want him getting into trouble!"

Nikki shook her head "I still think you should tell him," she sighed "Explain to him what happened, but you don't want any trouble"

Riley frowned "How is that going to help?" she asked "I agree with you when you say Charlie should tell him, because there is no relationship if you dont trust your partner. But I also suggest that we keep Alex and Charlie apart from one another until the end of the year, then we wont have to worry about all this next year, because he wont be here"

"Riley makes a good point," Chad pointed out "Marcus has has much of a temper as Charlie does," he went on to explain "I think that's why their such the perfect couple, they balance one another out. But Charlie, Nikki is right when she says you should tell Marcus; if you don't tell him someone else will and it will be that much more harder for him to accept the truth, because it didnt come from you" he told the young Slytherin "but Riley also has a good point too, next year you wont have to worry about Alex being in school with you, he graduates this year and then he will be out of your life forever"

The three girls stared at him "So what do you suggest?" Charlie asked

"My suggestion is that you tell Marcus the truth," Chad continued "Next time you are in Hogsmeade, ask him to come down so that you can talk. You tell him everything that Alex has done to you, and if it happens again within that time tell him that too -"

"But he's gonna be so pissed off!" Charlie protested

Chad nodded "I understand that," he agreed "and he has every right to be, someone is trying to move in on his girl. But he'll blow off steam; and then keep your distance from Malcolm until the end of term. That way your safe, and Marcus doesnt have to worry himself stupid about your safety up at the castle"

The three girls considered the idea for a moment, before agreeing that it was the best possible direction to take "Thanks, Chad" Charlie smiled "I owe you one"

The former Ravenclaw nodded "No problem," he smiled, finishing his Butterbeer.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After leaving Chad and Nikki who disapparated back to London, Charlie and Riley made their way down the High Street once more; the past Zonko's Joke Shop and the Post Office, and were just turning off the High Street when they were joined by Charlie's Slytherin friends who were arguing about the meeting that was taking place. "My father's told me about the Hogs Head," Draco was saying, as he became level with Charlie and Riley "Its a real dodgy place!"

"That's why we chose it," Riley responded "We dont think we'll be overheard in there, as opposed to the Three Broomsticks"

The group of eight stopped as a small inn in the distance became larger, it was a little run down, and a battered sign hung over the top of the door with a picture of a wild boar having its head severed on it. Charlie averted her gaze from the sign and cupped her hand over her mouth as if she was going to be sick "Cruelty to animals!" she growled, reaching the door first, she grasped the handle and pushed it open. The inside was as bad as the outside, it consisted of one small, dingy and dirty room that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. The windows were encrusted with grime that no sunlight could get through, making the place really dark, the only light came from the flickering of candles all over the place and in the centre of small rough wooden tables. The barman, turned at the sound of the door opening and glared in their direction, he was a grumpy-looking old man with a great deal of long grey hair and beared. He was tall and thin and gave the impression of a familiar person.

"What?" he grunted

Charlie glanced around at her friends "Eight Butterbeers please," she responded

The barman reached behind the bar and pulled up eight very dusty bottles, which he slammed onto the bar top. Charlie didnt react. "Eighteen Sickles," he said

"I'll get them," Draco announced, making his way to the front and handing over the money, as Charlie handed out the bottles and then led the way to Harry, Ron and Hermione who sat in the corner with a few others who had already shown up. Amongst them was Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang and Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Colin and Kaela Creevey, Brandon Langston, Callum Thompson, Jacob Scotts who Charlie recognized from her 2nd year at Hogwarts, Matthew Connors of Hufflepuff -Charlie remembered him from her first year- and several other students that Riley and the Slytherins didnt recognize, mostly because they were older than them.

Dropping down beside Harry, Charlie turned to Hermione "Lovely spot," she pointed out

"I thought it would be safer off the beaten track," Hermione responded, before turning back to everyone who had turned up. They were pulling up chairs and getting comfortable, once she was sure everyone was ready the Gryffindor bookworm got to her feet and addressed the students before her "Um...hi," she started, her voice quivering nervously "So you all know why we're here, we need a teacher...a proper teacher...One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts"

"Why?" one of the boys asked

Ron turned in his direction "Why?" he repeated "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot!"

The boy nodded towards Charlie and Harry "So they say,"

"So Dumbledore says," Riley interrupted

"So Dumbldore says, because they say!" the boy retorted "The point is where's the proof?"

"If Potter and Hunter could tell us more about what happened at the end of last year," the boy Mattew Connor's spoke, leaning in closer

Charlie shook her head "We're not gonna talk about what happened last year!" she snapped, her eyes narrowing "If that's why you're here, then you may has well clear out now!"

"Come on Hermione, lets go" Harry whispered, getting to his feet "they're here because they think we're some kind of freaks"

A dreamy voice spoke "Is it true you can produce a Patronus charm?" it was Luna who had spoken

Riley nodded "Yes," she smiled "I've seen them. Both of them. Harry's takes the form of a Stag, while Charlie's is a Phoenix"

"Blimey, guys" Callum Thompson smiled "I didnt know you could do that"

Brandon stuttered "and they killed the basilisk, with the swords of Gryffindor and Slytherin which are in Dumbledore's office" he told everyone

"It's true," Ginny confirmed

"In first year, they fought Quirrell while protecting the Philosopher's Stone" Daphne pointed out "the same year Charlie was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse"

Charlie smiled gratefully at her Slytherin friends. They smiled back.

"In third year, Harry fought off 100 Dementors at once," Ron grinned

"And last year, they really didnt fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Riley stated

Harry sighed "Wait," he interrupted "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck" he turned to Charlie, who nodded "We didnt know what we were doing half the time, and we nearly always had help"

"Their just being modest," Hermione reassured the others

"No, Hermione," Charlie turned to her "we're not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school" she swallowed "In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there..." she shook her head "...when your seconds away from being murdered...or watching a friend nearly die -" she watched as she pushed Cedric aside as the Killing curse was cast in her minds eye "- right before your eyes..." she paused as she collected her thoughts "You don't know what that is like!"

She sat down, and Riley wrapped her arms around her best friends shoulders. All around the room, the other students watched the two friends and they shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"You're right, Charlie, we don't" Riley spoke, her arm still around Charlie "that's why we need help! You and Harry are the only two who know what we're truly up against, with your help we'll all have an even bigger chance of beating Voldemort!"

Charlie glanced up at her best friend

"He's really back?" Kaela Creevy asked

Harry and Charlie nodded, and with the confirmation that Voldemort was truely back, it seemed everyone agreed with Hermione when she said they needed to be properly trained in order to beat him. Once agreeing that they would benefit from learning from Harry and Charlie, as opposed to Umbridge Riley suggested they take a list of everyone who had attended the meeting just so they knew who to expect to turn up to the lessons.

Sitting at a table, Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as the group thinned out as they signed their names upon a piece of parchment; which they had labelled _Dumbledore's Army._ While Charlie and Riley stood back with the rest of the Slytherins that had attended.

"How are we sure that half the people here arent going to go rat us out to Umbridge?" Nathan asked, curiously

Riley turned to her friend "I put a charm on the parchment that we signed," she explained "So if anyone snitches on us; the word 'Snitch' will appear written across their forehead, and we'll be alerted straight away"

"Remind me never to get on you're bad side," Nathan muttered

Charlie smirked "Its a good thing your her friend, isnt it?" she asked "Look, im gonna walk back with these lot," she added "I'll let you guys know when the first meeting is and were its being held, okay?"

The Slytherins nodded and headed out of the Hogs Head "Catch you later, Charlie" Daphne smiled, waving

"See ya, Daph!" the muggleborn waved before, leaving with the Gryffindors.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Walking back to Hogwarts, Harry consulted his friends "Right. First we need to find a place to practice," he told them "somewhere that Umbridge won't find out"

"The Shrieking Shack" Ginny suggested

Charlie shook her head, and glanced back "It's too small," she answered

"Forbidden Forest?" Riley asked

"Not bloody likely," Ron responded

"Guys, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" asked Ginny

Hermione interrupted "Who cares?" she asked "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isnt it, breaking the rules?"

Her friends stared at her stunned "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked

The others chuckled at his response

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing came from today," Hermione went on

"Yeah?" Harry asked "What's that?"

Hermione smirked "Cho, couldnt take her eyes of you could she?"

Harry grinned.

"Oh, you don't have a crush on Cho Chang, do you, Harry?" Charlie asked, looking revoulted "Ew!"

Ron turned to her "You're one to talk," he pointed out "Your dating Marcus Flint!"

"What's your point?" the Sytherin asked "At least I _know_ that Marcus doesnt play around! Unlike Cho of course...she's such a slut!"

Ginny and Riley smirked.

"Moving on," Harry intervened "Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us"

Unknown to the group of friends, Umbridge and Filch stood on a ledge overhead; hearing tidbits of their conversation which carried on the wind.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Come on Daph," Charlie shouted up the stairs to the girls dormitories "We're gonna be late!"

Daphne Greengrass appeared at the top of the stairs "Im coming!" she shouted back, reaching back in her dorm room to grab her backpack, before hurrying down the stairs and joining Charlie in the common room. The two had overslept after being awake for hours the previous night talking about what Nikki and Chad had suggested Charlie do about the whole Alex problem the Muggleborn going on "I think Nikki had a point though," Daphne continued, the conversation had ended when the two had fallen asleep, and they had picked it back up while they were dressing this morning "I think you should tell Marcus"

"Well, like Chad said" Charlie responded "If it happens again, I will have to tell him"

Daphne nodded "My suggestion, is leaving him do what he wants with the information. Alex deserves everything that's coming to him for what he did to you!"

"Thanks, Daph" the Muggleborn smiled "I just don't understand why I froze up like that, normally I can take care of myself, but when Alex pushed me against the shelf and that look in his eyes...it really scared me"

Daphne glanced sideways "We all have a right to be scared," she pointed out "Even you"

The Muggleborn smirked "as long as no one thinks any different of me, I'll be fine" she grinned

"Anyone who thinks any different of you, are stupid!" Daphne retorted

**BANG!**

The sound echoed around the Entrance Hall, as the two friends reached the hall, it was late sunday and the Slytherin Quidditch team had practice for the upcoming game; Pansy, Nathan, Blaise and Millicent had already gone down to the pitch to watch Draco and the others, and thats where Daphne and Charlie were heading when they spotted Flich hanging another sign above the entrance to the Great Hall

"What's that old hag, up too now?" Charlie asked her Slytherin best friend

Daphne shrugged, and the two edged closer to read the sign once Filch and climbed down off his ladder and walked away. The new sign was printed in large black letters and there was a highly offical-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature. Daphne and Charlie exchanged looks as they read it silently:

_**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**_

_All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organisation, society, team, group and club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)_

_No student organisation, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

_Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor._

"Now what?" Daphne asked, as she finished reading and turned to Charlie

The Muggleborn glared at the sign "We continue as normal," she answered "If anyone is too afraid to go up against Umbridge, then they can back out. Harry and I will commence with the lessons as planned..." she turned to her friend "I better go tell the Gryffindors, you head on down the pitch and tell the others"

"Okay," Daphne nodded, before pausing "Charlie be careful..."

"I will," Charlie promised, she removed her wand from her pocket and held it up to Daphne "I got this. I'll use it if I have too. Promise"

The Blonde nodded and headed out of the double oak doors, as Charlie turned and headed upstairs to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor common room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Once up on the seventh floor, Charlie returned her wand to her jacket pocket feeling slightly more safer now that she was closer to the Gryffindor common room, just a few more steps and she would be giving the password to the Fat Lady before scrambling through into the Gryffindor common room where she was sure she would find her Gryffindor friends. Humming quietly to herself, the young Slytherin traced the steps she had taken many times before in the past she even figured that she could make it to Gryffindor Common room blindfolded these days, she walked the trail so often. However, as she was walking, a feeling washed over her as she felt another presences beside her own on the corridor, and she knew that it wasnt one of the ghosts. In all honesty she hadnt seen a single ghost on the way up here, stopping the young Slytherin turned to face the way she had just come the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she reached into pocket for her wand, in wasnt there. Panic-stricken Charlie turned to try and find her wand but slammed into another body who was standing right behind her "Oof!" she cried, hitting the ground with a thud, before looking up to see who she had run into.

Alex.

_Oh no_...the Muggleborn thought, as she pushed herself backwards. And what was worse? He was holding her wand "Give that back!" she demanded, jumping to her feet and holding out her wand "Give me my wand!"

"Lower your voice," he ordered her

"No," Charlie retorted "now give me my wand!"

Alex tucked the wand into his robes "You won't be needing it..."

The Muggleborn shook her head as her mind flashed back to her second year, down in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Riddle had spoken those exact words to Harry, when he had picked up the Gryffindors wand. "I dont care," she retorted "I want my wand!"

"I'll give it to you," Alex spoke "but first you have to give me something..."

Charlie felt her stomach turn over "What?" she asked, too afraid to hear what he wanted.

Alex smirked, as he watched her step back away from him and bump into the wall. He had her now, no escape. "Just a kiss," he answered her, as he pushed her against the wall, one hand on her shoulder the other on her chin. He lifted her face up and leant in, but she turned away and he kissed he cheek. "Come now Charlie, its just one innocent kiss" he smirked, his hand running down her arm to her waist and curling into a fist as he held her tightly "Im sure Marcus won't mind..."

"Let go of me, Alex!" Charlie struggled "I'll scream if I have too!"

"If you scream this will only be harder than it has to be," he growled

Charlie felt her heart pound in her chest _Someone please help me! Riley! Daphne! Marcus! Anyone!_ she felt him push her into the wall more, and seconds later his lips were on hers, pushing hard against them. She tried to turn her head away but he grabbed her neck with both hands and kept it in place, using his tongue to force her lips apart and into her mouth. She tried to hit him, but he was pressed against her and making it damn near impossible to move. She was defenceless. His tongue slid in and out of her mouth before he pulled away slightly.

"Now, was that so hard?" he asked her, "I bet Flint doesnt kiss you like that. No, he wouldnt want to hurt you! Probably moves slowly with you...lets you call the shots." he moved back in to kiss her, before moving his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"Stop it!" she cried "Don't do this!"

Alex moved his hands from her face, and down her arms to her waist and further...

"Stop it! Please, stop it!"

"If you stopped struggling and gave in," he whispered in her ear, his breathing heavy "Im willing to bet you'd enjoy it."

Charlie shook her head "Your just as sick and twisted as your father!" she yelled at him.

_**SMACK!**_

Charlie's head snapped hard to the right, as Alex glowered hatefully down at her lowering his hand in the process "Never speak of my father like that," he growled, taking in her new appearance. He had caught her across the face and her bottom lip was bleeding, fear reflected in her eyes as his hand mark appeared on her left cheek and side of her neck. To her friends she looked like she had been attacked...to him, she couldnt have looked more appealing. And he had to have her. Gripping her shoulder tightly, he slammed her against the wall and again and moved to kiss her once more, but was caught off guard when suddenly Charlie's knee elevated and hit him directly between the legs. There was a cry of pain and he dropped her. Taking the chance Charlie scrambled to her feet and raced back down the corridor she had just come up, she rounded the corner and disappeared from the place she had been attacked, Alex yelling after her angrily.

_I need somewhere to hide! I need somewhere to hide! I need somewhere to hide!_

This was all Charlie could think about as she ran from the pounding footsteps of Alex as he followed her down the empty corridor; as she tried to put as much distance between herself and him as possible. Glancing over her shoulder the young Slytherin watched as he tried to catch up with her, but she was too far ahead. An odd sound caused her to turn back around, and Charlie gasped as a high polished door appeared in front of her _Where did that come from?_ she thought, but she didnt care at this particular moment in time as Alex's voice echoed once more. Grasping the handle Charlie wrenched open the door and disappeared inside as she slammed the door behind her. "God, I hope he doesnt find me in here..." she mumbled, backing away from the door and further into the room. Outside the door she heard Alex's footsteps appear and then disappear, and fade. But she wasnt taking any chances by going outside to look. She wasnt stupid. She was alot of things, but stupid wasnt one of them.

Turning around, the young Slytherin took in the room in which she was standing in, it looked exactly like her dorm room in the Slytherin dungeons except it was bigger. But where had it come from? Spotting a bed in the far corner of the room, Charlie stumbled forward as fear, panic and hurt coursed through her body. She had just been attacked and it seemed the only thing her body wanted to do was rest, who was she to say now? Reaching the bed she dropped down onto it and curled up into a ball hugging one of the pillows close to her as set of warm tears flooded down her face, Alex had done it again, but this time he had gone too far..."Marcus," she whimpered "I need you!" and with these final words, her eyes closed and seconds later she was asleep.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening shortly after waking, Charlie decided to try her luck. She had to get to Gryffindor tower, the room in which had housed her when she needed to hide from Alex would have been the perfect place to practice for Dumbledore's Army. Slowly and wearily she opened the door looked both ways before sprinting all the way down the corridor to the Fat Lady, she shouted the password and scrambled through. To say the Gryffindors were surprised by her apperance would have been an understatment upon seeing Charlie in such a state they demanded to know what had happened, and wouldnt listen to her until she told them.

"I'll kill him!" Riley growled, something she had never done before "We knew this would happen!"

"Calm down, Rils" Fred assured her "We'll get him back..." he grinned at his brother

George nodded "Yeah," he winked "Promise"

"Leave some of him alive," Riley responded "Marcus is gonna want a piece of him too...and probably Adrian"

"Why would Pucey be mad about this?" Ron asked

"Because he's Marcus's best friend," Riley answered "and Charlie's like a sister to him. Besides, you mess with one Slytherin...you mess with them all"

Charlie smiled "No one hurts a Slytherin..." she recited "...except another Slytherin"

Riley nodded

There was a pause, before Hermione broke it "You said, you wanted to show us something, what is it?"

"Oh, yeah" Charlie grinned "While running away from Alex, I found the perfect place we can practice" she jumped to her feet "come with me"

Leading them back down the hallway, to where the door had appeared Charlie closed her eyes and thought hard, she had worked the room out while she had been heading to the tower the second time. Earlier she had asked for a place to hide and the door had appeared. _We need a place to learn how to fight. We need a place to learn how to fight. We need a place to learn how to fight._ she thought repeating the same action three times, several gasps echoed from behind her, and when she opened her eyes the room had reappared. She led them inside.

It was different to before, instead of a duplicate bedroom of her dorm room; the room this time was lit with torches, and the walls were lined with wooden bookcases, instead of chairs there were silk cushions and beanbags littered around the room. A set of shelfs stood on the far side of the room and contained a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors ad a large, cracked Foe Glass.

"These will be excellent for Stunning," Harry commented, pointing at the cushions and beanbags, "remember last year?" he asked Charlie

The Slytherin nodded "So what do you think?" she asked

"You've done it, Charlie" Hermione grinned "You've found the Room of Requirement"

Ron frowned "The what?" he asked

"Its also known as the Come and Go Room" Riley answered, this time "The Room of Requirement only appears when a person is in real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs"

"So when Charlie needed to get away from Malcolm..." George started

Riley nodded "The room heeded her distress call and appeared to her," she confirmed "Im guessing it disappeared seconds later, or he would have followed her inside. Unless of course, she didnt want him too and asked the room not to let him in"

Charlie shrugged "I can't remember," she spoke "all I do remember is slamming the door and the collapsing onto the bed which appeared, and wishing for Marcus to be here before I feel asleep"

"We'll write to Marcus when we're finished in here, okay?" Riley promised, squeezing her best friends shoulder "We'll have to be careful though, we think Umbridge is intercepting mail. We'll have to write to Nikki, and she can tell Marcus"

Charlie nodded and turned to Harry "What do you think?" she asked him, wanting his opinion

"It's brilliant!" Harry grinned "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back"

The friends nodded in agreement, before setting off for Dinner, planning amongst themselves the date and time of their first lesson. As Charlie and Riley discussed what to tell Nikki in their letter.

That evening after Dinner and before curfew, Charlie was escorted by her Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor friends up the Owlery; Harry offered to lend Hedwig, but Charlie shook her head stating that she was easily recognized, and she used one of the school owls instead. It wasnt even a letter that needed to be sent, it was a note, three words scribbled down on a piece of parchment. Three words which would be clueless to anyone outside Charlie's group of friends that didnt know what was happening at Hogwarts; but would tell Nikki all she needed to know, and that the time had come to tell Marcus what was going on at the school and what involved his girlfriend.

_'It's happened again.' _That's all the note said.

Tying it to the owls leg the Gryffindors and Slytherins watched as it disappeared into the evening sky. Marcus was going to be so angry but no one could blame him, and Charlie didnt care at this particular moment, Alex deserved everything that was coming to him.

* * *

**A/N: Another late update. Apologies. Been sleeping nearly all day, I hate being bad. I thought being bad meant lying in bed and doing what you want; I figured i'd get an early chapter out! Ha, was I wrong. With a two year old running around, its a little difficult being bad and resting. Although I did manage to pawn her off on my grandparents so I could catch a few 'ZzzzZzzz's' but not im off to catch some more. Night...morning...whatever.**

**Review (PLEASE)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 06/03/2011 at 05:00am_


	11. The Rebellion Begins

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicted too _**DJScales, Purple Sunshine56, Forever Dreaming Grace, Mysterygirl123, Razmend **_and_ **Aileen Autarkeia**. _I love hearing from you guys, and thank you too all that has wished me well._

* * *

**The Rebellion Begins**

* * *

"Where is your wand, Miss. Hunter?"

"Miss. Hunter, please kindly tell us where is your wand?"

_Wand...Wand...Wand..._this was all Charlie heard the Monday after her attack, every lesson she had, every Professor wanted to know where her wand was, and in all fairness Charlie was too nervous to answer them, that meant admitting that she had a problem and explaining what was going on between herself and Alex Malcolm. It hadnt been until Monday morning when she was dressing for class didnt the young Slytherin even _realize_ that her wand was missing, but she knew exactly where it was and who had it. Alex had taken it from her before he attacked her the previous afternoon and she had fled in hopes of evading him, but he had stormed off to find her taking her wand with him. Which was why, at 11:55am, the Muggleborn Slytherin was sitting in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall bearing down on her demanding to know where her wand had 'disappeared' too. "Um..." Charlie started, her mouth suddenly gone dry with the lack of moisture.

All around the room the other Gryffindors and Slytherins had stopped what they were doing and were watching the scene with keen interest, the Slytherins knew what was wrong, and the Gryffindors who were friends with Charlie knew what was going on too. But neither of them had even thought of prodding Charlie to report her attacks to any professor.

"Well?" Professor McGonagall demanded

Charlie turned her gaze down so that she was staring at the table top "I don't know..." she answered, as her eyes hardened. She hated the feeling of power that Alex seemed to have over her, he had rendered her into a pathetic excuse for a girl. Made her just like every other girl he could over power; not once in her 15 year's of living had anyone ever been able to over power Charlie like Alex had been able to do. She was actually scared of him -although she would never admit that-

"What do you mean, you don't know?" McGonagall asked "Surely, you must know where you wand has gone too?"

_Oh I know all right,_ Charlie thought _I just cant tell you._

"Miss. Hunter -" McGonagall started again, before the bell signalled the end of class and the beginning of the lunch hour "- please stay behind. I would like a word with you"

Panic shone brilliantly in Charlie's eyes at the thought of remaining behind in McGonagall's office and then having to walk through the school alone, to the Great Hall. What if Alex was waiting for her? What if he was following her again? She couldnt go through another attack like yesterday, she shook her head and turned to Riley who was sitting beside her, packing away her things "Stay with me," she whispered, her voice pleading "Please!"

"I'll stay," Riley nodded, putting the last of her things into her backpack "But you'll have to tell McGonagall the truth, understand?"

The Slytherin nodded and waited for the rest of the class to shuffle out of the room. Soon it was only Charlie, Riley and their Gryffindor and Slytherin friends remaining.

"I know you are all very close," McGonagall addressed the groups "But I asked for Miss. Hunter, alone"

Draco stepped forward "With all due respect Professor," he spoke "This isnt about closeness. This is about loyalty and protection"

"Protection, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall questioned "Why in heavens name with protection be called into question? Unless of course..." she trailed off, as she looked around at them all, and for once brief moment she could see that for some odd reason they had all congregated around Charlie, as if protecting her from outside forces. "Miss. Hunter...is there something you wish to speak to me with?"

Charlie swallowed and glanced at her friends, who nodded encouraginly. "It's like this Professor..." she spoke, turning back to the Transfiguration teacher and explaining everything.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The weather did not improve as the day wore on; and for Charlie it seemed to get gloomier and gloomier. Which was why at exactly 7:00pm that evening, Charlie and Riley were descending the Marble staircase along with Harry and Ron who had Quidditch practice, stopping at the Great Oak doors the two girls turned to the boys "How can Angelina make you practice in that?" Charlie asked "If I was on the Slytherin team, I'd tell Montague to shove it!"

"We need to practice if we want to keep our positions," Harry pointed out

"And win the first game of the season," Ron nodded "I bet Montague, wouldn't dream of practicing in this weather," he added

Charlie shrugged "Slytherins tend to play more to their strengths, anyway" she smiled

"Like cheating!"

"Oi," the Muggleborn cried "We are not cheaters! We are snakes, slippery and dangerous, but we are not cheaters!" she grinned

The three Gryffindors smirked, "See ya later," Harry nodded, before he and Ron headed out into the downpour and disappeared into the murky atmosphere.

"You know?" Riley asked, turning to her best friend "I don't envy them"

"Nope," Charlie nodded "Me either!" she grinned "Come on, Daphne and the others are waiting in the common room for us. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can decide on a date and time for the DA!"

Riley nodded and the two turned around and hurried towards the entrance to the Dungeons. Linking arms, the two friends scurried through the damp darkness of the Slytherin dungeons and up to the portrait of Headmaster Slytherin "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he warned, his eyes trained on Charlie

"Why not?" Charlie asked

"Mr. Malcolm, has just returned" Headmaster Slytherin explained "I do not think he is quite pleased with your accusations"

Charlie glared "Accusations?" she cried "What I told McGonagall was the truth! He attacked me!"

Slytherin shook his head "I do not disagree with you Miss. Hunter," he said calmly "But it has caused quite a stirr up. Your friends are displeased with his actions..."

Charlie and Riley exchanged frowned "Friends?" they asked "Our friends already know; Draco -"

"I am not talking about Masters. Malfoy, Zabini and Lestrange, or Mistresses. Bulstrode. Parkinson and Greengrass" Slytherin informed them "I am speaking of Mistress. O'Donald, or Young as she is now, and Masters. Flint and Pucey"

If possible Charlie brightened "Marcus is here?" she asked

Slytherin nodded

"_Skillful"_ Riley presented the password

"I cannot prevent you from entering," Slytherin told them, as he unhinged himself from the hole "But I do caution you. Be careful my dears"

Charlie nodded "We will, Headmaster" she smiled "We promise"

Slytherin nodded once more and swung open for them, as the two friends scrambled through. What they expected to find was nothing compared to what they _did_ find. Alex was lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows as he glared hatefully at Marcus who stood over him with his wand pointed directly at his head; he was supporting several bruises to his face, and a busted lip. Marcus also supported his own bruises, and a cut above his left eye, his hand shook angrily as he pointed his wand at Alex "Should have guessed, she'd call in backup!" Alex sneered "Guess she's not as tough as everyone believes her to be! Underneath she's nothing but a pathetic little..." he caught sight of Charlie as she stopped short just beyond the portrait "_princess_!" he sneered, locking gazes with the Muggleborn.

Everyone who knew Charlie's secret, knew instantly what Alex was talking about. He too knew what she was hiding from the Magical world. He too knew that Charlie Hunter, Muggleborn Slytherin was in fact Serenity Riddle, Daughter of the Dark Lord.

"Did she tell you she enjoyed it, Flint?" Alex questioned, still glaring across the room "Did she? Thought not, I mean, why would she? Why would she possibly tell you that she enjoyed -"

Riley clenched her hand tightly around her wand "_Silencio!"_ she muttered, pointing her wand at Alex. The Slytherins in the common room gave a start and looked around to see where the Silencing charm had come from, each of the paused when they saw the two Muggleborns near the portrait hole. The Gryffindor's wand trained on Malcolm who was smirking from the ground "Don't you dare say she enjoyed it!" Riley growled, her eyes narrowed angrily at the Snake, as she crossed the room, Charlie following. The Muggleborn Slytherin fell into Marcus's embrace as her best friend pointed her wand at Alex's head "You know she didnt _enjoy_ it! If she enjoyed it you wouldnt have had to force yourself onto her, if she had enjoyed it you wouldnt have found the need to SLAP HER!" she yelled, her voice. The Slytherins gasped around the room "Oh, you all didnt know that?" the Gryffindor asked them "Yeah, Charlie came back to Gryffindor tower last night, her upper arms were covered in bruises, she had an handprint on her face and around her neck and her lip was cut from where he had struck her!"

All around the room all older Prefects started to remove their wands.

"You picked the wrong Muggleborn to mess around with, Malcolm," Riley hissed "Not only did you pick the only Muggleborn in your house, the one who has just about loyalties with everyone within Slytherin! But you also picked with the Muggleborn who had a genius for a best friend! You do realize I could kill you in several different ways and not leave a trace of evidence behind!"

Slytherins all around the room exchanged glances, as Riley squatted down beside their housemate, her wand still trained on him _**"Accio Charlie's Wand!"**_ she muttered, and a thin black wand flew out of his robe pocket. The Gryffindor caught it and straightened, tossing the wand in Charlie's general direction and watching as Charlie caught it and tucked it into her robe pocket "Now, what to do with you?" she mused "I can either leave you to the hands of your housemates...or -"

"You could lower your wand, Miss. Spirit" said a cold voice from behind, as Professor Snape stood in the doorway leading from the Common room into his office

Riley paused and turned to the Potions master "But he -" she started

"I know what he has done," Snape nodded "and he will be punished accordingly for his actions." he turned in Charlie's direction "Miss. Hunter, if you, Miss. Spirit and Mr. Flint would like to go up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey is expecting you"

Charlie frowned and glanced up at Marcus, before turning and returning to the Portrait hole. Adrian and Nikki following behind them along with the rest of the 5th year Slytherins, and William Carmichael. The 11-year-old, squeezing his way through the older students and catching Charlie's hand as they entered the dungeons beyond the common room.

"Charlie, what happened?" William asked "What did he do to you?"

But Charlie merely smiled and shook her head, indicating that he didnt need to know what had exactly happened to her. All he needed to know was that she was alright.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After a visit to Madam Pomfrey, Charlie and Riley led the way down the corridor away from the Hospital Wing; thankfully they were on the seventh floor which meant that mid-way between the Hospital Wing and the Gryffindor tower was the Room of Requirements. Although they didnt officially plan a meeting tonight, Nikki had asked to see the room after the 5th years had explained to her, Marcus and Adrian about the DA group that they were creating to help learn Defensive magic, something that Umbridge wasnt teaching them in class. "I've heard of a room that appears to students, but I never actually knew it existed!" Nikki stated, as they rounded the corner, leading off from the Hopsital Wing and down towards Gryffindor tower.

"Well, if it hadnt been for the room" Charlie spoke "Alex, would have had me big time last night"

Marcus tightened his grip on her as he walked beside her, his arm around her shoulders "Why didnt you tell me, you where having trouble with him?" he asked

"I dunno," Charlie mumured "I thought that I could handle him. I mean, the first time I put my resistance down to surprise; I didnt expect him to do that! I've known him since my 3rd year and not once as he shown any aggression to me. So I figured if it happened again, I'd be ready. But I froze the second time too"

Adrian frowned "Why, though?" he asked curiously "If your history goes by anything, its a wonder you didnt beat the living daylights out of him for just touching you!"

The others nodded in agreement

"If it had been anyone else, you'd probably be right" Charlie agreed "But I don't know what it is about Alex Malcolm that scares me so much"

Nathan turned towards her "So, why did he hit you again?" he asked

"Because I told him he was as 'Sick and twisted as his father'" she quoted herself "He then hit me, and told me not to speak of his father like that"

Pansy smirked "Oo, problems with his father, maybe?" she suggested

"Well, that's what I thought" Charlie nodded "At the beginning of last year, Mr. Malcolm didnt seem pleased that Alex was being civil with me, I mean he always viewed me as a Mudblood, remember?" she asked Nikki and Marcus. Both of whom, nodded. "And for his son to be talking with me, much less be civil towards me, was a big no-no in his book. And then during the Yule Ball last year, when I turned him down, Alex sorted changed after that. And then this year he just out right attacks me!"

Riley touched her best friend's shoulder "Remember what I told you?" she asked "About what I heard him and Maya talking about, during the final task last year?"

Charlie nodded

"What?" Marcus asked

And Riley recited everything she could remember from the conversation she had overheard between Alex Malcolm and Maya Campbell at the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"You don't think their working together, do you?" Millicent asked

Daphne shrugged "But that doesnt explain why Alex would attack Charlie," she pointed out "if he wants her to notice him, or even like him on some level, attacking and forcing himself onto her is not the way to go"

"Yeah, well, whatever their reason," Charlie interrupted "Its not going to work! And hopefully this time next year, I'll be able to walk this castle _without_ worry about being attacked!"

Her friends smirked and nodded, before the two muggleborns of the group stopped outside a plain brick wall.

"Why are we stopping?" Blaise asked, "I thought you were showing us the Room of Requirements?"

Riley nodded "We are," she smirked "Watch" she turned to Charlie

_We need a place to learn how to fight. We need a place to learn how to fight. We need a place to learn how to fight._

Before everyone's eyes the door slid into place within seconds, and when it became solid and complete Charlie led them inside "Welcome to the Room of Requirements!" she grinned, motioning to the room in which the DA meetings would be taking place "Pretty, cool, eh?" she asked

"I'll say," Draco grinned "Did it appear like this when you were running from Malcolm?"

Charlie shook her head "No, that time it was almost an exact duplicate of my dorm room in the Dungeons," she explained "This is what happened, when I asked the room for a place to learn how to fight"

"So it changes with each command?" Nathan asked

"I guess so," Charlie nodded "But don't try it when we are in here...because I don't think it works like that"

Nathan opened his eyes "Oh," he frowned "Never mind..."

"Why, what did you want?"

He shrugged "Just thought I'd give it a go"

Riley, meanwhile, had crossed the room and was scrambling up onto the bookcase in the far corner as she traced her finger up and down the spines of several books, before finally stopping on one and pulling it out so she could see the front cover "Jinxes for the Jinxed" she read aloud, jumping down and falling down into a beanbag and opened the book to the first page.

Watching the Gryffindor, Charlie groaned "Great!" she complained "Now, im gonna be here, all night"

Her friends chuckled before spreading out to check out more of the room; Marcus, meanwhile, approached Charlie from behind and hugged her as the young Slytherin sank once more into his embrace. For once, since the beginning of term...she felt safe.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Several weeks passed since the incident between Charlie and Alex, and since Marcus, Adrian and Nikki had returned to the castle to sort him out. Within that several weeks, Charlie and the Gryffindors had told the rest of the DA people where the meeting was being held, what times they would be meeting up and how to get into the Room of Requirements; also has a bonus, within the several weeks following her attack Charlie hadnt had anymore run-ins with Alex Malcolm, and if she was quite honest, she hadnt seen a peep of him since Snape had saved his hide the day Riley threatened to kill him and not leave any evidence behind, not that the young Slytherin was complaining but she wouldnt have minded knowing what had happened and what punishment Alex had recieved in payment for what he had done. Expulsion? Suspension? Detention? Whatever it was, as long as he was away from her...she didnt care.

Corresponding with Marcus and Nikki, was becoming more and more difficult, seeing as Umbridge was now watching the owls coming and going from the castle and interceting mail when she felt like it. She was also watching the fireplaces, so floo-chats were out of the question too. The only way to contact the outside world was through a trusted member of staff, or a letter that held different meanings to the people who read them. Three weeks, into October saw the first ever DA meeting between students from all houses, Harry and the Gryffindors were the first to turn up, followed by Charlie and the Slytherins; as Susan and the Hufflepuffs and Cho and the Ravenclaws were the last to appear. Cho, offered Harry a smile as she entered, causing Charlie to roll her eyes skyward, as Riley spotted Ginny turning away in what appeared to be disappointment.

"I think carrot-top is jealous," Riley whispered to Charlie, pointing at Ginny who was busying herself with something on the far side of the room

Charlie glanced across at the youngest Weasley, then back at Cho who was staring at Harry "Come with me," she mumured to Riley, and headed towards Ginny "You all right?" she asked, popping up beside the 4th year

"Oh," Ginny jumped, holding her hand over her heart "Do you have to sneak up on people?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded "Its much more fun that way" she smirked "Now answer the question"

Ginny nodded "Im fine," she answered

"No you're not," Riley pointed out "I saw that look"

"What look?"

"The one you gave Chang," Riley stated "You know, when she entered and smiled at Harry? Are you still pining after him?"

Ginny blushed "No," she answered

Charlie smirked "Then why is your face clashing with your hair?" she asked

"Shut up!"

"Oh, looks like we got a fiesty one, Rils" Charlie continued to tease. Ginny clenched her eyes closed. "Come on carrot top, tell us!"

Snapping her head up, Ginny frowned "What did you call me?" she asked

"Carrot-top," Charlie repeated "Why? You don't like it?"

Ginny shook her head

"Tough," the Slytherin smirked "Get used to it...come on, we're starting" and tugging at Ginny's hand, she pulled her back into the middle of the room.

Harry looked around as the three of them approached "Right. Everyone here?" he did a quick sweep of the students "Well, I thought we'd start with something easy. The Disarming Charm." a dummy appeared in the room, as several people gasped in response

"You'll get used to it," Charlie told them "We can use him! Im guessing he's not gonna complain," she smirked

Harry rolled his eyes "Everyone form a line"

Pulling her Slytherin friends towards her Charlie stood beside Harry as everyone else formed a line and watched as Brandon was the first to try the Disarming Charm. Harry nodded at Brandon.

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_ he shouted, as the wand flew out of his hand and backwards over his shoulder.

"Get down!" Charlie yelled, ducking as the wand soared backwards, hit the wall and clattered to the floor _**"Accio Brandon's Wand!"**_ she waved her wand, and caught her friends, before handing it back.

He smiled gratefully "Im hopeless," he told them

"You're just flourishing your wand too much," Harry told him "Try it like this. _**Expelliarmus**_" he flicked his wand, and the Dummy's wand shot out of its hand and clattered across the room.

After everyone had had a go against the Dummy, Charlie suggested the split into pairs and try the spell on each other; while she and Harry moved between them and corrected people on things they were doing wrong. Overall, only a few students seemed to get the spell right the first time; others just seemed to be having too much fun to even worry about anything else.

"Time to stop?" Harry asked

Charlie shrugged "Depends on what else you had in mind, to teach tonight"

Harry shook his head "No, I thought we'd start off with just this tonight"

The Slytherin nodded "Let them go a little longer," she smiled, watching William disarm Riley from across the room, although she was pretty sure the Genius had done it on purpose just to see William look gleeful. She moved away from Harry, who moved off to watch the Ravenclaws -most specifically Cho- and slid up beside Riley "That's cheating," she whispered "you know that's not gonna happen in a real duel"

"Let him have his fun," Riley whispered back "We can teach him for real next lesson."

Charlie shook her head and turned back to William "Come on then Will," she called, removing her own wand "Show me"

"Okay," William nodded _**"Expelliarmus!"**_ he cried, flicking his wand.

Charlie felt the wand tug in her hand and she let it go as it shot into the air as if on a bungee cable, before hitting the ground a few feet away "Nicely done, Kiddo" she praised him

"Thanks" Will grinned

"Harry!" Hermione's voice called, from somewhere to the left "Hey, Harry! Have you checked the time?"

Glancing at her watch Charlie's eyes bulged as she noticed it was past 9:00pm, they needed to pack it up and return to their common rooms before they were caught out of bounds and after hours. "Whats that spell, Dumbledore used last year to amplify his voice?" Charlie asked, turning to Riley

"Sonorus?" Riley supplied "Why do you -" she cut off as Charlie pointed the tip of her wand at her throat "Oh no. Will cover your ears!" she warned the 11-year-old.

Will did as told.

"_**Sonorus!"**_ Charlie muttered "_**Everyone Stop!"**_ she called, after the spell had been cast. Around the room every winced at the sudden noise and turned in the Slytherins direction **"**_**We've got to -"**_ she cut off, removing her wand from her throat and her voice returned to normal "We've run out of time," she told them "We need to get back to our common room's before we are caught!"

Harry nodded in agreement "We'll continue this next week. Same time. Same place"

"Sooner," Callum Thompson called, from somewhere in the crowd

Angelina was quick to intervene "The Qudditch season is starting soon," she told them "We need team practices!"

"We'll meet up next Wednesday," Charlie announced, "We'll deal with additional meetings then. Harry?"

The Gryffindor nodded and pulled out the Marauders Map "_I solemnly swear im up to no good_' he muttered, tapped the wand and checked it, before allowing them to leave in groups of three and fours, checking the map to make sure they each made it back to their common room's safely. Finally it was only the Slytherins and Gryffindors left.

"That went well," Hermione commented, as they remained behind for a few minutes to talk with Charlie "So, same time wednesday?"

Charlie nodded "We better get back," she told her friends "Before Filch comes looking for us" she hugged Riley and headed for the door with the other Slytherins, clutching Will's hand in her own "Night guys!"

"Night" the Gryffindors called

"Night Will," Riley added "Sleep tight"

Will smiled "Don't let the bed bugs bite," he laughed, before being led out of the room and back down to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. What did you think? Also, I need a Prophecy for Charlie...I have one but im not sure if it is good enough. If anyone wants to look it over, send me a PM and I will send it your way. Anyway, im off to bed...college in the morning. Goodnight. Goodmorning.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 07/03/2011 at 02:51am_


	12. Connections

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note:**_ Chapter dedicted too _**DJScales, Razmend, Purple Sunshine56** _and_ **Forever Dreaming Grace. **_Really appreciate your loyalty. This chapter will go mostly by the film, and will probably jump around a bit seeing as I want to keep Hagrid's return for __**after**__ the Christmas holidays._

* * *

**Connections**

* * *

December soon arrived, and along with it brought a blanket of snow that covered all the grounds of Hogwarts. On the wednesday before the next DA meeting, Gryffindors and Slytherins found themselves in what was starting to become their worst subject - Defence Against the Dark Arts! Charlie found herself sitting alongside Daphne as Riley sat on the otherside of the room alongside Hermione, this 'No-sitting-with-other-houses' rule was pretty pathetic and both Gryffindor and Slytherin were finding it really annoying, Charlie and Riley often got away with such petty things _because_ of their close knit friendship.

_Obviously she has never had a best friend!_ Charlie scribbled out onto a piece of scrap parchment and slid it across the desk to Daphne, before returning to the work she was copying from the board.

Umbridge was walking between the desks checking her students were doing what they were supposed to be doing "You will copy the approved text four times," the old toad was saying to her class "to ensure maximum retention"

_What are we? Pre-school kids?_ Daphne wrote back

Charlie bit her lower lip to keep from laughing _The way she talks to us...I think we are_ she replied, hiding the note and glancing up as Umbridge walked past.

"There will be no need to talk," the pink toad told them

Hermione glanced up from her work "No need to think's more like it," she muttered, loud enough for Umbridge and her friends to hear.

Riley grinned and glanced across at Charlie who smirked in response to the bookworm's comment. Behind the Gryffindor genius, Brandon had his wand out and was practicing the flourish movement for the Disarming Charm.

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_ he whispered

"Wands away," Umbridge reminded him

Brandon gave a start, sighed and placed his wand back into his backpack.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That evening, Harry had decided it would be wise to teach the DA the Stunning spell. Which was why, everyone had been split on either side of the room as Harry and Charlie stood between them, facing one another like they would if they were in a duel.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal," Harry told the group "It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really..."

Charlie smirked "So what closely as the Snake oblierates the Lion," she grinned in Harry's direction

"Come on then, Charlie" Harry countered "Give it your best shot"

"Do you not remember last year?" she asked

Harry glared "Just -"

_**"Stupefy!"**_ Charlie's spell cut him off, as a bright red beam soared throught the air and hit him in the chest; sending him backwards and onto the floor. The Slytherin smirked as Harry pushed himself up and glared at her "You were saying?" she asked

Grumbling under his breath, Harry pushed himself to his feet, dusted off his uniform and turned to the group.

"Does anyone else want to give it a go?" Charlie asked

The students backed down.

The Slytherin smirked "Um...how about Hermione -" she pointed at the bookworm, before turning to the boys "and Ron!"

The last male in the Weasley family looked startled, before shuffling forward. "Don't worry," he whispered to Hermione "I'll go easy on you"

Charlie and Riley muffled their giggles behind the palms of their hands as Ron and Hermione stood opposite one another on the dueling strip.

"Come on, Ron" Fred encouraged

George nodded "Come on, Ron"

The rest of the girls chuckled in amusement. Ron was way in over his head! Everyone knew it. Raising his wand, the stunning spell on the tip of his tongue; Ronf felt himself lift backwards as Hermione uttered one word:-

_**"Stupefy!"**_

Has the rest of the girls flocked around Hermione, Charlie approached the boys "Girls -2," she grinned holding up two fingers "Boys - zip!"

"I let her do that," Ron responded "It's good manners. It was completely intentional"

Charlie patted her friend's shoulder "Course you did, Ronald" she nodded "Course you did" and she returned to the girls who were celebrating Hermione's win.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The morning following the last DA meeting, another decree was hung outside the Great Hall "Now, what does she want?" Riley complained, as she and the Gryffindors caught up with Charlie and the Slytherins.

"Decree Eighty-Two," Daphne read "All Students will submit to questioning about suspected illicit activities"

Charlie and Harry exchanged looks "This is not good," the Slytherin commented, she turned to her friends "Whatever happens, do not answer any questions truthfully. Lie if you have too"

"What if she uses Truth Serum?" Ron asked

"Just lie," Riley responded "I know it sounds difficult, but try and answer with a question of your own. Or just avoid the subject all together"

The Gryffindors and Slytherins nodded before heading off in different directions.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Thankfully enough, not one of the fourth year Slytherins or Gryffindors had been subjected to questioning just yet; but that didnt mean it wasnt going to happen "Now, focus on fixed point and try again," Harry instructed Brandon, as he stood alongside the Gryffindor who was stil trying the disarming charm.

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_ Brandon stated.

Nothing happened.

Brandon sighed, as Harry and Charlie exchanged looks. They both had taken to splitting the group into pairs and watching them from different advantage points, only interfering when they were needed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Soon it was only a week before Christmas; school had ended but the DA meetings were still ongoing -much to the displeasure of Umbridge who still had yet to find out- those who were going home for the holidays were ever more excited and sometimes showed their enthusiasim within their magic causing minor problems with simple spells. By now everyone had advanced from Disarming and Stunning to Levitation spells.

"Very good," Charlie nodded, as she walked around a group of Hufflepuff studens "Keep your concentration," she lowered Susan's hand a little "Not too high" she smiled

The red head nodded, as William floated back dwon slightly.

"You orite up there, Will?" Riley asked

William nodded "This is actually pretty cool!" he grinned "Wait till mum finds out!"

"Charlie," Riley started, pulling the Slytherin away "Do you think its wise that he tell's Jenn?"

Charlie shrugged "I don't think we can stop him," she responded "Jenn won't say anything. She'd probably encourage it anyway, I mean we are learning defensive spells, just not during school hours"

"Or School rules and regulations!" the Gryffindor responded

"As long as we pass our OWLs I don't see the problem," Charlie answered "Do you?"

Riley shook her head "No," she muttered

"Whoa!" Keala Creevy's voice echoed around the room, causing the two best friends to turn in her direction. It would seem Cho Chang had been levitating the Hufflepuff, but got distracted as Harry helped her resulting in the poor kid to land painfully on the floor.

"Ouch," Charlie hissed, hurrying forward to help "Are you okay?"

Kaela nodded "Im fine," she smiled, jumping up and running off towards her brother

"You think you can keep your hormones in check!" she snapped at Cho

The Ravenclaw seeker glared at the Slytherin, before turning away and leaving in a huff.

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned back to the class.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Next morning there was another Decree outside the Great Hall "Decree 98!" Daphne huffed "By the time this year is over, we're not gonna have a wall left!"

"Why is Dumbledore allowing her to put up these signs?" Charlie asked

Her friends shook her head "What's it say?" Pansy asked

"_Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the High Inquisitor's office_"

Charlie rolled her eyes "That old toad!" she growled "She hasnt found anything before now, what makes her think she'll find anything at all?"

"She's persistent," Draco pointed out "Got to give her that"

The Muggleborn growled and stormed away, her friends following.

That night Charlie found Daphne amongst the throng of students "Your sister joined the Umbridge's group," she pointed out

"I know," Daphne nodded "Don't worry, they don't suspect anything"

"Let's keep it that way," Charlie stated, before walking away as Harry's voice rung out froma cross the room.

"Working hard is important," the head Gryffindor was saying "but there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself!" he lifted the arm of a Hufflepuff girl and flicked her wand, as her partner flew backwards "Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: Students." he grinned "If they can do it, why not us?"

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

It was three days before the students went home for the Christmas holidays, the final lessons of the DA were starting to come to a close as Harry and Charlie had resumed doing the lessons has one big group and having their studens practice their spells on the Death Eater dummy.

_**"Stupefy!"**_

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_

An array of voices shout out random spells, mostly the Disarming Charm as the Death Eater dummy spun wildly around the circle in which the students had formed, Harry and Charlie circled on the outside pleased with the progressed that had been made.

_**"Reducto!"**_

Ginny Weasley flicked her wand, pointed it at the Dummy as it exploded into millions of tiny place particles, as the rest of the students stare at the youngest Weasley in surprise, her brothers stand either side of her and exchange looks rather put out by their sisters skill at Magic; and she was younger than them!

"Nice one Ginny," Riley complimented

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Finally it was exactly one day before the students who were going home, left the castle; the final DA lesson was being held that night so that the creators could address the group and explain that things would be put on hold until after the holidays. Charlie arrived early at the Room of Requirements that evening, after the expulsion of Alex Malcolm -yes he had been expelled for harrasing her and striking her - she felt safe once more to walk the castle alone; upon reaching the wall the young Slytherin frowned when she spotted the door already in place _Its early for the meeting_ she thought, reaching for the handle and pulling it open and found Harry on the othersde pulling down decorations "Have a happy Harry christmas" she read, picking up a golden banner with a smirk "Dobby?" she asked

"How'd you guess?" Harry asked, pulling down the last of the baubbles that lined the ceiling

"Because he has an uncanny crush on you," Charlie responded, waving her wand and watching as the banners and baubbles disappeared "You know? Riley's a good teacher, she knows quite a few spells. Maybe we should trade places with her"

The door creaked open behind her "Not a chance, Charlie" Riley responded, as she arrived with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Callum and the Slytherins. "Besides, no one wants to be taught by me...they want you pair"

"Fine, but you can be our magic counsellar," Charlie grinned "You know the person who thinks of new spells for us to teach"

The Gryffindor genius rolled her eyes as the door opened once more and many other students started to show up. Soon, once everyone was sure everyone who was supposed to be there, was there; Harry called them to order "Okay, I thought this evening we should just go over everything we have learnt so far," he explained "Charlie and I have agreed there is no point in starting anything new, especially with a three week break ahead of us!"

"We'll start with the Impedimenta Jinx," Charlie spoke, diverting attention to her "and then in 10 minutes, we'll get out the pillows and practice the Stunning spells. Everyone split into pairs!" she ordered

The class did as told, and Riley partnered with Brandon, as Charlie watched the two. Brandon seemed determined to get at least one spell right.

"Instead of following everyone else," Charlie told him "Concentrate on the Disarming Charm" she smiled

Brandon nodded and pointed his wand at Riley "_**Expelliarmus!"**_ he commanded, and much to his surprise as well as Charlie and Riley's, the Gryffindor genius's wand flew out of her hand, as Charlie caught it.

"He did it!" Riley gasped, taking her wand

Charlie grinned as she bounced up and down, before throwing her arms around Brandon "You did it!" she grinned "Fantastic. Well done!"

Brandon was taken off guard by her jumping and hugging; as he still couldnt believe the fact that he had disarmed, Riley.

At the end of the lesson, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Riley and Charlie stood before the class and addressed them personally "So that's it for this lesson," Harry started "as stated at the beginning of the lesson, we're not going to be meeting again until after the holidays"

The students groaned

"But that doesnt mean you can't stop practicing," Charlie pointed out "a few of us arent going to be here over Christmas break. But the more you practice on your own, the stronger you'll become, just do the best you can"

Harry nodded "And well done, everyone" he grinned "Great, great, work"

The students applaude them; as Harry and Charlie exchange grins down the line-up.

"Now, everyone get out of here, before we're caught," Charlie added, motioning for William to join her. The young Slytherin grabbed his backpack and hurried forward, along with Draco, Daphne and the others. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow!" she added to her Gryffindor friends "Goodnight guys..." and she headed for the door with the other students

Behind her, Riley, Hermione and Ron exchanged grins as Harry spotted Cho breaking away from the group, Harry watching her.

"See you back in the Common room, Harry" Hermione told him, turning and walking away

Stooping to grab her backpack, Riley turned back around as Ginny frowned in Cho and Harry's direction "Come on Carrot top," the genius smiled, wrapping his arm around her "they won't last. Trust me..."

Ginny smiled and the two left the room

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

When Harry returned to the common room that evening he found it remotely empty, Riley was sitting beside Ron near the fireplace trying to salvage what was left of his last essay, and Hermione was writing a rather long letter to an unknown recipient. The three of them looked up as he entered and approached them.

"Well, how was it?" Ron asked, instantly

Riley rolled her eyes and slapped him across the back of the head "Do not pry!" she warned.

"He cant help himself," Hermione answered, looking up from her letter

"Its okay," Harry smiled "It was rather wet..." his friends frowned "I mean, she was sort of crying"

Ron snickered "That bad at it are you?" he asked

"Im sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory," Hermione jumped in

Harry nodded in approval.

Ron chuckled

Riley quirked a curious eyebrow "How would you know?" she asked

"I don't," Hermione retorted "that's why I said 'Im sure!'"

"Huh-uh," the Genius teased

Hermione glared "You've been spending too much time with Charlie!" she responded

"Duh," Riley drawled "Best friend! Spending too much time sort of comes with the package!"

"Whatever!" Hermione shook her head "but Cho spends half her time crying these days"

Ron turned in her direction "You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up," he spoke

Harry rolled his eyes

"Don't you understand how she might be feeling?" Hermione asked. Ron's features turned blank. "Well, obviously she is feeling sad about Cedric, I mean he did break-up with her over a stupid rumour -"

Riley jumped in "Actually it wasnt a stupid rumour," she pointed out "Cho, really was cheating on Cedric last year. With some Ravenclaw...I forget his name, Charlie knows him"

"But she obviously still holds feelings for him," Hermione pointed out "which makes her confused about liking Harry, and guilty about kissing him. She conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's too busy worrying about everything else"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks

"One person couldn't feel all that," Ron responded "They'd explode!"

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon," Riley pointed out "You'll find that girls can handle _alot_ more emotions that boys can. Cho, is just one example...I mean, look at Charlie"

Harry frowned "What about Charlie?"

"Well, think about everything she has been through?" Riley answered

The others were silent

"Yeah, but Charlie is...well...Charlie," Ron shrugged "I gave up trying to understand her long ago"

The friends smirked, before laughter elicted from them. Charlie did make it incredibly difficult to understand her.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

3:00am.

Snow fell lightly outside the window; of the Gryffindor tower, but underneath the lake the Slytherins saw nothing but the murky depths of the black lake. Not that anyone was awake at this time of the morning to watch any of the snow flakes flaot down from the darknened sky; or stare out into the murky depths of the lake in hopes of catching a glimpse of something. Charlie Hunter, lay curled up into a ball in her four poster bed as she clutched her blanket close to her chest as her dreams were plaqued with unncessary thoughts...visions...something she had grown accustom to getting last year, but this year, this was the first time she had had to deal with them. And she didnt want them.

The snake reared up and struck! Once...twice...three times...

"No!" Charlie cried, jumping up in bed and looking around. Her breathing was heavy and sweat clung to the nape of her neck, brushing her hair back out of her face the young Slytherin slid out of bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. She fumbled with the light switch before glancing at her reflection in the mirror, before jumping almost a mile out of her skin as Voldemort stared back at her. Switching off the light, Charlie returned her to her room grabbed her cloak and flew out of the dorm room, down the stairs, across the common room and into Professor Snape's quarters. "Professor!" she cried, hammering loudly on his door.

Disgruntled, Professor Snape glared down at Charlie as he opened the door to his chambers "Miss. Hunter, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded

"I saw him!" Charlie cried, throwing her arms around her head of house and crying into his robes "Voldemort! I saw him!"

Snape frowned "Where did you see him?" he asked

"In the mirror," Charlie responded "He was my relfection!"

"Okay," he mumured, patting her shoulder and leading her to a near-by chair "Shh," he moved away from her for a few seconds, before reaching for a Calming Draught that he kept handing in his chambers "Here, drink this" he instructed her.

Charlie did as told and instantly felt her nerves soothe "How did..."

"He is the figment of your imagination," Snape explained "What happened _before_ you saw him?"

Charlie racked her brains to before she had entered the bathroom "I couldnt sleep," she answered "I had gotten up to get a drink of water from the bathroom, I turned on the light and glanced at my reflection and there he was!"

Snape nodded "It would seem he is trying to access your mind," he explained

Charlie frowned "Come again?"

"If the Dark Lord can get into your mind," Snape explained "Then he can show you things that may not be real. He could plant fake images in your mind, you would think they are real and go running off to help..."

"Effectively giving him the perfect opportunity to pick me off," Charlie summarised. Snape nodded. "So Voldemort could plant an image of my mum being hurt, knowing that I would go running to help her, when in fact my mum is fine and he's just laying in wait?"

Snape nodded again

"How do I fight him?" Charlie asked

"I could teach you to block him out of your mind," the Potions master explained

"How?"

"It is known as Occulmency," Snape explained "It will put up a sheild between your memories and thoughts, to outsiders"

Charlie looked confused "How does that work?"

"It will protect your mind from being influenced" Snape stated "But do not worry yourself about it now," he added "We will discuss it after the Holidays. As for now I will administrate you a Dreamless Sleep potion, and tomorrow you will hopefully be protected by the Order. I will inform Dumbledore of what is happening, and he will pick the right proccedure to take"

Charlie nodded, took the dreamless sleep potion and headed for the door leading back to the Common room "Professor Snape?" she asked, pausing and turning around

"Yes, Miss. Hunter?" Snape sighed

"Thank you," Charlie told him, before heading back upstairs to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter bites the dust. I was going to level this one out and have Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Riley and Charlie return to Grimmuald Place; but that will happen next chapter. How did you find this? Tell me, off to bed now, up early because I have a doctors appointment to find out why I have been having dizzy spells. Goodnight. God bless.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 08/03/2011 at 02:58am_


	13. Mistletoe

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Adrian/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Aileen Autarkeia, Purple Sunshine56, BamaRose, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, DJScales** _and new-comers_ **This Guy Doesnt Have A Clue **_and_ **Mschriber67.** _Thank you for your kind words, im glad this story is doing as well as the last four._

**Author's Note Two: **_In reply to __**Mschriber67**__ I try to do a combination of both the DVDs and the books. I do not want to follow the books too much, because they do not fit in with the way I wish to take my story. For example, Hagrid's tale is before Mr. Weasley is attacked, but I prefer if it were after, hence why I followed the DVD for last chapter. I use the books mostly for referance's, and descriptions. Otherwise its my own ideas and the DVDs for script. Otherwise, thank you for your comment._

_Here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Mistletoe**

* * *

A heavy silence followed the laughter inside Gryffindor common room, Harry sat staring at the fireplace as Riley looked over Ron's essay and scribbled out the mistakes and inputted the correct terminology; up on the sofa sat Hermione still scribbling away at her letter as the fire crackled lower and lower in the grate beside them "Follow my guidelines," Riley said finally, passing Ron back his Transfiguration essay "and you should be fine" she smiled. Ron grunted in response, took his essay and proceeded to do as Riley had instructed. In the meantime, the Gryffindor genius looked up at Hermione "Who are you writing the novel too?" she asked curiously

"Viktor," Hermione answered

Ron paused in his essay writing "Krum?" he asked _"Krum!"_

"How many Viktor's do you know?" Hermione asked, glancing up

Ron said nothing and looking disgruntled went back to his essay. They sat in a comfortable silence once more; the only sound coming from the fire and Ron's snorts of impaitence as he crossed-out the mistakes he made whilst using Riley's guidelines.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence as she put down her Quill and rolled her letter "Well, im going to bed," she yawned "Rils?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded, pushing herself up and stretching; she grabbed her backpack from the floor "Night" she waved to the two boys, before following Hermione upstairs.

Changing into their Pyjama's, Riley and Hermione barely had enough time to say goodnight to one another as their eyes closed the moment their heads hit their pillows.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_"Hi...my name's Charlie," a 2-year-old with dark black hair smiled "What's your name?"_

_The second gir, also around the age of 2-years-oldl, with dark brown hair looked up "Mine's Riley!" she grinned_

_-Scene-_

_Charlie smiled as she looked up from the colouring book in her hand, she was now 4-years-old and sitting on the steps outside her Spinner's End home along with her best and only friend Riley Spirit "What you doing?" she asked_

_"Reading" Riley answered "Look!" she showed her friend the paper book in her hand "That's Wendy and her friend, Peter," she smiled showing her friend the pictures in her 'Peter Pan' book "Peter can fly!" she giggled_

_Charlie grinned "I wanna fly!" she stated, abandoning her colouring book and running towards the stone wall surrounding her garden, she climbed up onto it and prepared to jump off as the door to her home opened and her fathe walked out, carrying his working items "Daddy!" she squealed "Daddy, come play with us!" she called_

_"What are you playing?" her father asked_

_"Peter Pan!" Riley answered, showing the book "Charlie, wants to fly like them!" she pointed at the page_

_Mr. Hunter smiled "Be careful Charlie," he warned "And I'll play when I come home. Okay?"_

_Charlie frowned "No! Play now!" she begged "Please..."_

_"I can't I have to go to work," he sat down on the wall beside her "But I promise we'll play Peter Pan before bed, okay?"_

_Charlie shook her head stubbornly "You always working!" she cried "Play time! Not Work time!"_

_Her father chuckled, patted her head and kissed her cheek before getting to his feet "Im sorry sweetie, I have to go"_

_"But Daddy!"_

_He waved as he walked towards his car "I love you!" he told her_

_Charlie shook her head, as tears welled in her eyes "I HATE YOU!" she shouted after him, strong words for a 4 year old._

_-Scene-_

_Night had fallen and the moon had risen in the darkened sky; 8-year-old Riley Spirit rolled over in the synthetic tent that she and Riley were sharing as they camped out in the front garden of Charlie's home "Charlie?" she questioned_

_"Yeah?" Charlie Hunter replied, rolling over to face her friend_

_Riley smiled in the darkness "We'll always be friends forever, wont we?" she asked innocently_

_Charlie grinned and nodded "Yeah!" she agreed "Totally Forever! No one can break us apart..." -_

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"HARRY!"

15-year-old Riley Spirit gave a start as she bolted up in bed and looked around, there was muffled voices outside the curtains of her four posted bed along with movement "What's going on?" she asked, peaking out and viewing Lavender, Hermione and Parvati blearily in the darkness.

"That came from the boy's room," Hermione squeaked, turning to Riley "You don't think something has happened do you?" she asked

Riley shrugged and slid out of bed, grabbed her cloak and slippers, before proceeding to grab her wand "Let's go see," she stated, leading the way out of the room. She and the three girls had just reached the common room when Brandon bustled past them in the direction of McGonagall's office, exchanging looks the four of them climbed the stairs and pushed open the 4th year boys dorms and hurried inside "What's going on?" Riley asked, surprised to find the four boys awake.

Ron was standing over Harry, who was sitting uncomfortably on his bed covered in sweat and clutching his best friends hand "Harry was having a bad dream," Ron answered "Sorry if we woke you"

Harry shook his head "Wasnt - bad - dream!" he stuttered, between breaths "Your - dad - is - injuried!" he added

"Harry, mate," Ron tried again "You were dreaming..."

"No!" Harry shook his head furiously "Not an ordinary dream...I was there, I saw it...I _did_ it..." he wheezed

Connor and Callum were muttering with Lavender and Parvati near the door, as Riley, Hermione and Ron crowded around Harry closer.

"What do you mean 'You did it?'" Hermione asked

Riley shook her head "Not here," she motioned to the two behind her "Harry, you're not well," she tried to tell him "Brandon's gone to get help"

"Im okay!" Harry cried hoarsely "there is nothing wrong with me! Its Mr. Weasley we should be worrying about! We need to find out where he is, he is bleeding like mad, it was a huge snake!"

His friends exchanged looks; before Ron pushed Harry back down as he tried to get out of bed. As Harry shook uncontrollably.

Seconds turned into minutes, when footsteps wer heard and Brandon returned with McGonagall. "Over here, Professor!" he said, pointing at the cluster of students around Harry.

Professor McGonagall hurried into the room, mildly surprised to see the girls but more concerned about Harry's well being, to care right now "What is it Potter?" she asked "Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad!" Harry said, sitting up again "He's been attacked by a snake and it' serious. I saw it happen"

Riley, Hermione and Ron frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean you saw it happen?" Hermione asked

"I don't know...I was asleep and then I was there..." Harry tried to explain

"You mean you dreamed this?" McGonagall asked

"No!" Harry said angrily "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something thing stupid...and this interrupted it. It was real, I didnt imagine it, Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is"

Riley frowned "Professor is it possible for someone to have entered Harry's mind?" she asked "I've been reading about Legilimency, as a bit of light reading," she explained "And isnt legilimency used to enter one's mind? Couldnt it be possible that Voldemort is doing that to Harry?"

Professor McGonagall stared at her Gryffindor, a startled expression on her face. She then caved and turned to Harry "It is quite possible, Miss. Spirit" she nodded "Put on your dressing gown," she instructed Harry "We're going to see the headmaster" she turned to Hermione, Ron and Riley "Wake the other Weasleys, and then follow me. You had better come too"

Riley and Hermione nodded and scampered off to wake Fred, George and Ginny; as Ron, Hermione and Harry followed McGonagall down to the Gryffindor Common room.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Fizzing Whiaabee," said Professor McGonagall, but Riley barely registered it; her arm was wrapped tightly around Ginny as they followed their head of house up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office, all around them followed George, Fred, Ron and Hermione as McGonagall held Harry close to her. Thought it was well past midnight there were voices coming from beyond the door of Dumbledore's office, lifting her hand McGonagall knocked three times on the door and the voices ceased, as the door swung open and permitted them entrance.

"Oh, it's you, Professor McGonagall...and..._ah_" Dumbledore's eyes seemed to gleam as his gaze landed on Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors. He was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall started "Potter, has had a ...well, a nightmare. He says..."

Harry intervened "It wasnt a nightmare!" he said quickly

"Very well, then, Potter" McGonagall addressed him "You tell the headmaster what it you saw."

Harry nodded, gulped nervously and began once more "Well I _was_ asleep..." he stood in the middle of his room, as his friends occupied the space to the left of him. Riley sat Ginny down as she perched herself on the arm of the same chair, as Hermione sat opposite them; behind their sister and friend stood the twins and Ron. "But it wasnt an ordinary dream...it was real...I saw it happen..." he took a deep breath "Ron's dad - Mr. Weasley - has been attacked by a giant snake"

Ginny gave a cry of despair, as Riley rubbed her back soothingly.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim," Dumbledore spoke, getting up from his seat but standing with his back towards Harry "or looking down at the scene?"

Harry's breathing hitched "Neither" he answered "It was like I..." he cut off "Professor, will you please just tell me what's happening?" he asked

Dumbledore ignored him and turned to a painting opposite him "Everad," he addressed the portrait "Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he is found by the right people," he instructed, before sweeping around the friends and approaching the Phoenix which was snoozing on its perch behind the door "We will need..." he spoke quietly, once the Phoenix was awake "...a warning"

There was a flash of fire and the phoenix had gone.

"Sir..." Harry tried again

"Phineas," Dumbledore spoke, as if Harry hadnt spoken at all "You must go to your portrait at Grimmuald Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured, and the children will be arriving there soon by Portkey"

Phineas nodded and disappeared out the side of his portrait, just as Everad returned.

"They've got him, Albus" he told them "It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it"

Unknown to everyone the door behind them had opened, as two other bodies stepped inside the office.

"Oh, thank goodness" Dumbledore sighed "Next we need to -"

He was cut off as Harry shouted "LOOK AT ME!" agitatedly, causing his friends to jump in surprise. Dumbledore turned away from the moving portraits and faced his student.

"What's going on?" asked a concerned voice from behind

Riley's head snapped up at the question and everyone turned towards the door as Charlie and Snape stood behind them; the young Slytherin was wearing her dressing gown as Scamp curled his way around her legs, seeking warmth.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked, his voice desperate

Dumbledore glanced in Charlie's direction and then to Professor Snape who nodded wordlessly, but before the Headmaster could speak there was a flash of flame in the middle of the office and a single golden feather floated gently to the floor.

"Fawkes," Charlie whispered, glancing over her shoulder to see the Phoenix was missing

Dumbledore nodded "It is Fawkes's warning," he heeded the students "Umbridge must know you are out of bed. We must act quickly," he turned to McGonagall "Minerva, go head her off - give her any story -"

McGonagall was gone with a swish of her cloak.

"Come quickly," Dumbledore waved the students in "We must hurry, before anyone else joins us"

The students all crowded around the headmaster, Charlie clutching Scamp close to her.

"You have all used a Portkey before?" Dumbledore asked them. They nodded, reaching out to touch the object on Dumbledore's desk "Good. On the count of three, then...one...too..." then it happened, the tug behind the naval and they were disappearing in high winds.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Nikki clasped the mug of hot chocolate tightly in her hands, as she sat at the kitchen table of Grimmuald place her arms wrapped around her knees which rested under her chin, her drink in her hands ontop of them. She had been awoken by shouting coming from the room that Potter and Weasley occupied when they spent the summer here following the Dementor attack in Surrey, Phineas Nigellus had come home from Hogwarts and was shouting something about Arthur Weasley being attacked and the children were on their way to them from Hogwarts.

Chad had instantly gone to wake Sirius, and told him what was happening; before he went to wake Marcus and Adrian who were also at Headquarters. The two couldnt very well have gone home, both of their parents were high ranking Death Eaters and they had chosen to fight on the side of the light, rather than join Voldemort straight after Hogwarts...although Marcus's reason was a bit more personal than Adrian's, but he was here nonetheless. The creaking of the door issued behind her, as the former Slytherin glanced up as the three in question shuffled into the room, Marcus and Adrian looking irritated of being woken at an ungodly hour "No sign yet?" Chad asked

"Nope," Nikki shook her head, finishing the last of her hot chocolate "But they can't be -" she didnt get to finish her sentance, as there was a bright light and seconds later several bodies appeared, landing on the ground at the bottom of the table "too far away!" she finished, before jumping up "Charlie!"

The Muggleborn Slytherin groaned, as she extracted herself away from her friends and Scamp bounded off out of the room "Well, that woke me up!" she nodded, as Nikki helped her over the cluttered bodies of the Weasley twins who were still lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked, worriedly, fussing over Charlie; like a mother would a child

Charlie glared as she hit Nikki's hands away from her "Stop it!" she grumbled "Stop it...Nikki! Stop it!" she slapped the older girls hands "Your worse than my mum!"

Nikki gasped as Charlie smirked, reaching up a hand and smacking Charlie across the head "Watch it, kid!" she warned

"Ouch!" the Muggleborn cried, "and people wonder why I got brain damage!" she retorted crossing the room and hugging Marcus

Riley pushed herself up from the floor "In order to have brain damage," she spoke "One must have a brain, Charlie"

"Spaz!" Charlie retorted

"Hobit!"

Charlie glared as Riley smirked triumphantly.

"At least it shut her up," Hermione groaned, pushing herself to her feet and taking a seat on one of the chairs near the kitchen table

"Only because im too tired to think of a comeback," Charlie pointed out "that...and my body feels like its been run over by a double decker bus!"

Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were now starting to pick themselves up from the kitchen floor; and occupy the chairs around the table. The door opened and Sirius walked in, looking dishellved and out of place "What's happened?" he asked quickly, his voice urgent

"Ask Harry," Fred stated, turning to look at the Gryffindor

The others frowned and turned in his direction too; noticing all attention was on him, Harry sighed and opened his mouth to speak "I had..." he started "a vision of sorts -" and he explained everything he had saw. When he had finished, everyone stared at him before turning to George as he spoke. "Is our Mum here?" he asked

"Im not even sure she knows," Sirius answered him "Dumbledore is probably let her know now. The important thing is you got away before Umbridge could interfere"

Charlie frowned "How is that more important, than knowing if Mr. Weasley is okay?" she asked "Mr. Weasley should be top priority now, not that old toad!"

Nikki quirked a curious eye brow "Old Toad?" she asked "Charlie..."

"She looks like a toad!" Charlie interrupted "End of story!"

"Charlie's right," Ginny nodded "We need to get to St. Mungo's," she looked up at her brothers. "Sirius, can you lend us cloak's or something?"

Chad intervened "You cant go running off to St Mungo's at this time of the night."

"Course we can," Fred butted in "He's our dad"

"And how do you expect to explain how you know what has happened?" Chad asked "Your mother doesnt even know, and as far as the Hospital officals know you're all supposed to be in boarding school, in Scotland. They'll get suspicious"

George shrugged "We don't care, right now!" he stated "He's our dad!"

"Besides, somebody else could have told us," Ginny pointed out

"Gin, you mum doesnt even know yet," Riley pointed out "There is no way possible that their going to believe you know what has happened before your Mum does; when Charlie's dad died she didnt know until the following morning. Her mum was told first, and then Serena told Charlie"

The Muggleborn Slytherin frowned and glanced at her best friend "Why do you have to bring my dad into this?" she asked

"Just proving a point," Riley responded "Your dad is the only person I know that has died,"

Charlie shook her head

"Besides, your father was on duty for the Order," Nikki pointed out "and the Ministry are going to know something is up if his children know seconds later after the event has occured. They will come knocking on doors and they _will_ want answers! What are you going to tell them?"

The twins looked ready to argue, but Charlie's voice stopped them "I know it's hard," she said, her voice barely above a whisper "but you've just got to act like you don't know anything. At least until Mrs. Weasley returns with information; then im pretty sure you lot can do what you like! Im sure, she won't stop you from seeing your dad" she glanced up at the twins "But your not doing anyone any good, by worrying yourself sick right now!"

Glaring down upon the Muggleborn who looked indifferent to the looks she was receving, Fred and George sank down into seats either side of Ginny with defeated sighs. Charlie had a point.

"That's it," Sirius nodded energetically "come on, let's all...let's all have a drink while we're waiting..._**Accio Butterbeer!**_" he waved his wand as several bottles flew out from the pantry and skidded to halts on the table in front of everyone who were seated there. No one spoke, as the only sound was the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the soft thuds of the bottles on a wooden table, out of the corner of her eye Charlie was watching Harry, waiting for the perfect time to talk to him! She knew he was holding out on something and she wanted to know what it was, lifting her bottle to her lips the young Slytherin looked up as she felt eyes on her and glanced around trying not to draw attention to her, she saw nothing. With a sigh she put her bottle back onto the table, shook her head slowly to clear her head, before burying her head in her arms which she had curled around her legs. Closing her eyes the young Slytherin felt movement beside her and glanced sideways to see Marcus sit down, she offered him a small smile as he pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head against his shoulder clutching his clothes in her hand as her eyes closed once more.

_Just leave me alone..._she thought, knowing all to well that someone was listening; she didnt know how they were listening, and she didnt understand why, but she knew that someone was listening and using her as the radio _Just for tonight! Leave us all alone!_ and as if rising from being underneath water for hours, Charlie felt the pressure inside her own head disappear.

No one knew how long they had sat at the Kitchen table for, Charlie had seemingly fallen asleep as Marcus held her; Nikki was resting against Chad, Riley sat with her arms folded on the table and her head resting within them. Hermione sat alongside her staring into space, opposite Fred had fallen into a slight doze, his head lolling sideways onto his shoulder. Ginny was curled up like a cat on her chair, her eyes open and the flames of the fire reflecting within them, as George sat with his head on his hand and his eyes closed. Ron, meanwhile, was sitting with his head in his hands, whether he was asleep or awake was hard to tell. Harry, Sirius, Adrian, Marcus and Chad seemed to be the only ones seemingly still awake, although they darent dare breath a word feeling like intruders upon the Weasley families grief.

And so they waited...and waited...and waited...when finally, at around 05:10 in the morning, the kitchen door opened -the creaking waking those who had fallen asleep- and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She looked extremely pale and tired, but when her sons and daughter turned to look at her, she gave a wan smile. "He's going to be alright," she said, her voice weak and quiet "He's sleeping now. We can all go see him later. Bill's sitting with him now; he's going to take the morning off work"

Harry fell back into his chair with his hands over his face, George and Ginny leapt to their feet and hugged their mother tightly, Ron gave a very shaky laugh and down the rest of his butterbeer; as Charlie watched Riley round the table and touch Fred's shoulder causing him to look up at her, smile and pull her onto his lap as he hugged her tighly. Charlie and Hermione smirked at the interaction, before covering it quickly as the two parted.

"Breakfast!" Sirius's voice suddenly shouted loudly and joyfully "Where's that accused house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

"Sirius, its quarter past five in the morning," Nikki grumbled, pushing away from Chad and rounding on the older man "Do you really have to shout?"

Adrian grinned, as Charlie smirked at the look on Sirius's face "She's right Snuffles," she retorted "Bring the volume down, just a bit"

Sirius glared at the nickname 'Snuffles' but Charlie merely ignored him, and flopped back down into Marcus's embrace, but it didnt last long as Harry's voice interrupted her once more "Eh, Charlie?" he questioned tentively "Can I talk to you? Alone? Er - _now_!"

"Do you all have a death wish?" Charlie asked, getting to her feet once more "Do none of you have a clue how irritated I get, when I do not get enough sleep?"

Riley smirked "Its true," she nodded in confirmation "I think we'll have to tye her to the bed, Nik"

"Oh, bed..." Charlie lulled "Forget about tying me to it, as soon as my head hits the pillows I'll be gone...if not before" she added, following Harry into the pantry "What is it?" she asked, suddenly becoming serious.

The Gryffindor parted his lips and told her everything! Every detail of the vision he had had, including the fact that he himself had been the snake. When he paused for breath, Charle was staring at him with wide eyes "What?" he frowned

"Well, at least an hour before that," Charlie hesitated "I woke up from a dream...nightmare...there was a giant snake, it reared up and then struck three times" she shook her head "I don't know who it struck, because before I could see a face or something I woke up, that's when I saw Voldemort's face in the bathroom mirror" she explained "I went to Professor Snape, he gave me a Calming Draught and a Dreamless Sleep potion, and then he was waking me up, to take me to the Headmasters office"

Harry stared at her "What are the odds that we had the same dream?" he asked

"It happened last year," the Slytherin pointed out "Remember? The Riddle house?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, but that was from the same angle," he theorized "This is from two completely different angles. I was the snake, and you were..."

"As far as I know, I was myself" Charlie stated "Unless..." she paused. Harry frowned. "You don't think my reflection was trying to tell me something do you?"

Harry frowned "Like what?"

"Like who I actually was during that vision?" Charlie questioned "What if I was watching it from _his_ point of view? What if he was there?"

Harry shook his head, he didnt know "Maybe we should tell someone,"

"Who?"

"Sirius?" Harry asked

The Slytherin looked thoughtful, her idea of telling someone would have been Marcus or Nikki; not Sirius "Uh...I don't know," she hesitated "I might tell Nikki or Marcus; but you can tell Sirius if you want too. Im not going to stop you"

"Why them?"

"Because I trust them," Charlie answered, before leaving the pantry and returning to the kitchen table. Breakfast was ready...but she was too tired to eat, and decided she was going to head back up to bed. Riley, Nikki, Marcus and Adrian followed her; bent on finding out what Harry wanted, and why he couldnt have spoken to her when they were all present.

_-Scene-_

Christmas passed like a dream; Serena Hunter and Carol Spirit joined them several days after the children had come from Hogwarts, they were slightly disturbed to hear that Mr. Weasley had been attacked and offered Mrs. Weasley their condolensces before ushering her into a kitchen seat as they finished preparing whatever it was she was preparing for breakfast, dinner, lunch, or tea; they helped with everything. While their children were off in the house somewhere with their friends, discussing heavens only knew what. The Weasleys and their friends visited St. Mungo's very often to visit Mr. Weasley, but the morning of Christmas Eve, Mrs. Weasley insisted that they all stay here and get everything set for the following day. The tree had been put up and the others left Charlie alone as she attacked it with tinsel, baubbles, china carvings of Santa Claus and other various items before wrapping a string of lights around it and plugging them in.

"Perfect!" the Muggleborn Slytherin cried, happily stepping back from her masterpiece and smiling "Now all that's left is the star!" she held up the glistening golden star and looked around, how the hell was she supposed to reach the top of the tree without help? Chewing her lower lip, Charlie jumped as someone grabbed her waist from behind causing a shriek to escape her lips. Spinning around she glared up at Marcus who stood over her chuckling at her mis-fortune. "I hate you!" she snapped

Marcus smirked "I hate you too," he teased, kissing her forehead "Need help?"

Charlie held up the star "Can't reach," before a beaming smile appeared on her face and she pulled away from her boyfriend, and hopped up onto his back. Marcus chuckled as he hoisted her up further, and she was just able to place the star onto the top of the tree; the tips of her fingers brushing the top of the branches, sending needles scattering all over the floor "Damn it!" she grumbled "Why does it have to be a real tree?" she asked

"You're able to decorate it without making a mess," Marcus pointed out "yet you disrupt the needles when you put the star on? How did that one work?"

Charlie shrugged "Dunno," she answered, before yelping as she slipped sideways off his back and back down onto her feet. Marcus's arms slid around her waist and caught her seconds before she hit the floor. "Nice catch," she complimented him, before the smirk which adorned her features slipped from her face.

Glancing up Marcus spotted what had caught Charlie's attention, a cluster of Mistletoe had appeared above them "Where'd that come from?" he asked

"I have a pretty good idea," Charlie responded, straightening up and glaring at the door where she was sure Riley, Hermione and Ginny were hiding. _I'll get them back!_ she thought devilishly, before looking back at Marcus and smiling as his lips pressed against her's in a sweet innocent holiday kiss.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Christmas morning dawned blissfully; bringing with it stacks of presents for all inside the home of the Order of the Phoenix members. Riley was already awake, and munching her way through Mrs. Weasley's home-made fudge cakes when Charlie sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, before crawling to the bottom off her bed and crossing her legs so she could open her presents. "Weasley Jumper!" she grinned, pulling on the jumper over her pyjama top "I think im gonna start wearing them to bed," she told her best friend "Their so warm!"

Riley nodded "Me too," she agreed "Cake?"

"No thanks," Charlie shook her head "I got toffee's!" she smirked, "Want one?"

"Nope," the Gryffndor shook her head, watching as Charlie proceeded to open the rest of her presents "What's up?" she asked, noticing the look on Charlie's face

Charlie shook her head "Nothing," she answered

"You aint got Marcus's gift have you?" Riley asked.

Charlie glared "What?" she asked "He doesnt _have_ to buy me anything! Its not compulsory"

"Maybe not," Riley agreed "But you know him, he'll buy you whatever you want! But don't worry, I know for a fact that he has gotten you something; he's picking it up today. He was having it customized"

The Muggleborn Slytherin's eyes widened "What is he getting me?" she asked

"Can't say," the Gryffindor answered, before looking up as the door opened and William bounded in; looking excited "William!" she grinned, holding her arms out as the 11-year-old jumped up onto her bed and hugged her

Charlie smiled, as he slid off Riley's bed and jumped up onto her's "When did you get here?" she asked, hugging him

"Just now," William answered, slightly out of breath "You're the talk of the school!" he exclaimed "Everyone wants to know where you disappeared too in the middle of the night, Daphne, Pansy and Millicent are going crazy, because you were there when they went to bed, and when they woke up you were gone!" he told Charlie

"Emergency arrangements," Charlie answered "I'll see them when I go back"

The three stayed in the bedroom for a lengthly short of time, just munching on fudge cakes, toffees and whatever else William had managed to salvage from the Hogwart Express. Before they finally decided to head downstairs, for Christmas with the others.

Down in the kitchen, the Weasleys and Hermione were standing around the table when Riley, Charlie and William entered the kitchen; as seconds later Mr. Weasley was rolled in in a wheelchair, and looking battered and bruised, but otherwise alive and well. "Happy Christmas," Hermione smiled, as her friends stood opposite her and the Weasley twins at the table "Have you seen Harry?"

"I think he's with Sirius," Charlie answered "Have you seen Nikki, Marcus, Adrian and Chad?"

"They left last night," Ginny answered "Something about Christmas with their families"

Charlie looked disappointed "Oh, okay..." she nodded, glancing down at the table; she figured she'd at least get to see them _before_ they left. But you couldnt have everything...and she knew that better than anyone.

"Ho, ho, ho" chuckled a small minature toy Santa as it flew past on a broomstick "Merry Christmas!"

William grinned

"Here we go," Mrs. Weasley grinned, pushing her husband up the side of the table "Daddy's back!" Molly laughed, as the others grinned and clapped; happy to have Mr. Weasley back where he belonged. "Sit down everybody, sit down..." Mrs. Weasley encouraged them "That's it. Now, presents"

Charlie looked up "Thank you for the jumper's Mrs. Weasley," she grinned "Every year I look forward to them"

Riley nodded "Its true, she does"

"Well, your very welcome Charlie, dear" Mrs. Weasley smiled as she passed around the presents to those who had recieved theirs. Mostly they were scarves this year, but Ron had a fluffy grey zip up jacket.

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny smiled "It's perfect"

Will ripped off the wrapping paper, and pulled on his Weasley jumper "Oh! Charlie's right, they are lovely and warm!"

"Its like being hugged _all_ the time!" Charlie grinned.

Serena and Carol entered the kitchen, and approached their daughters "Happy Christmas, girls!" they choursed, kissing their daughter's cheeks

"Morning mum," Riley smiled, hugging her mother

Charlie pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek "Happy Christmas, Mum!" she smiled

"Just what he wanted, actually" Mrs. Weasley was saying, grinning at Ron

Ron nodded "Yeah. Right. Thanks, Mum" he responded, trying to fake enthuasim

"Come on, then, everybody" Mrs. Weasley added, motioning to the wrapping paper "Let's clear all this away" Harry entered the kitchen "Oh, Harry! Harry! There you are" she smiled, handing him, his christmas present "Happy Christmas"

"Thank you, Harry mumured

Mrs. Weasley smiled "Lovely to have you with us," she stated, as she hugged him, she then returned to her family and the others. "Now, does everyone have a drink?"

"Yes," they all choursed

"A toast," Mr. Weasley added "To Mr. Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here" he smiled and raised his glass "Harry"

"Harry" everyone choursed once more, before drinking to him.

Charlie caught Harry's gaze and shook her head softly, silently telling him to enjoy the Christmas spirit. They would tell someone about their theories, when the Christmas festivties had passed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that night Charlie sat curled up in bed; looking over the story books she had recieved from Riley, Hermione and her mum for Christmas; she wasnt much of a reader but she enjoyed certain stories and would often sit down and read a fictional story as opposed to something non-fiction and completely boring. She was sitting cross-legged in her bed clothes, which consisted of shorts and t-shirt reading quietly when there was a light knock at the bedroom door and it creaked open "You'll hurt your eyes, by reading in the dark" said a familiar voice

Charlie smiled "You sound like my mum," she spoke, marking her page and looking up as Marcus edged into the room and closing the door behind him "How as Christmas with you mum and dad?" she asked

"Slow," Marcus answered "I didnt really want to be there..."

"What happened?"

Marcus dropped down beside her "Maya was there," he answered, glancing over her shoulder as she looked back down at the book in her hand. He felt her tense at Maya's name, and touched her shoulder to calm her down "Relax, nothing happened..."

"That doesnt mean nothing _wont_ happen," Charlie retorted, without looking up. She really hated Maya Campbell, almost as much as she now hated Alex Malcolm

Marcus kissed her shoulder "Im not going anywhere," he promised her, tracing his kisses from her shoulder to the back of her neck. Charlie shivered, causing him to smirk and pull away "How was Christmas here?"

"Fun," Charlie grinned "Im still wating to see if my plan worked though..."

"What plan?"

The Muggleborn grinned "Ginny and I, decided it was time Riley and Fred admitted their true feelings for each other, so after dinner, we both left and hung mistletoe around the hallways, hoping to catch them"

"Your cruel," he responded, kissing her shoulder again

"No, cruel, would be letting them continue dancing around one another" Charlie responded, trying to ignore the electric shock she felt whenever his lips touched her shoulder "This way, im actually doing them both a favour"

Marcus rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket and removed a package "Well, I do know Riley wasnt with Fred a few moments ago," he told his girlfriend "reason I know, is because she was with me and Nikki." he handed the package to her "Here..."

"What's this?" Charlie asked. Marcus didnt answer, only prompted her to open it. With a small frown Charlie ripped off the christmas paper as a small drawstring velvet bag fell into her lap "What -" she started, glancing back over her shoulder, but Marcus shook his head and motioned for her to open it. She did, before pulling out what appeared to be a Phoenix Pendant "Woah..." she mumured, running her fingers over the crafted sterling silver Phoenix which hung from a silver chain. "Marcus..." she started again, looking back at him "...this -"

"Is protected," Marcus cut her off "Riley cast a protection charm on it for me," he explained "So whenever your in trouble it will protect you, and alert me and Nikki"

Charlie smiled "I was going to say beautiful," she chuckled "But thanks"

"Come here," he took the pendant from her, unclipped it and placed it around her neck as she moved her hair to the side. She felt him let go of the chain and trail his fingers down her spine causing her to shiver, although this shiver was different to the one she felt whenever Alex touched her. "Happy Christmas..." he breathed, his lips close to her ear "My little Phoenix!"

Charlie laughed softly as she turned her head so that she was staring back at him "Happy Christmas," she responded, before her lips met his softly.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, Riley had curled up on the sofa in the living room with a book she had borrowed from the study upstairs, and was mid-way through reading it when the door creaked open behind her, glancing up she smiled as Fred edged into the room "Hey," she smiled "I thought you'd be downstairs with your parents, you know given everything you've been through"

"I was," Fred nodded "Sirius has just been down to see if any of us have seen Kreacher. You havent have you?"

The genius shook her head "Nope," she answered "How's your dad?"

"Feeling loads better," he smiled "Thanks to Harry, he keeps saying. Harry seems to be shying away from the praise though"

"Yeah, that's Harry" Riley nodded, going back to the book in her hands

Fred edged closer "What you reading?" he asked

"Spells and enchantments," the Genius responded "Trying to think of other things we can teach in the DA when we go back"

Fred frowned "Its Christmas!" he protested "and your doing work? Come on, Rils, enjoy yourself" he reached for the book "You can work tomorrow, on the train back to Hogwarts. Where's Charlie, she'll get that book off you"

"As far as I know," Riley responded "Marcus just headed upstairs to find her; so their probably mid-make out right now" she shook her head

Fred grunted "Ew! I so did not need that image in my head, thank you very much"

"Sorry," Riley smirked "Mhmm...do you think we could cast the patronus charm, when we go back?" she asked

"Its worth a try," Fred nodded "Now, please put down the book and come join in the festivities?"

Riley sighed and closed the book "Fine. Only for an hour though, maybe less; I'll need to separate Charlie and Marcus at some point" and she allowed him to take the book from her hands and tug her out of her seat. Upon approaching the door, the Gryffindor genius looked up and stopped suddenly, that Fred frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked

"Mistletoe," Riley whispered. Her soft blue eyes, reflecting the dull glow of the Christmas tree lights. Fred, paused, unsure of what to do; before he felt shots of electricty through his skin as Riley reached up and kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas, Fred" she mumured, reaching for the door handle to pull it open.

Fred stopped her quickly, took a deep breath and placed his free hand on her jaw, _it's now or never_ he told himself, as her gaze flickered back towards him a questionable look reflected within her eyes. And slowly, he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss...

...A soft, sweet and innocent kiss.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! So thats both Charlie and Riley paired up! Only person left now is Adrian...**

**...as you have most likely realized by the end of that chapter, I have once again swopped the pairings. Adrian and Riley, as much chemistry they had! It just wasnt as much as Riley and Fred. So, who should I pair Adrian up with? Rebecca Spirit perhaphs?**

**This was a big chapter.**

**Anyway, im off to bed. Night all.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09/03/2011 at 03:21am_


	14. Hagrid's Return

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia, BamaRose** _and _**Forever Dreaming Grace.** _Thank you guys for your kind words. Im trying to get this one out earlier tonight because I have to get up early in the morning, because I have an early start in the morning and a date with tons of Homework that was due in WEEKS ago! Oh well._

* * *

**Hagrid's Return**

* * *

_"Did she tell you she enjoyed it, Flint?"_

_"No, of course not...why would she?"_

Marcus groaned in his sleep as he shifted on the bed beneath him, and clutched at the blanket that covered him tightly in his fists. The annoying voice of Alex Malcolm echoing coldly in his mind, as images appeared out of the darkness in front of him.

_Charlie's arms were wrapped around Alex's bare shoulders as they kissed. Alex held her close against his body; holding her waist tightly as her hands tangled in his hair at the base of his neck._

_"Alex..." her voice breathed, her breathing heavy as her chest rose and fell rapidly "I want you! I need you!"_

_Marcus glared hatefully at Alex Malcolm "No," he mumured, willing himself to wake up_

_Charlie turned in his direction and smirked, laughing darkly "Should have acted on impulse Flint" she sneered_

_Alex pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist "She's mine Flint. Like it was meant to be!"_

With a startled gasp Marcus bolted up in the bed he occupied at Grimmuald Place, his breathing was laboured and sweat clung to his face, neck and chest. Glancing around quickly, he was safe and was actually in the place he had fallen asleep; Charlie and Riley's bedroom. Movement caught his attention and he glanced sideways to find Charlie shift in her sleep, her eyes closed in peaceful slumber but nonetheless there...with him. Marcus sighed, as he run his hand over his face tiredly as he tried to forget the nightmare that had just plagued his mind _She's here Flint,_ he told himself _she's with you...not him!_

"Marcus?" Charlie's voice reached his senses, as the bed shifted once more as she rolled over onto her side so she could see him "What is it?" she asked

"Nothing," he answered, shaking his head and glancing down at her in the dim light of the bedroom "Nothing...I...I'm fine"

Unconvinced Charlie pushed herself up and looped her arm through his as she hooked it over his shoulder, pressing her lips to the back of his shoulder just like he had done to her hours ago "Your tense," she mumured "tell me why..."

He glanced back at her through the darkness, opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, with a sigh he shook his head and looked away. How could he tell her he had seen her with the enemy? Happy and content wrapped up in Alex's arms, and telling him he should have acted on impulse! "It was just a nightmare," he mumured, "Just a dream..."

Shifting her position once more so that she was kneeling in front of him, her legs bent underneath her and resting either side of him, her hands burning into his bare shoulders; Charlie stared at him, just making out his features in the dim light of the room "It was about me...wasnt it?" she asked "Your dream?"

"No..." he shook his head, although his tone told her otherwise

Charlie licked her lips nervously "I don't know what you saw," she started again "and im not going to push you to tell me, but just know that it's not real..." she stroked her hand down his cheek

"I saw you...like this..." he guestured to their position right now "...with Malcolm!"

It was Charlie's turn to tense "Wow, that _is_ a nightmare!"

He started to respond "It could -"

But he was cut off as Charlie captured his lips with hers; as she felt him responded to what she had started, gripping her waist and pulling her closer.

"It'll never happen!" she told him, when she broke away to breathe "I can't imagine being like this with anyone else, other than you!"

Marcus felt the dream start to slip away with her words; before kissing her again for good measure. Falling backwards onto his pillow, Marcus pulled Charlie with him as she laughed, placing her hands either side of him on the mattress to hold herself up.

"It's four in the morning," she mumured, against his lips "Im sleepy!" she pulled back and rolled onto the bed beside him, shifting so that she was lying with her back to his chest and closed her eyes "Night Marcus,"

Marcus frowned "But..."

"Goodnight, Marcus"

"Charlie..." he groaned, kissing the nape of her neck

The Muggleborn rolled her sleepy eyes "Sleep Flint!" she ordered

"Yes ma'am," he teased "Right away, ma'am"

"Don't make me hex you!" she grumbled "Its too early for me to hex you!"

"You'd have to find you wand first..." he pointed out, bringing her back to the fact that the bedroom was a complete and utter mess.

Charlie grumbled sleepily

"What was that?" he asked, smirking

"I said," Charlie grumbled "I don't need a wand to hex you!" she repeated "Now, go to sleep!"

He nodded and kissed her temple, "Goodnight Charlie," he whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next morning saw the end of the Christmas holiday, which meant that Charlie and Riley would be returning to Hogwarts with the rest of their friends. After cleaning up her bedroom and packing away the rest of her things Charlie pulled on her Weasley jumper under her jacket and scurried off down the hallway to Hermione and Ginny's bedroom just as the others were leaving. Ron was wearing his zip-up jacket that his mother had knitted for him.

"I can't understand why you don't want to wear it, Ronald" Hermione was saying, as she decended the stairs

Ron glanced her way "I look like a bloody idiot," he responded "that's why"

"No more than usual, Ron" Riley pointed out, following the two bickering teenagers down the hallway, and headed down towards the kitchen as Charlie stopped at the top of the stairs as she realized Harry wasnt with them.

Re-tracing her steps, the young Slytherin pushed open the door just as she heard Kreacher speaking, he had been found a few nights ago in the attic by Sirius; who was none-to-pleased about it "Harry Potter," the elf was saying "the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and Blood traitors alike..." he paused and glanced up as Charlie appeared in the door way "and friends with the Dark Princess herself..." the elf shook his head

"Kreacher!" Sirius's voice barked, as he appeared on the stairs behind Charlie "That's enough of your bile! Away with you!" he ordered

Kreacher bowed low "Of course, master" he croaked "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black"

He sculked off a Sirius entered the room behind Charlie, the young Slytherin looking around at the tapestry on the walls.

"Sorry about that," Sirius apologized "He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway..."

Harry paused "What, you grew up here?" he asked

"This is my parents' house," Sirius answered "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarers for the Order."

Charlie reached forward and touched the tapestry "What is this?" she asked

"This is the Black family tree," Sirius answered, he watched as she touched the picture with the name 'Bellatrix Lestrange' printed underneath "My deranged cousin," he explained "I hated the lot of them"

Glancing up Charlie frowned "So your related to my friend Nathan?" she asked

Sirius nodded "Second cousin," he answered "My parents with their pureblood mania" he pointed at a scorch mark, with his name underneath "My mother did that after I ran away," he told them "Charming woman."

"How old were you?" Charlie asked

Sirius turned to her "16," he answered

"Where did you go?" Harry asked

"Round your dad's," Sirius answered "I was always welcome at the Potter's" he stared at his godson "I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike,"

Harry shook his head "Im not so sure," he mumured, catching Charlie's eye as the Slytherin looked away "Sirius, when I was...when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasnt just watching. I was the snake" he admitted "And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office...there was a moment when I wanted too..." he swallowed hard "This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him?" he hesitated "I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through..something's gone wrong inside of me? What if i'm becoming bad?"

"Your not a bad a person, Harry" Charlie mumured, sliding up beside her friend "You're a very good person! You've just had a case of unfortunate events happen to you, but you havent been alone in those! I've been right beside you...and im gonna continue to be beside you, right to the very end!" she smiled "I won't let you go bad!"

Sirius smiled as he looked between the two "Listen to me, both of you," he added, turning to Charlie also "Understand when I say, that you two need one another this year, more than you have ever needed one another in the past 4 years" he stared at them both "The world isnt split into good people and Death Eaters, we all have both light and dark inside of us..."

The two friends nodded

"What matters is the part we choose to act on," Sirius finished

"Nature vs. Nurture," Charlie simplified "Its not who you were born to be that's important...but who you grow to become" she smiled "That's who we really are"

There was a knock on the door outside, and the three of them turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway "Guys? Time to go" she told them

Sirius led them to the door, as Charlie hugged him goodbye "See ya Snuffles," she smiled, before bouncing off down the hall to say goodbye to Marcus and Nikki before they left.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The grey sky reflected down upon the surface of the Black lake, and the surrounding ocean beyond the walls of Hogwarts. They had only been back several days, and already things were becoming hectic; Harry was spending more and more time around Cho Chang; Charlie and Riley were explaining what had happened over Christmas to their Slytherin friends, while Hermione and Ron just tried to slip back into the swing of things as school life returned to normal. Umbridge was still at the school, although she was a little more suspicious and keeping a closer eye on the suspected Hogwarts Five, the four Gryffindors and one Slytherin; wanting to know their every movement within the school.

"Marcus, had a nightmare the night before we returned," Charlie told her friends "he said it was about me and Malcolm...and how I told him, that he should have acted on impulse instead of hesitating..." she shook her head "he also said that Alex told him, that I was always meant to belong to him..."

Pansy frowned "Him who?" she asked "You were meant to belong to him - Marcus, or him - Alex?"

"Second one," Charlie nodded "I swear if it were written somewhere that I was destined to play good 'wife' with Alex, I'd kill myself!"

Her friends nodded in agreement

"How was your Christmas?" Riley asked

Daphne turned in her direction "Quiet, we stayed at the castle" she answered "Umbridge kept questioning us about your disappearances!"

"What did you tell her?" Charlie asked

Daphne shook her head "Nothing, we didnt know where you had gone" she explained.

Charlie and Riley nodded, before looking up as William sprinted towards them from across the lawn "Charlie! Riley!" he called, reaching them finally "Hagrid's back!"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin jumped to their feet "See ya later, girls" they shouted to the three Slytherins, and pulled William along with them down the banking as they collided with the three Gryffindors at the bottom, Riley was about to ask what was wrong, but cut off as Umbridge's voice sounded from behind the door.

"I will say this one last time," the DADA professor was saying "Im ordering you to tell me where you've been"

With a frown, Charlie edged towards the window and climbed up onto one of the boxes outside as she sneaked a peek through the window; Hagrid has his back to the window and was blocking her from view. She waved her friends over, as Hagrid spoke "I told you. I've been away from me health!"

"Your health?" Umbridge questioned, disbelievingly

"Yeah." Hagrid nodded "Bit of fresh air, you know?"

"Oh, yes." Umbridge responded "As gamekeeper fresh air must be difficult o come by" she sighed "If I were you, I should get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all"

Hagrid frowned, as the friends jumped down from the window and scurried out of sight as Umbridge left the hut. The students had just managed to pull Ron and William out of sight, when the old toad appeared promptly, spraying herself with perfume.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Covered in cuts and bruises, Hagrid ushered the six of them inside after they had waited for Umbridge to disappear up to the castle; before knocking on the door and waiting for access. "Hagrid!" Riley cried, when she saw him "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"What I am about to tell you," Hagrid started "Is top-secret, right?"

The six students nodded

"Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants," Hagrid responded

William squeaked "Giants?" he asked

"Shh!" Hagrid told him

"You found them?" Riley asked, as she placed her hand over William's mouth, teasingly

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest" Hagrid answered her "They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wast the only one that was trying to win them over"

Ron sighed "Death Eaters," he breathed

Hagrid nodded "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who"

"Did they?" Charlie asked

"I gave them Dumbledore's message," Hagrid explained "Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose

"And they did this too you?" Harry asked, motioning to the bruises and cuts

Hagrid held a raw steak to his eye "Not exactly, no" he answered. Fang barked "Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog"

William smiled at Fang happily, as a strong whirl of wind blew whisps of straw across the floor, causing the students to look down. Getting to his feet, Hagrid approached the bedroom part of his hut and looked out through the window, into the darkening sky; Harry, Charlie and the others moved up behind him; also watching the weather change outside.

"It's changing out there," Hagrid mumured "Just like last time. There's a storm coming..."

Charlie glanced up at Harry, who stood just infront of her. Her hands curled tighly around his arm; as Riley held Will close to her, behind the older Slytherin.

"We'd all best be ready when she does!" Hagrid finished, as thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning clashed against the ever darkening sky.

It was easy to see that the battle wasnt over yet...

...and the War had only _just_ begun!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness again! This is just a quickie; something to wrap up the holidays and get them back to school. Will be getting back into the swing of things next chapter and will hopefully bring you a longer chapter tomorrow night.**

**Anyway; what was up with Marcus's dream...and...are the friends ready for the upcoming battle that is looming on the horizon? Keep reading to find out.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10/03/2011 at 02:56am_


	15. Busted

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **BamaRose**_ for their beautiful dedication to reviewing each chapter and making me smile with their lovely comments. I love to hear that you are enjoying the story, and I look forward to reading your reviews every morning/night._

**Author's Note Two: **_Before I post the next chapter, I just wish to say I apologize for the length once more. If it seems shorter than usual, it is because since 4:00pm (GMT time) I have been working on my Psychology essays, it is now 12:03am (GMT time) and I have just finished...nearly. Conclusions are not my area of expertise. Anyway; I hope you enjoy this installment and once again, I apologize if its too short. Thank you for listening...or reading, which ever you prefer...rant over...chapter time :D_

* * *

**Busted**

* * *

The new term started the next morning, and bringing with it new threats and more things to worry about other than just the upcoming OWLs which were only a few months away, Harry was given a proper reason as to why his scar had been irritable for the past 24 hours, and Charlie was given the reason she needed to presented the DA with a new spell to learn. The Patronus Charm, it was the only charm she could think of that would give everyone a reason to think of what they were fighting for. In hopes of producing a fully corporeal patronus like her Phoenix and Harry's stag the individual witch or wizard needed the most happiest memory they could think of. The reason behind all this was the article that was presented as front page news in the _Daily Prophet_ and although it brought new opportunities it also brought dread and saddened demeanours...especially in one person in particular.

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

Underneath the headline was a series of pictures, each with a name as the caption. Underneath these pictures was the main body of the article:

_The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals._

_"We find ourseves, most unfortunately, in the position we were in two and a half years ago when the murderer-turned-innocent man Sirius Black escaped" said Fudge last night "Nor do we believe the two breakouts are in anyway related, an escape at this magnitude suggests outside help. Despite Black's relation to escapee Bellatrix Lestrange, we do not believe he is involved in anyway..."_

Charlie smirked as she pushed the paper away from her "At least he can't blame Snuffles!" she nodded, before looking up at Nathan who was staring at the picture of the woman who had birthed him 15-years-ago "You okay?" she asked, causing him to look up.

"Huh?" the boy in questioned frowned "Oh, yeah..." he glanced back at the paper "Im fine"

Exchanging looks with Draco; Charlie shook her head, she could see very clearly that something was bothering her friend and it obviously had something to do with the fact that his mother was once again at large in the Wizarding world. "She can't get to you here," the Muggleborn spoke "You know that right?"

"But how much longer are we gonna be here, Charlie?" Nathan asked

"If you need a place to stay over the summer," Charlie responded "Your welcome at my place. Just don't bring any unwanted guests with you..Draco is safe...but Voldemort...you can keep him away"

Nathan smirked "Sure thing," he nodded, before folding up the paper and pushing it down the table away from him and his friends, as breakfast resumed.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Meanwhile, over with the Gryffindors; Brandon Langston stared saddened at the paper as he slowly closed it and placed it back onto the table. Spotting Brandon, Riley sighed and turned back to breakfast as she remembered what she had witnessed last year in Dumbledore's memories, Bellatrix Lestrange had been the reason Brandon didnt live with his parents; she had tortured them for information and rendered them incapable of pretty much anything! They were permenant patients at the Wizarding hospital St. Mungo's, and sadly didnt even recognize their son, let alone know who he was.

"Um..." a voice broke through the Genius's thoughts as she glanced over her shoulder to see Connor Andrews standing behind her "Harry...I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the _Prophet's_ version of things don't add up. So, what i'm really trying to say is that I believe you...and Charlie" he glanced across at the Slytherin table, to find the Muggleborn Slytherin conversing with Nathan Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and the rest of the Slytherin fifth years.

Halfway down the table, Riley spotted Brandon get up from his seat and leave the Great Hall; chewing her lower lip she jumped to her feet and turned to her friends "I'll see you guys later," she stated "I...uh...gotta do something" and she turned toe, before heading straight out of the room, up several floors before coming to an halt outside the Room of Requirements, where she found the door sliding into view, entering quickly she waited for the door to disappear behind her, before turning to Brandon who stood in front of the mirroed notice board where they had pinned everything they had for the DA; along with the picture of the first Order of the Phoenix.

"Brandon?" she questioned quietly, approaching him as a cozy fire burned in the corner of the room. She stopped beside him and stared at their reflections in the mirror, while her friend stared at the picture of the order, more specifically at his parents. She didnt need to say anything and she knew that neither did he, she knew his story...but he didnt know she knew. She had promised Dumbledore, along with Charlie that they wouldnt speak a word of what they had witnessed in his memories last year to Brandon, wanting him to realize that he could trust them with anything and everything in his own time.

Maybe now...was that time.

"Fourteen years ago..." Brandon started "...a Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in" he breathed heavily.

Riley smiled somewhat; glad that he was opening up about something that was probably eating away inside of him. She was glad that he was realizing that he didnt need to keep everything bottled up, that somethings deserved to be told, it was the only way one could get help, and be able to move on.

"Im quite proud to be their son," Brandon continued, turning to face her "But...i'm not sure i'm ready for everyone to know just yet"

Riley nodded reassuringly "Your secrets safe with me," she promised, before turning back to the picture of the Order "We're gonna make them proud, Brandon." she smiled, glancing up at him once more "That's a promise!"

Brandon nodded.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That evening during the DA meeting; Charlie stood in the centre of the room as everyone stood in small groups around her "Make it a powerful memory!" she instructed them "the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up!"

Harry, who stood on the opposite side of the room turned to Connor, who flicked his wand as a white whisp of smoke slithered out of his wand "Keep trying, Connor" Harry encouraged.

Connor nodded.

"Nathan," she turned to her friend "Your turn now"

Nathan nodded, and flicked his wand "_**Expecto Patronum**_" he spoke loudly, waving his wand as a whisp of white smoke spiralled downwards. He frowned.

Draco grinned, as Charlie smacked him across the back of the head "Don't mock," she warned "lets see your try it!" she pointed at him.

Mimicking his cousin's actions, Draco brought laughter to Daphne, Millicent and Pansy as he too only managed to produce smoke wisps from his wand.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce," Harry was saying on the opposite side of the room "But shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents"

Ginny stood between two of her friends on the opposite side of the room, she pointed her wand directly in front of her and waved it _**"Expecto Patronum!"**_ she whispered, as a horse shot out of her wand.

"Wow," one of the girls gasped "That was really good!"

"Fantastic, Ginny!" Harry complimented

Charlie turned to Daphne and the girls "Come on then," she smiled, motioning for them to show her

_**"Expecto Patronum!"**_ the three of them whispered. Daphne produced a Polar Bear, Pansy produced a Snake and Millicent produces a Tiger.

"Excellent!" the Muggleborn Slytherin grinned, as Darco, Blaise and Nathan frowned in the girls direction. Why couldnt they do it first time?

A screech echoed around the room as a giant eagle swooped around overhead, after escaping from the wand that belonged to Riley, the Gryffindor genius grinned enthusiastically as she watched it fly around the room causing people to duck and watch it in awe-filled amazement. "Brilliant, Riley!" Harry and Charlie complimented

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused" Charlie encouraged the rest of the class "so focus, William!" she pointed at the first year.

Hermione's patrnous materlialized in front of her, an otter. It squeaked and swam around her once causing her to laugh happily.

"Think of the happiest thing you can," Harry coached Brandon.

The boy flicked his wand but nothing happened "Im trying..." he promised

Harry nodded "We know," he smiled "Its good. Keep going"

"This is really advanced stuff, guys." Charlie called, over the mild chatter "You're doing so well!"

Waving his wand, Ron's patrnous burst forth and took the form of a dog; as it sprinted around the room, tripping up a nearby student in its path.

"_**Expecto Patronum!"**_ Luna and William mumured, as two Patronuses took form instantly before their eyes. For an 11-year-old William had just produced a fully materliazed corporeal Patrnous; something that not even Harry was able to do straight away in third year. The form of the two Patronuses was a rabbit for Luna, which bounded around the room and high towards the ceiling, and a sleek silver fox of William which pranced around the 11-year-old proudly

Harry and Charlie exchanged proud grins with one another from across the room as the fox and rabbit chased one another around the room.

However, the cheery atmosphere didnt last as the chandeliar over head back to shake; and the Patrnous animals disappeared as everyone turned towards the entrance of the room and the room became dark.

"What's going on?" Kaela Creevy asked nervously, clinging to her older brother's arm. Colin patted her hand reassuringly as he held her close.

Nervously the students banded together in the middle of the room, as Charlie passed William off to Riley and moved to stand beside Harry infront of their students. The big mirror which lined the wall in front of them cracked slightly before shattering and crashing to the ground and shattering upon impact. Behind their leaders, the students raised their wands ready to fight as older students pulled any younger students behind them protectively. Riley clutched Will tightly as she shielded him, as Fred put himself slightly in front of his new girlfriend. Even Ron seemed to be shielding Hermione.

A hole had appeared in the wall; leading out onto the corridor outside. Glancing sideways at Harry, Charlie moved forward to peer through, although she stopped when a sickly sweet voice sounded causing her to back up into her friend and push him backwards.

"I'll make short work of this - _**Bombarda Maxima!"**_

An explosion shook the whole room, as Harry grabbed Charlie by the shoulders and spun her around leaning over her protectively as the wall exploded behind them as chunks of stone flew into the room as a cloud of dust settled. Umbridge, Filch and her Inquistorial Squad stood on the opposite side of the wall, most where older Slytherins; some younger Slytherins. Most of which included Crabbe and Goyle, Astoria Greengrass and a few older students who held no loyalties to Charlie, viewing her as a Mudblood Slytherin...if only they knew the truth.

Beaming with satisfaction; Umbridge leered at the group as Nott pulled a teary-eyed Cho Chang into view of the group. Charlie's hands clenched tightly at her side, as Harry stared doubtfully at his 'crush' who had seemingly handed them over to Umbridge.

"Get them!" Umbridge ordered

The Inquisitorial Squad infiltrated the room and headed towards different people of the group. Waiting for the perfect opportunity; Charlie raised her wand an fired off several stunning spells into the air. There was a bright white light as the spells collided with one another in the air and the Squad staggered backwards in surpise "WHAT'S EVERYONE WAITING FOR?" the Slytherin yelled "DA MEMBERS RUN!"

Everyone within the DA pelted for the opening in the wall, shielding their eyes away from the bright light. Charlie saw Riley drag Will from the room as he screamed out her name, but she ignored him as she turned to Harry, after making sure the rest were safe they both headed for the exit and attempted to flee; but were stopped when two older Slytherins appeared in their line of vision; grabbing them both by the scruff of the necks and dragging them out of the room as Umbridge followed them, she bristled angrily "You two!" she said jubilantly "Excellent, excellent Theodore, excellent, oh very good - fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here!" she grabbed both Harry and Charlie and hauled them off down the corridor, around the corner and towards Dumbledore's office.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Cornelius Fudge stood proudly in Dumbledore's office, although he was frowning in disapprovement at the current headmaster of Hogwarts. When the door swung open, his face broke out into a look of victorious satisfaction as Umbridge shoved Charlie and Harry through the door. "Well, well, well, well..." he sighed

Charlie threw him the darkest look she could muster; which wasnt difficult concerning the way she was feeling. They had been ratted out by a member of their own group! After everything they had provided for Cho, the power to protect herself when the war came; the need to produce spells that were often used at NEWT levels in exams, and she repaid them by hand delivering them to Umbridge.

"They were heading back to Gryffindor Tower," Umbridge announced, gripping Charlie's shoulder in a vice like grip "I thought I was specific when I said you were banned from there! Slytherins do not belong in to North tower!" she hissed

The Muggleborn Slytherin looked indifferent "Yeah, you did" she nodded "But then again...when have I ever been known to follow the rules?" she asked

Harry had to bite his lips to keep from laughing out loud; Charlie clearly didnt care. "Why are we here?" she asked, her voice sweet and innocent

"I've been watching you for weeks!" Umbridge bristled angrily, pulling a roll of parchment from her robe pocket "and see 'Dumbledore's Army'..." she presented the parchment to Fudge, it was the list of names of the DA members "proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius" she breathed heavily "All your fear-mongering about You-Know-Who -"

Charlie smirked, and despite her better judgement telling her to shut up, she spoke anyway "Voldemort..." she corrected Umbridge.

Harry stared at her, was she insane?

Umbridge, meanwhile, attempted to ignore her "...never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry"

"Naturally," Dumbledore responded, calm and collected, as he sat on the edge of his desk.

Charlie frowned "What?" she asked

"No, professor" Harry shook his head "He had nothing to do with it. It was me!"

"And me," Charlie butted in "Harry's right, this had nothing to do with Professor Dumbledore. It was our idea! You werent teaching us anything -" she pointed at Umbridge "- you forced us to make this group, just so that we could learn to defend ourselves! Isnt that what a _magical_ school is all about?" she asked "If I wanted to sit around in class, read and copy from the board all day; I would have applied for a Muggle secondary school!"

Umbridge glared at her hatefully

Dumbledore interrupted "Most noble of you pair," he nodded at Harry and Charlie "to shield me, but as has been pointed out the parchmet clearly says 'Dumbledore's Army' not 'Potter's & Hunter's'" he turned back to Fudge "I instructed Harry and Charlie to form his organization, and I, and I alone, am responsble for its activities"

"Dispatch and owl to the _Daily Prophet,"_ Frudge instructed, Percy Weasley, who stood at the back of the room "If we hurry, we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore..." he looked up at the Headmaster "...to Azkaban -"

He was cut off as Charlie let out a shrill cry "No! You can't take him! He had nothing to do with this! Professor, tell them!"

"Be quiet, Charlie or I am afraid I will have you leave my office," Dumbledore told the young Slytherin calmly

Fudge growled at her "Yes! Shut up, Hunter!" he snapped, "I came here to expel these two from school -" he pointed at Harry and Charlie

"And get to arrest me," Dumbledore finished for him

The Minister nodded "As I was saying, please escort Dumbledore to Azkaban; where he will await trial for conspiracy ad sedition"

"I thought we might hit this little snag," Dumbledore rose to his feet, swept behind his desk and faced the Ministry officials "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I'm going too...what was the phrase? 'Come quietly'," he beamed "Well, I can tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkban"

Umbridge grinned nastily "Enough of this," she whispered dangerously "Take him!"

Dumbledore winked at Harry and Charlie, as Fawkes swooped down behind him; Dumbledore reached up and grasped the Phoenix's tail feathers as they both disappeared in a burst of flames. Breathing heavily, and clutching Harry's arm Charlie watched as the Ministry officals got back to their feet and stared at the spot Dumbledore had stood in moments ago.

"You may not like him Minister," Kingsley Shacklebolt mumurd, in his deep voice, causing Charlie to turn in his direction "but you can't deny...Dumbledore's got style"

And despite _everything_ that had just happened; _everything_ she had just witnessed...

...Charlie laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha; Kingsley's comment about Dumbledore having style always cracks me up. I just love the way he says it, and I figured Charlie would too. Anyway; sorry about the late update, as stated above blame Psychology. Bed time now; its 4:01am (GMT) and I have college at 10:00am (GMT) so goodmorning...goodnight (depending where you are in the world)**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 11/03/2011 at 04:02am_


	16. Hagrid's Secret

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia, Purple Sunshine56, BamaRose, Razmend**_ and_ **Forever Dreaming Grace**_. Thank you for your kind words._

**Author's Note Two: **_Again, I apologize for the late update. Had a rather long day in college and when I got home all I really wanted to do was sleep. Which I did. So here's the next installment. I hope you like it._

* * *

**Hagrid's Secret**

* * *

**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced_

_Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight._

_Signed: Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic_

Charlie and Riley exchanged looks, as they each stood alongside their Gryffindor and Slytherin friends in the Entrance Hall the next morning; since they had started the DA it would have seemed that the Gryffindors and Slytherin 5th years had put aside their differences and learned that working together was the only way that they were going to permenatly remove Umbridge from their school, this unity was what Charlie had been aiming for since she had been sorted into Slytherin and Riley into Gryffindor; since she had learned that people would try and split her and Riley up because of the rivalries between their two houses, but she was pleased to announce that not one person from either of the Hogwarts houses had managed to separate her and her best friend.

The notice had been put up overnight; all over the school so no matter where you looked, you would see that Hogwarts had a new headmistresses. Not just that but it seemed that every single person within the school had overcome two Aurors, the High Inquisitor and the Minister for Magic to escape. And no matter where anyone turned within the castle, Dumbledore's flight was the top topic of conversations.

"Dumbledore will be back," 4th year, Ravenclaw, Sarah Davies said confidently as she walked passed the group of 5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors "they couldnt keep him away when the Heir of Slytherin was around, two years ago, and they won't be able to this time" she nodded "My parents have always been a high supporter of Dumbledore...and they believed him when he said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned."

Her friends nodded

"Fudge is just an idiotic pathetic excuse for a man," James Masters, another 4th year Ravenclaw stated "My parents supported Dumbledore too!" he nodded "Said that it was only a matter of time before You-Know-Who returned...my father often says, who does Fudge think he is? Questioning the authority of Dumbledore? I know he has more power than the headmaster, but I mean, why would Hunter, Potter _and_ Diggory claim the Dark Lord was back?"

Sarah nodded in agreement "Fair enough if it had just been one of them," she pointed out "but for all three of them to have _exactly_ the same story?" she shook her head "There's gotta be some truth in it"

And the Ravenclaws disappered into the Great Hall, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors exchanged looks "At least we got some supporters," Charlie mumured

"But for how long?" Harry asked

Charlie glared at him "Would it kill you to smile?" she asked "Stop questioning the belief's of others, no wonder people don't believe you! You question them when they say they do!"

Harry shook his head; only to spin around as a gruff voice spoke from behind him. Flich stood there, surveying them.

"The Headmistress would like a word with you two," he sneered at Charlie and Harry

"We didnt do anything!" Harry exclaimed

Charlie elbowed him in the chest to shut him up.

"Guilty conscience, eh?" the caretaker asked "Follow me"

Exchanging looks with their friends, Charlie sighed irritably before grabbing Harry by the hand and pulling him up the Marble staircase after Filch. Filch seemed to be in awfully good mood, and he hummed as he hobbled along the first floor corridor the two students following behind him like obedient dogs "Things are changing around here," he told them

"We've noticed," Harry responded coldly, and this time Charlie made no move to silence him.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Umbridge's office was decorated in pink, with plates lining the walls each one adorned with a cat. Charle stared at them with disgust and revultion reflected in her eyes; catching Harry out of the corner of her eye she gave him an _'Im-gonna-be-sick'_ look before looking at Umbridge who spoke.

"Sit," she ordered the pair of them

They sat.

She scribbled something down on her pink parchment; when she was finished she put down her Quill and surveyed them "Now," she spoke, in her sickly sweet voice "What would you like to drink?"

_What?_ Charlie thought

"What?" Harry voiced his friend's thoughts, both exchanging confused glances. They had heard right, right? She did just offer them a drink?

"To drink, Mr. Potter" Umbridge responded "Tea? Coffee? Pumpkin Juice?"

Harry shook his head "Nothing, thank you"

"I wish for you to have a drink with me," Umbridge spoke once more "Choose one"

"Fine..." Harry sighed "Tea"

Umbridge turned to Charlie "and you dear?"

"Nothing," Charlie answered "unlike my idiotic friend here, I was taught not to take things from strangers"

"Strangers?" Umbridge asked "Are we strangers, Miss. Hunter?"

Charlie nodded "Friends call me Charlie," she pointed out "You are not my friend. Therefore you call me 'Miss. Hunter'" she shrugged "simple logic" she smirked

Umbridge glared "Pick a drink, dear"

"No thank you," the Slytherin responded "Im not thirsty. I am hungry though, so if that is all, I would like to go back to the Great Hall before breakfast is over" she stood "Harry, are you coming?"

The Gryffindor nodded and stood, as they headed for the door, Umbridge stood angrily "Where is Albus Dumbledore?" she demanded

"No clue," Charlie answered, _and even if I did, I wouldnt tell you_ she added as an after thought

"Now, Miss. Hunter, let us not play childish games. I know you know where he has gone. You, Dumbledore and Potter, have been in this together since the beginning. Consider your position"

Glancing sideways at Harry, the Slytherin shrugged "Should we?" she mocked, giving Umbridge the impression that they knew something that she didnt.

"Yes, dear" Umbridge nodded "Tell me. It will be our little secret"

"Oh, okay..." Charlie sighed, turning back to Umbridge "You will find Albus Dumbledore...at 189, I don't know street!" she smirked "Bye now," and with a small wave, pulled Harry from the office.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

That afternoon, after lessons Charlie and the rest of the DA filed into the Great Hall where they were met with exam like conditioned desks; parchment was present and so were their writing Quills. Harry recognized them immediately and warned his friends about what they were, but there was no avoidance on getting out of this punishment.

Sitting in Dumbledore's chair, wearing a long pink rob and drinking a cup of tea was Umbridge herself. She motioned for the students to take their seats and they did, obediently. They didnt need anymore trouble...they had enough to deal with. With their punishment set, and their lines set, the DA got to writing, wincing as the words appeared on the parchment in red, but also appeared on the back of their free hands indicating that the ink was in fact their own blood.

_I hate her!_ Charlie growled mentally, as she winced as the sharp pain continued to rip through her hand as her blood stained the parchment in front of her _She's a monster!_

Three hours, after the event had taken place; at least it felt like three hours...the DA students were released from the hell that had been their detention and filed out into the Entrance Hall, clutching their hands. Cho, was waiting for them. Brushing past her the rest of the houses, didnt even apologized as they knocked shoulders with her; it had been her fault they had been caught, she had turned them in, why did she deserve their forgiveness or politeness?

Harry and his friends were the last to leave the Great Hall; Charlie clutching William's good hand in her own. Tears stained his face as he cradled his scarred hand.

"Harry," Cho started, but stepped back as she recieved glares from each of his friends

Charlie glared the hardest, before motioning for Riley to follow her; the two 5th years knocked past the Ravenclaw as they ushered William down into the Dungeons. Cho stumbled, after being knocked from both sides; she turned pleadingly to Harry who stalked past her, up the Marble staircase and disappeared up to Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The following day, the Gyffindors and Slytherins exited the Castle needing sometime outside and away from Umbridge. Congregating together on the bridge dividing the castle from Hagrids and the forbidden forest, Charlie came to a stop and leaned over the edge staring down into the river below, grumbling under her breath.

"You did everything you could," Ron mumured "No one could wing against that old hag"

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming," Hermione agreed

Riley sighed "and if it's anyone's fault, it's ours" she spoke, motioning to herself, Hermione and Ron "We talked you both into it"

"Yeah, but we agreed" Harry responded "We tried so hard to help, and all its done is make things worse"

Daphne turned to Charlie "You don't believe that, do you?"

"Maybe," Charlie nodded "besides, what does it matter anymore? Im tired of playing this game; all it does is make you care too much..." she shook her head "and the more you care...the more you have to lose" she sighed "Maybe it would just best to -"

Blaise interrupted her "To what?" he asked

"Walk away," Charlie answered "To just go at it alone. We did this to prepare you guys for whats out here, and Voldemort has nothing to do with you guys! He's not after you! He's after us!" she pointed at herself and Harry

Riley shook her head "Whatever happened to 'We're all in this together?'" she asked

"That was before I realized I could lose you!" Charlie argued "I won't put your lives on the line, for mine!"

The others looked ready to argue but where cut off when a whispered 'Psst' caught their attention and they turned too see Hagrid peering at them from an archway near the exit, he tried to conceal himself as best he could, as if trying to hide from them.

"Hagrid?" Harry questioned, moving forward. Charlie followed...and soon did the rest of them.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Hagrid had lead them into the forest; causing tension to build as the two segragated groups followed behind the gameskeeper. Tripping over tree roots, and others various things that littered the floor "Any idea on where he is taking us?" Ron asked, as he trailed behind.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked, as he followed behind the half giant

A herd of Centaurs galloped past ahead causing the two groups to stop walking "I've never seen the centaurs so riled," Hagrid stated "And their dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they'll have a full uprising on their hands"

"Don't they have one now?" Milllicent asked

No one answered her

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked, nervously

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious," Hagrid apologized, wringing his hands nervously "I wouldnt be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbedore gone...I'll likely be getting the sack any day now..." he said tearfully

Charlie shook her head "Jen, won't let that happen" she pointed out "Will may be a full time student at Hogwarts now; but she's still a full time mum! She still needs help in lessons! She won't let them get rid of you..."

Hagrid smiled "If that doesnt happen, I just can't leave without telling someone about him..."

"Him?" squeaked Pansy

The ground shook violently beneath their feet, as a young giant loomed out of the shadows.

"Grawpy," Hagrid called "Down here, you great buffoon"

Several birds flew past the giant, as he turned and clasped his hands around one; flattening it. The Gryffindors and Slytherins yelp as they duck to avoid being hit. Hagrid shook his head "Grawpy..." he scolded "Brought you some company"

The giant viewed the students before lumbering towards them causing the ground to shake more; he knocks Hagrid aside in his haste to get at the students, who back away from him quickly. With a swift tug the restraint around his stomach, holds him in place. He towers over them.

"I couldn't just leave him," Hagrid said

"And why not?" Draco asked

Charlie shoved him away "Be nice!" she warned

"Because..." Hagrid contined, as if he hadnt heard Draco "...he's my brother"

The students eyes widened

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered

"Half-brother, actually" Hagrid corrected himself "He's completely harmless, just like I said. Just a little high-spirited, is all"

Riley screamed as Grawps hand wrapped around her waist and hoisted her into the air. "Riley!" Charlie screamed "Hagrid do something!" she demanded of the Gameskeeper

"Grawpy, that is not polite" Hagrid scolded "We talked about this, you do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Riley..."

Grawp didnt respond to Hagrid, merely looked down as Charlie yelled at him to put her best friend down. The giant loomed over her as the Slytherin's pulled her back away from him, as they backed up once more.

"Grawp!" Riley's voice sounded, sternly "Put me down!" she ordered "Now"

Staring at her, the giant placed her firmly yet gently on the ground. Charlie looked anxious. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked, allowing his friend through as she threw her arms around her best friend.

Riley nodded "Fine," she responded "Just needs a firm hand, is all" she explained

Grawp shrunk back away from the group, and started to search the pile of junk he had at the base of a tree.

"I think you've got an admirer," Harry mumured to her

"Oh, Fred's not gonna like that," Charlie teased, earning a head-slap from Riley "Ouch! That hurt!"

The Gryffindor glared "Suck it up!"

"Bully!"

The giant returned his attention to the bickering friends, before presenting Riley with a pair of bicycle handlebars, as he rung the bell which was perched on the top. The Gryffindor took the item and rung the bell, much to Grawps happiness.

"He gets his own food and all," Hagrid explained "Its company, he'll be needing when I'm gone"

"If," Charlie corrected "If your gone...not when your gone!"

Hagrid gave her a sorrowful look "You will look after him, won't you?" he asked "I'm the only family he's got"

Riley run the bell, laughing at how childlike Grawp was.

Harry and Charlie exchanged looks; the Slytherin nodded. What harm could it do? Maybe if they were lucky, they could teach Grawp to hate Umbridge...the giant smiled innocently.

Harry nodded in Hagrid's direction; agreeing to look after Grawp if Hagrid was sacked.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Later that evening, Draco and Charlie had prefect rounds. It was a wonder to everyone how the Muggleborn hadnt had her badge revoked after being caught hosting an illegal club within the castle but it seemed that since the whole of the 4th year Slytherins had been apart of the group Umbridge couldnt pass on both Draco or Charlie's badges to anyone else because they had been doing exactly the same as their 'leaders', hence forth Charlie and Draco were allowed to keep their badges, but had a strict warning from Umbridge, that if they stepped out of line losing their badges would be the last thing they needed to worry about.

"I cannot believe Chang grassed us out like that!" Charlie growled "Worst of all, Harry actually liked her! I told him she wasnt worth it...worthless little Ravenclaw slut!"

Draco quirked an eyebrow "Wow, you really are mad" he commented

"You have no idea," she nodded

"Hey, what did Umbridge want with you and Potter earlier?" the blonde asked "You never told us. You left with Flich and then when you returned you looked a little to cheery. What did he do?"

"Nothing," Charlie answered "He took us to see Umbridge; and she tried to get us to tell her where Dumbledore had escaped too"

"But you don't know!" Draco all but exploded

Charle nodded "That's what we said," she agreed "Umbridge obviously didnt believe us, and she tried to get us to drink something; I think she was trying to slip us a truth potion or something. Anyway, I told her flat out that I didnt want a drink, that I didnt know where Dumbledore was, and that I wanted to return to breakfast" she smirked "Needless to say, she wasnt pleased"

Draco smirked "I can't imagine why," he nodded "Hopefully, that curse on the DADA course will be effective this year and she'll be gone next year"

"Who will take us then?" Charlie asked "My opinion they should either bring Professor Lupin back, or they should give the position to someone worthy for it...like Professor Snape"

"Professor Snape," Draco agreed

The two of them turned a corner in the hallway, leading out onto the third floor courtyard; only to find the Weasley twins and Riley comforting a small boy on a stone bench. The two Slytherins approached "What's going on?" Charlie asked "Why are you out of your common rooms?"

"We were heading back," Riley responded "When we found Michael," she motioned to the little boy "Umbridge has sliced his hand open pretty badly, with the Blood Quills Charlie...look" she held up his hand, as blood oozed out from the scars.

Charlie clenched her hands tightly into fists, as she knelt down in front of Michael "Which house you in, Michael?" she asked

"Gryffindor," he answered

The Slytherin nodded "Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael" she smiled, she showed him her own hand "She's had us all; but its not as bad as it seems. See?" she took his hand "Its fading already. You can barely see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while..." she glanced back at Draco "Go and see if Professor Snape has any healing potions, will you?"

The blonde nodded and hurried off across the courtyard, and into the main part of the castle. His footsteps died away; only to return seconds later, but he wasnt alone. Harry was with him. "Essence of Murlap," Draco stated "Works wonders, apparently"

Charlie nodded and took the vial, she uncorked it and held Michael's hand in her own as she poured the potion over his wound. He hissed but he pain didnt last very long, before the scars started to give out an numb ache, before subsiding all together "Better?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

A creepy giggled sounded from behind causing the friends to turn and see Umbridge watching them "As I told you once before," she spoke, in her sickly sweet voice; as Harry, Charlie, Fred and George faced her. Riley and Draco standing either side of Michael "naughty children deserve to be punished!" she turned and walked away.

"I hate her!" Charlie growled, her hands clenching around the vial in her hand "She's gotta go!"

Fred and George exchanged looks

"You know, George..." Fred spoke "I've always felt our future lay outside the world of academic achievement"

Riley looked up at her boyfriend with a small frown, did he mean, what she thought he meant?

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George agreed

Charlie glanced back at them "I don't know what your planning," she addressed them both "But if it includes the old Toad!" she grinned "Make it hurt!"

The twins saluted her, before the five Gryffindors returned to their Common room and Draco and Charlie hurried off to finish their rounds.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry late update. Didnt start writing until late.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12/11/2011 at 05:23am_


	17. Flying the Coop of Doom

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Aileen Autarkeia** _and_ **Razmend**

**Author's Note Two: **_Also, I wish to thank __**Aileen Autarkeia**__ personally for the idea of the title of this chapter. Obviously if she doesnt mind me using it. She has been a faithful reviewer to me for quite sometime. And I would like to thank her and everyone else for making this be the best Harry Potter saga I have been able to write._

_Onto the story._

* * *

**Flying the Coop of Doom**

* * *

Charlie stared at Harry with wide-eyes. It was the next morning and they were sitting opposite one another in the Library trying desperately to finish their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework that was due in that day, they had fallen behind drastically due to their commitment to Dumbledore's Army and the evading 'Career Advice Day' which had plaughed Hogwarts that day, Harry had just told the young Slytherin about the arguement between Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge when he had been called to his Head of House's office to speak about his career choice after Hogwarts.

"She accused McGonagall of wanting Dumbledore has Minister?" the Slytherin asked "Seriously?"

Harry nodded "Seriously,"

"Well, given the times," Charlie looked thoughtful "I would sort of like a Minister who would believe us! You know, someone who wouldnt shun us for telling the truth...someone who is willing to look in all directions and not be blinded by fear! Someone who doesnt need proof for everything to take precautions to protecting his precious world!"

It was Harry's turn to stare at Charlie with wide-eyes "Uh...changing topic," he said hesitantly, trying to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters "Um; have you had a meeting with Snape yet?"

"No," Charlie shook her head "and I don't plan on having one anytime soon"

Harry frowned "Why?" he asked "Don't you want help on selecting the right choice after Hogwarts?"

"You sound like Riley," the Slytherin pointed out "and to be honest, I don't plan on having a 'career' after Hogwarts. Truth be told, im hoping to go on and continue my education"

Again...Harry stared at her with wide eyes. Charlie Hunter, his best Slytherin friend, was considering staying in education after she finished Hogwarts? "But I thought you hated school!" he responded

"Not when it's doing something I enjoy," Charlie responded, scribbling something down on her essay "Im gonna talk to Jenn during COMC this week, and ask her where she studied to teach Care Of Magical Creatures..." she smiled "I don't want to be an Auror, or anything like that"

"Why not?" Harry asked

Charlie shrugged "They just seem so...privital!" she answered "So common. Everyone will be wanting to become one of them, me? Nah, I like being original. I want to do something with Animals"

"Magical Animals or Muggle Animals?"

"Does it matter?" Charlie asked "Either way you look at it, I'll be in education for a while after Hogwarts."

Harry smirked "I honestly never thought I would here those words come out of your mouth,"

The Slytherin shrugged and went back to her essay

Harry did the same.

For a while they sat in silence, the scratching of their Quills being the only noise between them; then...Charlie becoming frustrated with the silence, spoke. "How are your lessons with Professor Snape going?" she asked "It would seem he's not so concerned about me, I havent had one lesson with him yet!"

"Lucky you," Harry grumbled "You don't have him prodding inside your head, poking his greasy nose into your memories..."

Charlie grinned "I really don't think he would like what he finds in my memories," she pointed out "Especially the times I've spent with Marcus -"

"Why you havent done _anything_ have you?" Harry asked, his words holding a double meaning.

It took Charlie a while to figure out what the 'double meaning' was, and when she did, her eyes widened in shock and disgust "Ew!" she cried "No! No...oh God...Harry! How dare you imply that!" she shook her head, to try and clear it of the previous conversation "No, we have not done _that_!"

Harry chuckled at her expense "Just checking," he held his hands up in mock surrender "Given how close you and Flint are and everything; I wouldnt have put it past him to at least try something like that"

Charlie glared "Marcus is not Malcolm, Harry!" she spat, her eyes darkening angrily. Harry gulped, her had crossed the line...he knew it. "Don't you dare insinuate that he would _even_ think of doing that to me, when you know full well that he wouldnt"

"Sorry," the Gryffindor mumbled "I shouldn't ha-"

"No," Charlie cut him off, getting to her feet; she grabbed her half written essay, the rest of her study books and her bookbag and slung it over her shoulder "You shouldnt have! I'll see you in DADA!" and she turned toe, and stormed out of the classroom.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Defence Against the Dark Arts; had quickly become the whole student bodies least favourite subject within Hogwarts; hell, to some -particularly those afraid outside of Slytherin- preferred Professor Snape to Umbridge, and often compared the two on the terror they rattled people with. Professor Snape was a saint next to Umbridge, and that was saying something.

Scratching away quickly at the last part of her essay, Charlie glanced up as the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the DADA classroom at last; her friends doing a double take as they saw her sitting there wating for them "What are you doing here so early?" Draco asked, as he slipped past her and took his usual seat beside his cousin "You're not planning anything are you?"

"No," Charlie answered, "Just needed to some time alone!" she added, avoiding eye-contact with Harry as he passed her and glanced back. She still wasnt happy with his accusations about Marcus.

"How's the essay coming?" Riley asked, dropping down beside her friend

"Almost finished," Charlie responded, adding the finishing touches "I was finishing it in the library; but the table I was at started to become annoying!" she glared at the back of Harry's head, and watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The others surveyed the moment between Gryffindor and Slytherin with a frown, what had happened? was the question on everyone's mind.

The door behind them opened, cutting off anymore questions the students had for Harry and Charlie; the look on her face was a dangerous one, like a nesting Dragon who was protecting her young from a predator. It would have been funny, if circumstances had been in reverse and she wasnt there to try and hurt them...oh, not to mention the fact that they didnt _hate _her so much!

Umbridge shot Harry a look as she reached the front of the class and turned to survey the students, no one else seemed to notice this; only Charlie and thankfully she didnt need an explanation because she already knew why "Turn to Chapter Thirty-Four," she ordered them "You know what to do!"

Silently the class pulled their books towards themselves, turned to the designated chapter which was labelled '_**Non-Retaliation and Negotiation'**_ and began reading silently to themselves. In front of Charlie and Riley, it would seem Hermione was having a whispered conversation with Harry, seeing as she had tilted her book up so that it was covering most of her face.

_Whats Hermione doing?_ Charlie scribbled out onto a piece of parchment, and slid it across the table to Riley

The Gryffindor genius read the piece, picked up her quill and opened her ink; to make it look like she was taking notes on what she was reading _Remember when we found Michael? You sent Draco to get a healing potion from Snape and he returned with Harry?_

_Yes!_

_Well, it would seem that Harry sent up a barrier during his Occulmency lesson and was able to witness a memory of his father and Snape when they were in school. Harry's upset with his father's actions and he really wants to speak with Sirius, Hermione is trying to talk him out of using Umbridge's fireplace after class._

Charlie frowned as she read the note, glanced up at the back of Harry's head and scribbled a reply _is he looking to get expelled?_

_Why don't you ask him?_

_Can't..._

_Why not?_

Charlie hesitated, before shaking her head _Just can't..._

Riley frowned and glanced sideways, _What happened between you two?_ she replied, and it was more of a demand than a question.

_Nothing_

_Charlie! What happ-_

The Parchment flew into the air and zoomed forward towards the front of the class, and into Umbridge's hand. Charlie panicked as Riley muttered something under her breath. The whole class stopped in their reading and looked up at their professor as she read over the parchment in her hand, before turning bck to Charlie and Riley "I suggest you take your own notes in future, Miss. Hunter" she stated, getting to her feet and returning the parchment to the desk "Miss. Spirit, isnt always going to be there for you to copy off of. Do I make myself clear?"

"Like crystals," Charlie responded, with a small nod.

Umbridge glared at her, before returning to the front of the class.

Charlie frowned and glanced at her best friend, who pushed the parchment towards her and the young Slytherin was surprised to find notes on the chapter she was supposed to be reading. Had Riley charmed the paper when Umbridge had it? Or had she charmed it so that no one outside of them two could read its actual contents? If that were true...why was she seeing notes and not their conversation?

_I'll explain later_

Riley scribbled out, before the two friends went back to their work.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The next couple of days passed with a blur; Charlie and Harry _still_ werent talking although all of their friends knew what their fight was about, and it would seem only Ron didnt seem to understand why Charlie was so mad in his point of view Harry had spoken the truth and he agreed with his best friend 100% this only resulted in Charlie blocking the red head out of her conversations as well as Harry; when Riley tried to explain that Marcus actually cared about Charlie and didnt just want some underage 'play-thing' the red head tried to explain what he had been taught growing up, tried to tell the Muggleborn all the stories that all his brothers had told him about Marcus Flint.

"That's before he met Charlie!" Riley defended "Charlie, seems to calm him down. Everyone noticed that Ron; everyone points out that Marcus is like a different person when Charlie is around" was always Riley's answer "You just gotta trust him"

But Ron was firmly on Harry's side; not that it mattered anyway. Charlie was perfectly happy not talking to either of them.

Soon the OWLS were upon then, one more after breakfast the fifth and seventh years of Hogwarts filed out into the Entrance Hall to wait while the rest of the school headed off to lessons. While they were waiting for their class to be called back into the hall to sit the theory exam the great oak doors were pulled open causing everyone to look around, too see who was entering the castle

Charlie's heartrate increased rapidly, as the colour in her face drained and she shot to her feet as she sat on the marble staircase. There standing opposite her, pools of empty darkness boring down into her clear blue eyes, a nasty smirk lining his features was none other than -

"Alex," the Muggleborn Slytherin breathed fearfully

What was he doing back?

"Hello Charlie," Alex sneered, as he moved forward, further into the Entrance Hall "Did you miss me?"

Rooted to the spot, Charlie glared. Alex was more than 100 feet away from her now, and even though she knew it would be foolish enough for him to touch her, here in the Entrance Hall with both fifth year and seventh year students around, not to mention professors and the examination board governers, that didnt stop the fear the flooded her just at the mere sight of him within the castle.

"You can't be here," she mumured

Alex smirked "What was that, Charlie? You'll have to speak up im afraid,"

"I asked, 'what are you doing here?'" she repeated, a little braver now, seeing as most of the Slytherins had drew closer -Montague and the rest of his friends amongst them- "You were expelled! You shouldnt be here..."

"I was brought here to finish my exams," Alex responded "I do have that pleasure"

Charlie swallowed, glancing around as her friends crowded near her protectively. Each reaching for their hands incase they were needed.

"Don't bother," Alex sneered at them "Im here for _my_ benefits. And for once...they don't include _her_" he glowered at Charlie "But...if your offering later, Charlie, maybe we could -"

He was cut off as Charlie's class was called into the Great Hall to sit their exam; and for once in her life the young Slytherin practically threw herself through the door and into her seat. She didnt care where she went...as long as she was away from _him_!

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Standing on the stage next to a rather large black board with the name of the exam the students were sitting and the time it started and finished, was Umbridge, and Charlie couldnt help but feel that this wretched woman had been the person to agree to allow Malcolm to come back and sit his exams, despite the fact that he had been expelled for attacking her. It was a surprise that Umbridge hadnt reinstated him as a student once Dumbledore had fled, and she had become headmistress. While the papers were distrubuted and the exam begun, Charlie bent over her desk and pushed all fear for Alex Malcolm out of her mind as she tried to focus on the paper in front of her...but she found she couldnt.

_Calm down Charlie_ she assured herself _he's not going to get you! You're gonna finish the exam, and when he is called in you are going to go back to your common room. Or the library. Somewhere that your friends will be so that you won't be alone! He can't harm you if your with friends._

With her mind reassured, the young Slytherin attempted to re-start her exam; but this time was interrupted by a loud echoing bang from outside the Great Hall. Glancing over her shoulder Charlie frowned as she wondered what on earth was happening outside, several other students around the hall had also stopped what they were doing and were glancing over their shoulders. Turning back to the front of the Hall, Charlie met Riley's gaze and shrugged as Umbridge strode down the middle isle with a purposeful look on her face. By now everyone within the Great Hall had stopped what they were doing and were watching their headmistress with interest.

Reaching the doors, Umbridge pulled them open to find the seventh year Students looking towards the top of the Marble staircase where the explosions were coming from. Each drawing their wands incase they were needed, overhead a fizzing firework hovered in front of the headmistress's face, hovered for a few moments before whizzing into the Great Hall and exploding over head. The students looked up in surprise as they realized who was causing the disturbance, as more fireworks entered the Great Hall and exploded.

_Fred_...Riley thought with a small smile, although the smile turned to a frown as her boyfriend and his brother flew into the Great Hall on their broomsticks "All right, Professor!" they called as they threw up firework after firework, causing exam papers to fly into the air and catch fire as the fireworks exploded. The whole 5th year student body exploded in cheers, as the Weasley twins zoomed backwards and forwards, and fireworks exploded in bright colours overhead. The friends -both Slytherin and Gryffindor- jumped to their feet and re-grouped in the middle of the hall, turning to face Umbridge who looked mortified, and seconds later Filch the caretaker rushed into the Hall to expect the damage that had been caused.

Charlie laughed happily at the looks on both Filch and Umbridge's face's, as she exchanged smirks with Harry, despite not being on speaking terms with him. Swooping down close enough to the friends, Fred hovered in front of Riley and stared at her in silence, before reaching out and pulling her towards him. He kissed her hard in front of everyone, before pulling away and speaking "Be careful Rils," he warned "I love you"

Riley felt her heart miss a beat at his words, as she opened her mouth to respond "I love you too," she mumured, before watching as Fred took off after George as Filch hobbled towards them. But before the caretaker could catch him, both twins had flown into the air out of reach. Flich rounded on Riley, as Charlie pulled her best friend back, protectively and glared angrily at the caretaker.

"Ready when you are," George's voice shouted from above, as he held a firework in his hand. Fred nodded and watched as his twin threw the firecracker into the air, as it took the form of a firey dragon; the whole hall watched as the creature swooped down on Umbridge, its jaws opening wide showing white hot teeth. Umbridge, screamed, turned toe and sprinted out of the hall only making it as far as the Great Hall doors before the jaws closed around her and exploded destroying the hundreds of Decree's that Filch had hung around on the stone walls. As glass exploded and papers flew in all directions, the frames crashed to the ground with a thunderous fall.

Fred and George flew out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and out into the courtyard

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, but it was all in vain as delighted students flooded the courtyard and watched as the twins flew off into the sky, flinging Fireworks as they went, the students applauded from the ground, as the display of fireworks crashed together in the sky forming a flaming 'W' in the air. Ron smiled proudly, as everyone around him continued to cheer.

Charlie grinned as she hugged Riley as the young Gryffindor watched with excitement and sadness as her boyfriend disappeared into the air; before glancing around at Harry to see his reaction to the display. However, what she didnt expect to find was her friend collapsing, his face pale. "HARRY!" she screamed, over the noise, abandoned the Slytherins and Riley as she spun around and flew across the courtyard towards him. She caught him seconds before he hit the ground, but he was too heavy and pulled her down with him "Harry..." she called, the others crowding around her as they stared down at the Gryffindor seeker fearfully, exchanging looks at the distant look in his eyes.

Finally his eyes slid back into focus; and his gaze met hers as one word passed his lips which told her _everything_ she needed to know "Sirius"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehehe...how cruel am I? Leaving you on a cliff-hanger over sorts? *Grins evily***

**Uh-oh...well things are really kicking off now, arent they? Fred and George have gone...Sirius is in danger...Charlie and Harry arent on speaking terms...and I can honestly say its only going to get worse.**

**Find out what I mean, next time**

**Review (Pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 13/03/2011 at 03:27am_


	18. Fight or Flight

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Purple Sunshine56, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia**_, _**BamaRose** _and new reader and reviewer: _**NewFanFictionFan. **_Thank you for your lovely words of kindess. You all make it a joy to write these stories and know that there are people out there waiting to read what I post. And I can't thank you enough for that._

**Author's Note Two: **_Note to: __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__: Apology accepted. Yes, I am aware that Charlie over-reacted, but don't worry she and Harry have the sort of relationship that even when they argue, there is still that care they have for one another, like even though they argue or they fight, he's still her 'brother' and she'd put her life on the line for him...and vice versa. And if that didnt make sense; this chapter will explain what I mean :D_

_Also, note to: _**NewFanFictionFan**_: Thank you for your kind words. Also I am aware of the spelling errors and typos' I don't have Microsoft word on my laptop and am therefore writing these chapters up on Word Pad which doesnt have spell and grammar check unfortunately. But faithful reviewer __**Forever Dreaming Grace**__ warns me about any errors in her reviews. She is so awesome! Anyway, thank you for your kind words. I really appreciate them._

_To everyone else...Enjoy the show._

* * *

**Fight or Flight**

* * *

Sirius.

Sirius...Snuffles...Padfoot...whatever you wanted to call him, the point was - he was in trouble!

He was at the Ministry of Magic. In the Department of Mysteries. And to make things worse...he was with Voldemort.

"Whats going on?" Hermione asked, after Riley had disappeared into the crowd to find her and Ron, before pulling them back towards the Slytherins and Harry. When she returned Charlie had managed to get Harry to his feet and was directing him through the sea of students who were still cheering on the Weasley twins and back into the Great Hall. Umbridge had disappeared and so had Filch, while the rest of the student body was out in the courtyard.

Charlie glanced back at Hermione and shook her head "Not here," she mumured, leading Harry up the Marble staircase and into a near-by classroom. The others filed in behind her and the door closed as Riley raised her wand to cast several charms on the door, one to alert them to anyone entering the room and another to block out their voices. "Voldemort has Sirius," the Slytherin finally told Hermione, after she had helped Harry into a seat behind the front desk.

"How do you -" Ron started

"Harry had a vision," Charlie answered, kneeling beside the Gryffindor as he looked dazed. Sweat clung to his forehead, and his hands were shaking in his lap "Its gonna be okay..." she promised him, all essence of their fight gone! She was more concerned about him, than she was of some stupid arguement they had in the library a few days ago.

Daphne frowned "When you say 'had a vision'?" she questioned "You mean like...a Seer?"

Charlie shrugged "We don't know," she answered "All we know is Harry seems to have a connection with Voldemort. Whatever Voldemort does, Harry see's and whatever Voldemort feels -"

"Potter feels," Nathan cut her off

The Muggleborn nodded

"But where did you see them?" Hermione asked

Harry swallowed, his throat dry with the lack of moisture "Department of Mysteries" he answered her "There's a room there, its full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row 97...he's trying to use Sirius to get whatever it is he wants from in there...he's torturing him...say's he'll end by killing him!" his voice shook as he spoke

There was a moment of silence, while Charlie grabbed Harry's hand in one of her hands and placed the other reassuringly on his shoulder as he stared down at her. A silent converstion passing between them.

"Okay," Charlie mumured, nodding, as if answering an unasked questioned "Here's what we're gonna do..." she got to her feet and turned to her friends "Daph, you, Draco and the others are gonna go back to the Dungeons and tell Professor Snape that he is needed in Umbridge's office; tell him its important! Tell him that the Phoenix...needs help"

The Slytherin purebloods frowned "What?" Pansy questioned "Phoenix...what does -"

"Just go!" Charlie shook her head, pushing her friends towards the door "We don't have much time to argue; Professor Snape will understand what you mean. And whatever happens...do not come after us!"

"Charlie," Daphne started, but the look on Charlie's face told her not to argue, with a sigh the oldest Greengrass turned and returned down the marble staircase with the others and disappeared down into the dungeons.

Withdrawing back into the room; Charlie turned to the Gryffindors "The rest of us are going to save Sirius!"

Hermione shook her head and stepped forward "Wait a minute!" she interrupted "We cant just leave!"

"Why not?" Harry asked, his head snapping up to look at Hermione

"Well...what if Voldemort wanted you to see this?" the Gryffindor book-worm asked "What if he is only hurting Sirius because he is trying to get to you?"

Harry frowned "So, what if he is?" he questiond

"Well; he knows what you are like Harry," Hermione responded "He knows you will come running if you know someone is in danger. And now dont take this the wrong way...but you_ do_ have a bit of heroism in you"

Charlie's jaw hit the floor "So what do you suggest we do?" she asked "Do you suggest we just leave Sirius to Voldemort's hand? Do you suggest that we just let him die?"

"No, no, no..." Hermione shook her head "That's not what I mean at all!"

Harry got carefully to his feet "Hermione, he is the only family I have got left!" he tried to reason "but if your too scared to go to the Minstry, then stay here! Charlie and I will rescue him ourselves!" he turned to the Slytherin, for back-up.

"Defintely!" Charlie nodded

Hermione shared a look with Riley and Ron.

"What do we do?" Ron asked

Harry looked at Charlie "We'll have to use the Floo network," he stated

"But Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance," Riley pointed out, as Charlie turned and pulled open the door behind her for the second time, and they piled out of the room.

The Slytherin shook her head "Not all of them!" she told her friends, leading the way up to the DADA classroom.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_**"Alohomora!"**_ Riley mumured, pointing her wand at the lock on Umbridge's door, the lock creaked from the inside and the door was pushed open as Harry filed in first, followed by Charlie and then the others. He dropped to his knees beside the fireplace as the Slytherin reached for the pot of Floo powder on the mantlepiece. The cats watched her transfixed from their plates on the wall.

"Alert the Order if you can," Harry told Riley, Hermione and Ron

Ron looked thunderstruck "Are you mental?" he asked "We're going with you!"

"Its too dangerous!" Charlie intervened, finally snagging the pot from the mantlepiece; and threw a bit of it into the fire.

Hermione grabbed her arm "When are you two going to get this into your head?" she asked "We're in this together!"

Neither of them noticed that the door had been left open and they werent alone "That you are!"

The five friends snapped their attention to the door, and to their immense horror found Umbridge standing in the doorway looking like she had just run a marathon. She swooped down onto Harry and gripped his shoulder tightly as she pulled him back from the fireplace and into a near-by chair as members of her Inquistorial Squad started to arrive. Alex Malcolm was amongst them, and despite his earlier comment in the Entrance Hall, a hungry look flickered to life in his eyes when his gaze landed on Charlie. His hand curled tightly around her upper right arm and he dragged her away from the fireplace, and held her firmly against his chest.

"Ow!" she squirmed "Let go!"

He chuckled as she felt the rumbling effect in his chest, but he didnt let go. If possible? He held her tighter.

"Take their wands," Umbridge ordered, snatching Harry's from his jacket pocket.

Alex smirked as he slid his hand down the back of Charlie's clothes, causing her to squirm uncomfortably the lower he went, he really was a sick and twisted son of a bitch! She had heard many stories of how people believed that Marcus had been top predator at Hogwarts before she came along, but comparing her boyfriend to this _person_ who was holding her...she couldnt imagine Marcus doing this to anyone! Alex was...he was...hell, she couldnt even think of a name for him!

Finally finding her wand, Alex slipped it from the inside of her jacket and handed it to Umbridge who nodded in approval as she took it. But made no comment about how Alex was handling her student.

Charlie felt sick.

Warrington, of Slytherin entered the office, pulling -much to everyone's surprise- a struggling Brandon into the room; behind him came the rest of the squad each holding a member of the DA. Ginny. Luna. William and Kaela.

"Caught this one trying to help the Carmichael kid!" Warrington stated, shoving Brandon into the room

Umbridge leaned over Harry; as the rest of the squad and Alex held the DA members in place. Charlie attempting to squirm her way out of Alex's grasp as she felt the Phoenix pendent around her neck start to heat up. She frowned. It had never done that before...what was happening? "You were going to Dumbledore, werent you?" Umbridge asked Harry, sweetly

"No," Harry answered

Umbridge's face tightened in hatred, as in one swift movement she raised her hand and slapped him across the face "Liar!" she accused

The DA members tensed; as the squad snickered.

The Phoenix on Charlie's neck continued to grow warmer, as the emerald green jewel in its eye glinted in the dying light of the office.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Snape's cool voice echoed from the doorway

Charlie felt her spirit soar as she looked up at her head of house expectantly; help writting right across her face.

Umbridge frowned and looked about ready to answer with 'No', but seemingly changed her mind at the last minute "Snape, yes," she nodded "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not"

Alex grasped Charlie's waist suggestively; the Muggleborn tensed.

"Do you have Vertiaserum?" Umbridge asked, oblivious -or seemingly not caring- what was happening behind her.

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students," Snape answered coolly, his eyes flickering to Charlie over Umbridge's shoulder. His cold eyes burned into Alex's skull, but the boy was no longer a student at Hogwarts, so there wasnt much he could do to stop him. "The last of it was used on Miss. Chang"

Harry looked around at Ron, Hermione, Riley and Charlie...the latter trying her best to release herself from Alex's advances, but also looking relieved that Cho hadnt ratted them out willingly _I'll have to owe her an apology_ the Muggleborn thought, her teeth clenching together as Alex's hand found the end of her shirt.

Snape turned to leave, Charlie felt her heart sink; but in one final movement to get her message across to her head of house she spoke "He's got Snuffles!" she cried. Snape paused and turned back to his student, looking confused.

"He's got Snuffles at the place where it's hidden," Harry added quickly.

Umbridge looked between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor "Snuffles? What is Snuffles? Where what is hidden? What are they talking about, Snape?"

Professor Snape, made direct eye-contact with Charlie; who felt a strange feeling come over her. It felt as if someone was walking around inside her own head; shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts the feeling disappeared and the Potions master spoke "I have no idea," he mumured, to Umbridge, before turning and leaving the office.

_I saw..._

Charlie tensed as she heard Snape's voice in her head; this was strange! How could she hear him in her head? _Professor Snape?_ she questioned, but she already felt as if she was raising from underwater. The feeling of suffocation was lifting and she was returning to the surface. She gasped...she had felt like that before; over Christmas at Grimmuald Place. _He has much explaining to do!_ she vowed to herself.

"Are you enjoying that, Charlie?" Alex whispered into the Muggleborn's ear, seemingly taking her gasp as encouragement for him to continue his assult on her. Although Charlie had forgotten what he had been doing, being more pre-occupied with how Snape was talking to her in her mind, but it would have seemed during this time Alex's hand had slid further up her shirt and was carressing her stomach. "I'll continue if you want me too..." he smirked

The Muggleborn gowled under her breath "Why are you doing this?" she spat back

"Because I can," Alex answered

"I thought we were friends!"

Alex shrugged "We were..." he responded "...until you started dating the enemy!"

_Marcus..._Charlie thought; her eyes widening slightly. What if this wasnt just about making _her_ life miserable? What if it was about making Marcus miserable too? But why would Alex care about Marcus being miserable?

"You were meant to be mine!" Alex whispered, his hand moving higher "Since the moment I met you, I _knew_! I knew I had to have you! My father would be so proud if he knew I had the _little princess_ as my girlfriend...and later my wife! You'd be an excellent trophy!"

Charlie tensed "Im no one's trophy," she stated angrily "and you need to get over yourself, Alex. There is no way, in heaven or hell, that I would have passed over Marcus for you!"

"You do realize that he's a predator," Alex whispered, holding her closer, his lips ever so closer to her ear now. His breath ticked the side of her neck

"The only predator I see is you!" she snapped, trying to pull away again.

Alex's grasp tightened on her arm "I wouldnt do that if I were you," he warned "I have the upper hand, Remember?"

She felt his wand in his jacket. She stopped struggling.

"Tell her, Harry!" Riley's voice cut through the heated arguement that was going on between Alex and Charlie. The two snapped too attention and looked up, Umbridge's wand was trained on Harry; while the boy looked at it fearfully. Meanwhile, Umbridge's gaze had turned to Riley.

"Tell me what?" she asked

Riley breathed in sharply "Well, if you won't tell her where it is..." she hesitated "...I will!"

"Where what is?" Umbridge asked

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," the Genius answered

Charlie frowned, as she, Hermione and Ron exchanged confused glances. What was Riley playing at? But before anyone could do or say anything; Umbridge was ushering the two Gryffindors out of the door.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Forbidden Forest.

Riley walked ahead of both Harry and Umbridge, as she tried to remember the path Hagrid had took them when they found out about Grawp. The plan she had cooked up was simple, lead Umbridge astray into the woods; hopefully allowing some creature to carry her off or something, not that she cared. Give Charlie and the others enough time to remove themselves from the clutches of the Inquisitorial Squad and then re-join them in the courtyard. From there on out they could make their own plans on how to get to the Ministry of Magic and save Sirius.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked from behind, her voice breaking with fear

Riley didnt look back as she answered "Not far," she answered "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't find it accidentally" she explained

Harry, having finally caught up with his friend, caught her wrist "What are you doing?" he whispered

"Shush..." she whispered, finally coming across the tree were Grawp had been tied. Althought, the giant wasnt there, the rope had been discarded on the ground and the mountain giant was no where to be seen in the surrounding dense forest. The genius felt her heart sink. This was not apart of the plan.

"Well?" Umbridge asked, circling the two friends, her wand still trained on them "Where is this weapon?"

Riley nor Harry answered her.

"There isnt one, is there?" Umbridge asked, she was looking dirty and dishelleved "You were trying to trick me," she pointed her wand at Riley, as Harry pulled his friend back to his side. He knew Charlie would kill him without a doubt if anything happened to the genius. "You know...I really hate children"

Shadowy creatures appeared amongst the trees, as branches were broken underfoot and the silence echoed with the sound of hooves. Umbridge turned and stepped back nervously, putting Harry and Riley between herself and the centaurs, as some kind of shield.

"You have no busines here, centaur." Umbridge stated, pointing her finger at them "This is a Ministry matter"

One of the centaur's drew its bow and arrow; and levelled the shot.

"Lower your weapons," Umbridge ordered

Riley trembled fearfully beside Harry, as he clutched her hand tightly in his own.

"I warn you, under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence -"

That did it! The centaur with the bow and arrow fired, the small strip of wood soared through the air at the students and Umbridge.

_**"Protego!"**_ Umbridge, flicked her wand as the shield blocked the attack "How dare you?" she hissed "Filthy half-beed"

The centaur grunted; as he and the others moved forward.

Umbridge raised her wand again _**"Incarcerous!"**_ she commanded, as thick ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped itself around the centaur. The creature fell and rolled down the small incline struggling to free itself from the ropes wrapping tightly around its neck.

Riley's eyes widened as she imagined how riled up Charlie would have been if she was here, witnessing this. Falling to her knees beside the centaur, the Gryffindor genius attempted to release the creature from its bounds, but failed without her wand. Instead she rounded on Umbridge "Please. Please stop it. Please!" she pleaded

"No," Umbridge grinned evilly "Now, enough. I will have order!" she shrieked

Harry backed up away from his professor; as Riley turned her gaze skyward. Umbridge shrieked as someone picked her up from behind and pulled her into the air. Grawp had returned. Charging forwards the centaurs fired their arrows, as the one who had been hit by Umbridge's spell broke the ropes and clattered forwards with his herd.

"You filthy animal," Umbridge shrieked "Do you know who I am?"

Attempting to get at Umbridge was proving difficult for the centaurs, seeing as Grawp was so tall for them and was holding Umbridge at a height they couldnt reach. So in attempts to get at what they wanted they opened fire on the giant.

"Leave him alone!" Riley cried "It's not his fault!"

Harry, gripping her hand pulled his friend around the throng of Centaurs, as they continued to open fire on Hagrid's brother.

"No," she pleaded "he doesnt understand!"

Pierced by arrows, Grawp looked at Umbridge and dropped her, as the centaurs grabbed her.

"Potter, do something" Umbridge spoke, turning to Harry and Riley "Tell them I mean no harm"

_Yeah right..._Riley thought, after everything she had done to them, she honestly thought that they were going to help her? _think again!_

"Im sorry Professor," Harry responded "But I must not tell lies" he repeated, the very same words she had him engrave into his hand time and time again, during detention.

The Centaurs grabbed Umbridge and clattered off with her deeper into the forest "What are you doing?" she shrieked "I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge." her voice carried back to the two friends, as she was taken away "Let me go!" her voice died away, as she disappeared further into the trees.

Grawp pulled the arrows from his arms, and looked innocently down at Riley and Harry. Riley smiled "Thank you, Grawp" she told him. _How can anyone be mean to him?_ she thought _he just so child like. So innocent. _She smiled.

"Riley," Harry's voice broke through her senses "Riley, Sirius!" and grabbing her hand, once more; the two sprinted back through the trees and back up towards the castle. They made it to the bridge connecting the courtyard to the grounds, and were met by the others.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

_**CRACK**_

Alex Malcolm groaned, as he doubled over in pain. Charlie, slipped from his grasp and flew across the room into the arms of one of the four people who had just entered the office. It had worked. Riley's protection Charm had worked...it had to have worked, because standing in front of her, holding her tightly with one arm, his other hand holding his wand and pointing it directly at Alex was Marcus.

"I told you last time, Malcolm" Marcus hissed "Stay the hell away from Charlie!" his eyes narrowed dangerously, as his girlfriend buried her face into his robes, in hopes of disappearing. Her stomach was in knots, she felt sick and tears pricked her eyes as she felt violated. "She doesnt belong to you! She's not some _pet_ that you can torment or _play_ with!"

One by one the Inquisitorial Squad slumped to the ground as they were knocked unconscious by the stunning spells, produced by Nikki, Chad and Adrian who had also turned up in hopes of helping. The only person who was still conscious was Alex; who was clutching his stomach, his eyes watering as he struggled to breathe; although he fixed Marcus with a death glare.

"Where's Riley?" Adrian asked

Charlie glanced up and over Marcus's shoulder "She's leading Umbridge into the Forbidden forest!" she answered, before rounding on Hermione and Ron "We have to go help!" she cried, and snatching her wand from Umbridge's desk she made her way towards the door.

"Charlie, wait!" Nikki called, grabbing the younger Slytherin's arm and holding her back

"Nikki, I don't have time," Charlie responded "My two best friends are in trouble!" she stared at Nikki with pleading eyes.

Nikki sighed and released her hold on the Muggleborn "We'll deal with things up here...whatever you're planning...just be careful!"

Charlie smiled and nodded "I will," she promised, before turning to face Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Brandon and Luna "Will, you and Kaela stay here!"

"No, im coming too!" William protested. Kaela nodded.

"No, you're not!" Charlie told them "Its one thing for me to put our lives on the line!" she nodded at the older students "But im not putting your lives on the line too! Stay here, where its safe!" she turned to Ron and Hermione "Lets go!"

And they were off.

Sprinting down the corridor, they turned a corner; flew down the Marble staircase and across the Entrance Hall, out into the courtyard and towards the bridge separating the Hogwarts grounds to the Forbidden forest. There, running towards them was Riley and Harry.

"How'd you get away?" Riley asked, slowing to a halt, as Charlie reached her and threw her arms around her neck

"It worked!" Charlie grinned, "Your protection charm works!"

Riley frowned "Huh?" she asked

The Slytherin touched her pendent "It works! I felt it heat up, when we were in Umbridge's office, and after you three disappeared, Marcus, Nikki, Chad and Adrian turned up."

"Where are they?" Riley asked

"Up at the castle," Charlie answered "They stayed behind to deal with things there...but we got bigger problems. How are we getting to London?"

Harry shook his head, as he took his wand from Ron "_We_, are not going anywhere" he answered "Its not that I don't appreciate everything you've all done. But I've got you into enough trouble as it is..." he looked at Charlie "and Nikki would kill me if I pulled you into danger"

"Don't go there," Charlie warned "Nikki already told me to be careful! She knows im up to something, but she also knows she can't stop me! Im a big girl now, but im gonna do whatever it is I need to do anyway! We're in this together Harry, we always have been. Right from the start...and we always will be, right to the end!"

Harry sighed; and nodded "Fine..." he agreed "But they stay here!" he pointed at Brandon, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Riley.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real," Brandon called after them, as Harry pushed past and pulled Charlie along with them. "Or was that all just words to you?"

Charlie paused and turned, Harry mimicked her actions. Brandon had a point. They had said that.

"Maybe this doesnt just have to be about you two," Ron spoke "Maybe you _don't_ have to do this all by yourselves!"

Exchanging looks, Harry and Charlie nodded and turned to face their friends.

The Gryffindor sighed heavily "So how are we going to get to London?" he asked

"We fly, of course" Luna answered, dreamily.

While the others frowned in her direction. How were they going to _fly_ to London?

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe...another cliff-hanger...of sorts.**

**So, what did you guys think? So much was revealed this chapter.**

**Ooo...Riley's protection charm worked, awesome! Charlie has such awesome friends, does she not?**

**Oh, when will Alex learn? Do not mess with Charlie, she may be slightly afriad of you...but Marcus is not!**

**Review (Please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14/03/2011 at 03:09am_


	19. The Battle of the Ministry

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Razmend, Forever Dreaming Grace, Aileen Autarkeia, NewFanFictionFan, Mysterygirl123 **_and _**BamaRose.**

**Author's Note Two: **_In response to __**BamaRose**__; the reason I changed Neville to Brandon is; like my grandfather always told me when I started writing for fanfiction. The best way to feel confident in writing an original story is to take out original characters and write your own in. That way you have free control over what happens to them; I know Brandon may seem just like Neville was in the books; but trust me there are certain qualities and inqualities that make them completely different. Don't worry, more will come on this. I promise._

* * *

**The Battle of the Ministry**

* * *

"Fly?" Riley questioned as she turned to the platnium blonde Ravenclaw "How are we going to fly to London?" she asked. It didnt sound logical, and she was finding it incredibly difficult to imagine them flying all the way down from Scotland to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic in the middle of London. "Besides, the only form of flying transportation I know to exist at Hogwarts; is broomsticks...and only two of us know how to fly" she pointed at Ron and Harry.

Charlie frowned "I fly!" she pointed out

"No, you fall" Riley responded "The last time you had been on a broomstick was at the beginning of the summer before 5th year," the Gryffindor pointed out "and even _then_ you were with Marcus"

The Muggleborn Slytherin frowned "I resent that!" she retorted

"Resent what?" asked a voice from behind, causing the group to turn around. Adrian, Marcus, Nikki and Chad were approaching them from the courtyard, along with the Slytherin 5th years. It had been Nikki who had spoken

"Nothing," Charlie answered, as they became level with them "We were just wondering how we were going to get to London. Luna suggested flying..."

Riley jumped in "But I dont really feel like flying to London," she pointed out "We'll freeze!"

"There are Thestrals, in the forest" Luna said dreamily "Im sure they'll be willing to help"

The rest of the group frowned "What are Thesterals?" Brandon asked

"Its a breed of winged horse," Charlie answered, "It has a skeletal body, a reptilian face and leather wide wings that resemble a bat."

Her friends stared at in a stunned silence

The Slytherin frowned "What?" she asked

"How do you know that?" Daphne asked

"Care of Magical Creatures?" the Muggleborn asked "Their in the Monster book of Monsters," she added in a matter-of-fact-tone "Therstrals are very rare creatures, their considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic; and they are known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are only visible to those who have witnessed death, and actually fully accepted the concept of it all"

Again her friends stared at her

"You're freaky when you do that," Ron pointed out "Even worse than these two" and nodded towards Hermione and Riley

Charlie grinned "I'll take that as a compliment," she nodded

The others rolled her eyes

"So im guessing Thesterals are out as a way of transportation," Pansy mused "What about brooms?" she suggested

"We'd freeze," Riley inputted "Scotland is so far north that the temperature drops quicker than it does in England. And the more altitude you get...the colder the air becomes. We'd either freeze to death, or die of suffocation"

The purebloods eyes widened "Very grim," Millicent stated

"Any other suggestions?" Blaise asked

"Apparition?" Charlie suggested, turning to the older students curiously.

Nikki caught on quicker than the boys and shook her head "No!" she stated defiantly "We are not apparating you into the Ministry of Magic"

Charlie shook her head "You wouldnt have too," she stated "Just take us as far as the outside...we can get in ourselves"

"No," Nikki responded, her eyes narrowing "Charlie; leave this to the Order. For once do not concern yourself with things that don't concern you!"

Charlie bristled "Sirius was once my responsibility!" she snapped "I found him in third year, we proved him innocent!" she exclaimed "Im not just gonna leave him die at the hands of Voldemort tonight! So either help me...or stay out of my way!"

Everyone stood in silence, that had been the first time they had seen Nikki and Charlie so riled up at one another. They understood where Nikki was coming from, she wanted to protect Charlie. But they also knew that it was hard to refrain Charlie from running off to help when it was needed, they had been trying for the past four years, and it was never going to happen.

"Please," Charlie pleaded, her eyes wide and innocent "Please, Nikki...we can't just leave him there."

Nikki grumbled as she made the fatal mistake of looking down at Charlie; the pleading of the Muggleborn was enough to make even the coldest of hearts melt "Fine!" she growled. Charlie shrieked a she flung her arms around her older friends shoulders and hugged her "But you stay close! And the first sign of danger, we are out of there, understand?"

"Crystal!" Charlie nodded

"We can't Apparate inside Hogwarts grounds," Chad pointed out "We'll have to go outside the gates; but we can't take everyone!" he added to the large number of students. "Some of you are going to have to stay here; it would only arouse suspicion if you all disappear; that and we'll be easier targets if there's a large number of us"

The friends glanced around at one another; they were going to have to choose who stayed and who didnt.

"Im going!" Harry and Charlie said at exactly the same time

Riley nodded, moving forward and clutching Charlie's arm "Me too! Wherever Charlie goes, I go"

"Us too!" Hermione and Ron nodded, and they moved to stand behind Harry.

Draco and Nathan stepped forward "We're coming!"

"No," Charlie argued "If Voldemort is there, then there is a good chance that your parents are there too!" she explained "Im not gonna personally hand deliver you to them, if they see you there and on our side -" she pointed at herself and Harry "- I hate to think of the consequences you'll have to deal with"

Draco shook his head "My father knows I stand by you in this war, Charlie!" he argued "Im going!"

"No, you're not!" Charlie responded "Your staying here...I _need _you to stay here! I need you too tell Professor Snape and Jenn where we are going...tell them they need to act quickly. There's a good chance that things could go seriously wrong..." she glanced around at the Gryffindors "They usually do"

Reluctantly the 5th year Slytherins nodded

"Good," Charlie nodded, turning to her older friends "Nikki can you take Hermione and Harry?"

Nikki nodded and moved to stand behind the two Gryffindors; Charlie directed Riley and Brandon towards Adrian, Ron towards Chad and naturally she stepped closer to Marcus.

Ginny and Luna frowned "What about us?" they asked together

"We can't all go," Harry responded "You're not involved in any of this! You're not -"

The two girls immediately started protesting.

"You're not coming!" Charlie cut across their protesting "Im sorry girls, but I agree with Harry on this one. If I didnt know for a fact that Riley would kill me, I'd be leaving her behind too."

The young Gryffindor and Ravenclaw scowled; as they watched the older students head off for the gates of Hogwarts. "This is so not fair!" Ginny growled "Why do they get to have all the fun?"

"Because their the _heroes_..." Pansy responded

Daphne shook her head "Come on, lets go warn Professor Snape and Carmichael; and give them Charlie's message. If she's right...which she usually is, their gonna need help. Maybe we can convince them to take us with them!"

The others nodded and quickly sprinted back to the school.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Charlie cringed, as she pressed herself closer to Marcus as she felt him twist away from her; she re-doubled her grip on his robes as she felt him tighten his grip on her. The last time she had Apparate it had been with Nikki's father and Amos Diggory at the beginning of last year after the attack at the World Cup, she remember clutching to Cedric like her life depended on it. And the only time before that she had apparated was back in first year, when Professor Snape had brought her and Riley home from Diagon Alley when they first found out that they were Witches and Wizards...both times she didnt like this form of transportation. Suddenly darkness enveloped her, and she felt her breathe being pushed out of her lungs as they were compressed against her rib cage; she was being pushed from every direction. Like heavy iron bars were tightening all around her, panicked filled her...

...but as soon as it had started, it was over.

With a crack the 10 of them apparated straight into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic; glancing around the friends relished in the fact that the place was empty. The light was dimmer than the last time she had been there, and there were no fires burning in the fireplaces lining the side of the hall, the only sound that was heard was the soft running of the water from the fountain behind them.

"Now what?" Ron asked

"This way," Harry nodded towards the otherside of the hall, where the lift was sitting. He headed off at a fast pace, Charlie following behind him as the others run to keep up with the two students.

Harry reached the vault first and punched the button and stepped in as the doors opened, Charlie slid in beside him as their friends joined them seconds later. As she stood behind Charlie, Riley couldnt shake the omnious feeling that crept into her bloodstream, but when she voiced these fears she could tell she wasnt the only person feeling that way. "Shouldnt there be at least a guard?" she asked

"Yes," Chad nodded "There should be...maybe we should split up, and check around"

Charlie shook her head "We stay together!" she told the older Ravenclaw "There's safety in numbers!"

"She's right," Adrian agreed

"Do it!" the younger Slytherin nodded at Harry, who punched the button for the required floor and the lift closed and shot backwards, before dropping. Those who werent used to the lifts, yelped in surprise.

When they halted, the cool female voice said _**"Department of Mysteries!"**_

They stepped out of the lift and down the corridor for a little while, before Harry stopped and turned towards the black door at the end of a side corridor. Charlie frowned before she recognized it as the same one where Lucas Malcolm and Fudge had been standing in front of the day of her hearing. "He was here..." she mumured "He wasnt trying to find out if we had been expelled or not! He wanted to know what was behind that door!"

"Who?" Marcus asked

"Malcolm!" Charlie hissed "He was here the day of our hearing!" she told them "He stood in this very spot!" she pointed at the place on which she was standing "Talking with Fudge! We were sure he wanted to know how we got off in the hearing...but he didnt care about that -"

Hermione perked up "He wanted to know how to get into that room," she mumured "Do you reckon he tried when Fudge was interrogating you two?"

"Wouldnt put it past him!" Charlie grumbled, before turning to Harry "Now what?"

The Gryffindor glanced her way "We go inside," he mumured, moving forward and touched the door handle as it swung open. Inside is a shadowy store room full of high wooden shelves. Fishing their wands out of their pockets each of them ignited the top with a simple lighting spell and held it high so that the light flooded the black tiled path in front of them; the shelves were lined either side of them, each one filled wth dusty glass orbs. With a clanging sound the door behind them closed and slid away, causing the younger students to jump in fright and surprise and spin around.

Now what?

Breathing heavily Charlie turned back to Harry "Number 97," she mumured, pointing with her wand down the narrow path way behind him "Go! Riley, go with him,"

The two Gryffindors headed off in the direction as Charlie turned back to the others "Shelf 97," she mumured, "whatever you do, be careful! We don't know who's down here!"

Everyone nodded and dispersed looking for the desired shelf; Marcus grabbed Charlie's hand as she walked ahead of him and pulled her back into step beside him. Holding her hand firmly in his own, so she couldnt run off without alerting him. "What if Black's not here?" he asked

"Then you all the right to kill me," Charlie answered "But I did tell you, you didnt have to come inside. You could have left us outside!"

"Im not going to leave you inside the Ministry of Magic, alone!" he retorted "Especially when you believe The Dark Lord is in here!"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Would it kill you to say his name?" she asked

"Yes!"

"Big baby," she teased "Dumbledore says his name..."

"Dumbledore's a powerful wizard," Marcus retorted

Charlie smirked "I say his name..."

"Your foolish!"

She gasped, punching him in the shoulder "William says his name!"

Marcus paused...

Charlie grinned "No comeback, huh?" she questioned "Oh; as the mighty Marcus Flint been outwitted by a girl?"

Marcus glared at her through the dim light that was given off from their wands "William hangs around with you, your foolishness is rubbing off on him"

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself," the Muggleborn responded "If you fear Voldemort's name, then im not surprised you fear him" she lifted her wand to look at the number on the shelf in front of her. '103' was illuminated "We've gone to far. We should head back"

Marcus nodded and the two returned to the first corridor where they had disapersed from; "Charlie!" Riley's voice called out from down the corridor, panic-stricken and thinking the worst, the Muggleborn sprinted forward. Marcus following behind her.

"What?" she asked, becoming level with Riley and Harry as the others started to arrive

"What is it?" Nikki asked, running into view "What's wrong? Why you shouting?"

Riley shook his head "He's not here," she mumured "Look -" and she lifted her wand as the light illuminated the shelf beside her.

"Number 97," Chad read "So where is he then?"

"Where's the orb?" Harry asked

Brandon's voice spoke from behind them "Harry..." he said nervously, his voice shaking "...It's got your name on it"

Turning around, Harry moved to stand alongside Brandon and stared up at the glass ball. He reached up to take the sphere as it started to glow, illuminating the clear mist inside. Reaching out and lifting the orb down, a eerie voice echoed from the depths of the mist.

_**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have the powr the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives"**_

The mist started to disappear; when Hermione's voice rebounded in the silence that had fallen.

"Harry!"

Spinning around Harry, stepped in front of his friends, as Charlie stepped up beside him her wand raised. As the younger students moved closer towards their two 'leaders' the younger Order members moved in closer and protectively as a dark shape moved out of the darkness ahead of them. A masked Death Eater, slowly approaching along the darkened corridor.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams..." said an echoing voice "...and reality" removing his wand, the Death Eater whipped off the mask to reveal himself to be Lucus Malcolm "You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see," he held out his hand "Now, hand me the prophecy"

Reaching across her friend, Charlie held up the sphere as the light diminished within its glass container "You do anything to us, I swear I'll break it!"

A cackle echoed from behind Malcolm "They know how to play..." a female voice spoke, as footsteps were heard as another Death Eater approached "The Itty, bitty, babies..." her gaze connected with Charlie's "Serenity..." she mumured "Its been a while child...how's dear Mummy?"

But before Charlie could retort, Brandon beat her too it "Bellatrix Lestrange?" he questioned

_Ah so this is Nathan's mum_ Charlie thought _Mhm...I wonder if his father is as crazy?_

"Brandon Langston, is it?" Bellatrix asked "How's Mum and Dad?" she smirked

"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" Brandon retaliated, holding up his wand at the same time as Bellatrix. Charlie's hand shot out as she grabbed Brandon's hand, lowered his wand and give him a slight shove backwards, starting a fight was not what they needed.

Lucus grabbed Bellatrix's arm and lowered her wand "Alright, now, let's everybody just calm down..." he said soothingly "All we want is that prophecy" he added to Charlie

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered, her eyes narrowing at Harry "You filthy half-blood!" she spat

"It's all right," Malcolm spoke once more "He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" he asked

It seemed neither of the two Death Eaters had noticed Chad, Nikki, Marcus or Adrian; and even if they had they were doing a good expression of keeping their cool in the presence of children of known Death Eaters -except for Chad of course-

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made," Lucus went on to explain "Which is lucky for you, really"

All around them more and more Death Eaters had started to appear; blocking them into with no means of escape. The younger and older friends moved back-to-back as they raised their wands; leaving Charlie and Harry still facing Bellatrix and Lucus.

"Havent you always wondered..." Malcolm continued "...the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant?" his voice dropped to that of a mere whisper "Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answeres are there, Potter, in Serenity's hand..." he nodded at Charlie, who still clutched the orb tightly in her hand. "All she has to do is give it too me. Then I can show you everything"

Glancing at Charlie from the corner of his eye, the young Slytherin moved her head back and forth in a silent 'no'.

"I've waited 14 years," Harry spoke, turning his gaze back to Malcolm

Malcolm looked sympathetic "I know..." he mumured

"I guess I can wait a little longer!" Harry finished "Now!"

_**"Stupefy!"**_

Red flashes of light shot out of 10 different wands; as Nikki, Marcus, Chad and Adrian each grabbed a younger student and shoved them down a different corridor "Go!" the four of them ordered. Charlie grabbed Riley and the two sprinted down a different passage way, as Marcus and Adrian followed them. Malcolm appeared in front of them, holding his hand out for the sphere, which was still in Charlie's hand.

"Go!" Charlie shouted over her shoulder, backing up into Marcus and Adrian and shoving them backwards. Malcolm disappeared from her line of sight as the four of them turned down a different corridor.

Riley breathed in sharply "Where are the others?" she asked

"Don't know!" Adrian answered, as a Death Eater appeared in front of him, knocking him down.

Riley raised her wand "_**Levicorpus!"**_ she muttered, the Death Eater vanished.

Adrian got back to his feet and turned to her "Thanks!" he nodded

"No problem," Riley answered, before realizing they had lost Marcus and Charlie "Come on!"

_**"Petrificus Totalus!"**_ Brandon's voice echoed, as they ran through the maze of spheres and shelves. Coming out onto a much larger corridor, Charlie turned to spot Brandon standing over a Death Eater.

She nodded "Well done Brandon," she complimented him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her and Marcus.

More Death Eaters appear, as Riley and Adrian exited a row of shelves at the same time as Harry, Ron and Hermione. They block the passages, trapping the five of them.

_**"Stupefy!"**_ Harry pointed his wand at the nearest Death Eater, as he disappeared and their exit was free.

Running down the passage way, Hermione, Ron and Riley opened a number of spells they had learned in the DA at the Death Eater, but he deflected them with ease.

_**"Stupefy!"**_

_**"Stupefy!"**_

_**"Stupefy!"**_

Still being pursed Hermione flicked her wand as the glass spheres on the shelves were levitated into the air and thrown at the Death Eater in hopes of slowing it down. Another Death Eater travelled alongside Harry, as they came upon a junction.

_**"Stupefy!"**_

Charlie's voice shouted, as she pointed her wand in front of her and a jet of red shot out of the end, hit the Death Eater pursing her friends and sent it flying through the air into the darkness. "Guys!" she called, running towards them; Marcus, Nikki, Chad and Brandon in tow, but the reunion is short lived as Death Eaters advanced on them once more.

Brandon pointed his wand "_**Reducto!"**_

There was an explosion of a bright white light; unsure of whether Brandon's spell had met its intended target or not, the friends exchanged uneasy glances. Before several glass spheres start to drop from the highest shelves all around them, and smashed as they hit the ground; an avalanche of glass descended down causing the 10 of them to back up away nervously.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Nikki asked "Run!"

They take off once more "Get back to the door!" Harry ordered, over his shoulder as he ran.

As they ran more spheres plummeted to the ground as the shelves caved in from behind them, turning onto a new corridor they headed for the door that stands at the end of the long narrow passage. Crunching broken glass underfoot they reach the door as it bursts open without them touching it, unknown what is waiting for them on the other side the 10 of them run straight through and descend into an empty space, the girls screaming at the sudden surprise.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

Landing mere inches off the ground, they drop and land safetly clutching their wands. In Charlie's hand she holds the Sphere which held the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort. As long as she still had that...she called the shots.

"Department of Myesteries?" Ron asked, as he groggily got to his feet alongside the others "They got that bit right, didnt they?"

Finally getting back to her feet Charlie looke dup at the stone mound they had landed beside; on top of which stood an empty archway "What's that then?" she asked, curiously.

"Don't know," Riley shrugged, moving forward "But we really need to get out of here! We've got what we need...Sirius isnt here! So come on...lets go!"

Charlie nodded and turned to Harry "Yeah, she's right," she told him "We've got the prophecy! As long as we have this, we still call the shots!"

But there was something about the archway that was drawing her near, the young Slytherin moved further up the stone mound and further towards the stone "Can you feel that?" she asked

"Feel what?" Harry asked

"Pain..." Charlie mumured "...and loss...and...death!" she stumbled backwards away from the archway and glanced up at it "I don't think we should be here! We have to go...NOW!"

But before either of them can make a move black smoked figures swoop down on them, rendering each of them to their stomachs on the stone. Charlie covered her face with her arms as she clutched the sphere tightly against her chest. She couldnt let it go. When the smoke had let up, Death Eaters stood all around the podium, each one holding a different member of the DA and the younger Order Members.

Charlie felt her heart stop. Only she and Harry remained standing alone in the centre of the stone mound, as Lucus Malcolm appeared in front of them; chuckling almost happily as he approached the two teenagers.

"Did you actually believe..." he spoke in a cool voice "...or where you truly naive enough to think, that _children_ stood a chance against us?" he nodded at Bellatrix, who was restraining Riley on the opposite side of the Archway.

Bellatrix smirked

Malcolm turned back to Harry and Charlie "I'll make this simple for you," he sneered in the Slytherin's direction "Give me the prophecy..._and_... come with me **willingly**...or watch your friends die!"

Charlie hesitated; looking around at her friends. Riley is staring at her, a look of fear and determination in her eyes. Marcus, Nikki, Adrian and Chad are also restrained. "Let them go..." she mumured, turning her attention back to Malcolm, raising the hand which held the prophecy into the air "...you know im not lying when I say I will break it!"

"Your willing to risk the lives of your friends?" Malcolm asked "How very Slytherin of you! But your not the one who is in control here..." he sneered

Charlie glared "I have the prophecy!" she retaliated "You want it? You do as _I_ say!" she stepped forward "and I said...LET THEM GO!" she yelled

_**SLAP**_

The young Slytherin was sent stumbling into Harry who caught her with ease; as the others around the stone podium watched with wide eyes. Marcus struggled against his captive, as did Nikki and Riley.

Steadying Charlie on her feet once more, she sneered at Malcolm "Now I know where Alex gets it from!" she spat "Do you hit him around too? Did you beat him when he failed to make me his girlfriend? Did you beat him because he got expelled from Hogwarts after failing to convince me he was better for me than Marcus was...when he violated me in the middle of the school hallway? Did you?"

"He was weak," Malcolm answered "He wasnt fit enough to call himself a Slytherin; let alone my son! Us Malcolm's always get what we want. And he couldnt manage to convince a filthy little _mudblood_ such as yourself he was worthy! He deserved all that came to him!" he smirked "If you want to try and save him...you're going to have to kill me"

Charlie studied the older man for a second or two "Thinking about it..." she smirked, holding the sphere. Above her she spotted a bright white light, descended down upon them. Her smirk grew "Say goodnight Mr. Malcolm" as she raised her arm and brought it down quickly towards the ground.

"No!" Malcolm yelled, as well as Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters.

The Sphere hit the ground and shattered as smoke issued into the air; abandoning their posts and the witches and wizards they were holding the Death Eaters advanced towards Charlie; only to be held back as bright white lights zoomed into the room knocking them back and causing them to disappear.A bright light appeared behind Malcolm, as Sirius stepped out.

"Stay away from my Godson," Sirius snarled, raising a fist and punching Malcolm directly in the face

Malcolm stumbled as Harry caught Charlie around the waist and pulled her out of reach of the older man. He stumbled back to his feet and pointed his wand at Charlie "Don't move!" he snarled.

Another bright light appeared and Snape flicked his wand "You will not harm my Goddaughter!" he whispered coldly, his black eyes bore down directly at Malcolm. The older Malcolm's wand flew out of his hand as the fight between Potions master, Sirius Black and Lucus Malcolm begun.

"Charlie!" Riley shouted, from across the hall as a Death Eater attempted to pull her from the room.

Charlie grabbed her wand from inside her jacket and flew across the podium, firing spell after spell at the monster that held her best friend. The Death Eater dropped Riley, as the Slytherin reached her "_**Stupefy!"**_ she mumured, watching as the Stunning spell hit him directly in the chest and he turned stone still instantly. "Come on...get up!" she told Riley, pulling her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Riley nodded

Charlie nodded in return and turned to see more Order Members arrive; amongst them was Remus Lupin. Tonks. Jenn Carmichael. Severus Snape..._Snape_, Charlie thought _he called me his goddaughter. Was it just a mistake? Or is there any truth behind it? I'll have to ask him_...she looked up to watch him fight with Malcolm..._uh...maybe later_ she nodded, turning as a Death Eater appeared to the side of her and Riley, before the ground rumbled and he disappeared.

Alastor Moody stood directly behind the Death Eater.

Up on the podium, a Death Eater advanced but was held off by Sirius as he pulled Harry to safety.

Snape is still fighting with Malcolm.

Moody, grabbed both Riley and Charlie by the scruff of their necks and pushed them towards the ground; as Tonks hurried towards Hermione and Ron and helped them down to safety. Marcus, Adrian, Nikki and Chad were nowhere in sight; causing Charlie's heart rate to sky rocket. _Where are they?_ she questioned herself, swallowing hard.

"Where's Marcus?" Charlie yelled of the fighting, as she turned to Riley fearfully "and Nikki. Adrian and Chad?"

The Gryffindor shook her head "I don't know, Charlie" she responded "Did they disappear?"

"They wouldnt leave us!"

"Black!" Malcolm's voice growled, he had managed to shake of Snape and had turned his attention to his new target. "What's a filthy mutt like you, doing here?"

Sirius got to his feet "To stop filth like you, Malcolm!" he growled, removing his own wand. The duel began.

"Charlie!" Snape's cold voice, sounded in the young Slytherin's ear. She jumped and spuna round as her motions master stood over her "You must take your friends and get out of here! Its not safe here anymore!"

Charlie shook her head "Im not leaving!" she shouted "I have to find Nikki and Marcus!"

"Its too late for them!" Snape snapped, grabbing her shoulder and hauling her to her feet "You are to leave, at once! Understand?" he shoved her forward, knowing it was the only way to get her to move. Riley followed her.

Up on the podium, Harry and Sirius stood shoulder-to-shoulder fighting with a Death Eater and Malcolm; as Hermione, Ron and Brandon hid on one side; and Snape tried to remove Charlie from any danger she or the others could get in anymore. He could tell she was worried about her older friends, but they couldnt be helped at the moment...they werent within the Minstry walls anymore...wherever they were, he prayed, for Charlie's sake; that they were alright.

Above their head's Death Eaters swooped around, trailing black smoke.

With a shriek, Riley stepped backwards as a familiar Death Eater landed in her path. McNair. She recognized him from Buckbeak's execution!

_**"Expelliarmus!"**_ Harry shouted, disarming one of Lucus's wands from his hand

Charlie looked up at the sound of her friends voice; just as Sirius dealt with Lucus. Disarming him and sent him hurtling backwards. But it seemed all in vain, as the tables turned for the worst as Bellatrix returned for one more show-down.

_**"Avada Kedavra!"**_

A bright green light shot out of Bellatrix's wand, across the room and hit Sirius in the shoulder. Sirius staggered as the delight remained on his face, a mask. His eyes widened in shock as he turned to Harry, as Charlie scrambled up onto the podium and grabbed the Gryffindor around the middle just as Sirius offered him a faint smile and stumbled backwards through the empty archway. Expecting to see him hit the ground on the otherside; the Slytherin and Gryffindor frowned when he didnt reappear.

"Snuffles? Charlie called, her voice breaking.

Bellatrix's triumphant laugh echoed all over the cavern. She went ignored.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled "SIRIUS!"

"SNUFFLES!" Charlie's yells joined her friends. "Where's he gone?" she demanded, as she felt someone wrap their arms around her upper body and pull her way from the empty archway.

Harry meanwhile, had tried to get at the archway; to reach his godfather. He had only gone through, he should have appeared on the otherside. Why wasnt he re-appearing?

"There's nothing you can do, Harry" Lupin told the Gryffindor, as he grabbed him and attempted to stop him from getting through. "He's gone!"

Harry shook his head "No! He's only just gone through! Why hasnt he re-appeared yet?"

"Because he cant..." Jenn mumured, softly in Charlie's ear "He's dead Charlie! He's dead!"

"No. No..." Harry cried, still struggling against Lupin as he tried in vain to get at his godfather. There had to be a way to get him back, he couldnt have just disappeared! Struggling to free himself, Harry's grief turned to rage as Bellatrix attempted to escape the room, breaking free from Lupin, Harry raced after her.

Charlie watched him go, her eyes wide; as she pulled against Jenn who held her firm "HARRY!" she yelled, out desperately.

But he had already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first I would just like to apologize to those who wanted Sirius to survive. I wanted him to survive too; but this is needed. So I hope you can forgive me!**

**Other than that, this chapter was fun to write. Was alot of action in this scene; especially for me to write because I added a few extra characters.**

**Whilst we are on that subject; where are Marcus, Nikki, Chad and Adrian? Where did they disappear too? Did they leave willingly or were they forced? And more importantly...will Charlie find them?**

**Mhmm...next chapter will be the fight with Voldemort. Word of warning...Charlie plays a very little role in this fight, its not her fight. Although she does play a major role (as always) in rescuing Harry. But your gonna have to wait until tomorrow to find out.**

**Also to those who are probably wondering why Charlie is so distraught about Sirius; well, he **_**was**_** the stray she found in Hogsmeade. He **_**was**_** the only dog she formed a close bond connection too; and its pretty obvious he cared about her...not as much as he did Harry, but he still cared about her. So why shouldnt she be distraught about his death?**

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Review and let me know. (Thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 15/03/2011 at 02:29am_


	20. The Second War Begins

_Harry Potter_

_The Rebellion Begins_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter and all related concepts do not belong to me! I am merely borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment. All OC's and anything you dont recognize is copyrighted by me: xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Rating:** _K_

**Pairing: **_Fred/OC_

**Genre: **_Adventure/Friendship/Romance_

**Warnings:**_ Please do not flame me for anything._

**Summary: **_This year the tables turn and it is time for the Wizarding world to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. As the terrifying showdown between good and evil looms, the rebellion begins and there's no turning back!_

**Author's Note: **_Chapter dedicated too_** DJScales, Razmend, Aileen Autarkeia, Purple Sunshine56, Krasni, BamaRose, NewFanFictionFan, Forever Dreaming Grace** _and_ **Mysterygirl123**. _I cannot believe that another year is coming to an end and all you lovely people are still here! You really are truly amazing! And I am pleased to see that I have gained more reviewers and supporters as the years progress. I truly am grateful and don't know what I would do without you._

**Author's Note: **_I would like to apologize if this chapter comes out later than expected; the reason behind my lateness is I had to finish several pieces of homework for tomorrow. They were due in MONTHS ago; but have only just gotten around to them. Plus I had the baby here since I came in from college, so everything has just been against me today. But all that is in the past and here I am with another update from the loveable Muggleborn Witches._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**The Second War Begins**

* * *

Ignoring the desperate calls of his friends behind him, Harry sprinted around the corner after Bellatrix Lestrange; the same witch that had just executed his God-father! The only family he had left! He could hear Charlie struggling against Jennifer as she called after him to stop, but he couldnt; he had to get Bellatrix, make her pay for what she had done! The only thing he could think of now was avenging Sirius's death and the only way he knew he could do that was to make his murderer pay for the crimes she had committed. And so he ran.

"Charlie!" Jenn whispered furiously in the Slytherin's ear "Calm down!"

Charlie struggled some more "I have to help him!" she screamed "I have to go..." she pulled against Jenn's grip, but the professor didnt relinquish her hold on the struggling 15-year-old.

All around the hall the Order Members were starting to finish cleaning up the remaining Death Eaters; Riley and the other students were starting to come out from their hiding places, except one. Lying face down in the corner of the room; a wand discared from his hand, was Chad.

"Charlie," Riley exclaimed, throwing herself across the room and kneeling down beside the former Ravenclaw "Its Chad!"

The young Slytherin whirled around and frowned in the direction her friend was kneeling, she observed the body and moved closer. Jenn keeping a firm eye on her as she helped Snape and Lupin round up the rest of the Death Eaters; "You called her your goddaughter," the COMC professor mumured to Snape "I heard you..."

"I know," Snape nodded

"Does she know?" Jenn asked

The Potions master shook his head "Im not sure," he responded "Im not sure if she heard me, or if she's just -"

"Playing it off," Jenn nodded "Would you care to explain, why or how you are her godfather?"

Snape shook his head "Its not the right time," he told his colleague "She'll understand someday. But today is not that day"

"I believe she deserves the truth," Jenn told him "But the final choice is yours, to make. If you believe she is not ready...then she is not ready" she nodded, and turned back to the students who were congretagated around Chad. The Ravenclaw had been awoken and was staring at them with wide eyes. As for Charlie...she was gone.

_Not again_

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"Where's Nikki?" Charlie asked, seconds after Chad had been awoken by Riley and was getting carefully into a sitting position "What happened? One minute you guys were there...and the next..." she trailed off

The former Ravenclaw sighed and pressed his hand to his head "Took us by surprise," he grumbled "When the Order turned up, he grabbed Nikki and told me that she wouldnt be harmed if I just co-operated! Another two grabbed Marcus and Adrian, as they tried to get at Malcolm for hitting you," he looked up at Charlie "then they disapparated when the fighting started"

"Who?" Riley asked "Who took them?"

"I dont know," Chad mumured "They had their masks on"

"But you one of them talked," Charlie pointed out "What did he sound like?"

Chad looked thoughtful, his head was fuzzy and he was finding it rather difficult to remember what he had done that morning, let alone two minutes ago. He shook his head sadly "Im sorry Charlie, I don't remember...my head its fuzzy...nothing is making sense right now"

"They could be in danger," the Slytherin mumured, squeezing Chad's shoulder "Please, try and remember!" she pleaded "Please!"

He nodded "I'll try!" he promised "I won't give up on them...Nikki's my wife, I got her into this mess by taking her to the Order the moment we got married. I promised her a better life outside of her Slytherin family, I promised to keep her safe!"

"You will," Riley smiled "We'll get her back and you'll be able to give her everything she has never been able to have"

Chad glanced her way "And what's that?"

"A life!" the Gryffindor responded "Nikki's grown up in a tight security rich family, I bet she didnt have much of a life. Always being groomed to be a trophy wife to a Death Eater one day. But then you came along, I know your marriage was planned...but your not a Death Eater. Your a Phoenix..." she grinned "...and Nikki is a Phoenix too"

Chad nodded "Thanks Riley," he grinned. "Charlie -" he looked up at the Slytherin, but found her missing "Where'd she go?" he questioned

Hermione, Ron, Brandon and Riley looked around; Charlie was no where to be found in the room. No where. They panicked. Now where had she gone?

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The Ministry was silent...it was eerie.

Clutching her wand tightly in her hand, Charlie walked along the stone corridor, through the blue door and back towards the lift that slid open on level 9. Behind her was the courtroom where she had had her hearing at the beginning of the Summer, but at this particular moment in time none of that really mattered too her. It was as if she was on auto-pilot, walking aimlessly into a batter that didnt concern her; Harry had fled the Department of Mysteries in pursuit if Bellatrix for revenge on Sirius's death and she...well, she had no clue as to why she was even following him this time. This fight was not her fight.

Punching the 'Atrium' button the lift started moving and the young Slytherin pushed through the thoughts that consumed her mind, Chad was safe. He was recovering down in the Department of Mysteries along with the others; as long as they were away from here, from anymore fighting, she didnt care. The lift jangled around her as her thoughts shifted once more, and Marcus, Nikki and Adrian surfaced. Where were they? Were they safe? Who had taken them? Al these questions buzzed around inside her head, making it feel like she was about to explode; Chad had mentioned Death Eaters taking them, but where had they taken them? Malfoy Manor, perhaps? and if that were true; what where they going to do with them?

Torture came to mind, Charlie shuddered at the possible idea that her friends could be tortured at this particular moment in time. _Where are you Nikki?_ she thought aimlessly as the lift doors opened and she stepped foot into the grand hall of the Ministry of Magic, she hadnt taken two steps towards the centre of the room when a cold voice, caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end.

_The young princess finally arrives..._

Voldemort.

Charlie's neck snapped up, as a puff of dark smoke, appeared next to her, and Voldemort emerged from it.

"Hello, princess," he grinned evilly, wrapping his cold hand around her upper arm "Our friends are waiting for us...lets not keep them too long, shall we?" he asked, before disapparating once more.

_You've got to mean it, Harry_

Voldemort whispered silkily, as he and Charlie appeared in a puff of black smoke, near to where Harry had rendered Bellatrix onto the floor and was holding her at wand point.

_She killed him. She deserves it._

Charlie watched with wide terrified eyes as he friend re-gripped his wand tightly in his hand, flexed the muscles in his neck and hesitated in the next part of his plan.

_You know the spell, Harry_

Bellatrix glanced over Harry's shoulder and directly to the spot where Charlie and Voldemort had appeared, the latter holding the former tightly in his grasp. She giggled insanely.

"Do it!" Voldemort ordered

Charlie shook her head "Don't do it, Harry!" she cried

Upon hearing his friends voice, the Gryffindor slackened the hold on his wand and spun around, Voldemort raised his hand and knocked his wand from his hand. The wand clattered to the ground and Voldemort smirked in triumph, as he held Charlie in one hand; his free hand reaching for his own wand which was inside his robes.

"So weak," he commented

A flash of green flames eruped from a near-by fireplace; craning her neck to see who had arrived, Charlie's heart hammered in her chest as Dumbledore appeared.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom" Dumbledore spoke, addressing Voldemort by his former name "The Aurors are on their way"

A flash of fear crossed Voldemort's face, but disappeared instantly "By which time we shall be gone," he slithered out in his response, his grip tightening on Charlie and causing her to whimper "and you shall be dead"

Then...several things happened at once. Dumbledore pushed Harry aside, as Voldemort did the same to Charlie; the two students hit the ground and slid to opposite sides of the hall. Bellatrix, slid backwards disappearing in a flash of green flame in one of the fireplaces and Dumbledore and Voldemort's wands clashed in battle. Red light streamed from Dumbledore's wand, and was matched by the green light from Voldemorts. The two powerful forces met like molten lava in the bursts of flashing sparks and flame, opposite her Charlie could see Harry plainly, he was sitting with his back pressed hard against the black tiled walls trying very hard to avoid the clashes the two powerful wizards were giving off with their spells.

Pulling back on his spell, Voldemort breathed out a gigantic flaming serpent and laughed coldly as Dumbledore gazed up at it. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise, fear and horror as the serpent bared its fangs, twisting his firey body towards her Headmaster and friend. It lunged towards Harry -

"Harry!" Charlie screamed

The Gryffindor ducked to avoid a collision but the snake was easily held off as Dumbledore raised his wand, a stream of water shooting out of the tip. Huddled against the wall, Harry shielded his face away from the heat, as Charlie whimpered as the serpent was dispensed of and flames rippled back towards her and Voldemort. She raised her arm and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head to block out the searing heated flames which rebounded all around her. Flicking his wand, Voldemort diverted the flames aside, and for a split second Charlie thought he was diverting them away from not just himself...but her. She banished the thought from her mind...Voldemort wouldnt protect her; why would he?

Using his wand, Dumbledore drew a great wave of water from the fountain and submerged Voldemort within a bubble. He burst out, seconds after Dumbledore knocked Harry down, the water hit the Ministry floor and washed up around everything within its reach, cool water splashed Charlie soaking through her clothes and cooling her skin which had become heated by the intense heat of the flames. Bursting free of the water, Voldemort threw out his wand as Dumbledore retaliated with a blast of powerful energy. Charlie watched as Voldemort staggered, before throwing out his arm and returning the blast causing her headmaster to fall backwards and the glass of the high windows around the hall to shatter with the force of the blast.

His face twisting into a snarl, Voldemort lifted his wand above his head "Watch and learn, Serenity" he called over his shoulder "this is what happens to those who try to cross me!" and he sent the broken shards of glass hurdling towards Harry and Dumbledore.

Charlie's eyes widened with panic "Harry, get down!" she screamed

Her friend buried his head in his arms, as Dumbledore rose and initiated a protection shild. The shards of glass passed through and disintergrated instantly, turning to dust and falling the ground like sand in a timer.

From the corner of her eye, Charlie smirked as Voldemort's grin of triumph faded from his face. Dumbledore stood protectively in front of Harry and faced Voldemort; in almost a daring manner. Voldemort suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of sand, leaving three confused witches and wizards behind. Pushing herself carefully to her feet, Charlie felt around for her wand and grasped it tightly before turning back to Harry and Dumbledore, just in time to see Harry double over and land on his knees on the floor.

"No..." she breathed, fearfully. And in one swift movement was across the hall and on her knees beside her friend "...Harry!" she whispered, "Harry! Look at me!"

His eyes flickered to meet her's, but they werent his own, she knew that. They were red rimmed and dark. Voldemort.

"You've lost, old man," Harry spoke in a distorted voice, his gaze flickering towards Dumbledore and turning into a glare.

Harry screamed in agony.

Charlie's breathing hitched, as she watched her best friend writher in agony on the ground "Harry..." she mumured, reaching out to touch him "Harry...it's me...Charlie..." her hand clasped around his own, and his gaze returned to hers

"You don't belong here," he snarled at her "No one trusts you. Their just waiting...waiting for the perfect opportunity where they can destroy you, before its too late! They know you can be trusted!" he smirked, as a flicker of hurt flashed across Charlie's face "Your not one of us! You're one of them! A Death Eater!"

The Slytherin shook her head "No," she mumured "That's not Harry saying that..." she reminded herself "He would never say that to you!" lifting her gaze to meet his once more, it hardened and turned into a death glare "You let my friend go!" she demanded, feeling her mind zwoom forward. There was a eerie darkness, before a replica of the Ministry hall reappeared. At the end of which knelt Harry as Voldemort stood over him, holding him at wand point.

"Ah, Serenity you have joined us," Voldemort smiled

Charlie glared "My name is Charlie," she retorted angrily "Im a Muggleborn Slytherin! And him right there..." she pointed at Harry "...is one of my best friends."

"You dare -" Voldemort started

"Yes!" Charlie nodded "I do!" she raised her wand _**"Expelliarmus!"**_

Voldemort deflected the blast, and raised his own, knocking her backwards with an unknown spell and knocking her directly out of Harry's mind. "Meddlesome fool!" the Gryffindor hissed at her "So weak..." he continued, "So vulnerable..." no one was certain who he was talking to now, Harry or Charlie

"Harry," Dumbledore whispered, "it isnt how you are alike. It's how you are not"

Harry lay motionless on the floor.

Crawling onto her knees, Charlie moved forward and stared fearfully at her friend, unshed tears glistened in her eyes "Harry?" she mumured "Your stronger than he is..." she reached for his hand once more "Remember? We're stronger together..."

Behind them, Riley, Hermione, Ron and Brandon arrive; watching the scene take place. Charlie glanced up and her gaze connected with her friends. "You're not like him Harry," she whispered "You have friends! You have a family...you have us!" the others started moving forwards slightly.

Several happy memories flood the Gryffindor's mind. Hermione running to hug him after she had been unpetrified in second year. His parents in the Mirror of Erised. Sirius back at Grimmuald Place. Him and Charlie at Hogwarts, with Riley, Ron and Hermione.

Voldemort sneered

"You're the weak one," Harry spoke, his breathing heavy as he struggled to beathe "...and you'll never know love or friendship..." he paused "And I feel sorry for you"

Before their eyes; Harry is thrown onto his back, as a faint black vapour left his body. His friends moved closer, dropping to their knees either side of him. Charlie, tugs at his hand and pulls him into a sitting position, and immediately wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Riley, Hermione and Ron envelope him tightly and comfortably too; pulling Brandon into the mix along with them.

Above them Voldemort sneered as he hovered above the group; Charlie's Phoenix necklace glinted in the dim light "You're a fool, Harry Potter" Voldemort whispered, through the throng of students holding Harry "And you will lose..." he brushed his wand against Charlie's neck "...everything"

Fireplaces sparked to life all over the hall, as Fudge and the Aurors finally arrived. The Minister of Magic paused in his tracks as Voldemort locked gazes with him, before the latter disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, leaving the friends all huddled together in the middle of the Ministry floor.

"He's back!" Fudge whispered

Charlie glanced up at him, unshed tears still glistened in her eyes as Harry sank into unconsciousness in her arms. It had taken all this...just to get Fudge to see the truth. If she wasnt so weak...hurt...tired...and worried, she would have probably said something. There was movement, but none of the friends paid any close attention to it, voices were shouting at one another from across the room and Fudge was mumbling non-chorent words as he tried to string sentances together. He had been saying all year that Voldemort had not returned, and now he had seen it with his own two eyes! Voldemort had returned.

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," Dumbledore spoke from directly behind his students "you will find seveal escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them"

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped, "You - here - I - I -" he spluttered

Dumbledore did not look any different, calm or angry as he faced the Minister "Cornelius, you had your proof that Lord Voldemort had returned no more than two minutes ago. It is time that you saw sense!"

"I -" Fudge hesitated "- very well! Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see...Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly what happened"

Dumbledore nodded "We can discuss that after I have sent Harry, Charlie and their friends back to Hogwarts"

"Harry -" Fudge blubbered again "_Harry Potter? Charlie Hunter?"_ his gaze turned and landed on the friends, who were getting slowly to their feet. Supporting an unconscious Harry between them.

Charlie glared at him

"They are here?" Fudge questioned "Why - what's all this about?"

"I shall explain everything," Dumbledore responded "when the students are back at school" he turned to Jenn who had appeared out of the Department of Mysteries and approached the children "Jennifer, can I count on you to escort these children back to school?"

Jenn nodded "Of course, Headmaster" she mumured, hustling them off towards the fireplace.

As Charlie was moved forward, she gasped and latched onto the closest thing near her, which happened to be Fudge's arm. The Minister looked startled and glanced down at her. The Slytherin's eyes flickered from blue to black, and then back again.

_"Why do you fight me?"_ asked a voice inside her own head

"_Because you insist on fighting me!"_ was her reply

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

They hadnt been back at Hogwarts for less that an hour, Harry and Charlie had been dismissed from the Hospital wing on strict orders to return the following evening for more check-ups, and once free of the confinments the two made their way silently down the corridor and back to Dumbledore's office. Reaching the stone gargoyle, the Gryffindor gave the password and it leapt aside to allow them through.

"You don't have to come," Harry told his Slytherin friend

Charlie shook her head "I want to know what steps Dumbledore is taking to find Marcus, Nikki and Adrian" she answered "Im really worried about them. Chad can't seem to remember anything, only that several Death Eaters took them!"

"You really like him, don't you?" Harry asked "Flint, I mean"

"Yeah," the Slytherin nodded "I do. I know of the stories that are going around about him, Harry. And I know that you're concerned for me," she smiled "But, you don't have to worry about Marcus; he'd never hurt me"

The Gryffindor nodded "I've noticed," he smiled "and im sorry"

"For what?" the Slytherin asked

"For accusing you of doing things with him, remember in the library before all this happened?"

Charlie did remember. She waved him off "Eh, forget it" she smiled "I over-reacted. I guess I was just stressing about exams, and needed someone to take it out on, and you provided me with an excuse. But it wasnt the right excuse...so forget about it! I have" she raised her hand and knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Enter," the Headmasters voice sounded from behind the door. The two friends did as instructed. "Ah, Charlie, Harry" Dumbledore beamed "Welcome back...please, have a seat" he motioned to the two seats in front of his desk.

They sat.

Dumbledore turned to Charlie "I am aware of why you are here," he smiled "and I must assure you that we are taking all necessary steps to find your Mr's. Flint and Pucey, along with Mrs. Young."

Charlie nodded "Im just -" she cut off "Worried"

"Understandable," Dumbledore nodded "they are your friends...your family. It is understandable for you to feel nervous for their disappearance. But I must ask you this, Miss. Hunter; please do not take it upon youself to go in search of them. Can you promise me this?"

The young Slytherin nodded "Yes, headmaster" she stated "I promise"

"Good girl," Dumbledore nodded, before turning to Harry. "I know how you feel, Harry" he told teh Gryffindor.

Curling her legs up under her chin, Charlie wrapped her arms around the top of them and buried her head.

"No, you don't" Harry responded, as Charlie tried to make herself disappear from the office by averting her gaze and hiding in her arms. "It's my fault"

Dumbledore shook his head "No, the fault is mine" he admitted "I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you." he paused "I thought, that by distancing myself from you as I have done all year, you'd be less tempted, and therefore you might be more protected"

"The prophecy said:" Harry started again "_'Neither one can live while the other survives'_" he recited from memory "It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other, in the end"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes," he answered "and no..." he added, before Harry could speak once more.

The Gryffindor frowned "What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean," Dumbledore sighed "There is another...another prophecy that concerns the Dark Lord. Another prophecy that concersn the future of our world."

Charlie raised her head, a frown on her features "im confused," she mumured

"This second prophecy," Dumbledore continued "is about another with the power; another who was born to purest evil..." he got gracefully to his feet and removed a glass sphere from inside his robes "A prophecy of the one they call...Serenity" He handed the glass orb to Charlie.

The Slytherin frowned and reached out to take the sphere; the moment her hand brushed the glass the mist inside started to swirl, and it brightened instantly, as a misty voice echoed in the hushed office.

_**"The one with power to replace the Dark Lord approaches.**_

_**A girl born of the purest evil, and will share the same lineage as the Dark Lord.**_

_**Fourteen years will come and go, before the path begins to show.**_

_**If she takes the side of the light, she will destroy the darkness.**_

_**The future of the Wizarding world,**_

_**Lies within Serenity's hand"**_

Charlie swallowed hard as her gaze flickered between Harry, Dumbledore and the Orb "Me?" she asked "I decide the future of the Wizarding world? How?"

"By choosing which side you fight for," Dumbledore answered "You choose to stand by Voldemort; you will destroy the light and the world will plunge into Darkness; you will rule as a demonic lord and be praised by Death Eaters and all evil for as long as you live..."

Charlie's eyes widened

"...or you choose to stand beside the light," Dumbledore continued "and the light with burn brightly, destroying the darkness and restoring peace and calm to the Wizarding world. But the choice is yours to make"

"Why didnt you tell us?" Harry asked "Either of us?"

Dumbledore turned back to him "For the same reason you tried to save Sirius," the headmaster replied "for the same reason Charlie is distraught about her Slytherin friends. The same reason your friends saved you...after all these years, after all you both have suffered, I didnt want to cause you anymore pain. I cared too much about you"

Both Harry and Charlie remained silent, each processing the words of their Headmaster. And the words of Charlie's prophecy. So this is what it had come down too, had it?

The end of the world.

The choice between good and evil.

The only thing that the friends _were_ certain about, was the fact that this was just the beginning, and the War...had only just begun.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

After the talk with Dumbledore; Harry and Charlie were left to wander the hallways as students made their way through the castle towards the Great Hall for the feast. Neither the Slytherin nor the Gryffindor were in the mood to be surrounded by other students, talking over one another and discussing the headlines which had been printed in the paper that morning; neither wanted to be subjected to stares by the peers for telling the truth about Voldemort's return. So instead, they had agreed to steer clear of the Great Hall and big crowds for as long as they could.

As they wandered down a side corridor, the two were surprised to find Luna at the bottom of the hall, pinning up posters.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked her, as he and Charlie approached

Luna turned "Lost all my possessions," she answered "Apparently people have been hiding them"

"That's horrible!" Charlie cried

"Oh, its all good fun," Luna responded, with a small shrug "But as it's the last night, I really do need them back"

"Do you want any help finding them?" Harry offered

Charlie nodded in agreement

"No, im okay" Luna smiled, before turning to Harry "Im sorry about your Godfather, Harry" she mumured. Of course, Sirius's death would be in the paper, meaning everyone knew about it. She reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly in her own.

Charlie smiled, as she looped her own arm through Harry's and winked at him as he looke down at her. "Are you sure you don't want any help looking?" she asked the Ravenclaw 4th year

Luna shook her head again "That's all right," she answered the Slytherin "My mum always used to tell me that the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end..."

Charlie frowned; what did that mean?

"Including your friends," Luna spoke, as if reading Charlie's mind "Im sure your friends are okay. And you'll find them one day soon"

The Slytherin cast her gaze downwards "Me too," she mumured. Harry slipped his hand into her's and squeezed it reassuringly.

"If not always in the way we expect," Luna's misty voice spoke again, as she looked up to spot a pair of her trainers hanging from an archway. She turned back to the Slytherin and Gryffindor "Think I'll just go have some pudding..." she waved and skipped off down the corridor

Charlie watched her go "Strange girl," she commented, as the blonde-headed girls disappeared.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

"You lied to me," Charle accused, standing in front of Snape in his office. She was dressed in her muggle clothes, carrying Scamp in his carry case and a backpack at her feet "For the past 14 years, you knew! You knew who I was...and yet not once, did you think I deserved to know the truth!"

Snape glanced up from his desk "It wasnt your place to know," he mumured

"My place?" Charlie questioned "Who gave you the right to decide when its my _place_ to know things. Especially these things!"

The Potions master glared at her.

Charlie glared back "Just tell me one thing..." she spoke "...was it you who saved me? Was it you who took me to the Muggle world, 14 years ago?"

Snape hesitated "Yes!" he finally answered

"Why didnt I grow up with you?"

"Because you would have been in danger if you had," Snape answered "You needed to be safe. I promised your mother that I would keep you safe. Her ladyship, would probably kill me if she were alive these days, knowing that her precious daughter was raised by a Muggle; but I knew that you would be safe if everyone believed you to be a Muggleborn"

Charlie frowned "Why did you return me to Hogwarts, if I was safer being a muggle?"

"We couldnt hide it from you any longer," Snape explained "You were showing signs of magic. It was only a matter of time before they tracked you down..."

"They?"

"Death Eaters," Jenn answered, as she entered the office "Charlie, we are aware that you are upset with us, but you have to understand that everything that Severus has done, has been for you. He gave you to the Hunter's because he cared about your safety, your well-being," she paused "He may never had any interaction with you until you turned 11-years-old, but he still watched over you..."

Charlie nodded "But always from afar," she mumured, turning back to Snape "I would just liked to have known" she answered "It would have been nice knowing that I had more family, other than my mother out there"

"It was safer this way," Snape told her

"I know," Charlie nodded "But I know how...does that mean i'm still in danger?"

Jenn touched her shoulder "He knows who you are now," she spoke "Until he is destroyed once more...you will _always_ be in danger"

The young Slytherin sighed, and hung her head.

"But that doesnt mean, we aren't going to be there to protect you," Snape promised "As long as you stay out of trouble this summer; you should be fine"

Charlie grinned "Do you have any idea who you are talking too?"

"I mean, magical wise" Snape added

"Oh," Charlie smirked "Of course, _Professor_"

Jenn smirked, patted Charlie's shoulder and directed her towards the door "The train will be leaving soon. William is waiting for you in the Entrance Hall. I'll see you in a few days"

Charlie nodded, grabbed Scamp and her backpack, and opened the door "Thanks..." she added, before disappearing up the corridor, to head home for the Summer.

_xXxHarryPotterxXx_

The train whistle blew in the distance, as students of Hogwarts trudged towards the station, trunks and suitcases were wheeled along the platform and stored safely onboard the train. After joining her friends in the Entrance Hall, Charlie -followed by both Gryffindor and Slytherin- walked the long path towards the station, House Unity wasnt a problem for her now, seeing as both Gryffindor and Slytherin had managed to put aside their differences this year to rid the school of Umbridge, and found some common ground.

Her.

It didnt mean that both sides were the best of friends, but they tolerated one another; that's all Charlie wanted, was toleration.

"I've been thinking aboutsomething Dumbledore said," Harry's voice broke the silence between the two groups

Charlie looked up from her conversation with Daphne

"What's that?" Riley asked, causing Harry to glance back at her, as she walked alongside Charlie

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us," Harry replied, locking gazes with Charlie "we've got one thing that Voldemort doesnt have..."

Charlie grinned "Yeah?" she asked

Harry nodded and mirrored her grin "...something worth fighting for!"

Riley, Hermione and Ron exchanged smiles; as they hurried onto the platform; one thought passed between all of them, the Battle may have been over...but the War was only just beginning. And there was one thing that they were all sure about...

...they werent giving up without a fight!

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**Another year has gone! That's it...Year 5 is over...history...done! :(**

**Well, many things came into light this year didnt they? Again I apologize for killing Sirius. Also, where are Nikki, Marcus and Adrian? Will they be found? And can Charlie refrain from getting into trouble by putting trust in the Order to find them?**

**So...what do you expect to happen in sixth year? Should I stick with the plot and have Draco become a Death Eater (keep in mind, he was only forced to become one in the original books, as a way to punish Lucius) and Lucius, barely has much of a part in my stories; its Lucas Malcolm. Which is where I raise the questions; should Draco become a Death Eater...or have Alex return to the school?**

**Anyway; im off to bed, my eyes can't stay awake any longer.**

**Keep an eye out fo year 6, coming to a screen near you...very SOON.**

**Review (please)**

~*Kara*~

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 16/03/2011 at 02:50am_


End file.
